Blackest of Souls
by FateRogue
Summary: She was framed for the murder of her best friend's parents, and her other best friend's brother. They placed her in Azkaban at the age of fifteen, and when they discover her innocence a year later, she's back and not taking anything from anyone. And maybe, just maybe, she'll get the girl she was in love with all along-that is, if she can forgive her.
1. Chapter 1

**Just an idea I had, tell me if you like it! I also do NOT own Harry Potter, no matter how much I wish to.**

How could they betray her this way? How could they just look at her and see nothing but a murderer, a cruel killer, instead of the girl who had almost died for them all? Did they not know her at all? How could they not believe in her innocence?

She had struggled and screamed for their help, cries of " _I didn't do it, you have to believe me!"_ escaping her lips, trying desperately to make them see, to make them believe; they had merely turned away, eyes filled with two parts sorrow and fury.

And in the hell that was Azkaban, she remembered that day perfectly, was forced to relive it and all her worst memories; they had known that hers were terrible, and now she suppose that they thought it would be the perfect revenge, to let her be tortured into insanity, to not let her even have the sanctuary of her mind. The Dementors especially saw to that.

" _You are hereby charged for the murders of Percy Weasley and muggles Dan and Emma Granger; you are sentenced to life in Azkaban."_

" _Veratiserum!" she found herself screaming, as the aurors grabbed her arms. "Where is it? Test me, I'm telling the truth!" She struggled furiously, casting desperate eyes to the stands. "Ron, Harry, Hermione! I didn't do it, you have to believe me-" She managed to wriggle free and bolted forward, but was struck down; gray eyes met brown, and she had one last plea. "Hermione, please—I would never, I'd never kill them—"_

 _Hermione Granger stared at her with tear filled eyes but did not speak, merely watched as she continued to scream, "HERMIONE! NO, LET ME GO—LET ME G—"_

 _She was hit in the back with a stunner and knew no more._

That was only a year or more ago, and one would think that it wouldn't affect her as badly as it did; after all, she was only sixteen, what horrors could she have already encountered?

The answer was many. Many horrors and many things she had seen that were driving her to the brink of insanity as she curled up in the corner of her cell, arms wrapped around her knees and a ratty blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

It was highly ironic that they had placed her in _his_ cell, he who had died right before she was placed in this hell, and he who would have returned himself if only to spare her the pain.

She shivered as a dementor passed by, wishing more than ever that she could cast her patronus; the first few weeks in, she actually had, until the food given to her dwindled and what little she _was_ given made her so sick that she vomited it straight back up.

She was too weak to cast anything wandlessly now, too weak to even really stand, which was why she never moved from her spot.

Her tortured moan echoed through the halls as more dementors hovered at her cell and caused her to be sucked into her mind.

" _You worthless little brat!" yelled her foster father drunkenly, throwing his bottle at her. As she ducked and it narrowly missed her ear, she wondered which number he was; fifth? Tenth? She had been in so many homes she had lost count. "Get over here! I know you didn't finish the work I told you to do!"_

 _How could she have, when she was only nine years old and the house was no more than a run down shack that always reeked of alcohol and various drugs that he and his friends brought in? It was filthy, hideous, and no amount of cleaning could ever make it even partway decent._

 _The tall man continued to shout slurred obscenities as he staggered toward her, fist raised, and just before she had time to dive out of the way, she felt a hand clamp over her mouth and an arm wrap around her from behind; she was vaguely aware of a body pressed against hers._

" _Get her," snarled a cruel voice, and she knew it must be the man's whorish girlfriend that constantly came around; she was the reason the girl learned to cover her ears at night and not to investigate why there were strange noises coming from the room next door._

 _The man struck her in the face and the woman released her, letting her slump to the ground and cower, hands coming up to cover her face; it was no use, because blow after blow was being rained down upon her, and she was powerless._

She gritted her teeth, arms tightening around her knees as she ducked her head.

 _She didn't know where she was when she woke up; she only knew that she was hurting terribly everywhere, and that wherever she was, it was freezing._

 _Shivering, she curled in on herself with a whimper, and she could smell the blood on her clothing, not to mention the stench of garbage was nearly overwhelming. As her eyes adjusted, she could just barely make out that she was in a dumpster, and a small one at that; she feebly attempted to push up on the lid, to no avail._

 _She was too weak, and could hear the rain pounding down loudly; why was she always finding herself in these positions? Her foster father had probably thought he killed her and wanted to get rid of her body as quickly as possible._

 _He had never held any love for her-none of them did. Not one person she had been placed with had been caring for her out of kindness; no, they only wanted the check that she came with for their own personal gain._

 _All she wanted was for someone to love her._

 _Whimpering again, she closed her eyes and succumbed to the darkness._

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 _When she awoke, she found herself laying on a bed, in an extremely bright white room._

 _Was she dead? Had one of the foster people finally killed her? Had her body been crushed in the dumpster by a garbage truck, crushing her into a bloody mess?_

" _Good, you're awake," spoke an unfamiliar voice, a man. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she could make out the man standing over her, wearing a white coat. "You were out for a while, young lady." He reached out toward her, and she flinched. "It's alright, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm your doctor. Do you know how you got here?" Slowly, as she watched him through cautious gray eyes, she shook her head. The doctor sat in the chair beside her bed. "Someone found you in a dumpster while they were taking out their garbage and called an ambulance for you; you're at the hospital. Can you tell us what happened?"_

 _Just as she was opening her mouth to speak,_ _ **he**_ _walked in, and at the sight of her foster father, she went berserk, leaping off the bed and sprinting for the door,only to find it blocked by a nurse._

" _It's alright," soothed the doctor. "Your father told us how there's been trouble at home with money and how you must have went looking for food. He's here to take you home now."_

 _As her foster father advanced, the memory evaporated._

She heard the click outside her cell and glanced up, cautiously untucking her head from between her knees.

"Come on," spoke the familiar voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt, holding open the door. "You've been cleared of all charges." So, she crawled to the very edge of the cell and gripped the bars, forcing herself to stand weakly, legs trembling. Kingley reached out a hand, looking mildly concerned.

"No," she snapped hoarsely. "Don't touch me."

He silently took a step back, hands raised in surrender as she carefully took her first step outside her cell for a year.

She felt a small surge of strength; there was no way he was going to see her as weak.

None of them would.

Carina Black was finally free, and she was going to make them regret this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter up, don't forget to review!**

Kingsley led her outside the prison and onto the island, where she could feel the wind for the first time in a year, blowing matted dark hair away from her face; she did not take the time to enjoy it, instead reluctantly allowed him to grab her arm in order to apparate them away.

She felt a twisting sensation in her stomach, and her entire body felt as though she were being squeezed through a small tube; she was felt nauseous, and when they landed on the floor of the Burrow, her legs gave out and she fell to her knees, clutching her stomach with a low groan.

"Good heavens!" cried someone that she could easily recognize as Mrs. Weasley as she glanced up through her hair. "Are you alright, dear?"

The woman made to help her up, but Carina snarled at her, shaking her head as she glared at the floor, attempting not to vomit.

"Don't touch her," ordered Kingsley, glancing at her. "Any of you. She doesn't like it and she isn't very happy with any of us right now."

Choking the bile in her throat down, Carina grabbed the wall for support and struggled to her feet, sharp gray eyes flickering about. She hadn't realized how many people were in the room and around the general area, for her senses were out of whack at the moment with all the new smells, not to mention noises; she had grown rather accustomed to the tortured screams of those still in Azkaban.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley hovered close by, watching with worried eyes, whilst Kingsley had stationed himself in front of the door and was more than likely making sure she didn't lash out on someone.

Inwardly, Carina snorted at the idea; she was too weak to use magic, transform, or fight. If anything, she was at their mercy.

Harry, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were all standing just inside the hall, watching the scene unfold; unable to help herself, Carina chanced a brief glance at Hermione, noticing how her brown eyes were trained completely on the other witch.

Her appearance must unnerve them some, she figured; the dirty, ragged clothes that now hung off her frame, matted hair, and her sallow skin.

It even surprised _her_ a little, as she glanced over at her reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall.

"Well," began Mr. Weasley, clearing his throat. "Carina, I'm sure you'd like to go upstairs and clean up; Molly fixed up a bed for you in the room you'll be sharing with Hermione and Ginny—"

"—I'd rather sleep outside," interrupted Carina roughly, and she did not bother to stop the snarky comment from slipping past her lips. "One of them might try to kill me while I sleep."

"Oi!" protested Ron, seeming offended. "They wouldn't do anything to you, don't be such a git to them!"

Her brow rose in challenge. "I'll act as much of a git as I want, _Ronald."_ She coughed, for her throat felt scratchy. "And what would you do, anyway? Make me vomit slugs?"

His ears turned red. "I've gotten better."

"Sure you have." Carina shoved past him, spine straightening as she made her way by the others, squaring her shoulders in an attempt to at least not look half as weak as she felt. She knew where the bathroom was, but she would have to walk up two flights of stairs to get there; though her legs screamed in protest and trembled violently, she forced herself to keep moving by sheer willpower.

Finally, when she made it into the bathroom and closed the door, she decided that the first thing she would do was fix her hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour or so later, once she deemed herself presentable, Carina had dressed herself in a pair of old clothes that had been laid out sometime while she was bathing, probably by Hermione or Ginny.

Glancing at herself in the mirror one more time, she brushed an unruly lock of now shining black hair behind her ear and descended the staircase on wobbly legs, hoping to find some food before she collapsed. She was far from stupid; she was malnourished and weak, and she would have to accept their food and assistance if she wanted to get better.

However, that did not mean that she had to like it, nor that she wouldn't stop attempting to do everything herself, simply so that she would not need their help.

After all, she had no desire to look like a weakling.

Carefully, she made her way into the kitchen upon smelling food, and noticed that the Weasleys were already all gathered around the table; silently, at Mr. Weasley's nod toward the empty chair between Fred and Hermione, she sat down and began to fill her plate.

Carina avoided the gazes of everyone and mutely ate as much of the food as she could; it wasn't even five minutes before she felt full, and she had only eaten a quarter of her plate.

With an inward sigh, she dropped her fork and stared at her plate. She wasn't going to be able to eat anymore, due to her stomach not being used to large, rich quantities of food—if it had been back in the time before the betrayal, when she had just _finally_ gotten over the malnutrition of her childhood, she would have already eaten just as much as Ron.

" _How can you two eat so much?" Hermione found herself asking Ron and Carina, who were currently shoveling large forkfuls of food into their mouths; him sloppily, and she somehow neatly enough that she would not have anything on her later like he was sure to._

 _Carina paused, fork hovering over her plate._

" _I don't know," she answered with a shrug. "I didn't really get enough to eat as a kid, if ever, so maybe I'm just trying to make up for all I lost? You saw me first year—I was skin and bones."_

" _I know. You were the first one to befriend me when everyone else wouldn't."_

 _Harry and Ron had the decency to look ashamed, and Carina pointed her fork at them both. "Yeah, you two thought she was some mad muggleborn, but I knew she was gonna be someone great." The thirteen year old grinned proudly. "And she is, isn't that right, Mione?"_

 _Hermione merely shook her head, a fond smile in place as she watched her best friend bicker with their boys._

Carina hadn't realized that she had been staring at her plate for the past five minutes until she saw a hand reaching across the table for her roll; it was Ron.

Though she wasn't eating it at the moment and might not, it still irked her that he hadn't even asked. So, right when his hand was about to reach the plate, she slammed the fork directly in front of his hand, only millimeters away from his fingertips.

" _Bloody hell!"_ cried Ron in shock, snatching his hand back and cradling it to his chest with wide eyes. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Would I be so lucky?" remarked Carina wryly, though the way she was staring at him made him shudder. She twirled the fork between her fingers. "Who's next?"

"Carina," interrupted Mrs. Weasley sternly. "Enough. Ronald, do not provoke her, and before taking someone's food, ask."

"But, mum!" protested Ron. "She's my—" His words died on his lips when the fork was suddenly sent whizzing past his ear and into the wall behind him.

The raven haired girl's brow rose in question, and he got the message loud and clear, _I'm your what, Ronald?_

He hastily shook his head. "Er, nevermind. I'm sorry, Carina."

She idly picked up a knife laying on the table, and Ron gulped, scooting his chair closer to his father.

When a hand came into contact with her leg under the table, gray eyes shot up as she flinched; she did not like to be touched, she had not had physical human contact for over a year, and she especially didn't want it from these particular people.

 _Especially not from this particular person._

"Carina," whispered Hermione urgently. "Stop." Carina attempted to swipe her hand away discreetly and without making a scene, but found that the hand on her thigh had tighened. "No. Listen to me—violence isn't the answer."

Abruptly, Carina dropped the knife and stood, bolting up the stairs with some difficulty; once there, she opened the window and climbed out onto the roof.

She could not, _would not_ find herself in the same situation as last time.

 _Not again,_ she resolved.

She was going to make them realize exactly what they put her through, and they were soon going to see that she was no longer the same girl they had known.


	3. Chapter 3

**And Chapter Three is up, please be sure to review and tell me what you think!**

Carina hadn't known how long she stayed out there, sitting on the roof; at some point she had leaned back to stare at the sky as the sun set over the horizon, and that was really all she remembered now, as she opened her eyes to it now rising over the hillside.

 _Strange,_ thought Carina lazily, sitting up and yawning. _Don't even remember closing my eyes. Either way, still more comfortable than that old cell in Azkaban._

She sat there for a moment, eyes taking in the vast land that surrounded the Burrow as the sun's rays finally reached the house; vaguely, she could hear the shouts of people from down below and in the house, possibly calling for her, but she ignored it in favor of remembering the last time she had been up here.

 _Thirteen year old Carina sat on the topmost roof of the Burrow, merely watching as the sky turned pink; the sun was sure to set soon, and she enjoyed the view._

 _There was a light thump from behind her followed by a low screech, and then light footsteps coming in her direction; she was not worried in the least, instead barely acknowledged as her father took a seat beside her._

" _So," began Sirius conversationally. "You like the sunset?"_

" _And sunrise," agreed Carina, keeping her eyes focused on the horizon as the sun set._

" _I'm sorry."_

 _She finally turned to look at him. "For what?"_

 _Sirius sighed, and in the now dim light she could make out his haggard appearance that she hadn't paid much attention to before; the wild, matted dark hair, the way parts of his face were darkened with scruff—most likely not the long mess it had been in the paper because he had shaved—and how his clothing hung off his thin frame._

 _She stared at the sallow skin and sunken in cheeks, and she bet that if she lifted his shirt she would be able to count his ribs; it was terrible._

 _This strange, haggard man was her_ _ **father**_ _, someone who cared about her and something she thought she would never truly have._

" _I wasn't there for you," he murmured, looking as though he were inwardly berating himself. His jaw clenched for a moment before he spoke again. "You or Harry. If I hadn't gone after the rat, then maybe…"_

" _Maybe we'd be a family."_

" _Yes, maybe." He sighed again, and she understood. "I'd have given you two everything if I could." His gray eyes, identical to her own, searched her face. After a few moments, he spoke again. "You really are my daughter, you know. All the way down to the nose." Sirius chuckled, before glancing down, obviously hearing something that she couldn't. He stood, and after a moment, she did as well. "I should get going, I was supposed to be halfway out of the country by now, but I just had to come see you." Carina put a hand on his arm before he had the chance to hop onto Buckbeak; the two stared at each other for a moment, before he abruptly pulled her into a tight hug, burying his face in her hair. "Never forget, if you need me, I'll come." He pulled away. "Do you understand?"_

 _She nodded, and then offered him a small smile. "Yeah, I get it...dad."_

 _He smiled back, mounted the hippogriff, and then he was gone, soaring off into the night; she stood there, watching him leave as a light breeze blew her hair back._

"CARINA!"

As she snapped out of her thoughts, it appeared that as the shouting had gotten louder; she was right, they had been looking for her.

Peering over the edge of the roof, she caught the eye of Harry Potter, who gestured to someone inside and then gazed up at her.

"What are you doing up there?" shouted Harry. "We've been looking for you for hours!"

Carina merely shrugged at him, before crawling back through the window of which she had come out and descending the staircase to the kitchen, where everyone was gathered.

"Where have you been?" scolded Mrs. Weasley. "We've been looking everywhere for you, young lady!"

"I said I was going to sleep outside, didn't I?" responded Carina flippantly. Though she had not intended to sleep outside in the first place and had resigned herself to sharing a room with the two other girls, they did not need to know that.

"Yes, but _where_ were you?"

"She was on the roof," supplied Harry before the other teen had a chance to speak. "Must've fallen asleep there."

This caused the Weasley matriarch to round on her. "You could have gotten seriously injured, do you not understand? You could have fallen off and broken your neck!"

"Maybe," said Carina, sharp gray eyes meeting the woman's. "But then again, I'm sure you could understand that I really don't care. What's worse, reliving your worst memories _over and over_ again, or getting a broken bone or two?" She smiled rather darkly. "I'd choose death over the hell my mind became anyday, wouldn't you?"

Mrs. Weasley spluttered indignantly as the girl turned her back to her and reached out to snag a biscuit and some bacon from the table.

"Death is not something to joke about!"

As Carina swallowed the last of her bacon and regarded her with a sudden, deathly serious look on her face. "Who said I was joking?"

Without another word, she strode from the house, leaving several disturbed people in her wake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was Luna Lovegood who found Carina later that morning, sitting by a pond between the Weasley home and her own.

Carina briefly spared the blonde a glance when she sat down beside her.

"You shouldn't be wandering around," warned Carina flatly, ripping the leaf she had been holding in half. "There are Death Eaters everywhere."

"Maybe so," acknowledged Luna with a nod. "But that would mean you shouldn't either. You're still weakened from Azkaban and they haven't taken you to get a new wand."

No, they hadn't. They were probably worried that she would curse them all for revenge or something.

"No one would care what happens to me."

"I would."

"Why?" Carina slowly turned to look at her, gray eyes meeting the wide, dreamy silver ones of the girl beside her.

"I knew you didn't do it," Luna's tone was light, though somehow, she had adopted a sort of serious air about her for the time being. "Kill those people. It was obvious, really."

Typically, this would have made the raven haired girl's temper flare and had her demanding answers, but she had changed, and now she merely let out a breath, voice even. "You didn't vouch for me."

"I know." Luna didn't bother to deny it. "Daddy didn't let me go to your trial because he needed my help hunting down a few new creatures." She smiled serenely for a moment. "If I could have I would have, but I don't think I would have done much good. Everyone thinks my father and I are mad, you see, so they would have—"

"—laughed you out of the room," Carina finished dryly. She turned her attention back to the leaf in her hand, and ripped the halves apart. Once finished, she dug her fingers into the grass and jerked up a clump to help ease her inner frustration. "I get it now."

"I realize that you may feel betrayed or angry at the moment, but I do hope we can be friends," the other girl offered, gingerly prodding Carina's hand with a finger. Confused, she opened her hand and watched as Luna slid her own hand into Carina's, entwining their fingers. "You could really use one at the moment. I think."

Carina didn't even flinch. Luna was not the enemy here, never had been, and now it was confirmed; if anything, she could use someone like her to keep herself from going off the deep end and actually harming someone if she lost her temper.

Far from the sappy type, the gray eyed girl stood up, dragging the other witch to her feet;keeping her eyes trained ahead, she answered, "Yeah, I could." She tugged Luna along. "I'll walk you home."

As they made their way over the hills to the Lovegood home, Carina found herself feeling a sudden urge of gratefulness and squeezed Luna's hand.

Maybe, just maybe, she wasn't as alone as she thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night, Carina found herself lying on the makeshift bed on the floor that Mrs. Weasley had made up for her in Ginny's room, hands behind her head and eyes closed.

Perhaps Hermione and Ginny thought she had fallen asleep, the way that she was lying there without any sign of movement—not even a twitch—and the way her breathing was even and steady.

In reality, she was working on her Occlumency shields from what she could remember her father and Remus teaching her about them, alongside what she could vaguely recall from some of the books in Grimmauld Place.

"She just disappears," she could hear Ginny murmuring to Hermione. "She only comes in for the food, and then she runs off. It's only her second day here and she isn't speaking to any of us."

"She has good reason not to," came the whisper from Hermione. "We threw her in Azkaban just like we did Padfoot and left her there to rot without even bothering to defend her. We didn't look for further evidence, just automatically assumed she had done it when truthfully, she would have died rather than do it." Carina could hear the teen sigh frustratedly. "It was just after her own father died, too, Ginny."

"We were all grieving," The redhead replied softly. "None of us were thinking straight when it happened; I'm not saying it isn't our own faults, because it is and that's no excuse, but…"

"But we abandoned her when she needed us most, and that's what sickens me most. She _told_ me about her past, Ginny, and making her relive all those horrible memories over and over again...I can't blame her if she hates us."

Carina's stomach twisted uncomfortably, and when she felt the unmistakable sting of pain, squinched her eyes tightly.

She couldn't do it, couldn't be here like this listening to them this way, but she knew that she would have to stay where she was lest they discover she had been eavesdropping and try to talk to her; she didn't _need_ anyone's pity.

What she _needed_ was to get her Occlumency shields up.

So, she retreated to the deepest depths of her mind and got to work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here ya go!**

Finally, _finally_ they were in Diagon Alley, shopping for their school supplies. Carina was relieved, because that meant that she could wander off alone and not have to worry about being kept in a house with the Weasleys anymore.

Harry had drug Ron and Hermione off on some Malfoy hunt, she had observed, and other than that she had not really cared what they were doing; she had merely bypassed everyone and went to Gringotts to get some money from her vault.

Now, she found herself wandering aimlessly around Diagon Alley, ducking in and out of people who tried to grab her or yelled after her, obviously not caught up on the news that she was innocent.

"Oi, it's Black!" one man had shouted. "Get 'er!"

He had lunged for her arm, which resulted in Carina whirling around and slamming her fist into his nose; she might still be fairly malnourished, but she had far more energy and strength than when she had arrived and had no qualms about assaulting a man.

After all, she had to take out her frustrations somehow, so why not on the imbecile who attempted to attack her?

"Carina!" called a very familiar voice, and she turned to find Luna hurrying over, narrowly avoiding another person rushing past. When the blonde finally appeared in front of her, she found herself raising her brows. "Do you think I could shop with you? Being alone is dreadfully boring."

"And dangerous," reminded Carina in a mutter, rolling her eyes. "It's like you don't _care_ that a Death Eater might curse you."

Luna's expression was rather sober, though the other girl could detect a sense of humor there. "They might," she conceded. "But I believe that I can handle myself well enough, and if something ever happened you would help me."

She sounded very sure of herself, and Carina rolled her eyes slightly. Luna was right, of course; they had spent everyday together since that day at the pond and had developed a strange bond of sorts. They did not talk much sometimes, instead just sat there and lost themselves in their own thoughts. Truthfully, Carina was grateful for the company, for the blonde understood her in ways no one else could at the moment; she never had to explain herself.

The raven haired girl nodded along, stuffing her hands in her pockets with a deep, amused sigh. "Yes, Luna."

She didn't have to say more, because Luna knew that she was answering both her question and admitting that yes, she would protect Luna if need be.

"Thank you." Luna smiled, and then took Carina's hand, which had at some point found itself fiddling with the edge of her shirt. "Have you gotten your things already?" The other girl simply nodded. "And your wand?"

"No." She hadn't, not yet.

"Perhaps we can get my things first, and then come back to Ollivander's and get your new wand?"

Carina shrugged. She didn't care either way, so long as she got her wand at all; though she was typically impatient, she had found that Luna was very easy to tolerate in most instances and never irritated her, even when she talked about some of the strange creatures that only she could see. "That's fine."

"Alright, let's go, then."

And so, the gray eyed girl allowed herself to be tugged along, ignoring the stares that they were receiving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they were finished, they stood in Ollivander's, waiting for the wandmaker to find a suitable wand for Carina; so far, it seemed they had been through a dozen and none seemed to work correctly.

"It's perfectly fine," dismissed Ollivander, searching about through the back. "There have been trickier customers…." He handed her a wand. "Try this."

Skeptical, Carina waved the wand and watched unimpressively as a hole was blown in the ceiling and the wandmaker was knocked backward; she stepped out of the way as a large piece of plaster fell from the hole and onto the floor.

"No, no," he murmured, getting to his feet and snatching the wand back, hurrying after another. He handed her another, and before she even had time to wave it a vase beside them exploded; he hastily switched that wand for yet another, and this time, a familiar and comforting warmth spread through her. Ollivander finally seemed satisfied. "Cedar wood with a core of dragon heartstring, nine inches."

Carina stared at her new wand, brows furrowed. This was exactly like her first wand, except the wood differed; the last wand's wood was blackthorn, and this was cedar.

Strange, how these things work.

"I have never yet met the owner of a cedar wand whom would care to cross, especially if harm is done to those of whom they're fond." The strange man was staring at her and by now, it was starting to irritate the heiress to the Black fortune, for she tossed the money on the table and swiftly exited the shop, Luna close behind.

Once outside, they were greeted by the Weasleys, Hermione and Harry, who were staring at the two with various mixtures of emotion on their faces.

"Where have you been?" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley, rushing over to fret over Carina, who scowled and ducked away from her. "One minute you were behind me, and then I turn around and you're gone!"

"I went to get my things," informed Carina flatly, sliding her wand into the invisible holster on her arm—she had bought it along with her things—and then crossing her arms.

"And you couldn't have waited?" tried Mr. Weasley, attempting to placate his wife. "I'm sure we could have helped."

"I did fine on my own." Suddenly sharp gray eyes roved over to where Harry, Ron and Hermione were whispering to each other, and when brown eyes lifted she looked away.

"She went with me to get my things as well," supplied Luna, and she seemed to notice how tense Carina had gotten during the conversation, for her fingertips subtly brushed over the skin of the girl's forearm. "So I suppose I kept her longer than I should have."

The raven haired girl's defensive stance faltered slightly at the touch, but at the next words suddenly went back on the defense again.

"Why are you with Luna, anyway?" questioned Harry, frowning.

"Yeah, I thought you hated all of us," chimed in Ron. "Does this mean you forgive us?"

"I have nothing to forgive Luna for," said Carina coldly.

"C'mon, it's all in the past!" The boy was trying a little too hard, and her jaw clenched. "You can't hold a grudge forever!"

She bared her teeth at him, snarling. "You want to bet? I was left in Azkaban to rot at fifteen and not one of you defended me; _none of you._ I was alone and cold and hungry, and I was tortured every single day—I had _no one."_ At some point during her rant she had gotten so close to him that she was no on her toes, and they were almost nose to nose. " _I don't need you."_

His ears turned red. "Yeah, well, who said we needed you? You're all too happy to replace us with Loony anyway-"

"Ron!" hissed Hermione, slapping him on the arm.

But it was too late. Gray eyes flashing, Carina lunged for him and slammed into him, sending the bigger teen staggering back; she rammed him again, and this time Ron fell flat on his back and in less than a second, she was on top of him, swinging her fist.

The first punch hit him square in the jaw, but just as the second was headed toward his nose, Luna cried out, "Carina, stop!"

Her fist stopped mere millimeters from his face.

"No," repeated Luna, sounding calmer this time. "It's alright. You don't need to hurt anyone."

Breathing heavily, the raven haired girl stared down at him intensely, eyes filled with fury as she whispered dangerously, "Call her that again and next time, I won't stop."

His head lifted from the ground, and she roughly pushed it back down as she stood, making her way back to Luna's side.

Ron groaned as he was helped to his feet by Fred and George, and yelped when Ginny hit him in the stomach, saying angrily, "She isn't Loony, Ron!"

When Mrs. Weasley began to berate Carina for doing such a thing, the teen ignored her.

 _He deserved what he got,_ she thought, glaring at the boy who used to be one of her best friends. _Gave me a good reason to finally take a shot at him, at least._

She did not care that she had just attacked Ron Weasley in public, nor about what Rita Skeeter was sure to write about her in the prophet; half the population still thought her a criminal despite her innocence, and the other half obviously hadn't gotten _that_ memo, for they still believed her to be guilty.

Luna was the only friend she had at the moment, and she had been bullied enough by other students at Hogwarts, including members of her own house who constantly hid her things. The girl deserved a break, and even though she was also the best friend of Ginny Weasley, she was on Carina's side in this matter and they both knew it.

"Thank you," whispered Luna, leaning over to the other girl. "Only Ginny has ever defended me before."

"I wanted to hurt him," mumbled back Carina, arms crossing as she continued to ignore the Weasley matriarch. "I should've cursed him."

"I know." The blonde nodded understandingly. "But I don't want you to be slandered for defending me."

The older girl forced herself to calm, and the fury that had been bubbling inside her dissipated as quickly as it came. Instead of speaking, she merely hummed indifferently and allowed Luna to loop her arm through her own.

When it came time to leave, Carina paid her company no mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tonight was their last night at the Burrow, and for this Carina couldn't be happier; she would be able to avoid most students in Hogwarts alongside the trio if Harry didn't use the Marauder's Map (which _should_ be part hers, considering her father was also a creator and Harry had already inherited an invisibility cloak).

She shook these thoughts before her temper could rise and sighed, folding her hands behind her head as she stared at the ceiling. The room was dark as per usual, but she couldn't sleep because she had had a nightmare.

Nightmares had been frequent in Azkaban, if she were able to sleep at all, that is. The Dementors passing by had always sucked her into another terrible memory, but being at the Burrow had been forcing her to remember some of the better things; it was good, she supposed, that she could still remember them at all.

She admired her father for being able to stand that hell for twelve years and not go completely insane. Now more than ever she understood how he had felt, or at least partially.

Carina could remember the nights in here that she had had with Hermione and Ginny, the ones where she would sit up all night and talk with them, often making jokes just to see the smile on Hermione's face when it happened.

" _He's really back, Ginny," whispered Hermione, gripping the girl's slightly shaking hand in her own. "I just can't believe it, even though I knew it was coming it all seems so surreal now….oh, poor Harry!"_

 _Carina sat cross legged on the floor just below the other girls, watching with furrowed brows._

" _It'll be okay," she told them suddenly, and they both turned to look at her._

" _How can you know?" Hermione frowned._

 _The raven haired girl shrugged. "Because he's Harry, if anyone can get rid of Voldemort—" The others flinched. "—it's him. And I already know_ _ **you**_ _guys are going to survive if there's another war, anyway."_

" _You can't guarantee that," cut in Ginny with a sigh. It was rather sad that a thirteen year old could feel this way. "None of us can."_

 _Then again, the redhead was only being realistic._

" _Actually," Carina shifted onto her knees. "I can." Before either of the two could speak, she continued. "I can guarantee it because I won't let you die, simple."_

" _Carina…" began Hermione quietly._

" _No!" Their friend stood, tone firm. "As long as I live, none of you are going to die in some stupid war. I'll get stronger and I'll protect you, that's all there is to it!" The bushy haired girl watched her fondly as she jumped up onto the bed and knocked both Hermione and Ginny over, arms strewn over them both. "See? I'm already starting!"_

 _The three couldn't help but laugh together as they untangled themselves with some difficulty._

Now, however, those days were over and they would probably never be like that again; Carina had been betrayed by the people she loved and trusted most, and that was incredibly hard to earn back, especially in this situation.

She heard a rustling noise and glanced over to see that Hermione was shifting about in her sleep and sighed again.

Hogwarts was sure to be quite an experience.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys for the reviews, chapter five is up!**

Carina had no idea how she had been roped into sharing a compartment with these _people;_ one moment she had been sitting in a compartment that she rather reluctantly shared with Neville—who she did not mind all that much—Harry and Luna at the blonde's request, and then the next thing she knew, she, Neville and Harry were getting invitations from some Professor Slughorn.

As she sat back in her chair, arms folded, she listened to the ridiculous new head of Slytherin and Potions professor introduce everyone.

"—and of course you know Miss Black here!" finished Slughorn to Neville and Harry, causing the three of them to wince in unison. "Isn't this pleasant? A chance to get to know you all a little better; here, take a napkin. I've packed my own lunch because the trolley is made up of licorice wands, and my digestive system couldn't handle such a thing….Pheasant, Belby?"

Belby accepted what Carina observed looked to be a half cold pheasant, and she scrunched her nose; why had she even accepted the invitation in the first place? Oh, right—her curiosity had gotten the better of her.

At some point during the conversation, Belby had began to choke in his haste to answer Slughorn; he was turning purple, and when it appeared that no one was going to do anything, Carina rolled her eyes and her wand slid out of the holster.

" _Anapneo,"_ said Carina clearly. The boy's airway cleared almost at once and he shot her a grateful look; she ignored it.

"Well done, my girl!" exclaimed Slughorn, clapping his hands in delight. "Very well done!"

She put her wand away and merely nodded in answer. She had not saved the boy because she particularly wanted to; she had done it to see if she had still retained any small measure of her previous magical ability, and it had worked.

He sobered. "Tell me, Carina, how does it feel to finally be free and cleared of all charges?"

She gritted her teeth, not liking this question.

"Fine, sir," she responded nevertheless. "Great."

"And have you and Harry reconciled?"

Carina let out a breath. "No."

The man seemed disappointed. "Oh, I see. I heard the two of you used to be the best of friends, much like your fathers had been, and I thought…"

 _Wrong,_ she inwardly scowled. _You thought wrong._

"Your uncle Regulus was in my club in his years at Hogwarts," continued Slughorn. "As was Harry's mother, Lily…" He trailed off when he saw that she was not going to respond and moved onto Harry instead, seeming as though he were introducing Merlin himself. "And now, Harry Potter! _Where_ to begin? I feel as though I barely scratched the surface when we met over the summer—the Chosen One, they're calling you!" Harry said nothing and Carina leaned back further in her seat, uninterested in the conversation; she had heard it all before.

Slughorn went on and on about something along the lines of greater power and prophecy before he finally realized the time and dismissed them, much to Carina's great relief. It had been hard to hold her tongue, especially when things at the ministry last year came up; it was something she wished he hadn't brought up, for now she found herself thinking back to that day.

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

 _Sirius was struck with the green curse, and his gray eyes became vacant, his body going limp; it was if time had slowed as he fell back into the veil, his body being sucked straight into the unknown._

" _Sirius!" cried Harry, rushing forward, only to be caught by Remus, who held him tightly. This did not stop the boy from struggling furiously and letting out an agonizing scream._

" _Dad!" shouted Carina, and she sprinted for the veil, lunging for it; she felt arms encircle her waist and a warm, soft body pressed against her own from behind. "Let me go—get off me—DAD!"_

" _He's gone, Carina," tried Hermione, gripping her tighter as she squirmed in her friend's hold. The bookworm sounded pained. "He's gone, we need to get out of here,_ _ **please-"**_

 _No, how could he be gone?_

 _Her heart pounded in her chest; how could the man she had just gotten to know, the father she had just gotten to know, really be no more? He had taken her in, and even in that wretched old house, together they were happier than they had ever been. She had helped face his demons and he had learned of hers, they had comforted each other when one woke up screaming; she had depended on him, grew to love him, and now…._

 _Now it felt as though she were being torn to pieces inside._

 _Her anguished howl echoed through the atrium, and she sunk back into Hermione, whimpering. "It hurts, Mione."_

 _Carefully, Hermione released her and took her hand. "I know. Now, come on, we have to get moving."_

 _Forcing her limbs to cooperate, Carina followed._

She blinked and suddenly found herself stuck behind Ginny, Harry and Neville, who were all whispering about something, before the green eyed boy threw his invisibility cloak over himself and disappeared.

When had this happened? She must have still been moving on autopilot when she spaced out,

Carina paid them no mind and went off in search of Luna.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was just Carina's luck that she found Luna standing in an empty compartment, looking contemplative.

"What are you doing?" questioned Carina, brows furrowed.

"My friends lead me here," the blonde replied vaguely. "I feel as though I have to find something."

Oh, Carina had a perfectly good idea of what was going on now; Harry had run off in search of Malfoy to spy, and now….

Experimentally, she kicked the ground in front of their feet, and her boot came into contact with something solid; she reached down and swiftly grabbed at what seemed to be the air, and what she pulled away instead was the invisibility cloak. Underneath lay a petrified Harry Potter, nose crooked, swollen and bleeding steadily—it was disgusting.

"Here's what you were supposed to find." The older girl glance out the window at the stream of students approaching the castle and sighed. "Go on, I've got this."

"Are you sure? If you'd like, I could stay with you."

Carina shook her head, raising her eyes to the ceiling because of what she was about to do. "No, go on. You should get to the feast while you still can."

Luna did not question her again, merely nodded. "I'll warn the professors the two of you will be coming along."

The other girl did not answer, but her friend knew that she had heard and exited the compartment.

"This is why you shouldn't stalk people, Potter," Carina told him with a roll of her eyes. "They eventually notice." She crouched down beside him, wand sliding out of its holster. " _Finite."_ The boy seemed to spring to life and sat up, clutching his nose. The girl felt the train begin to move and cursed. "We have to jump, come on."

He hastily got to his feet and followed, wiping blood blood from his nose with the back of his hand as they hurried down the corridor; she flung open the door and leapt from the train without hesitation, rolling across the ground.

Quickly, Harry followed, landing far less gracefully, and they both got to their feet.

"Thank you," said Harry, voice sounding rather strange as he spoke.

"Whatever." Carina did not care for his thanks, and she leaned closer to inspect his nose with shrewd eyes. "Looks broken-I'll have to fix it before we head up or they'll think I attacked you." She leveled her wand at his nose and he crossed his eyes, taking a nervous step back.

"What are you—"

"Hold still!" she snapped, irritated. "Merlin, I'm not going to kill you, you bloody idiot!" This time Harry did not back away, though he shifted nervously and closed his eyes. " _Episkey."_

There was a loud crack and he cried out in pain as his nose was snapped back into place; his eyes flew open, and he gingerly touched it. It felt fine.

"How do I look?"

"No worse than you always do." She gave him a sarcastic smile and turned away. "Come on, we need to get to the castle."

"No, wait!"

She stopped moving and slowly turned to face him, groaning loudly. " _What?"_

Harry furrowed his brows in confusion. "Why did you help me?"

"So Luna wouldn't get in trouble for being caught out like this with you." Carina quirked a brow, her frustration rising. She shoved it down and forced herself to calm. "Anything else?" He shook his head, and she tossed him his invisibility cloak. "Then let's go."

Dutifully, he followed behind her until they reached the castle, where they were escorted inside after a chewing out from Snape.

Once inside, they sat with their respective friends and as Carina piled her plate as high as she knew she would be able to eat at the Ravenclaw table, she glanced over and met the eyes of Hermione, who had just finished fretting over Harry and had been staring at her for awhile now.

Carina realized that the other girl was trying to puzzle her out and was unable to help raising a challenging brow.

Hermione frowned, brows drawn together in that familiar way that meant she was deep in thought; Carina quickly averted her eyes and took in a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the feast was over, Carina strolled along behind the crowd of other Gryffiindors making their way to the common room; she was just rounding a corner when she was grabbed and pulled into a broom cupboard.

She reacted instinctively and was about to strike, but when she found herself face to face with Hermione Granger, slowly lowered her wand.

"I want to know why you helped Harry," began Hermione, tone obviously meaning that neither of them were leaving until she got her answers.

Inwardly, Carina sighed. _Why can't they just leave me alone?_

She had done one simple thing to save Luna the trouble and now, everyone was questioning her motives when they were actually very clear.

"And I want to go to sleep," replied Carina with a sardonic smile. "So I guess neither of us are getting what we want."

There was a time when she would never have talked to the bookworm this way, but at the moment she just couldn't stop herself.

"You could have left him on that train and went on your way." Hermione studied her, not phased by the other girl's attitude at all. "But you didn't. All I want to know is why."

Carina shrugged, stuffing her hands in her pockets as she leaned against the wall. "I didn't want Luna to face the wrath of Snape."

The bushy haired girl stepped closer, and suddenly, Carina's heart began to race. "But that's not all, is it? That isn't the only reason."

The other witch inwardly cursed, trying to will her pounding heart to still. "Actually, it is."

Another step closer. "Carina."

The broom cupboard was small, so that last step had left them standing mere inches from each other; Carina swallowed, her emotions a mix between anxiousness, fear and anger.

"I acted on impulse," she defended quickly, forcing her voice to stay even and cool.

Despite her efforts, there was still a hitch in her breath.

Hermione's eyes gleamed, and all Carina could think was about how she needed to get out of there.

Too close, _too close—_

Her hand found the door handle and she flung the door open, storming out at the most steady pace she could possibly manage; once she was out of sight, she took off at a sprint and finally found the place she was looking for.

She passed by the wall three times, and when the door appeared she entered through it, sagging against the wall.

Why was she feeling this way? She had thought that her feelings for Hermione had evaporated after she had betrayed her, but now….what had just happened?

 _I freaked out, that's what happened._ Carina ran a hand through her hair and let out a breath. _She was just so close, I couldn't handle it…._

After she had been thrown in Azkaban, she had spent the most time she could in her animagus form to block out the effects of the dementors until she was too weak to phase, and when she had been freed she had worked on building her occlumency shields and the first thing she had locked away were her feelings for the bushy haired bookworm.

But now, all the feelings she had locked away came flooding back and she sank to the floor, burying her head between her knees; she closed her eyes tightly.

The one thing that bothered her the most was how her heart ached.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Carina stayed in the Room of Requirement that night not only so that she would be unplottable, but also because she didn't know the password to the Gryffindor common room.

When she awoke, she found herself staring into the wide, silvery eyes of Luna Lovegood, whose blonde hair hung over her like a curtain; Carina was startled by her sudden appearance and jumped.

"Bloody _hell_ , Luna!" exclaimed Carina, stopping herself just short of hitting heads with her friend. "What are you _doing_ here?"

She did not ask how Luna found her, because it seemed that the other girl had a certain knack for these things and therefore there was no point in asking, knowing she would mention something along the lines of Nargles or Wrackspurts or something of the kind.

"I came to talk to you," the other girl replied simply. "Hermione has been looking everywhere for you, she said you weren't in the common room last night." Luna tilted her head to the side. "Why weren't you?"

"It's nothing, really." Carina glanced at the clock and could see that they still had over an hour before classes started. She sat up and ran a hand through her hair.

"I don't think it is." The blonde shifted back to perch on the edge of the bed that had been conjured by the room last night. "Would you mind sharing?"

The raven haired girl sighed. "Fine, alright. Hermione caught me on the way to the common room last night and drug me into a broom cupboard to talk about why I helped Harry. She just kept getting closer and closer and I just…"

"Couldn't handle it," finished Luna, nodding understandingly. The barest of frowns appeared on her face. "Is this because of your feelings for her?"

Carina hadn't told her about that, but yet again, it didn't surprise her that Luna knew, much like it hadn't surprised her that Luna knew how to find her.

Scowling slightly, she hopped out of the bed and began to smooth down her robes, knowing they would have to do for now. She did not meet her friend's eye. "You mean the feelings of betrayal and heartbreak?"

"Carina…" She heard Luna sigh lightly and felt hands on her shoulders; the blonde turned her around, and their eyes met. "It's alright to love her."

"I don't love her." Carina felt a growl rumbling in her chest, and she closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again. Her voice was calmer now, and she let out a breath. "I can't. After what they did to me—what _she_ did to me…"

"I know." Luna smiled serenely, and it put the other witch at ease. "I didn't say you had to forgive her or anything else of that sort. I only want to help."

The gray eyed girl sighed and patted the hand that her friend had on her shoulder, not saying anymore. _I know, Luna._

The blonde understood and smiled again, linking their arms together.

"Come on," she ordered. "Let's go to breakfast."

Carina dutifully followed along.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once in the Great Hall, they were both stared at by the greater amount of the student population, and Carina could hear so many whispers that she wasn't sure where they had all started.

"I know you might not want to talk to me," said Harry, who had appeared in front of them. "But I figured I'd warn you that Hermione has been looking everywhere for you and she should be coming in any moment now. Oh, and there's this." He handed her a copy of the Daily Prophet.

She stared down at the headline and felt Luna lean closer to read it.

 _ **CARINA BLACK UNSTABLE?**_

 _ **I myself witnessed the newly released Miss Black attacking one Ronald Weasley in the middle of Diagon Alley the other day, and this brings up one very important question—is she really stable?**_

 _ **Several students have their doubts, and they all came to me with their concerns.**_

" _ **She's always been mad," informs Draco Malfoy. "Completely off her rocker. I don't think they should have released her from Azkaban at all, innocent or not."**_

" _ **I think she has a thing for Loony—Luna—Lovegood," Zacharias Smith adds. "And for Granger, too. Not only is she disgusting, but she doesn't have very good taste."**_

Carina did not bother to read any more and abruptly tore the newspaper to pieces; just those two comments infuriated her to the point where she found herself looking over Harry's shoulder for Zacharias.

"She's very angry," informed Luna needlessly, if only to break the silence. "I'm fairly sure something is going to happen later, isn't it?"

The other girl merely nodded and glanced up at Hermione, who had suddenly appeared behind Harry.

"Carina!" she exclaimed. "I've been looking everywhere for you—where have you been?"

"Around," answered Carina shortly, and her eyes found themselves drawn to a boy walking past; without warning she lunged forward and seized him by the arm, slamming him against a wall just out of sight of the Great Hall and all the students. His face was pressed against the stones of the wall, and she leaned in close to his ear. "Bad taste, huh?"

He struggled against her hold, and for a moment there she almost lost him because he was stronger than her; an angry snarl rippled through her, and he froze.

"Skeeter's lying!" yelped Zacharias, letting out a squeak when she grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back at a very painful angle; now, if he tried to escape, he would leave with a dislocated or broken arm. "I-I would never say anything like that, _I_ think you have excellent taste!"

"Stop lying to me," she growled lowly and rammed his head into the wall with some force, causing him to groan in pain. She leaned in even closer, and he could hear her words loud and clear. "Talk about me all you want, but leave them out of this. You got that?"

"Yeah, fine, whatever—" She applied pressure to his arm, and his voice grew higher. "Alright, I will, just stop!"

Carina narrowed her eyes and shoved his arm up his back, twisting painfully; there was a sickening crunch followed by a snap. When he screamed, she released him and shoved him to the floor; it was just his luck that he landed on his hurt arm.

Her smile was cold and frightening as she stared down at him. "Don't forget to tell your friends who's off limits." Gray eyes flickered to his arm. "You may want to get that checked."

When Zacharias scrambled to his feet and ran away, she watched him go with her arms crossed.

 _That won't hold him off for long. I'll probably be ambushed in a hallway later or something._

She uncrossed her arms and stuck them in her pockets, rounding the corner to find Luna standing there and talking with Harry and Hermione.

"That was Zacharias, wasn't it?" questioned Hermione with furrowed brows. "What did you do?"

"He took a trip to the hospital wing," the raven haired girl replied vaguely, staring at a spot just past Hermione's ear as the corners of her lips quirked slightly. "He _fell,_ how about that? I was just walking over and he...fell. Broke his arm or something of that sort."

"Carina, what did you do?"

The smirk on the other girl's lips did not mean anything good, and she was actually satisfied with the damage she had done; it was certainly a good way to get her anger out, and the boy had definitely infuriated her enough. She did not care about hurting people, especially if she felt they deserved it, and after Azkaban she was not going to let anyone walk over her. Though with these different yet familiar feelings creeping up on her at every turn, she would have to learn to handle herself, she knew.

"Broke his arm or something of that sort," she repeated, finally meeting Hermione's eyes, which were filled with frustration and worry.

"Why?" The bushy haired girl frowned.

"I'm unstable." Her heart raced, but Carina did not look away.

"We both know that's not true."

"Do we?"

"Yes, we do. Why did you run off last night?"

Carina bit the inside of her cheek, and on the inside she was grimacing. _Bad question, very bad question._

On the outside, she merely shrugged. "Got claustrophobic?"

Hermione seemed to sense that something was off, but let it go, and Carina finally averted her eyes and turned her gaze to the floor. She couldn't handle the intense stare anymore, and Luna and Harry both seemed to notice, for each grabbed an arm and drug both girl's away.

Sitting at the Ravenclaw table, Carina pushed her food around on her plate, thinking back on a time when she could have met those eyes and never looked away.

 _Fourteen year old Carina walked alongside Hermione by the lake, watching the Giant Squid splash about; they both sat down and leaned against a tree._

 _At the moment, all Carina could think about was how their thighs were touching, so she didn't notice that Hermione was speaking until she felt a nudge to the side and jumped._

" _Huh?" questioned Carina, smiling sheepishly when the brunette rolled her eyes._

" _I said that I can't keep being Harry and Ron's messenger," repeated Hermione. "I feel like an owl."_

" _Then say no."_

" _It's not that simple!" The other witch threw up her hands. "I don't want them to think I'm choosing sides and make this worse!"_

 _Carina raised her own in defense. "I_ _ **did**_ _choose a side, so I can't really help you there. Ron shouldn't be acting the way he is if it isn't Harry's fault."_

" _He's jealous." Hermione sighed. "I just don't know what to do, Carina."_

" _I don't either." The raven haired girl turned her head at the same time Hermione did, causing their noses to brush and their faces to be at least an inch apart. This made Carina's heart pound even more, and Hermione laughed and pulled back slightly so that she could see her friend better._

" _I'm sorry, that was an accident."_

 _Carina swallowed. "That's okay." She flashed the bookworm a wide grin and met beautiful brown eyes. "Great minds think alike though, huh?"_

" _Yes, I suppose they do." Her eyes did not once stray from the other girl's. "Thank you for cheering me up, at least."_

" _That's what I'm here for." Carina made a funny face, and Hermione was soon smiling widely, watching her friend stick her tongue out and cross her eyes. "See? I'm hilarious!"_

 _Hermione laughed again, and the grin on Carina's face grew. "Definitely." She stood and held out her hand. "We should probably get back to the castle."_

 _The raven haired girl accepted the offered hand and got to her feet, complaining playfully, "Ah, Mione, I wanted to stay out here!"_

" _Too bad." The bushy haired girl elbowed her in the side, but the only thing Carina could concentrate on was how they were still holding hands as they walked along._

With a frustrated groan, Carina let her forehead fall onto the table with a thunk. What was wrong with her? One minute she was almost normal—or as normal as one could be after what she had been through—and then the next she was confused and angry and feeling _so many things_ at once.

She did not like it one bit. It was driving her insane, not knowing what to do with this.

 _With her._

Ignoring the problem would only work for so long, and she knew it.

"Are you alright, Carina?" inquired Luna, ducking her head so that she could partially see her friend's face.

"Just peachy," grumbled Carina, and when she lifted her eyes briefly and caught Hermione watching her, plonked her forehead back on the table and threw her arms over her head.

This was starting to give her a headache— _peachy indeed._


	7. Chapter 7

Carina sat in her first Potions class, reclined lazily in her seat as she listened to Slughorn teach about Amortentia.

"Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world," said Slughorn. "It is distinctive for its mother-of-pearl sheen, and steam rises from the potion in spirals. Amortentia smells different to each person, according to what attracts them." He waved his hand at a cauldron sitting by his desk, and Carina straightened in her seat, catching a brief whiff of something. "Miss Black, Miss Granger, would you care to tell us what you smell?"

The two got to their feet and made their way to stand by the cauldron; they were so close their arms were brushing.

The scents that hit Carina's nostrils made her take a deeper whiff; she could smell her father's natural musk, pine needles, turnips—she couldn't help but chuckle at that, because those were what Luna's earrings were made of—rain and….strawberries?

No. _Oh no._

That was what Hermione's hair smelt like, and now that she thought about it, the smell was so overpowering that Carina's head spun; she almost missed the girl beside her listing off what she smelt.

"I smell freshly mown grass," began Hermione, staring into the cauldron. "Old parchment, spearmint toothpaste, and…" She flushed. "Vanilla."

"And you, Miss Black?" The professor turned to her as Hermione hurried to her seat.

"Pine needles, turnips, rain and—" Carina paused, clearing her throat. "—strawberries." She was not stupid enough to bring up her father in front of all these students; without asking or being given permission, she went back to her seat in the back of the class and flipped open her book, listening as Slughorn explained to them what potion they would be making, and how they would win the so called Liquid Luck if they brewed it correctly.

What could she use it for? She had no need for the elixir and it wasn't as if she needed it to win a date or a game like the other students; the only thing she would need luck for was avoiding Hermione, and she could do that herself.

Shaking her head, Carina gathered up the needed ingredients and set to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When finished, Slughorn came by to look at everyone's potions, it turned out that both Harry and Carina's potions were both perfect; it was a tie, and the man was suitably impressed.

"Oho!" crued Slughorn, astonished. "Two in one class? You're both very lucky I have an extra vial of liquid luck, or else I would have you compete for it." He laughed at his own joke, if it were even one at all. "I'm impressed Mr. Potter, Miss Black-no one else has been able to make the potion so far." He handed each of them a vial, and they were both suddenly subject to Hermione's frustrated looks; she was very flustered, for she had tried her hardest and not gotten the perfect potion they had.

Once in the common room—Carina learned that the password was treacle tart—Carina sank into an armchair in the farthest corner of the room and studied her vial of gold looking potion. She had no idea what she was going to do with it, to be honest, so she supposed that she may as well save it until she really needed it.

"How did you do it?" Hermione could be heard interrogating Harry.

Carina listened with half an ear as she pulled out a piece of parchment and began to fold and twist it around experimentally.

"This book," came the answer from Harry. "It's got some writing inside, had loads of helpful tips…"

"You need to turn it in, Harry. It could be dangerous."

"No!" She could hear the boy's defensive tone easily. "I mean...no. It's just a book, how could it be dangerous? Besides, Carina got a perfect result as well, why don't you ask her?"

"Maybe I will!"

Carina could hear the sound of footsteps and peered up through her hair at the person now standing beside her chair.

"How did _you_ get that result?" demanded Hermione, obviously more than a little irritated with everyone today. "Harry's found some _amazing_ new book…" The other girl raised a brow and turned her attention back to the parchment, which was beginning to look like something.

"My father taught me," she murmured, not taking her eyes off the task at hand. "Tutoring with Remus as well." She finished folding and glanced up, a mocking smile in place. "Satisfied?"

"No." Hermione harrumphed and plopped down in the chair across from her, arms crossed.

Carina inwardly groaned. _I should have known she wouldn't just go away-it's Hermione, for Merlin's sake!_

"Too bad, then."

"Easy for _you_ to say, you got the liquid luck! If Harry hadn't found that stupid book in the first place, I would have gotten it like I deserved—we all know he's rubbish at potions—" She was ranting more or less to herself and the other girl knew it, for she had that look in her eye that meant she was lost in thought.

Carina observed the parchment rose she had made, twirling it around; it looked perfect, except….

She squinted at the rose and concentrated her hardest. _Colovaria._

The red and green bled into it rather slowly, but she was proud of her accomplishment and abruptly shoved it into one of Hermione's hands, which had been gesturing wildly.

The bookworm stopped speaking and stared at it, before her eyes turned back to Carina.

"What's this for?" questioned Hermione, puzzled.

"It's a rose," responded Carina in a matter of fact tone, before rolling her eyes. "Just take it."

She half expected the other witch to say more, but all she got was, "Thank you."

The raven haired girl shrugged carelessly and did not speak, instead went about to fiddling with the edge of her shirt absentmindedly; she had hoped Hermione would leave soon after, but that was not the case. Instead, she sat there in silence and twirled the rose between her fingers, lost in thought yet again.

Carina sighed inwardly and clasped her hands together between her knees, ducking her head.

 _Once safely inside the walls of Grimmauld Place, Carina broke away from the others and sprinted up the stairs and to her room; she slammed the door behind her and ran both hands through her hair, breathing raggedly._

 _Was he really gone, or had it been a trick of her imagination? Perhaps she would wake up and this would all be some terrible nightmare._

 _As she remembered Bellatrix and the veil, she shook her head wildly, hands still tangled in her hair; no, it was definitely real. Very, very real._

 _She sat down heavily on the floor and leaned against the bed; she curled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. There was the telltale squeak of the door being opened but she did not move._

 _An arm was slung around her shoulders, and she finally glanced up to meet the brown eyes of Hermione Granger, whose breath had hitched at the red rimmed, watery gray eyes. She had soothed a few of Carina's nightmares over the years, so this was nothing new, but the pain in the other girl's gaze made her heart clench._

 _Hermione pulled Carina closer, whispering, "He went fighting, you know that's what he wanted."_

" _He was stupid," came the mumble from the raven haired witch, who wrapped her arms around her friend's side. "H-He shouldn't have come." Carina's eyes were now spilling tears, but she met the eyes of her best friend bitterly. "We s-shouldn't have drug you guys in with us, either." She swallowed hard. "It c-could have been you and it would have been m-my fault. I'm sorry, Mione...so sorry…" Despite her obvious effort, the girl's shoulders began to shake with suppressed sobs, and Hermione tightened her hold on her friend, who curled closer with a whimper. "Why does it hurt so much? Why?"_

" _Because you loved him, Rina." Hermione ran her hand through Carina's hair comfortingly. "And he loved you and Harry so much, anyone could see that."_

 _They sat there like that for a few minutes as Carina sobbed, and she finally pulled away._

" _Hermione?"_

" _Yes?"_

" _I love you." Carina squeezed her hand, and the other girl smiled slightly._

" _I love you too."_

 _Carina found herself wishing that Hermione could see just_ _ **how**_ _she loved her._

"I'm sorry."

The words startled Carina out of her daze, and she glanced up, frowning. "What?"

"I'm sorry," repeated Hermione softly. "For how I've acted, and for how I acted when…" She trailed off, but seemed to force herself to pick up where she left off. "When they took you away. You trusted me so much and I abandoned you...I hope you can forgive me someday."

The raven haired girl stared blankly at her.

Hermione was...apologizing? Of course Carina had known the bookworm felt guilty, but for her to actually apologize?

 _I definitely didn't see this one coming._ Carina opened her mouth and then closed it again, a small scowl marring her features as she warred with herself. She could not just accept it, especially not now, when her emotions were spinning out of control. Hermione had left Carina to rot, broken her heart and left her to the horrors of her mind, and now she was apologizing?

Some small part of her desperately wanted to forgive her former best friend, for things to be the way they had been, but the larger part of her still wanted to avoid her entirely and never come to term with her feelings at all.

"Carina?"

The hopeful yet oh-so knowing brown eyes were trained on her now, and she could feel her heart begin to pound and her hands start to shake; what was going on? Why was she reacting this way? What was wrong with her?

 _The betrayal._

 _The death._

 _The heartbreak._

 _I'm sorry._

"Are you alright?" A hand came into contact with her own, and she could not breathe; all she could think about was the pain, so much _pain_ and Carina snatched her hand away, leaping to her feet and sprinting for the portrait hole.

She needed Luna, and she needed her _now._

 **In explanation for that last part, while Carina was thinking she was remembering the betrayal and the pain of that and other things that had happened aroun that time; add in the sudden apology from the person who hurt her the most, she was ready to have a panic attack. It got to be too much for her, so she bolted.**

 **Don't forget to tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I didn't mean to make Hermione seem annoying last chapter; personally, I thought she was just very frustrated because it was true, without the book of Harry's and if Carina hadn't had the help from Sirius and Remus, she WOULD have gotten the liquid luck and the credit she was supposed to have. That's how I saw it, anyway. :P**

 **Also, I can see them all reconciling in some way (it IS a romance centering over Carina and Hermione along with the other issues that come up), or if not at least working together as the war begins. Thanks for the reviews, and here is chapter eight!**

Luna watched as Carina paced around by the Black Lake, trying and failing to calm herself down.

"She apologized and I ran!" ranted Carina, throwing her hands up in the air. When she lowered them and noticed that they were still trembling slightly, she cursed, running them through her hair. "I don't know what happened, one minute I was fine and the next I was shaking and I couldn't breathe and my heart was racing…" She stopped for breath. "All I could think about was Azkaban and my dad...and, well, her. Just everything." She huffed in frustration at her inability to explain herself clearly.

"I understand," Luna told her calmly, walking over and lightly tugging at her arm to get her attention. "It's alright. You need to stop and breathe, Carina." She waited a few moments until Carina had seemed to have gotten a handle on herself before speaking again. "You think too much."

Carina laughed breathlessly, though there was no humor in it. "You think I don't know that?"

The blonde offered her a knowing smile. "You think too much, and feel too strongly about everything around you; you don't want to, but you do. That's how you can still defend Hermione even though she's wronged you, or help Harry even though he has as well; it's also how you can come running to me because you threw caution to the wind and decided to trust me." The dreamy, glassy look in her silvery eyes was still there, but her tone was solemn enough that it would have had others thinking twice about her.

"I don't know what to feel anymore," Carina sighed and sunk back against a tree, Luna following; it was the same place she and Hermione had been two years ago, and she hastened to shake the thought. "What do I do?"

Luna stared off at the horizon.

"I can't tell you what to do," she answered serenely. "But I do feel as though you should attempt to face your fears and confront your feelings."

The raven haired girl leaned her head back with a groan, turning her eyes to the leaves and branches above them. "Did I ever tell you I'm a coward?"

"You're not."

Carina briefly peered over at her. "Yeah? How do you know that?"

"Because you aren't." The blonde sounded very sure of this. "Even when I didn't know you, I still noticed you, and now that I do know you I realize that my initial opinion was right; you're very brave, and I think that you're a very nice person."

The other witch snorted at that. "Nice? Were you not _there_ when I admitted to breaking Smith's arm?"

"You only did it because you were protecting us."

"Protecting _you."_

"Protecting _us,"_ corrected Luna again. "I'd appreciate if you didn't lie to me." She lightly pulled at Carina's hair.

Carina tilted her head to the side and offered Luna a wry smile. "Yes, Luna."

Luna laughed. "Are you better now?"

Carina glanced down at her now steady hands, studying them for a moment. "Yes."

The freak out had probably made her seem like more of a lunatic than she was already, she could see now; Hermione had been guilty and attempting to apologize, and Carina had just made a hasty escape from the room before she lost it. It probably hadn't seemed very good on the bookworm's end, and it _might_ have been rude to just leave like that, but when did she start caring?

 _You never stopped,_ that small part of her reminded.

 _Shut up._

"You know," continued Carina as though it were nothing, though they both knew it was. "She touched me—grabbed my hand…." She trailed off. "She was asking if I was alright."

"Perhaps we should get back," suggested Luna, gesturing toward the castle with that serene smile of hers. "I think someone is looking for you."

Carina merely nodded and stood, but as they began walking she frowned.

 _Wait a second...the last time I heard those words…._

" _Hey Carina!" called Ron with a laugh. "I think someone's looking for you!"_

 _Carina turned to look at him with furrowed brows. "Who?"_

 _The other thirteen year old grinned. "Oh,_ _ **you'll**_ _see."_

 _She threw up her hands. "Ron, you can't just tell me someone is looking for me and then be all cryptic like that!"_

" _It'll be fine," reassured Harry, also grinning. "Maybe not when the person finds you, but after…"_

" _You too?" Carina punched him in the arm, but before she could say anything else she heard someone shout her name, and the next thing she knew, she was laying on the floor with Hermione Granger on top of her. "Mione? What the—" She instinctively wrapped her arms around the girl currently hugging the life out of her. "Why?"_

" _We haven't seen you all summer!" exclaimed Hermione, pulling away and sitting on the floor beside her. "I missed you."_

 _The other girl laughed. "I missed you too, but did you have to tackle me?"_

" _Yes. I was taking a leaf out of your book."_

 _The boys joined them on the floor, finding the situation all too amusing._

They were almost at the castle when something slammed into her, and Carina stumbled back and would have fallen, if not for the fact that there were two hands gripping her upper arms.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" cried Hermione, seeming worried. "Are you alright? You weren't looking too good when you ran out…"

"I..uh—fine," spluttered Carina, attempting to collect herself even though those hands were still on her arms and her brain seemed to have short circuited. "I'm fine." She shook her head and took a step back, flinching away from the other girl's touch. "What are you doing?"

Brown eyes roved over her form for a few moments before Hermione seemed to relax. "I came to make sure you were alright, but I couldn't find you anywhere, not until Luna sent me a patronus."

Carina's eyes widened briefly before narrowing at Luna, who was standing nearby and waved innocently. "Oh really?" She turned her attention to the brunette and forced herself to keep calm, as her emotions were currently running wild. "Well, I'm fine, like I said. You've got no reason to worry over me anyway."

"Carina."

A dark brow quirked upward. "Yes?"

"I have my reasons and I understand you may not want to accept them, but I really do feel very sorry for everything that's happened." Hermione watched her carefully. "I meant everything I said in there. If you ever want to talk to me for any reason—"

"I wouldn't." Or, not unless she had to.

"—you can," Hermione continued, skillfully ignoring her remark. "Anytime."

Carina inwardly sighed. Her old friend had always been the stubborn type, so it was no wonder she continued speaking to her; Harry had enough sense to avoid her in most situations and she supposed both were far better than Ron, who acted as though everything were still the same.

Outwardly, she tilted her head to the side in a mocking display of curiosity. "Why would I, if I have Luna?"

The bookworm was very patient with her snarkiness, she'd give her that. "I honestly have no idea. But if you need anything, either of you, ask me."

Gray eyes flickered to Luna standing nearby. "We won't. Now, if you'll excuse me…" She walked by Hermione, and when their shoulders brushed she suppressed a shiver.

For some odd reason back there, she had wanted to say _thank you._

When she got to Luna's side, she scowled at her and demanded, "What was that about?"

It was starting to rain, and the blonde glanced at her with a twinkle in those silvery eyes.

"Nothing," replied Luna innocently, offering her a smile that was a little too wide; she paused. "Are you really going to leave her in the rain?"

 _No._

"Yes." Carina snorted. "Why wouldn't I?" A pale brow was raised, and as the rain started to pick up she scowled again and turned around, calling out, "Granger, get over here!"

When Hermione was beside them, Carina tapped her cloak with her wand, muttering, " _Impervious."_

She wordlessly tossed cloak at the two other girls and stormed off in the direction of the castle, not seeming to be bothered by the downpour; Hermione huddled under the cloak with Luna as the other girl instructed, and they followed Carina to the castle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once she was in the dorm room she unfortunately shared with Lavender, Parvati and Hermione, Carina shook her head and then wrung out her hair to rid it of the water; the others weren't there yet, so she changed as well and lay back on her bed, thinking.

" _Harry!" yelled Carina as they sprinted in the rain back from Hagrid's hut. "I'm gonna kill you!"_

" _It was Ron who said it wouldn't rain yet!" the boy cried back, sprinting faster in an attempt to get away from her. "So blame him instead!"_

 _The other twelve year old was having none of it and tackled Harry to the ground, sending them both slipping down the hill and landing on their stomachs; Carina sat on his back as he squirmed._

" _Hold still, you!"_

" _Get off!"_

 _She leaned down to whisper in his ear, and they were both suddenly grinning as they grabbed Ron and Hermione and yanked them down as well; they both yelped, and soon the four were drenched in rainwater and laughing uproariously._

She remembered all these times, but they all seemed so far off now...it was strange how things worked. Once upon a time, those three had been the light in her life and shown her that the world and its residents weren't _all_ dark and scary and wouldn't _always_ hurt her.

Well, until they themselves had hurt her. That had shattered something inside and changed her in ways that would have made her younger self cringe.

Carina had wanted to thank Hermione when they were outside, but had instead made a snarky comment.

She had said she was going to leave the brunette out in the rain and she very well almost had, but she couldn't. If she had steeled herself more, perhaps, but when Luna had asked her if she was or not it seemed that she just couldn't do it; hence why she had stormed off. She had been irritated with herself and with Luna for putting her in that position, but she also knew that she couldn't stay mad at the blonde for anything.

After all, she was only trying to help and she was a very good friend.

Carina heard footsteps and turned over onto her side, closing her eyes as she heard the door open; it seemed that her roommates had returned.

"Good, she's asleep," Lavender whispered. "She frightens me these days."

Inwardly, Carina snorted at that. _Good for you, maybe next time I see you I'll transform and see how you like it._

"She attacked Zacharias Smith," added Parvati quietly. "Broke his arm. Honestly, she wasn't even sorry about it!"

 _Of course I wasn't, he deserved what he got, the arsehole._

"I know, it's so terrible! Maybe the prophet was right—"

 _Alright, you bloody idiot, I think I'll 'wake up' now—_

Just as Carina was about to turn around and snarl at them both, she heard a familiar voice, though it was not who she expected.

"—that's enough, you two," interrupted Ginny Weasley, sounding irritated. "Smith is a tosser who insulted Hermione and Luna, he deserved what he got."

"All I'm saying is that maybe she _is_ unstable—" Parvati tried to placate the redhead.

"—or severely ticked off at all of us as a whole," Ginny cut across her again. "I cursed Smith as soon as he was out of the hospital wing for what he said; unless you want bat bogeys, I'd suggest you stop calling her names and bugger off." There was silence, and it could only be assumed she pulled out her wand, because there were shrieks. " _Now!"_

Lavender and Parvati could be heard making a quick escape, and Carina felt her bed dip slightly.

"Alright, where is she?"

Knowing that she had been caught, Carina sat up.

"Where's who?" she inquired, raising a brow.

Ginny leaned closer, tone serious. "Hermione. She went looking for you ages ago."

The raven haired girl's lips quirked upward slightly in a sarcastic smile. "The kitten found her claws, has she?" At the huff she received in reply, she rolled her eyes slightly. "I left her with Luna, so either she's with her or on her way here now."

" _Thank you."_ The redhead stood and made to leave. "For the record, if you hadn't have answered me I would have cursed you."

"I understand."

Ginny paused a second time in the doorway, casually tossing over her shoulder, "I think Lavender and Parvati are on their way to the hospital wing; any idea why?"

Carina's brows raised at the younger girl's fire, and then smirked. "Not the slightest."

And with those words, she was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the new chapter up, don't forget to review!**

She had no idea why she had allowed Luna to convince her to rejoin the Quidditch Team, but then again, Carina mused, being in the air again was freeing and it was actually quite amusing to frighten the younger years watching by standing on her broom or pulling some other stunt like that. She had actually missed it, the adrenaline rush she would get.

Currently she found herself walking through Hogsmeade alone, for Luna had had some homework to catch up on and insisted Carina get out and do _something,_ so here she was.

It had been a while since she had last been here, not that it had changed any; it never did.

She glanced about and stuffed her hands into her pockets, rounding a corner to The Three Broomsticks so that she could possibly get a Butterbeer or something of that sort; however, she was stopped in her tracks by the sight of Harry Potter holding Mundungus Fletcher by the throat, and what happened next happened so fast that it was a blur.

When the man had apparated away, she could hear Harry swearing and raving, "He nicked Sirius's stuff! Nicked it!"

This made her jaw clench, for now she understood what had happened; he must have caught Mundungus with a stolen artifact from Grimmauld Place and went after him in a rage.

Tonks was there, but Carina ignored her cousin as she strode directly up to the boy that was her godbrother and looked him in the eye.

"He stole from my house?" she questioned quietly, a dangerous edge in her tone.

"Yes!" confirmed Harry furiously. "I found a goblet with the Black Crest on it among other things." He seemed glad that at least one person understood. "If Tonks hadn't have shown up, I'd have killed him by now!"

"You should have." She got why he was so angry; though they were not fond of the house itself or all the objects in it—including Kreacher—it was the last thing they had of Sirius and they had been the closest to him. "The arse would have deserved it, probably would've made a lot of people happy." Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Hermione watching her carefully while wrapping her arms around herself and turned her attention back to Harry, tone flat. "You do realize you're going to freeze standing out here."

"She's right," piped up Hermione, and she shivered as a cold gust of wind hit. "We're going to catch something out here."

Carina's sharp eyes caught the motion, and she suddenly grabbed the other girl by the arm—ignoring the small hitch of breath she received at the action and her own racing heart—and tugged her inside The Three Broomsticks, leading her to a table and forcing her to sit down.

"Don't," the raven haired girl cut in with a slight scowl, before Hermione had a chance to open her mouth. "Here." She turned to Rosmerta and requested a two butterbeers and handing her four sickles; once they were delivered, Carina snatched hers up and quickly made to go sit in the far corner.

"Carina," Hermione called, and the girl turned with an inward groan. Couldn't she just do this and be allowed to leave? She did not want to hang around any longer than she had to, especially when Ron and Harry were about to enter the pub. "Are you alright?"

"Just peachy." The sarcastic smile the bookworm received was not comforting. "Is that all?"

"Thank you."

Carina found that the longer those brown eyes were trained on her the more anxious she got, and she unconsciously shifted, averting her eyes. "Don't make a big deal of it." She took a large swig of butterbeer to calm her nerves, and then made to leave when her name was called again. " _Yes?"_

Hermione gestured to her upper lip. "You have something there, I just thought you should know."

Scrunching her nose, the other girl swiped at her lips with her sleeve, and then licked them; there was nothing there now. She did not say a word in response and turned on her heel to go find a seat in the corner of the room just as Harry and Ron strode in.

As Carina leaned back in her booth, nursing her butterbeer, she took another drink and thought back.

 _Harry, Ron, Hermione and Carina all sat at a table in The Three Broomsticks together, finishing off their butterbeer and laughing._

" _That snowball fight was wicked," said Ron earnestly. The fourteen year old ginger was grinning from ear to ear. "I nailed Carina right in the face!"_

" _Yes, but do you not remember when she stuck a snowball down the front of your trousers?" shot back Harry, causing the other boy's ears to turn red. "You were hopping about like a rabbit."_

" _It was cold!"_

" _And also your fault," added Hermione, amused. "If you hadn't have declared a war against her—"_

"— _maybe you wouldn't have made a fool of yourself in front of the whole of Hogsmeade," finished Carina with a grin, laughing when Ron sunk down into his seat in embarrassment. She rubbed her nose a bit ruefully. "It still hurts, you know."_

" _You poor baby," the girl beside her teased, poking her nose and causing Carina to go cross eyed. "Do I need to kiss it better?"_

 _The raven haired girl's cheeks flushed to match Ron's ears, and she hastily stood. "I think we should get back to the castle now," she announced rather loudly, and the others laughed as they exited the pub together._

 _Once outside in the cold, Hermione shivered as a gust of wind hit them; the others were not bothered, and Carina noticed._

" _You alright, Hermione?" asked Carina, brows furrowing._

" _I'm fine." Hermione wrapped her arms around herself, but the other girl was having none of it and slung her cloak around her friend's shoulders; the shivering ceased immediately, and as Hermione pulled it tighter around herself, she glanced at Carina. "Won't you be cold as well?"_

 _The truth was, she could already feel the chill setting in, not that she would tell Hermione that. They were almost at the castle anyway, so she merely smiled and shook her head._

By now, the butterbeer was already gone and Carina stood, making her way toward the door; on her way, she warred with herself over whether or not she should do one more kind act; really, should she?

 _Yes,_ the smaller part of her whispered.

 _No._ Carina found her hand twitching anyway, and she willed it to stop. _I can't keep doing this, she isn't worth it. None of them are. I don't need them to toss me away again once they're done playing me. That's the whole reason I want to avoid them._

 _You don't REALLY want to be seen as a monster, do you?_ She could almost hear her past self accuse. _And besides, you love her._

 _That's besides the point._ By this time, Carina realized that talking to herself was making her seem more off her rocker than she already was, and she found herself inwardly sighing in exasperation. _Great, just great._ She stopped at the door just out of sight of the trio and paused, making sure no one was watching.

She took off her cloak and drew her wand; holding the cloak in her free hand, she leveled her wand at it and murmured, " _Wingardium Leviosa."_

The cloak floated in front of her, and she peered around the corner and carefully directed it to hover just beside Hermione; Ron pointed at it, and Harry furrowed his brows.

She could see the knowing spark in the bookworm's eyes from here as she glanced about, obviously searching for Carina, who was happy that she was unable to be spotted; she did not want another confrontation.

She flicked her wand, and the cloak bumped into Hermione, who finally gingerly plucked it from the air and placed it on her lap.

Satisfied, Carina returned her wand to its holster and ducked out the door, the barest of smiles on her lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night after dinner, Carina sat on the floor by herself in the common room, staring at the fire and imagining her father's head poking out, speaking in hushed tones to four clueless teenagers who had no idea what was in store for them.

She wished that she could see such a thing again, but she knew that she couldn't and would never be able to again; Bellatrix had killed him, and though she had accepted that her father was gone it did nothing to ease the pain.

The pain was still fresh, the Dementors in Azkaban had made sure of that.

She sighed and leaned back against the couch, contemplating.

What had she become? First she had been a frightened and scarred child, then a carefree and charming young teenager, and now...this. She was not a monster, for she had seen monsters and knew that she herself was not one and could never be; she felt things strongly, and by now she had realized that Luna was right about that.

She _might..._ possibly...have some feelings left for Hermione Granger, but while one part of her wanted to act on them, she felt as though if she succumbed to such feelings she would become weak and be betrayed again; she did not want that to happen.

Carina _wanted_ to hold a grudge against Hermione for the rest of their lives, but she simply couldn't; it did not mean she liked it, but the odds had been stacked against her and whoever had framed her had done a good job of it. They had made sure it seemed as though she went insane with grief after her father's death—or for no reason, according to the prophet she had succumbed to the inner Black madness and joined the dark side—and destroyed everything and everyone in her path.

Hermione had been grieving and Carina could allow for that, but…

 _She didn't fight for me. She didn't even think…_

The raven haired witch shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts, for she did not want to go too deeply into that. She had a temper as of late, but then again that was nothing new, for she had always been a hothead.

"Carina," interrupted Ginny, causing the girl to look up, forgetting to put on her mask of indifference. The redhead noticed immediately and frowned. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," murmured Carina, turning her attention back to the fire.

"Hermione tells me a cloak was mysteriously floating by her in The Three Broomsticks today," the younger girl glanced over at her, brows raising. "Any idea about that?"

"Not the slightest."

"Oh? So it _isn't_ the cloak I saw you leave in this morning and then come back without before dinner?"

Carina raised a brow at her and gray eyes flickered over to meet brown, though not the shade she wanted to see. "You must be hallucinating, I didn't leave with a cloak."

"If you say so." Ginny shrugged and dropped the subject, before getting to her feet. "I came down here to tell you that Hermione said it's time to head to the dorms."

"Little miss prefect giving orders already?" The older witch offered a wry smile that slowly faded as she glanced back at the fire. "I'm staying down here a little longer." She shifted to sit on the couch instead and before the footsteps had completely disappeared, she called, "Wait."

Ginny looked over her shoulder. "Yeah?"

"Tell Hermione to keep the cloak." Feeling as though she had been a bit too nice, she couldn't resist adding, "It's already got her germs on it, anyway."

"Alright."

That was all that was said before the redhead disappeared up the stairs, leaving Carina alone to with her thoughts and the crackling of the fire.


	10. Chapter 10

**So, I tried to write a chapter from Hermione's point of view, but I'm not sure how I did, so be sure to tell me. As I thought of these two and Carina, I found a song that reminds me of some things in the story called Complicated by Carolyn Dawn Johnson. I think it fits. Thanks for the newest reviews (even one I may not have liked much) and be sure to keep it up!**

Hermione had paid some attention to the behavior of Carina since she had returned, and she found the mood swings rather strange; one minute she was glancing up, dark locks spilling over one shoulder with that mocking smirk on her face, constantly doing her best to make it clear to everyone who wanted to speak to her that she did not care what they said one way or the other; the next, she was tossing Hermione and Luna a cloak to shield them from the rain, buying her butterbeer and then just _giving_ her a perfectly good and warm cloak that she could have used herself.

She had become someone different, and Hermione could not judge her for that; if anything, she had expected it, but it was a far cry from the quirky and charming girl that she had been, and it had been a bit of a shock at first.

It still made the bookworm's heart clench painfully everytime she thought of how she had had a part in that, knowing well enough of the other girl's terrible past; her father had just died as well, to make matters worse, so having to relive that over and over again had to have been agonizing. This was her _first friend,_ the person she had sworn she would never give up on, never abandon, and it was exactly what she had done; quite frankly, she had never felt more ashamed with herself.

If it were Hermione herself, she knew she probably wouldn't have been half as civil as Carina had proved to be. She did not quite understand her old friend as well as she used to anymore, but that was understandable. If anything, it only intrigued Hermione further and made her hope that someday she could be forgiven, because if there was one thing she knew and that Luna had told her she was sure of, it was that Carina had a good heart, if damaged.

Though, if she brought it up herself the raven haired girl would most likely scoff and tell her, "A good heart? You've got to be kidding me. No, I've got the blackest of souls."

The abrupt changes in attitude and sometimes downright rudeness did not stop Hermione from being there for her best friends _and_ Carina at practice, watching as the other girl pulled crazy stunts that made Hermione's stomach drop, not seeming to care that anyone was watching. She might not necessarily listen to Harry, but Carina still worked very well with the others and made sure they always kept their points higher in every game, including this one.

It had happened less than twenty minutes ago, and already there was a party in the common room, Gryffindors going wild; Carina stood in the corner, sipping on a butterbeer and not looking at all amused at the sight of Ron tangled together with Lavender.

Hermione wasn't either—if anything, it stung, because this was the boy she had had a crush on for over a year now and here he was, snogging her dormmate. She cringed at the sight and felt tears building in her eyes, for this was definitely not something she wanted to see; it was impossible to tell who ended where, and it seemed as though they were trying to suck each other's faces off.

Not able to stand the sight any longer, she rushed from the common room and soon found herself sitting on a staircase, trying to stop the tears from falling, to no avail.

Footsteps sounded on the staircase, and when she looked up, she half thought it was Carina—but, no, it was Harry, who had followed her out and obviously been worried.

Without a word, he sat down and offered his arm to her, allowing her to loop one of her on through it and rest her head on his shoulder as the tears fell; they sat there in

complete silence for a few minutes, before Ron appeared in the doorway, hand in hand with Lavender.

"Oops," giggled Lavander, pulling back. "It looks like this one's taken." She left to go find another, but he didn't follow, instead focused on the birds that had been conjured.

"What's with the birds?" questioned Ron, brows furrowed in confusion.

The fact that he had the gall to drag that bimbo in there in the first place irritated Hermione, and she abruptly stood, voice even as she spoke, " _Oppugno."_

The birds shot straight for the boy, who quickly leapt back and fruitlessly batted at them with his hands, yelping everytime one of them managed to get a peck in on his head, arms or any other body part. He made a mad dash out of the room, and then there was a sudden, angry snarling before he screamed in pain; the snarling had not stopped, nor had his panicked yells, until they had faded.

Then, there was silence.

A dark furred wolf appeared in the doorway, eyes gleaming and snout bloody; it slunk closer, as if unsure, and then growled at Harry. The boy seemed to understand and softly told her goodbye before he left, footsteps gradually fading.

"What did you do?" questioned Hermione quietly, and the wolf sat on its hindquarters, cocking its head to the side as it stared at her. "You bit him, didn't you?" The wolf let a growl rumble through its chest, and she took that as confirmation. "Why? After all I've done to you...why?"

She blinked, and then it was not a wolf sitting there, but Carina, wiping the blood from her mouth with her sleeve, a disgusted look on her face as she ran a hand through her hair, tousling it even further.

"Damage control," said Carina finally, nose scrunching as she scrubbed further at her mouth. "Ugh, and also the last time I taste Weasley's blood for _anyone,_ even you."

"Don't you mean even Luna?" Hermione laughed weakly, though it had no humor in it.

"No. You." The other girl scowled at her, seeming to be wrestling with something inside. In the end, she turned her back and made to walk off, obviously done with the conversation.

"Carina," the bookworm called her back, and this time there was no groan, no mocking smile, nothing. Carina's features were completely neutral, but her gray eyes glinted in the light. "Wait. Please, why are you doing this?"

"I don't like Weasley, why else?"

"No, that's not it." Hermione shook her head, brushing a stray tear away. "You admitted you did it for me, but I want to know why."

Carina frowned at her, but did not speak. If anything, this spurred the other witch on as she walked closer.

"Please," Hermione repeated softly.

"Don't feel like answering questions today, sorry." In an instant, the frown had morphed into that cocky, mocking smile that she had become accustomed with, and Hermione realized something then—Carina was putting up a front. Maybe not all the time, but right now…

"Stop." On impulse, in one swift movement Hermione found herself gripping Carina by the chin and angling her face so that she was forced to look at her, and the smile faded. "Stop pretending, stop acting like you're some deranged psychopath when we both know you aren't."

" _Let go of me."_ The words were delivered in a quiet growl, but it did nothing to stop the older girl as Carina tried to pull back; her grip merely tightened.

"No, Carina. _Look at me."_ Furious gray eyes met calm brown, and Hermione was suddenly aware of the fact that Carina was trembling, and she did not think it was from anger. "You didn't have to do that. Why did you follow me?"

"Because I was worried about you!" snapped Carina suddenly, and her fists clenched. "Maybe, just maybe I got worried enough that I followed you and Potter down the stairs; _maybe_ I noticed that Weasley made you cry and I didn't like it, so I tore his leg up and got bashed in the head in the process!"

The bookworm eyed her with concern, reaching up to touch her head with her free hand; Carina flinched away and grabbed her wrist before she could, seeing as she had no intention of letting go of the younger girl's chin. Hermione winced slightly at the near bone crushing grip on her wrist, and when she noticed, Carina let go.

"Are you alright?" The hand on her chin slowly retracted.

"Fine," the raven haired girl responded shortly, letting out a breath. Her defensive posture made Hermione frown.

"You said you were worried about me."

"Yes."

"I don't understand." And really, she didn't. After all that Hermione had done, the terrible betrayal she had made, why _would_ Carina ever consider helping her in any way, shape or form?

Carina shifted anxiously and clenched her jaw for a moment. "It doesn't matter. Just...let me go, alright? I told you what you wanted."

Hermione suddenly stepped much closer and reached forward with her sleeve to wipe a spot of blood from Carina's nose; the witch's breath audibly hitched, and the bookworm took notice of this, brows furrowing. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," came Carina's breathless reply as she backed away, reaching around Hermione to put a trembling hand on the doorknob. "I'm just gonna…" She was about to bolt, but the hand grabbing her own stopped her, and she slowly turned her gaze to it.

"Thank you," Hermione told her sincerely, voice softening. "And Carina...I'm so sorry."

The other girl swallowed and nodded once, before she threw open the door and disappeared, leaving Hermione to stand there by herself, eyes trained on the now empty spot.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's eleven! I'm a rather impatient person, so I've decided to try my hand in Carina working with Hermione more and speaking to her more, possibly finally growing able to forgive her after a while (though not straight away). And yes, she has violent reactions to anything involving someone she cares about, especially Hermione. :P Don't forget to review!**

Carina bolted from the room, leaving Hermione standing there as she made her quick escape, unable to stand it any longer; she cursed that Hermione could figure her out, that she could see how Carina had tried to be rude to avoid answering her questions.

 _That_ in there was exactly the situation she had wanted to avoid, and it felt as though her heart were beating out of her chest as she came to an old, empty and near hidden classroom and sank to the floor inside, leaning her head against the wall and closing her eyes. She tried to calm herself down and clasped her shaking hands together, attempting to take more even breaths.

The touch of Hermione's hand was still lingering on her chin, and Carina wished that she hadn't followed the other girl and gotten herself into this mess; she had gotten frustrated and admitted outright to her worry for the bookworm, and she regretted it. What had happened to not seeming weak?

The minute her facade had dropped and the bookworm had gotten in close, it had sent her heart racing and she had been unable to think, unsure if she should try to bolt or not; she had been so nervous back there and had tried to scare Hermione off, but she had not backed down and instead gotten even closer, forcing them to lock eyes and sending Carina's

The raven haired girl let out a breath. She was ridiculous, following Hermione Granger around and defending her at every turn, but it was as though she just couldn't help herself.

" _Oppugno."_

 _Ron Weasley batted at the birds swarming him, yelling, "Geremoffme!" but it was no use,for they did not stop in their assault until he had swatted them all out of existence._

 _From inside the classroom, as Carina peered around the corner, she could hear a faint, choked sob that could only belong to Hermione; her eyes flickered over to Ron, and she could feel the rage building inside her._

 _Hermione was crying, causing Carina's stomach to twist uncomfortably at her pain, before she felt the anger rise once again._

 _ **HE**_ _had done this, and he needed to pay; in one swift motion she found herself shifting and lunging for the boy, sinking her teeth into his leg. He let out a cry of pain and began to frantically hit at her as she snarled furiously, not seeming at all bothered by the blows as she gripped his leg tighter._

 _The final blow, however, struck her on the top of the head so hard her head spun, and she was knocked aside as Ron sprinted away, not looking back; she got to her feet with a grunt and shook her head to rid herself of the stars she had been seeing, before she slunk into the classroom._

 _The blood dripping down her snout smelled coppery, just like any other blood, but it seemed that Weasley's in particular tasted horrible; disgusted, she stopped trying to lick it away and growled at Harry, who seemed to get the message and left._

 _Hermione stared at her with tear stained cheeks and red rimmed eyes; Carina's heart clenched slightly at the sight as her fury died down, and she sat on her haunches and attempted to mentally prepare herself for the confrontation that was sure to come._

Carina sighed deeply and ruefully rubbed her head, which still stung a bit; she had had worse, though, so this was easy to handle.

 _Sometimes I wish things were still as they were. Then, maybe they wouldn't be so complicated._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Christmas was approaching fast, and Carina was the only one not getting into the festive mood as she rested her chin on her hand, bored with the lesson they were learning in Transfiguration; she had already changed her eyebrows several colors and back in the time it took McGonagall to explain the spell to the others, and now she was merely watching her fellow students work.

It was amusing to see that Ron had accidentally given himself a handlebar mustache, and she noticed Hermione laugh rather unkindly at him.

 _He deserves it anyway._

Except, the boy did not take it all well and retaliated by doing a cruel impression of the bookworm jumping up and down in her seat everytime McGonagall asked a question, causing Lavender and Parvati to giggle and Hermione to be on the verge of tears again. When the bell rang, Hermione rushed from the room and left half her things behind, leaving Harry to gather them and follow.

Carina's blood boiled, and just as McGonagall left the room, she stormed over to Ron's desk as he began packing his things, the bimbos she shared a dorm with waiting for him, and slammed her hands down on the wood hard. The three jumped and Lavender and Parvati even shrieked.

"What was that?" demanded Carina furiously.

"He was just having a bit of fun," sniffed Lavender, obviously feeling braver with Ron around to 'protect her.' "And besides, Granger laughed at him, so she deserved what she got."

The raven haired girl dug her fingers into the desk, gritting her teeth. " _What?"_

"She deserved it! Poor Won-Won made a mistake and she laughed at him!" Parvati carefully backed away, obviously not dumb enough to get involved in the conflict and slipped from the room. Lavender huffed slightly, before smiling a bit too confidently. "Besides, I think his impression was very accurate."

Carina forced herself not to deck the girl then and there and leaned forward, until they were almost nose to nose; the other witch sprung back, disgusted.

"Gross!" she cried, looking as though she were going to vomit. "She just tried to kiss me!"

Gray eyes narrowed and dark brows rose. Was she really that thick? "As if I'd want the likes of you."

"Disgusting! Won-Won, did you see that? She just tried to—"

Carina grabbed her by the front of her robes and jerked her in close. "You listen well, you slag—" There was a gasp, and from the corner of her eye she could see Ron's ears turn red. "—I don't want any part of you, nor will I ever." She released her, and when Lavender raised her hand for a slap, Carina effortlessly caught the other girl by the wrist tightly, causing her to shriek. " _ **Get out, before I show you just how frightening I can be."**_

The venomous finally seemed to break through to the blonde, for she rushed from the room as quickly as she could.

Carina stalked up to Ron, wand sliding from the holster. "And _you."_ She stood dead in front of him, teeth bared and not at all afraid of how he towered over her. "Unless you want to lose that leg this time, I suggest you stop making Hermione cry."

"She started it," began Ron hotly, only to receive a silencio, and he furiously mouthed obscenities at her.

She smiled cruelly, and a mocking brow rose. "Someone's got a filthy mouth. Here, let me clean it for you— _scourgify."_

His mouth filled with bubbles and he gagged, drawing his wand.

" _Flipendo Tria."_ Ron went flying back into the wall with such force, she thought it would break his back. She had hoped it would, but she was not quite done yet. " _Calvorio, Densaugeo."_ She cocked her head as he lost his hair and his teeth began to grow at an alarming rate, much like Hermione's had once. He was still choking on soap as well, which she found amusing as she stepped as close to him as she could. "Never do that again, Weasley. If I catch you, if I hear about it, you'll regret it; I'll make Voldemort seem tame."

She made to leave, but before she did she called over her shoulder, "Oh, and you may want to get to the hospital wing quickly, before your teeth get too big for your body."

His eyes widened, and he scrambled away from the wall, holding his teeth and appearing to be silently moaning in pain as she left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carina arrived just in time outside the bathroom, and she caught Luna patting Hermione on the back as Harry stood awkwardly nearby.

Luna noticed her first and tilted her head.

"You did something to Ron again, didn't you?" she said knowingly, though not unkindly.

"Cursed him," confirmed Carina.

Luna sighed lightly. "This happens quite often, you know."

"The last one was weeks ago, thank you very much."

"I remember." Silvery eyes twinkled with amusement at her protests, and she stepped away from Hermione, pulling Harry aside to speak with him privately.

The raven haired girl leaned against the wall beside Hermione and regarded her carefully, realizing now that she needed to stop running from her problems and instead face the girl she just couldn't keep her mind off of. She let out a breath. "You alright?"

"I'm fine," muttered Hermione, and a lone tear trailed down her cheek; on impulse, Carina gingerly brushed it away with the back of her fingertips. Brown eyes snapped up to meet hers immediately, and the raven haired girl hastily pulled back; she hadn't thought about what she was doing. Hermione furrowed her brows. "Just...just peachy."

 _She stole my line…._

"So," Carina began slowly, unsure of what to say. "I attacked a prefect. Again."

"What did you do?"

"Scourgify, Flipendo Tria, Calvorio, Densaugeo." Instead of properly answering, she merely listed off the spells that she had used, causing Hermione to raise her brows.

"You did all that? For me?"

Carina made to scoff, but stopped herself. "Yes."

"You'll have detention for a month."

"I know."

"You'll get a lecture from Professor McGonagall."

"Probably."

"You're barmy." Hermione shook her head, but there was a faint smile on her lips. "Thank you."

"For the record," Carina crossed her arms and peered over through her hair, blowing it from her eyes. "He's an arse, anyway."

"Oh really?" The bookworm seemed amused now, no longer as downtrodden as she had been.

The raven haired girl shrugged. "Arse, tosser, prat...you name it, he's it." She quirked a brow, feeling rather proud of herself for not running or making a snarky comment yet.

"I see." Hermione was actually smiling now, and Carina couldn't help but stare. "Really, Carina...thank you." She paused. "Does this mean you're forgiving me?"

There was silence for a good few moments, and the younger witch looked away; the smile faded.

"It means..." Carina said finally, sighing deeply as she kept her gaze trained on the wall in front of her.

"Carina!" interrupted Luna, skipping over with a beam on her face. "Harry asked me to the party just as friends! We need to go talk about what to wear!"

She had cut in on an important moment, but Carina couldn't be angry, seeing her that happy, and merely let out a soft laugh as the blonde took her hand and began to drag her away, causing her to laugh again, louder this time.

As they passed by Hermione, the raven haired witch paused for a moment and leaned in close, heart racing and the previous smile not completely wiped off her lips.

"It means you're coming with me to the party," she finished, and she could see Hermione start to smile as she followed Luna away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it took so long to update, I was having technical difficulties and had to get everything fixed up. The chapter somehow got deleted and I had to rewrite it. Anyway, thanks for the new reviews and I hope you like this one!**

Carina had shown up to the party just late enough to not be pulled away by Slughorn, who was too preoccupied with some other guests to take much notice of her; he might have called out once, but she ignored it and weaved through the crowd until she caught sight of a head of blonde hair.

" _Hello,_ gorgeous," greeted Carina as she approached, circling Luna and taking in her silvery dress. Though she had helped her friend pick out the dress itself and vice versa, she did not expect it to look so good.

"You made it!" the blonde exclaimed, a smile appearing on her face. "I told Harry you were going to show up, but he didn't believe me."

"Of course I'd show up." Carina cast the boy a small glare, and he shifted uncomfortably but did not speak. "I promised." She patted her friend on the shoulder. "But really, you look great, Luna."

Luna beamed. "Thank you. You look stunning." She caught sight of something from across the room and grabbed Harry. "Come on, I think I see something interesting!"

"Luna—" protested Harry, to no avail.

She tugged the teen away, and Carina could see why; Hermione had approached, and she was now left alone with her.

 _Of course she'd do this._

"Hi," spoke Hermione, stepping up to stand before her, and brown eyes roved over her form. The brunette looked a bit surprised, but then it turned into a shy and sincere smile. "You look amazing."

"Thanks," Carina flushed. What was she supposed to say now? She supposed that she may as well drop the mocking remarks, for if she were to attempt at forgiving Hermione, she would need to try to be nicer. She eyed Hermione, breath catching.

 _She looks…_

"You look…"

 _...beautiful._

"...nice." she finished.

"Thank you," Hermione attempted to flatten her hair, while Carina unconsciously tousled her own. "But I don't think I look that great, really—I've spent most of the party avoiding McLaggen."

A frown tugged at the raven haired girl's mouth, and she forced herself to speak more instead of possibly making some sarcastic remark. She cleared her throat. "Actually, you look breathtaking."

The bookworm's cheeks turned pink. "Thank you. You really think so?"

"Yes."

Hermione flushed even more, and a smile graced her lips. However, it disappeared as quickly as it came and Carina soon found herself being grabbed by the arm and yanked behind a curtain.

"Bloody hell!" the girl cried, but was shushed by Hermione and quieted. "What is it?"

"I saw McLaggen nearby," came the quick reply as Hermione peered through the curtain, starting. "Oh no, he's coming this way—please, don't tell him you saw me—" She ducked outside the curtain just as McLaggen entered, and he seemed to notice Carina standing there just before he bumped into her.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, stopping just a few inches short of her body, forcing himself to a halt. "Hey, Black—have you seen Granger? I've been looking everywhere for her."

"No," she raised a brow at him, feeling a spike of irritation. She remembered how at Quidditch tryouts how the boy had said to Ron, " _How about introducing me to your friend Granger? I'd like to get on a first name basis with her, if you know what I mean."`_

"Too bad." McLaggen eyed her up and down, and a cocky grin spread across his face. "But that doesn't matter. How would you like to have a little fun with me after the party? I can make sure all the guys clear the dorm…" He moved in closer, too close.

A scowl crossed her features, and she was just about to curse him when a brown blur suddenly appeared in front of her and McLaggen's face jerked to the side, a red handprint gradually appearing on his cheek.

Hermione stood there, hand still raised, and from what Carina could see, she was fuming.

"How dare you?" she demanded angrily. "How dare you even think something like that of her? You've been hounding me for weeks, and now you decide that she'll do to satisfy your disgusting needs?" Her eyes flashed. "Detention for disturbing another student, McLaggen. And trust me, I'll make sure you're with Professor Snape. Now, go."

He opened his mouth to speak, hand cupping his red cheek.

"You heard her," Carina cut across him mockingly, feeling a deep satisfaction from Hermione's reaction. "Scram, arsehole." She shoved him back, and he staggered away, wisely choosing not to speak. She turned to Hermione, and her heart skipped a beat when she noticed that they were nearly chest to chest, because of how they had to be close in order to fit with McLaggen also there before. "You came back."

"I wasn't going to let him do that to you." The bookworm glanced outside the curtain, before she met gray eyes. "You've defended me countless times…this was the least I could do."

Carina smirked. "You should've blown his bits off."

"Carina!" Hermione swatted her on the arm, and the raven haired girl found herself chuckling, unable to help it. "That would have been over the top, don't you think?"

Dark brows rose, but before she could speak Luna's head popped through the curtain; Carina hastily took a step back, and they glanced at the youngest girl.

"Hello," the blonde greeted rather cheerily. "Malfoy snuck in and Harry decided to follow him out, before you ask."

Indeed, Carina had been about to ask where he was.

"If he gets stomped again, I won't help," she told the other two with a snort, crossing her arms. After a moment, she sighed playfully at Luna. "I'm guessing you want us to entertain you?"

"Yes." Luna grinned and disappeared. With a groan, Carina followed, Hermione not far behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the party was over, Carina and Hermione found themselves making their way to the common room, and once they were inside, they made their way to their dorm, which was strangely vacant.

They had not bothered waiting for Harry—Carina had forced him to walk Luna to _her_ common room, so he was sure to be a while.

"Do you remember," said Hermione as they both kicked off their heels and set about getting changed. "When we used to walk through those corridors all the time together after the Basilisk incident, all because you insisted on coming with me to be sure I'd be alright?"

"Yeah," responded Carina softly, slipping on a pair of shorts and sliding her shirt over her head. "I remember." She remembered it all clear as day.

" _Carina," thirteen year old Hermione sighed, as they walked alone together through the dark corridor. "Why do you have to follow me everywhere?"_

" _I don't want you to get hurt," replied Carina easily, taking the other girl's bag despite her protest and slinging it over her shoulder. She grunted. "Man, this is heavy. You carry this around all day?"_

" _Yes," Hermione snatched it back and lugged it over her shoulder. "I do. I can deal with it myself, I need to prove—"_

"— _th_ _at you're responsible, I know." The raven haired girl laughed lightly and, when the other girl wasn't looking, cast a charm on the bag._

 _The bookworm noticed immediately, but couldn't resist a smile as she scolded, "Carina, no magic in the corridor."_

 _Carina merely laughed again._

"I'm sorry," the bookworm quickly apologized, noticing the look on the other girl's face. "I shouldn't have…"

"It's fine," Carina waved her off, though her voice stayed quiet as she sat on her bed, deciding that now would be a good time to talk about it. "I remember. Or, now I do. In Azkaban, you lose the good things for a while…" Hermione perched next to her, and her eyes conveyed her guilt and shame as she listened, sensing that the other girl wasn't done as she stared out the window, speaking almost absentmindedly now. "The dementors liked to swarm my cell the most—did you know they gave me dad's old one? I couldn't fight them anymore after a while, so all I could remember were the bad things. It was really cold there...so cold...and the dementors only made it worse; the food was terrible, so I only ate if I couldn't handle it anymore." Carina clasped her hands together between her knees to hide her trembling fingers, but she was sure Hermione noticed. "I could hear the others screaming...some liked to talk to themselves. They're mad—I thought I was going mad, too. I couldn't sleep most nights because of the dementors, and what little I could get, I always had nightmares. I saw _him_ die, over and over again...I felt the beatings, over and over again….all I could feel was how unloved and unwanted I had been for so long, and the pain just wouldn't go away. I don't know how dad handled it for twelve years." Gray eyes flickered up to meet brown. "I wanted to hurt you all so badly...I wondered how you could go off and do something like that to me, when I'd have died for you, all of you…"

She swallowed, but did not speak anymore.

"You have no idea how sorry I am," whispered Hermione sorrowfully, carefully scooting closer. The younger girl did not move away, instead ducked her head and hid her face behind her hair. It had pained her to speak of such things, it had made her remember things she'd rather not, but the brunette needed to know just what she was going to be dealing with if she forgave her. "I was devastated about not only Padfoot, but about my parents, too, though that's definitely no excuse. I should have tried to help, but I was frozen...all of this sounds so _stupid,_ now that I'm saying it." The bookworm noticed how Carina's entire body had tensed, and how her hands were clasped so tightly that it must have been painful. "Turn around, please."

Slowly, Carina twisted so that she was facing Hermione with her legs crossed; gently, the older girl pried her hands apart and took them in her own.

"Oh, Rina," she murmured, not realizing that she had used the old nickname from long ago. Carina did, however, and her breath hitched as she swallowed hard again. Hermione saw the shine in her eyes, and noticed that though the gray eyes were watery, the other girl was stubbornly refusing to let tears fall. "I can't stress this enough, but I am so, _so_ sorry." She reached out to brush a stray lock of hair from Carina's eyes, and said girl felt goosebumps rise all over her body; she attempted to will back her tears, for that simple touch had sent a wave of emotion flooding through her, and she did not want to seem weak.

"I'm fine," managed Carina hoarsely, trying to pull back, only for the grip on her hands to tighten. "It's getting late, we should get to bed before—" She abruptly stopped speaking when Hermione leaned in close and pulled her in for a hug; without meaning to, she inhaled the brunette's scent and slowly wrapped her arms around the other girl.

 _Is she really…? Did she just...did_ _ **I**_ _just….?_

"Remember," The breath that hit her ear made her shiver, but the bookworm did not seem to notice. "Anytime you want to talk, anything you need me for, I'm here." With those words, she pulled away and lay down in her own bed, calling softly, "Goodnight."

 _I can't believe that just happened…_

Still more than a little shocked by what had happened, Carina mumbled back, "Yeah...night."

She lay back in her bed and rolled onto her side, feeling her heart pounding in her chest.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's thirteen with some more Carina/Hermione moments, hope you like it!**

"Carina," said Luna the next day, as the two walked side by side through the snow and back to the castle. "Where are you going for Christmas?"

"I guess I'll stay at my house," replied Carina with a shrug, as they shoved their way past other students and through the castle doors for lunch. "With Kreacher." Her tone faltered, and she could see how dull and depressive that sounded. "I don't know."

"I would offer you stay with us, but Daddy said he was going to take me on a trip." The blonde glanced at her as they sat at the very end of the Gryffindor table. "Hermione mentioned she was staying with the Weasleys, so why don't you?"

"Yeah, no." The raven haired girl rolled her eyes. "They only took me the first time because Dumbledore made them. They're not likely to do it again, and I don't want to."

"I think they would." Luna nodded decisively. "Though I can see why you wouldn't want to, with Ron there."

"And I'd have to be crammed in a room with Hermione and Ginny," the other girl reminded.

"I don't think you'd mind Hermione—after all, you already share a dorm with her."

"True." Carina sighed, and reluctantly agreed. "And I suppose Ginny isn't _too_ bad."

Luna smiled encouragingly. "See? You'd be fine if you went. I think spending more time with Hermione would do you some good."

The older girl ducked her head, speaking softly, "I told her last night."

The blonde sobered. "Last night?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Luna furrowed her brows, though more in honest curiosity than anything else. "I thought you weren't ready yet."

"She deserved to know what she was getting herself into, wanting to reconcile with me." Carina let out a breath and clasped her hands together between her knees. "So I told her. I'm messed up, Lune."

"You're not." Luna put a hand over hers, silvery eyes regarding her with care. "You're a very good friend—and don't say you aren't—and although you may have your issues, you're not that bad." She offered another gentle smile. "I think she could do you some good."

" _You've_ done me some good."

"Some, yes." The fifteen year old nodded."But we both know I can't fill that one void in your soul."

Carina squeezed her hand briefly and rolled her eyes again. "I wouldn't say void…"

"I would." The playful gleam in Luna's eyes made Carina elbow her lightly in the side.

"Whatever."

"Hello," greeted Hermione suddenly, dropping into the seat beside Carina. "Luna, Carina."

Luna cheerily greeted her back in response while Carina merely hummed in acknowledgement.

"You know," Luna began conversationally. "Carina says she's going to stay at her house over Christmas."

"You are?" Hermione turned to look at said girl in concern, a frown in place. "But you'll be all alone with your grandmother and Kreacher…"

"I can deal," the raven haired girl told them both firmly, resisting the urge to scowl. "Grandmother loves me."

"She told you you were a disgrace to the family for cavorting with mudbloods and blood traitors."

"I know."

"Not to mention when the two of you had that screaming match and we had to drag you away because she insulted your mother."

"I know." Carina's mother just so happened to be Marlene McKinnon, who had died shortly after her birth. She had been very sensitive about the topic when she had learned about it her first year, and had heard more about the woman from her father and Remus.

"And when she made you cry because—"

"— _I know,_ Hermione." Carina sounded rather irritated by the end, and also slightly embarrassed. Her tone caused the brunette to wince, and she heaved a sigh and lightened her tone. "I know. But I've not really got anywhere else to go."

"I know this might not sound very appealing," Hermione hesitantly watched her face for a reaction. "But you could always come to the Burrow with me."

The younger girl let out a loud groan and dropped her head onto the table.

"I already suggested that," explained Luna dreamily. "She said no."

"It's your choice," the bookworm leaned down and tilted her head so she could see Carina's face. "But I'd really like it if you could make it."

 _She's really close right now…._

Carina swallowed and slowly lifted her head, thinking. If she went, she would be stuck in a room with Hermione and Ginny, and in a house with Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as well; that was a downside. If she didn't go, she would be stuck alone in that dark, dreary old house with Kreacher wandering about and muttering to himself and with her grandmother Walburga's portrait screeching at her everytime she tripped on her way to her room; that definitely didn't sound very great.

If she _did_ go to the Burrow, though, Luna was right. She _would_ get to spend more time with Hermione, and at least there would be food there and she wouldn't have to worry about it being poisoned out of spite.

So, she chose the lesser of two evils.

"Fine," she groaned again, plonking her forehead back onto the table, voice muffled. "Fine, I'll go with you. But I don't have to like it."

Hermione smiled at her, but Carina could see Luna's grin from the corner of her eye and scowled slightly.

 _She's enjoying this!_

This would certainly be an...interesting...experience.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This was how Carina found herself sitting on her makeshift bed in the corner of Ginny's room at the Burrow, watching as Hermione and Ginny spoke to each other.

She tilted her head at them, before shaking her head and pulling out a muggle sketchpad and pencil, leaning back against the wall as she put the tip to the paper, mindlessly moving it around the page. She stopped for a moment in thought, twirling it between her fingers, before getting an idea—admittedly not a very good or pretty one—and began to draw more, concentrating her hardest and trying to project her memory onto the page.

It was over an hour or two before she finished, and by this point the other two girls were merely staring at her as she bit her lip, brows furrowing while she shaded in the finishing piece.

"What are you drawing?" questioned Ginny, moving to crouch beside the older girl.

Carina glanced up, a brow raising as she did so, but handed Ginny the paper; when she gazed down at it, she let out a gasp, causing Hermione to hurry over and drop to her knees as well. When she saw it, she couldn't help but swallow hard.

"Carina," began Hermione, attempting to keep her voice even as her heart sank. "Is this what I think it is?"

"What?" Ginny glanced over at her friend, before back down at the paper. " _Oh."_

"Yes," Carina simply replied, shifting to sit cross legged. She had drawn a rather realistic sketch of herself in Azkaban, curled up in a ball in the corner with her arms around her legs, chin resting on her forearms and her eyes only barely visible. Around the edges of the dark drawing, there were even darker wisps of the bottoms of several dementors, and even half the "face" of one as well.

She herself was not drawn in detail, bar her eyes, but everything else definitely was, and she could see that Hermione's eyes had filled with tears; Ginny dropped the paper onto the makeshift bed beside Carina, obviously disturbed.

"It's not done," the raven haired girl murmured, wanting them to see. She cast gray eyes to the paper, and they hardened as she stared down at it intensely; after a few moments, the picture seemed to spring to life, and now the Carina on the paper could be seen huddling closer in the corner, shoulders shaking as she dementors approached and the bit of her face that had been showing disappeared between her knees. The ratty blanket on her shoulders blew back as the dementors—now full bodied—closed in, and she shook furiously, drawing in tighter on herself as they drew out of her. When her head lifted when the dementors finally dispersed, her strangely expressive eyes were gleaming and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

" _Oh no,"_ whispered Hermione, voice catching. "Why did you make this?"

 _I'm showing you what you did. I'm showing you what happened, because words won't do it justice._

"You want me to forgive you," the younger girl's eyes trained on Hermione's, and out of the corner of her eye, she could see Ginny decide that this was something the two needed to speak about alone and swiftly exited the room, closing the door behind her. "But I think you need to know."

The bookworm's eyes were watery. "I imagined it when you were telling me, but this…"

Carina sighed. "Get off the floor." Hermione carefully did as she was told and sat by the other girl, back pressed to the wall. Ruefully, gray eyes met her own. "I'm not doing this to torture you or something."

"I know." Hermione offered her a weak smile, but the tears still fell and it faded just as quickly as it came. "It's just...I can never stop apologizing to you for what happened, Carina."

There was another sigh, and for a moment the raven haired girl felt a bit guilty at showing the drawing, knowing it had upset Hermione. "I know." She noticed that the tears were still falling, and her heart clenched, but she would not apologize. What she had done was right, and if anything the other girl probably deserved it, but…

 _I don't like seeing her hurt._

Steeling herself, Carina closed her eyes tightly and held out her hand, palm up; there was a pause, and then she felt another hand sliding into her own and entwined their fingers, cursing her racing heart.

When she opened her eyes again, she found Hermione watching her and decided that for now, it was probably best to change the subject and not think about their hands. "I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Why do you like Ron?" Carina peered over at her, completely serious as her brows furrowed. "He's an arse."

"He has his moments," Hermione defended, though it was half hearted. "And he was there for me after my parents died…" Her voice faltered. "That's why I've been staying here. I've really got nowhere else to go, no other relatives that I know of...he helped ease my pain."

"I...see." The other witch slowly nodded, understanding but still not liking it. So, she pressed on. "He mocks you, and constantly belittles you...do you really think that would work?"

The brunette was silent for a few moments. "I don't know." She squeezed Carina's hand, and the other girl felt goosebumps rise on her skin. "I really don't." She shifted, and now their thighs and arms were brushing. "What do you think? Ginny tells me that though she'd like to have me as a sister, I still should be with someone better than Ron."

"You should." Carina looked away and sucked in a breath, tilting her head to that she could stare at the ceiling, and spoke carefully. "You deserve better than Ron Weasley-far better. You need someone…"

 _Someone like me._

"...someone who will give you everything, and who will make you happy. Not a childish boy who doesn't know how to take care of himself and is only concerned with girls and Quidditch. That's what I think."

Carina didn't like Ron Weasley one bit, or at least, not anymore. Their friendship had completely shattered, and she could not stand the person he had grown into. He definitely did not need to be with Hermione; if that relationship ever happened and lasted, she would be made into a housewife to take care of her many children and not be able to follow her dreams. He would dictate her life, and Carina did not want that for her. She wanted her to be able to make a difference in the Wizarding World if they made it through the war, to be able to go anywhere and do what she pleased, and be able to find happiness.

She could feel the hand in hers loosen and then slip away, and she frowned slightly at the lack of contact, but did not comment on it and instead felt the hand sliding around her lower back; she visibly jolted at the contact, before she felt arms wrap around her waist and Hermione pull her in for a hug.

"I hope this is alright," murmured Hermione, and Carina suppressed a shiver when her breath it her collarbone. "If you don't want me to…"

"It's...it's fine," the other girl mumbled, gingerly returning the embrace and encircling her arms around Hermione, inhaling the smell of strawberries; her head felt rather dizzy now, and in her haze she could vaguely feel the bookworm tighten her hold. Slowly, cautiously, she lowered her chin to Hermione's shoulder.

"Good." She felt Hermione smile slightly. "Thank you, Carina."

 _I can't believe this is happening again! I should be pulling away right now and running for the hills, but...I actually like it._

Carina swallowed. "No problem."

This was the second hug, and already she was enjoying it far more than she should. Was it bad that she had missed this part of their friendship before Azkaban, the physical intimacy? She had barely been touched by anyone except Luna since then, and then Hermione came barrelling back into her life, all bushy hair and bright eyes and…

 _Luna's right...I think I've got it bad…._


	14. Chapter 14

**Yes, I know this only happened in the movie and is not considered canon, but then again my story is rather AU in the first place despite the fact that it doesn't stray from too many events in the books and movies. Just wanted to put that out there, be sure to review!**

Christmas Eve came and it was rather uneventful for Carina, who sat in the farthest corner and watched as Harry and Ginny stopped speaking at the abrupt and awkward arrival of Ron, who sat down between them with a tray of pies and cakes. He offered one to Harry, who hastily declined and shifted in his seat, clearly uncomfortable with the new development. Ginny did not look any happier, if the twitch of her eye was anything to go by.

"Hello," came a voice, and Carina was not all that startled as she glanced up and found Remus Lupin standing over her, looking haggard as ever. "May I sit?" Without speaking, she nodded, and he perched himself on the coffee table across from her. He clasped his hands between his knees and peered at her through weary—though nevertheless kind—amber eyes. He was paler than usual and his scars stood out, causing her to believe that all the stress was finally getting to him, judging by his gray flecked hair. "How are you?"

"Better," she answered carefully, regarding him warily.

"That's good," he nodded along, pausing for a moment. "I never expected to see you _here,_ of all places, but it makes sense that you'd rather be here than…" He trailed off.

"Yeah." The girl let out a breath. She knew she should not be mad at Remus, for he was the only one who had not actually accused her of the murders and had always been a great professor and uncle of sorts to her. She had told him everything back then, and he had been more than happy to help Sirius look after her and visit when he could. He was a werewolf, so he could not have gotten her out of Azkaban without breaking her out, and that would have been drastic and sent her on the run like her father had been. Plus, he had probably been on missions and patrols as well because of Dumbledore. Carina cleared her throat. "Kreacher and Grandmother aren't pleasant company."

He leaned forward slightly, resting his elbows on his knees. "I'd imagine not. Even now I can still hear Walburga shouting insults after me." Indeed, she had done that quite often when disturbed in the summer, and Carina had attempted to set the portrait on fire, to no avail. He felt around in his pockets and carefully extracted a wide bracelet, a simple metal looking one of golden-like color, and handed it to her.

She furrowed her brows as she read the small print inside, ignoring the runes on the outside for now.

 _Carina,_

 _You will never know how much I love you. I am so proud of who you've become._

 _—Dad_

"Where did you get this?" Carina glanced up at Remus and clutched the bracelet tightly between her fingers.

"Sirius intended to give it to you before his death. Tonks and I were rummaging around in his room afterward and found it—I remembered him mentioning it and decided to give it to you." Remus offered her a small, sympathetic and knowing smile. "You're very much like him, Carina. I know he would be proud of you now as well—I am, and—" He scooted forward so that he could gently take her hands in his own, and she almost flinched away but stopped herself. He noticed, but only squeezed her hands lightly. "—I can never express how sorry I am to you. I should have tried harder to get you out of there."

 _He tried? Someone actually tried?_

"You...you tried to get me out?" Her eyes searched his face for some kind of deceit, but found none.

"Yes," the werewolf confirmed solemnly. "I tried to appeal to Dumbledore, but he told me his hands were tied, so I went to the ministry. They laughed me out of the room and threatened me should I ever go back again on your behalf. I tried everything short of breaking you out."

"You could have been killed," Carina breathed, eyes widening.

"I know."

"Then why?"

"Because you're your father's daughter." Remus's voice was steady. "And I care for you very much. I didn't want you to suffer the same fate he did."

The raven haired girl swallowed hard, somehow feeling touched. One person had believed in her and tried to help her, and that person just so happened to be the one who had very little and had risked it all to make sure she did not suffer the same fate as her father. This man was proud of her, and cared for her, and hadn't betrayed her at all.

 _I can't believe it._

"Thank you." She found herself abruptly leaning forward to wrap her arms around him, and when his own encircled her, she felt at peace. A bit embarrassed, she pulled away with flushed cheeks and snapped the bracelet onto her wrist; it glowed faintly for a moment, before dimming. "What was that?"

"Protection runes." Remus offered her yet another smile, though a bit wider this time.

"Oh." She stared down at it and trailed her fingers across them. She did not ask what ones, trusting that her father knew what he was doing.

They were interrupted by frantic yelling and a scorching heat; Remus leapt to his feet, grabbed Carina, and yanked her through the door just as the Burrow went up in flames.

Through the ring around the house, she could make out Bellatrix Lestrange standing among them, and her cousin grinned wickedly before dashing away.

Carina locked eyes with Harry, and it the intensity in his eyes matched her own; it seemed that they were both thinking only one thing as they leapt through the flames— _get her._

Vaguely, she could hear both Ginny and Hermione call after them, but she kept sprinting through the field, following the taunting yells of Bellatrix, " _I killed Sirius Black, I killed Sirius Black!"_

Anger coursed through her, and Carina shifted as she ran so that she would get there faster; it seemed that she had almost made it when she found herself standing in the middle of the field, no one in sight. She heard another shout and spun in a wild circle, ears pricking up, and Harry came crashing through with Ginny and Hermione directly behind him, wands out.

Hermione slid forward, and Carina shifted just in time to go skidding through the mud on her back, grunting when the older witch slammed into her. She swiftly stood and without a word extended her free hand to Hermione, drawing her wand with the other as she pulled the bookworm to her feet.

" _You coming to get me?"_ She whirled furiously, a snarl on her lips, only to be faced with nothing. It seemed as though Bellatrix's voice was echoing from all directions. " _You gonna get me?"_

In her rage, Carina began to shake, confronted with the image of her father falling through that veil over and over again, and surged forward in the direction of the voice, only to be stopped by a loud howl a short distance away. She stopped herself short, nostrils flaring; there was a werewolf here, and it definitely wasn't Remus.

As if summoned, he and Tonks came bursting through the weeds and joined the circle, so that they were all back to back with their wands out.

"Greyback is here," spoke Remus urgently. "I smell him. I _heard_ him."

"We did too," replied Carina roughly, attempting to keep her wand arm steady as she trembled. She felt Hermione's hand grab her free hand and squeeze tightly, but neither gave any outward sign that they were fully conscious of it.

There was a rustling around them, and everyone shot off spells at once; one came flying back toward Hermione, and Carina tackled her to the ground on instinct, the green light narrowly avoiding her head as they both crashed to the ground. Remus and Tonks circled the teens, wands out and wary, but after a few moments, there were two distinct pops and they slowly lowered their wands.

"They're gone," informed Tonks, and her younger cousin stood and helped Hermione to her feet.

"No, they're standing next to you."

Tonk shot Carina a look, and the teen made a face back.

"Let's get back."

When they finally got back to where the others were waiting, Mr. Weasley had his wife in his arms as they watched their home burn; Bill and Fleur were in a similar position, while Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George all gathered together as well.

Carina stood there beside Hermione, their hands still clasped together.

"I wanted to kill her," she murmured, watching the flames engulf the house.

"I know," replied Hermione quietly, and Carina finally turned to face her, noticing that though her face and body were streaked with mud and her hair was a mess, she was still beautiful. "I think your reaction was justified." She studied the other girl, letting out a weak chuckle. "You're a mess." She reached up and, with the clean edge of her sleeve, wiped the mud from Carina's face, gently gripping her chin to hold her in place. "There. Thank you for catching me."

"No problem," Carina's heart skipped a beat, and she reached out on impulse to brush Hermione's wild hair from her eyes, picking grass from it and then rubbing the mud from the bookworm's cheeks with her own sleeve.

"Is it all gone?"

"Almost." The raven haired girl offered her the barest of a smile, and then flushed when Hermione pressed a kiss to her cheek, dangerously close to her lips.

She stilled for a moment, before carefully pushing the brunette back as the flames spread and the adults finally began to put it out, their initial shock wearing off.

"What will we do now?" The hand found hers again, and over his shoulder Remus cast Carina a knowing look, and inwardly she groaned, knowing what that meant. "I've got nowhere else to go, and now neither have they at the moment…"

"I _guess,"_ she offered up reluctantly. "They can stay at my house. They're still using it as headquarters anyway."

Harry had given them permission when she had been in Azkaban, and she did not feel like picking a fight with Dumbledore of all people over it.

"Are you sure?"

Carina sighed. "Positive."

"That's nice of you." Hermione squeezed her hand, and Carina shrugged silently.

 _I'm not sharing a room, though, if I have one of my own,_ she told herself. _It can't be that bad, can it?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No, it was definitely not _that_ bad, as she'd thought. It was worse.

Mrs. Weasley had taken to bustling about the kitchen as though she owned it and was constantly ordering the others to clean—Carina had refused and drug Hermione with her to the library—all the way up until it the New Year. The bright side was, she did not have to share a room with Hermione and Ginny any longer and got to stay in her own; some nights however, Walburga's portrait would begin shrieking because of someone tripping on their way to the bathroom or kitchen, and she found herself waking up in the middle of the night.

Other times, she awoke from nightmares. The last had been terrible, but for the first time in a while someone was finally there to comfort her, and that had definitely helped, despite the fact that it was not the person she wanted to see her like that.

"— _rina," someone was saying. "Ca...rin...a….Car….."_

 _She could only barely hear it, for she was too deep in the nightmare._

 _ **Sirius Black falling through the veil.**_

" _ **You did this," he whispered, lifeless eyes staring at her as he seemed to almost float back into the mysterious beyond.**_

 _ **Green light everywhere.**_

" _ **We came to save you."**_

 _ **Dead bodies scattered about.**_

" _ **Harry Potter...The Chosen One…." Voldemort's sneering face. "...and the criminal's daughter….how lovely…."**_

 _ **A small girl cowering in a corner.**_

" _ **No, please," she whimpered. "No more, it hurts."**_

 _ **The belt flying against her back, fists and voices raising and the pain, so much pain…..**_

" _ **You worthless little brat!" The lashes came one after the other, and they seemed to never stop. "You deserve this, for stealing my food!"**_

" _ **I was hungry," the little girl cried out as the fist hit her face. "I'm sorry, please—"**_

 _ **Blood splattered against the wall and floor—her blood. The whispers began.**_

 _ **The man morphed into a dementor, and as it drew closer and closer the whispers grew louder and louder, and the little girl became a thin, dark haired teenager, huddled into a corner.**_

" _ **No," she whimpered again."I'll be good, I promise…"**_

" _Carina!"_

 _ **The dementor drew closer and removed its hood, revealing the face of Marlene McKinnon, her own mother, beautiful features twisting into a cruel resemblance of the smiling woman in the pictures. "This is the child I died for? You're weak. You killed me, Carina...I regret ever having you—who would want a daughter like you?"**_

" _ **Mommy...no, I'll be good!"**_

 _ **But her mother only drew closer, mouth opening unnaturally wide; blood poured out, and her eyes glazed over. The teen's own mouth was forced open, and her soul began to pour through—**_

" _CARINA!"_

 _The last shout startled the girl awake, and she bolted upright in her bed, trembling furiously and a sob escaping her throat; she was vaguely aware of someone climbing into the bed beside her and drawing her closer, making sure her head was positioned directly over their chest so that she could hear the steady beating of their heart._

 _A hand ran through her hair and smoothed the damp locks back, and when Carina finally calmed, she found herself all but cuddled into the side of Hermione Granger._

" _It's alright, Rina," whispered Hermione, and the other girl lifted her head to watch her with weary eyes. "You're alright."_

" _Why," tried Carina hoarsely, before coughing. "What are you doing here?"_

" _Remus heard you having a nightmare when he came to check on you." The hand in Carina's hair stilled for a moment, before continuing its stroking. "Nothing he did could wake you, and since I was awake I came to help."_

 _Pale cheeks flushed pink. "I didn't want you to see me like this."_

" _Like what, Carina? In pain?" The brunette's brown eyes met hers calmly. "I want to be here if you need me. You don't need to do this on your own. I care about you a lot and I want to help you, but I can't do it if you won't let me."_

 _There was silence for a few moments, before the younger witch collapsed into Hermione, wrapping her arms around the bookworm._

" _Okay," she mumbled finally. "But you don't know what you're getting yourself into." She could not bring herself to pull away, for she was still shaken from the nightmare and was immensely enjoying the embrace. Perhaps she shouldn't be trusting the other girl like this or allow her to be here like this, but at the moment she felt as though maybe Luna was right; maybe, just maybe, she was the missing void._

Carina had awoken that morning to the two of them tangled together in the bed and all but set fire to Fred and George when she caught them taking pictures. Now, however, it was their last day before school and the New Year was only seconds away.

Everyone was sitting together and laughing, while she stood there and watched until Hermione appeared in front of her as the others began to count.

 _Ten._

Hermione took a step closer. "Hello."

 _Nine._

Carina offered a half smile. "Hi."

 _Eight._

"What do you think of the party?"

 _Seven._

"Not my cup of tea."

 _Six._

"Is it because of the people?"

 _Five._

"Yes."

 _Four._

"Myself included?" Fred had crept up behind Hermione without her noticing.

 _Three._

"Never you."

 _Two._

George was behind Carina, and he and his twin shared grins; the girls noticed too late.

 _One._

They were shoved forward, and their lips crashed together as they stumbled forward, Carina wrapping her arms around Hermione on instinct to catch herself.

" _Happy New Year!"_


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews, if you guys keep it up hopefully I'll still be motivated enough to write more. :P Here's chapter fifteen, hope you like it!**

Carina was the first to pull back, nearly flying backward into the wall seconds after their lips had brushed; her eyes were wide, cheeks tinged pink and breaths quick. Her heart felt as though it were going to beat out of her chest, and she could feel the telltale tremble of her fingers signifying just how much that simple action had affected her.

Her eyes snapped to Fred and George, who were laughing uproariously, and then felt a surge of anger; they weren't supposed to do _that!_ She hadn't wanted to know what it was like to kiss Hermione Granger, because now that she did, she wanted more, and more, and _more._ Now that she did, she couldn't stop thinking about it, because it had been more than simple peck— _she had been kissed back._

 _Carina felt their lips press together hard, and when her arms wrapped around Hermione to brace herself, she felt as though she should pull away, even_ _ **tried**_ _to pull away, but was rooted to the spot. Arms encircled her own waist and there was a slight pressure, a slight movement against her lips that made her heart skip._

"Why would you do that?" cried Ron furiously, ears turning red as his own eyes darted from one person to the other. "I bet Mione didn't even want to kiss her, so why would you force her to?!"

The raven haired girl clenched her fists, taking a step forward.

"It was a prank, Ron," snapped Hermione, beating Carina to the punch (no pun intended). "They didn't mean anything by it. It was just a kiss. And besides, you're supposed to kiss someone at midnight on the New Year, aren't you? Who would you have proposed I kiss? You?"

"No...maybe," the boy shot back hotly. "Anyone but _her!"_

" _She_ has a name!" the bookworm stepped right up next to him, so that they were nose to nose. "And besides, you've got Lavender to snog with all the time. _Carina_ is my friend!"

"So am I!"

Carina could not take anymore and slipped from the room, racing up the stairs; she could hear a pair of footsteps follow her own as she ducked into the library, and all but threw herself into an armchair.

Remus Lupin took a seat in the chair across from her.

"So," he began, watching her rather carefully. "Yourself and Hermione?"

"You noticed," remarked Carina rather dully. "I was wondering when you would."

"She doesn't feel the same, I assume."

She stared down at the bracelet on her wrist, which she hadn't taken off since Christmas, and absentmindedly fiddled with it. "No. She likes Ron Weasley."

"I see." The sandy haired man nodded in understanding. "He seemed quite jealous in there-I think he may have some feelings for her as well. What do you think about that?"

She laughed humorlessly. "Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, all one big, happy family. They can have it. I'll always be on the outside looking in."

"You think so?" Remus leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, while she only slumped further into her chair in answer. "Because I think that you shouldn't give up hope, Carina."

"I did in Azkaban." She sighed. "They put me in _his_ cell, Moony. Some kind of coincidence or something twisted, I don't know. I'll never be enough for Hermione Granger, but somehow she's always been enough for me, probably always will."

"James felt the same about Lily," the werewolf's voice quieted. "Because for the longest time, she hated him. He tried his best to impress her and as he matured, be the right one for her. And for awhile there, he thought it would never be enough; he'd loved her since we were eleven years old, and finally, somewhere along the way, she felt the same."

"I'm not James and Lily." Carina glanced up at him, hand stilling on the bracelet. Her eyes were dark, and he could see something there very reminiscent of Sirius. "It was just a kiss. A prank. Nothing more, nothing less."

"It wasn't." Remus reached out to grab her arm and lightly tugged at it, indicating for her to stand. She did so silently, and he scooted over to make room for her before pulling her down onto the loveseat beside him; he kept his arm securely around her shoulders, and gradually, her stiff form relaxed. He peered down at her, squeezing her arm. "Not to you. Don't be afraid to love someone, Carina. It's alright to feel."

Ever so slowly, her head found his shoulder, and he gently pulled her closer, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Thank you," she murmured.

She felt more at peace than she had earlier, having finally calmed, and drew her knees to her chest, scooting closer. She had missed Remus, Moony, her father's friend and her once professor and then surrogate uncle; she was glad to have him around.

He had lost two of his best friends and been betrayed by the other, had to transform painfully into a werewolf for so many years before wolfsbane, had known loneliness and self-hatred and pain. He understood, or at least far better than anyone else.

She had witnessed firsthand how quickly death came, and she was determined to make the best of it with him, because she did know how much time either of them had left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They soon went back to school, and as the weeks flew by it seemed that Hermione had only grown more and more obsessed with beating Harry in Potions and constantly told him that his book, previously owned by someone called the Half-Blood Prince, could be dangerous. He hadn't believed her and had continued to follow Malfoy around, despite Carina's warning; she knew it would backfire again, but did not say a word to him on the matter because as far as she was concerned, anything that happened would be his fault.

She shook her head as she saw Ron and Lavender snogging in the corridor and continued on, ignoring their disgusting display.

 _Really, can't they get a room?_

She was alone today, for Luna had to study and Hermione had went ahead to the common room with Ginny already.

As she walked by the boy's bathroom, she caught Harry creeping inside with his wand out, stuffing the Marauder's Map in his pocket. Finding this suspicious, she quickly dillusioned herself and followed quietly.

Harry peered around the corner; Malfoy was there at the sink, face dripping with water and what looked suspiciously like tears, school robes strewn in the floor and the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows. He had not noticed anything, until Carina's illusion flickered and Harry stepped forward, making a squeak with his shoes by accident.

The blond boy whirled around, wand out and ready and a spell on his lips. Carina groaned inwardly and disabled her own spell, stepping aside as Harry fired off a curse; Malfoy's jet of red light shot just past her ear, and she quickly ducked to avoid being shot by another.

 _The idiots don't even care who they're shooting at!_

Carina whirled on her cousin first and cast a leg-locker hex, sending him diving out of the way and straight into Harry's cutting curse; scowling, she rounded on the black haired boy and cast a stunner, only for him to leap out of the way. She had expected that an cast an expelliarmus at just the right time, sending his wand flying across the room.

 _Should give me time to deal with Malfoy._

She noticed that said teen was sporting a cut to the cheek and nothing more, but the spell headed her way definitely meant that he had it out for both of them.

She slammed into the wall with near bone breaking force and then slid to the ground; getting to her feet with rising anger, she leveled her wand just beside his head and growled, " _Bombarda!"_

The entire sink exploded, sending water spraying everywhere and flooding the bathroom; she did not care and lunged forward, tackling him to the ground and slammed her fist into his cheek. Malfoy struggled furiously under her and finally managed to shove her away and onto her back.

Malfoy leapt to his feet and started after Harry, who had finally regained his wand.

" _Cruc-"_ began Malfoy furiously, only for his wand to go shooting out of his hand courtesy of the other boy.

"Get out of here, Carina!" shouted Harry, catching Malfoy's wand in his free hand. He sounded quite frustrated, and she felt her own irritation rise. "Now!"

Who was he to tell her what to do?

" _Flipendo!"_ she yelled, and he reacted instantly, shouting some spell she had never heard before and slashing his wand wildly.

Blood spurted from Carina's face and chest as though she had been slashed with an invisible sword. She staggered backward and collapsed onto the waterlogged floor with a great splash, wand sliding from between her fingers and falling into the water somewhere below them.

Malfoy, sensing a chance for escape, sprinted from the room and did not look back.

Slipping and staggering, Harry got to his feet and plunged toward Carina, whose face was now shining scarlet, pale hands hovering uselessly above her blood soaked chest, fingers clenching and unclenching as though she did not quite know what to do with them. She stared at the blood with wide eyes.

Her foster parents had left welts and bruises and broken bones and the like, but they had never made her lose this much blood, and it was frightening.

Her breathing grew labored and the pain grew worse; her head spun, and she could vaguely hear Harry calling desperately for help before she blacked out.


	16. Chapter 16

**Haha, I just hadn't been able to resist leaving it like that last chapter, sorry. XD Well, here's the next one so you can find out what happens. Be sure to review!**

When she came to, Carina was lying on the water soaked floor of the bathroom, and she jumped when she saw Snape hovering over her.

"Bloody hell!" yelped Carina, scrambling back away from him. "What are you doing here?"

"Language, Black," he replied cooly. "Ten points from Gryffindor."

She gritted her teeth and forced her irritation down. "I apologize, _sir._ What are you doing here? Where's Potter?"

"I sent him away. He seemed quite glad to get away, the boy seemed panicked." Snape scoffed. "I healed you the best I could, Black, but I got here late."

The initial shock of having the professor there had by now worn off and his words had her hands quickly landing on her blood soaked shirt, which was undone at the buttons.

She assumed that that was the only way he could get to the wounds without taking her whole shirt off and was thankful for it. She pulled the shirt back to stare down at the pink scars—appearing weeks old—crisscrossing her upper body. " _Bloody hell!"_

"Ten more points. Really, you'd think you'd learn by now not to curse."

Carina paid him no mind and scrambled to the nearest shard of a mirror and stared at her face. Her own wide gray eyes reflected back at her, but the jagged scar running along her face was new and she swallowed.

 _Just another scar to wear._ She shook her head and turned to face the man behind her.

"Thank you for trying, sir," she managed finally.

He nodded in acknowledgement and stood. "Get to your common room and tell Potter to never use that spell again." His cloak billowed behind him as he briskly left, and Carina got to her feet, running a hand through her hair as she buttoned her shirt, made her way to the common room, spoke the password to the Fat Lady, and silently entered.

Her appearance caused a commotion, to be said. Hermione had leapt to her feet and Harry had slowly followed.

"Harry told us what happened," Hermione said hurriedly, checking her over. "Oh, Carina…how are you alright?"

"Snape healed me," muttered Carina, not meeting her eyes as she pushed past. _Just a kiss. A prank._ "I'm fine now, they're not the first scars I've gotten." She was headed to her dorm, but stopped abruptly to turn on Harry, eyes suddenly flashing. " _You._ Snape told me to warn you not to use that spell again, Potter. And the next time you think about cursing me—" she noticed a cold looking Ginny sitting in the corner and realized that there had been an argument here. Her eyes flickered back to Harry. "—I'll kill you myself, Chosen One or not."

"I didn't know what it would do!" protested Harry as she stepped onto the staircase. "You were cursing me and I wasn't thinking!"

Carina whirled around, exasperated. "I was cursing you because you both started firing shots at me! If you didn't notice, I was _trying_ to stop you two from killing each other before I got blasted through a wall, shot with some unknown curse and left to die!"

"Snape told me to leave, what was I supposed to do, fight him? I didn't want to get into any more trouble than I was already, and it looked like he had it under control!"

This reminded her oddly of something that happened years ago.

 _Eleven year old Carina sat in her first week of detention, sighing loudly as she scrubbed cauldrons for Snape. Really, she found a week's worth highly unreasonable considering all she had done was fling something into Malfoy's potion because he insulted Ron and Hermione, not to mention taken a shot at Harry's dead parents and her own nonexistent ones. Granted, it had caused the boy's potion to explode all over his face and sent him to the hospital wing, but still!_

 _She heard a commotion outside and slowed her scrubbing, listening intently as Snape opened the door._

" _What do you want, Potter?" sneered Snape. "Surely you haven't come for a detention because you_ _ **want**_ _one." There was no reply. "Leave, boy."_

" _No," came the quiet answer. "I want to wait here for her, sir."_

" _You'll be waiting hours, Potter. Now leave, before I dock points."_

 _Carina stopped scrubbing altogether._

" _No, sir."_

" _Ten points from Gryffindor!" There was a few moments of silence, and when it seemed like the boy would not budge, Snape docked another twenty; still nothing. Finally, the man snapped, "Fine, stay there if you're so stubborn, Potter!" He slammed the door in Harry's face, and the girl hastily resumed scrubbing._

 _When she left the room hours later with blisters forming on her hands, Harry was roused from his slumber and stood, lightly linking arms with her and silently leading her to the common room, offering a soft smile._

Carina stared at him for a good few moments, before shaking her head until the smiling young boy in front of her became the frowning, messy haired teenager. "Trouble? You weren't even docked points, much less given detention! Look at me!" She lifted her shirt to expose her scarred torso, not thinking anything of it even as Ron entered the room and stared at her stomach with wide eyes. "Snape didn't get there in time because he probably ran into Malfoy in the corridor, and this is the result!"

"I'm _sorry!"_ cried Harry, running his hands through his hair, ruffling it even more. "I didn't _mean_ for you to get hurt like this, but when you started fighting and blew up half the bathroom I got frustrated and said the first thing that came to mind!"

Carina glanced briefly at Hermione, who had her own gaze trained on Lavender and Ron, before turning back to Harry, coming to a decision. She knew there was something more going on with the way he constantly disappeared to meet with Dumbledore and at first, she hadn't cared much. But now, she wanted in on it. The war was about to start and she was sure that Ron and Hermione knew, and as much as she hated to admit it, she wanted to help. If they planned to run off somewhere, she was not going to stand by and do nothing.

"We need to talk," she told him, lowering her shirt. "Now."

Harry did not protest this time and merely followed her out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright," said Harry, once they were safely hidden behind a tapestry in an abandoned corridor. He sat cross legged on the floor, invisibility cloak in one hand and wand in the other, lit up as he placed the Marauder's Map on his knee so that he could check for intruders. Carina sank down across from him. "What is it? You wouldn't normally drag me off like this for nothing, especially after I attacked you."

"I want to know what's going on during the meetings you have with Dumbledore," Carina told him bluntly.

"What?" The boy's brows shot up, and he immediately went onto the defense. "No. How do you even know about those?"

"You're not as good at sneaking around as you thought." She snorted. "Or, sneaking around without _me_ noticing, that is. I just haven't said anything until now."

"Why do you even want to know? I thought you wanted nothing to do with me."

"I didn't, but the war will start, and when it does I don't want to sit around doing nothing. I'm going to fight."

"For a society that sent you to prison? For people that hurt you and made Padfoot spend twelve years in Azkaban alone?" Harry watched her carefully, and he made a point. She owed them nothing and should by all means have no qualms about leaving them to die.

She regarded him calmly. "You're right, I don't care about them—any of them. But I do care about Luna and Hermione. I want to protect them, and my father's death shouldn't have to be in vain. He came to rescue _us_ because of our own stupidity and got killed—" They both winced at that, though neither seemed to notice the other had done it. "—and I don't want to live in a world with Voldemort in it anymore. He needs to go, and if you won't tell me, it won't stop me and you know it."

Harry sighed. "I know. But he told me I could only tell Ron and Hermione…"

"Telling one more person won't hurt, especially if they could help in the long run." Carina leaned forward, face expressing just how serious she was.

So, he did. He told her every last detail, even the ones he wasn't sure he should have, and as he watched her process this, a muscle worked in her jaw. She was thinking hard.

"If you can't keep telling me everything," she said with a pause. "I'll force the old man to let me join in."

"I'm not sure you can do that," Harry pointed out. "He's the most powerful wizard around."

"Doesn't matter." She waved him off. "Guilt trip, blackmail, I'll do it if I have to. You got that?"

"Yes," he sighed, leaning against the wall. They sat there in silence for a good few minutes before he spoke again. "I really am sorry for doing that to you. And for Azkaban. I would have apologized earlier but I didn't think it was something you needed to hear during all the chaos when you got back. And, to be honest, I didn't want to be attacked like Ron and Smith." She let out a hum of acknowledgement, but did not speak, instead sat there and stared at her hands. "Sirius told me how bad it was there, how it affected him. You weren't there even half as long and it probably hit you just as hard." He watched her with forlorn eyes, and when she met them, for a brief moment she saw the emerald green eyes of the young boy she had known staring back. "I know you're on your way to forgiving Hermione, probably already have, but I hope someday you can forgive me as well." He seemed more mature than normal at the moment, showing just how serious he was. It was a far cry from the teen she had seen earlier.

"We'll see," murmured Carina. "Only time will tell." She did not know what to do with all the people approaching her on such matters or asking her for forgiveness. She was not sure about Harry, but she definitely knew that though she may be able to be civil with Ron Weasley, she did still did not like the person he had turned into and had no intention of becoming friends with him again. She peered up at Harry, before getting to her feet and dusting herself off. "We're done here. It's past curfew, let's go."

He silently threw the invisibility cloak over both of them and they huddled under it together, moving quickly and in practiced sync back to the common room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carina lay awake in her bed later that night, not really thinking so much as she couldn't sleep. She had tossed and turned all night, but nothing worked, so here she was.

She stared at the ceiling, arms folded behind her head. Everything had been quiet in the dorm, until she heard a whimper.

She glanced over, noticing that Hermione was tangled in her sheets and it was her who had made the sound. Her eyes were squinched shut, and her fists gripped the covers so tightly her knuckles were white. She whimpered again.

"No," mumbled Hermione, and when the tears began to fall, Carina slowly sat up and made her way over, perching herself on the edge of the bed. "Mum, Dad…"

It hit her then, what she was dreaming of. She was having a nightmare about the night her parents died, were tortured by Bellatrix—disguised as Carina—until their bodies shut down. She did not know anything else about that night.

Carina reached over to shake Hermione, only to be met with yet another small cry of pain, and quickly shook her again. This time, the bookworm's eyes snapped open to meet hers, and she pushed herself up, untangling herself and wiping at the tears streaming down her cheeks. It did nothing, however, for more and more came soon after.

"I didn't save them," whispered Hermione, not seeming bothered at all by the other girl being there. "I tried fighting, but it was no use. There were too many, and by the time the Order showed up they were already gone. I heard their screams, and saw someone that looked familiar apparating away. They told me it was you and I didn't want to believe them, but then I realized why that person was so familiar." Red rimmed eyes gazed at her. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," sighed Carina softly, scooting back so that she was next to her friend, both of them side by side and leaning against the headboard. "Doesn't matter. I'm sorry about your mum and dad. They were good people."

"Thank you." The brunette sniffed, and the younger witch got the overwhelming urge to comfort her.

 _It's okay to feel, Carina,_ she remembered Remus's words from before.

So without saying a word, she carefully slid an arm around Hermione's shoulder, allowing the older girl to huddle closer, gripping Carina tightly around the waist.

"It's okay," Carina kept her voice quiet as she felt Hermione's shoulders shake. "I've got you."

Hermione's body was soon wracked with sobs, and Carina sat there in silence, free hand running over bushy hair as the other girl had done for her so often.

She didn't move for the rest of the night.


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's seventeen for the few that do read my story, thanks for that, by the way. Review, please!**

Weeks later, Luna and Carina sat outside the castle next to the Black Lake, watching the Giant Squid splash about in the water.

"You know," remarked Luna. "You look much more fierce with scars than without."

"Oh really?" said Carina with a snort. "I don't care whether I've got them or not, much. But I think that after all this ends I'll be covered in them."

"Yes," the blonde nodded along in acknowledgement. "I suppose we all will." There was a pause, and then she spoke again innocently, "How are your secret meetings with Harry and the others?"

Carina was not shocked at all and merely offered a wry smile. "I'm not surprised you know about that. They're fine." And really, they were. Harry would pull she, Hermione and Ron all aside and tell them everything that went on, and Carina would sit there silently and listen to them discuss the things. She did not contribute much, didn't feel the need to. She and Ron had begun tolerating each other during these times after the amortentia incident and his breakup with Lavender, but it was more for Hermione's sake than anything. "We haven't killed each other yet."

"I don't think Hermione would allow that," Luna smiled back serenely. "Nor Harry, after the incident."

That was true. After the incident Harry had been very careful to keep his temper in check when she unintentionally riled him up with a sarcastic remark she made, and his emerald orbs always searched her for some sort of reaction after pulling his wand out; upon seeing that she was alright, he had begun to relax more, though she could tell that everytime he saw the scar on her face, he felt guilty.

"I just...try not to look at him." The raven haired girl let out a breath. "Ron, I mean."

"I understand," Luna looked sympathetic. "You know, he likes Hermione back."

Carina sighed again. "I know. In the hospital wing that day she was right there, holding his hand. And then all of a sudden he started mumbling her name and sent Lavender out in tears. Hermione looked happy."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Luna spoke up again.

"I think that their relationship wouldn't really work," she told the older witch, silvery eyes steadily meeting hers. "They fight too much, you see, and he's just not the right kind of person she needs. You two have already shared a kiss—"

"—it was a prank—"

"—and there's much more chemistry between you, anyway. You bring out the best in each other," continued Luna, as though she hadn't heard Carina's interruption. "And I think you should keep waiting. Something good will happen."

"So you say." Carina didn't bother questioning her. "Have any of your housemates been picking on you anymore?"

"One tried the other day, but Ginny hexed him."

At that, the older girl let out a small chuckle. "Of course she did."

"CARINA!" came a call from near the castle. Said girl turned her head to see Ron standing there, waving wildly. "OI, GET OVER HERE QUICK!"

"I've been summoned," mumbled Carina, getting to her feet. "You'll be alright back here on your own?"

"Of course I will," Luna replied, as though such a thing were ridiculous. Nevertheless, she was not angry or offended and smiled. "Go on."

The raven haired girl did not reply, but nodded gratefully and sprinted off, skidding straight past Ron, up the stairs and into the common room, where Hermione and Harry were.

Moments later, the redhead appeared beside them, panting.

"Bloody hell," he gasped. "You're fast."

"What did you expect?" Carina did not bother to look at him, keeping her attention instead on the other two. "I work out. I have to build my strength somehow."

 _Idiot,_ she very nearly added, but held her tongue.

"Listen," started Harry hastily. "Dumbledore thinks I'm getting the cloak, but…" And so, he proceeded to explain to them exactly what was going on, not pausing for Hermione's gasps of horror or Ron's questions. His emerald gaze leveled on Carina, who had not spoken. "..so you see what this means? Dumbledore won't be here, so Malfoy's going to have a clear shot at whatever he's up to. _No, listen to me!"_ he hissed, when both Ron and Hermione showed clear signs of interrupting. Still, Carina listened intently. "I know it was Malfoy celebrating in the Room of Requirement. Here—" He shoved the Marauder's Map into Hermione's hands. "—you need to watch him, Snape as well. Use anyone you can get from the D.A.—those Galleons still work, right? Dumbledore's got extra protection up, but if Snape's involved he'll know how to avoid it, but he won't be expecting you to be on watch."

"Harry," began Hermione, eyes wide with what Carina could clearly read as fear.

"There's so time," he cut across her, and began distributing items. He had given Ron his bottle of liquid luck, and though she thought he was paranoid, Carina was happy that she had saved her own bottle, for something felt very wrong here. He spoke some last words, and then Harry hurried off to Dumbledore.

"And now we wait," mumbled Carina to herself, but instead of sitting down like the others were, rushed to her dorm instead to grab the hidden bottle of liquid luck and slip it in her pocket. When she returned to the common room, she sat down next to Hermione without a word.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Something was wrong. Very, very wrong.

Carina sniffed at the air, and Hermione and the others stopped walking behind her.

"What is it?" questioned Hermione, brows furrowing.

"I smell something," the other girl told her, a frown appearing. "But I don't...hold on." She shifted for a moment, and the wolf lifted its head into the air, nose twitching. A moment later it let out a guttural snarl and shifted back; Carina crouched on the floor, teeth still bared as her wand slid into her hand and out of its holster. She had transformed back just in time, so none of the D.A. had seen her.

"What?" came the question from Ginny.

"Seriously, what're you growling at?" said Ron.

"They're here," cut in Luna quietly, grabbing Carina's arm and pulling her to her feet. "Death Eaters, right?"

"Yes," confirmed Carina, nodding once. She was on the alert now, and the others all drew their wands as well. She narrowed her eyes and tugged the map from Hermione, scanning it over; when she spoke, the sharp and commanding tone she exhibited had everyone listening closely. "They're coming from the Room of Requirement because they're appearing out of nowhere. We need to get anyone under fifth year to their houses and keep the there. Fred, George—" She glanced at the twins. "—go get the Gryffindors. Chang, Luna, go for the Ravenclaws. Abbott and Bones, get the Hufflepuffs. What little Slytherins there are, I want Ginny and Ron to take that. They're in the dungeons, I'm pretty sure the password is pureblood. If not, hurry and guess."

"What about the rest of us?" piped up a voice from the back.

She looked back at them. "Half of you can split up and follow them to help protect the younger years and see they get there safely. The people I first named off are in charge. The other half will round up anyone fifth year and above who wants to fight."

"And why should we listen to you?" sneered Zacharias. "You're unstable, a sadist. How do we know you're not sending us to our deaths?"

He froze at the wand pressed to his throat.

"She isn't," said Ginny Weasley hotly. "She's taking charge and trying to save our arses, including yours. If you don't want to be blown to bits, I suggest you do as she says _now."_

Carina could not help the satisfaction she felt at that, not to mention the small surge of appreciation.

"You heard her," she told them. "Luna, come here." She uncorked her bottle of liquid luck, and when Hermione caught on she did the same. "I'm splitting this with you and Ginny. Hermione can split the other with Ron and the twins. Ready?"

The redhead and blonde both nodded, and everyone passed around the bottles until there were none left. Soon, the groups were setting off, but before they did Carina did not forget to shout, "Get ready to fight when you've got the kids locked up!" Her voice softened. "Luna, I need you to notify the professors as to what's going on as well. Tell them to get the Order down here quick. And, Luna...just, watch yourself, okay?"

Luna smiled slightly and saluted her, before hurrying off after Cho.

This left Hermione and Carina alone, staring at the map.

"What do _we_ do?" inquired Hermione, watching as the names spread and some grew closer and closer.

"We fight," answered Carina immediately, firmly. "You'll watch my back?"

"Always."

That was all they had the chance to say before four masked Death Eaters rounded the corner, and upon seeing the teens, immediately began to fire off curses.

Hermione stood directly in front of Carina and erected a shield, so that the curses bounced off and back at them. Two of them hit one Death Eater, who fell back onto his back, his entrails spilling from his stomach.

It looked painful, but then again, Carina did not care. Hermione had turned a little green, but otherwise did not react to the disgusting display before them. She dropped the shield and they both began to fight.

Carina ducked as a jet of red light shot by her ear, before pointing her wand at the Death Eater she was squaring off with and sent him flying into a wall with enough force to break his back. Actually, it probably had, but she felt no remorse.

She turned to find Hermione facing the two other Death Eaters, fighting with an intensity that surprised her as she sent both of them flying, petrified and bound. Knowing that the other girl would not kill them, Carina reached over to stomp on each of their wands, snapping each in half.

"Let's move." She did not bother to offer any congratulations and turned, knowing Hermione was following as she sprinted toward the Great Hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The battle was still going on when Carina saw Harry sprint into the fray, petrify Greyback, before blasting Amycus Carrow away from Ginny, who had done very well against him.

 _Seems like the training did her some good. Well, and my Felix Felicis._

Carina did not pay too much attention, though, as she dodged under a jet of green light; Ginny could hold her own, and she did not particularly feel like chasing down Harry at the moment.

Her heart was pounding and her body buzzing with adrenaline as she caught Greyback leap back into the chaos—someone must have helped him—and head straight for Remus, who turned just in time to be knocked over by the other werewolf, who had a manic grin on his face as he leered down at Remus. Greyback was saying something as Remus struggled, but he had lost his wand when he toppled.

Carina did not think as she sent Greyback flying backward due to the knockback jinx, and when the werewolf sprung to his feet immediately after, knew she was a goner, or a possible new werewolf. It seemed that her liquid luck had run out. She tried to erect a shield, to no avail, and had no other option but to shift into her wolf form, sending her flying with the large man on top of her. She snapped and snarled furiously at Greyback, who was doing the same without any regard for where he bit her; she was thankful that when bitten in her animagus form, she could not become a werewolf.

She howled when his teeth sank into her shoulder, and twisted so that she could lock her jaw on his neck, clamping down tightly; the blows rained down on her now, but she would not let go and instead dangled when Greyback stood, attempting to pry her off of him. Instead, he only seemed to injure himself further in the process before he suddenly collapsed on top of her, and she slunk out from under him with some effort.

"Are you alright?" questioned Remus, and he quickly retrieved her wand for her.

Carina shifted back, rubbing her shoulder ruefully before she took her wand back. She inspected her clothing, which was now stained with blood. Miraculously, only a small portion of it was her own and any injuries she had sustained were minimal; however, she was sure to have a good few bruises later. Perhaps her luck hadn't all run out.

"Fine," she responded, running a hand through her hair. "Little banged up, but…" She shrugged. "Did anyone else see me transform?"

"No. Thank you for helping me." He smiled gratefully, wearily. "I'd rather you not have been attacked, but he was going to kill me."

"I know." She glanced about. "It's over?"

"Yes, it's over. But, there is one thing."

"What?"

"Dumbledore is dead."

" _What?"_ She may not have liked the man, but he had been the only protection they had had against Voldemort for the time being. Why would he have went and gotten himself killed, only to abandon the students he had sworn to protect? Unless…

 _The ring._ It had been a horcrux, and he had been about to die sooner or later anyway. Perhaps he had known, and had not fought back when he had been killed? After all, wouldn't he rather the end come sooner so that he would not have to be in a world such as this any longer?

"Snape killed him," Remus informed her, looking rather pained and a bit lost. "Harry says he was there to witness it, though hidden. Your cousin was there as well. Both of them."

Malfoy and Bellatrix.

 _Bellatrix._ Oh, what she wouldn't give to get her hands on that woman's scrawny neck and just _squeeze,_ squeeze hard until the lights went out in her eyes. Carina knew that she would get some sort of sick satisfaction in the killing of her older cousin, but did not care how twisted it was.

"I see. And everyone else?"

"They've all headed to the hospital wing. Come on, let's hurry."

So, she followed the man all the way to the hospital wing, where the younger Weasleys, Hermione, Harry and Tonks were all gathered alongside a few others.

Carina collapsed into a chair as they spoke of Bill's new scars from Greyback, as well as the details of Dumbledore's death. She was not listening, barely even heard a word until she could hear Remus say something along the lines of how Snape would have killed Hermione and Luna.

A growl rumbled through her chest, but thankfully it seemed that no one had heard her but Luna, who made her scoot over and sat beside her, leaning into the older girl's side for some sort of comfort. With a sigh, Carina put an arm around her and eyed everyone else.

"The damage done would have been a lot worse if not for Carina," Hermione told them all. "She took charge and got everyone below fifth year to their common rooms, made sure the Order was notified, and then went straight to fight."

"Is this true?" inquired McGonagall, turning to face the girl, who stared right back at her.

"I did it," confirmed Carina evenly, nodding once. "Someone had to take charge around here."

"Well…" The professor offered her a tight lipped smile, obviously still reeling from the loss of the headmaster. "Thank you, Miss Black."

The raven haired girl tilted her head in acknowledgement just as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley burst in alongside Fleur, looking terrified.

Carina resigned herself to the fact that she would have to deal with all of this for quite awhile and leaned back, meeting the eye of Harry as she did.

She knew one thing for sure—whatever he had planned, she was going to be a part of it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for the reviews! Yeah, Carina really doesn't care who she hurts if they threaten her, especially if they're a Death Eater. She knows better than anyone that if she doesn't get rid of the person or only stuns them, they'll just keep coming back around to bug her. And yeah, I made Gabrielle a couple years older, she's supposed to be eleven. But, I wanted her to have at least hit puberty as well and just be a bit older. And just saying, but adding a French accent is NOT my strong suit. XD Anyway, here you go!**

Carina had certainly not expected to walk into the kitchen alongside George and find Harry and Ginny snogging in the kitchen; really, all she had wanted was a glass of water, not _this!_

She grumbled to herself that it was too early for this, got herself the glass of water, and downed it all in one gulp, leaning back against the counter. George casually sipped his coffee, watching the other two.

"Morning," he greeted amusedly, watching as Harry and Ginny both jumped, though the latter shot him a glare.

"Anyway," said Ginny in a rather flat voice. "Happy birthday, Harry." She stormed from the kitchen and Carina sat her glass down and followed with a yawn, rather roughly hitting Harry on the back in greeting as she went. Her birthday had been a few days prior and they hadn't really celebrated hers; only Hermione, Harry and Ginny had really given her any gifts and the twins had offered her congratulations for making it to seventeen, but that was about it. Well, besides the cake Mrs. Weasley had made her. It had been a small one but she had quietly thanked the woman nonetheless.

Carina separated from her and made her way to where Hermione and Ron sat, gracelessly throwing herself down into an armchair. The other two teens both glanced at her, a bit startled.

"Morning," she said shortly, copying the greeting of George from moments prior.

"Good morning, Carina," replied Hermione nonetheless, offering her a smile. It was clear that she had interrupted something, however, more than likely an important discussion. "How are you?"

"Fine." Gray eyes flickered between the two, and with a small pang, purposefully overlooked how close the bookworm and redhead were sitting. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, nothing," said Ron hastily. "It's nothing, just about the party, is all…"

"Oh really?" Carina turned to the older girl. "Hermione?"

"We were talking about the horcruxes," admitted Hermione quietly, so that no one else could hear. "And the mission. We won't be going to school this year...are you sure you want to go? You could always stay at Hogwarts, protect Luna…"

"No. She can take care of herself by now, and with Ginny and Neville around—especially Ginny—she'll be okay. Hopefully." The raven haired girl was wide awake now and leaned forward in her seat, tone firm. "I am coming, whether you like it or not. Harry and I have already established this and there is nothing you can do to be rid of me, short of killing me."

"You don't need to!" the only boy in the room protested quickly, though not altogether rudely. "I mean, there's already three of us…"

"So what's one more?" She leveled her calm gaze on him, and he deflated. They could not deny her the right to come, especially if she were determined. "I could definitely help, and four would mean extra protection."

"It's not that we don't want you there," Hermione sighed, tone gentle. "I'm just worried about what will happen to you after all that's happened in the past couple years."

"Me?" Carina could not believe it. Did Hermione actually think she was weak? Vulnerable? "I think I'll be fine, I survived this long already, Hermione. I lasted well in the battle months ago and I commanded a small army of students, I think I can do _this."_

Her eyes met the brown of the girl across from her, who seemed to sense the slight hurt in the gaze and offered an apologetic smile. "I know."

"Sure you do." Carina offered a wry smile and stood. "I think I'll just go outside and leave you two alone." She eyed them for a moment, before pausing in the doorway. "I'll talk to you later."

And then she left, went outside, and seated herself on the ground far enough away that she was sure no one would spot her as they gathered to set up the tents for the wedding.

She twisted the bracelet from her father around and around on her wrist absentmindedly.

Hermione doubted her now. Sure, she had gone through hell in Azkaban and wished for death countless times, and sure, she might have attacked people, but she was always in near perfect control of herself most times and she was not some weak, vulnerable girl.

She never had been, really. She had dove through fire to get to Harry when she heard him screaming as he battled Quirrell—boy, had that _hurt—_ and she had been there in the Chamber of Secrets, protecting the body of a young Ginny Weasley while he battled the basilisk. In third year, she had been ready to kill her own father for them all, just to save her friends and get them out of there before Remus transformed. In fourth year, she had stood by Harry when his name was called out of the Goblet and she had made sure that she kept Ron at bay when the boy was jealous and hurling insults, spent countless hours in the library with Harry when Hermione wasn't there with them. In fifth, she had made a stupid, stupid decision to help him and had inadvertently gotten her father killed, before running off to chase her cousin.

 _She broke away from the group, from Hermione, and ran into the atrium after Harry; when she entered, Bellatrix was on the floor and his wand was pointed at her._

" _You have to mean it, Harry," hissed the voice of a man unseen. They knew who he was, they could both hear him._

 _The boy clenched his jaw and tightened his grip on his wand._

 _Carina stepped forward and pushed him to the side none too gently, burning with grief and a rage so deep she could feel it consuming her._

" _Little cousin," taunted Bellatrix with a laugh. "Come to get revenge. You can't do it. You're weak."_

 _She gritted her teeth. The edges of her vision were blurring red._

" _You won't hurt me," the woman continued surely, voice no more than a mocking whisper. "You can't. And to think, all this because I killed poor old daddy."_

" _I can't?" Carina asked, flat voice echoing through the atrium. Her cousin merely smiled in response. This made a growl tear through the girl, and she shouted, "CRUCIO!"_

 _She meant it. Oh, did she mean it more than anything in the world. She wanted Bellatrix to_ _ **hurt,**_ _and hurt she did._

 _The torture lasted no more than a few seconds before she found her wand clattering out of her hand, vision clearing, and a snake faced man standing inches from her nose._

 _He backhanded her in a vicious swipe obviously magically charged, and Carina skidded across the floor, bumping into the statue behind her._

 _Voldemort took slow, precise steps toward her and leaned down._

" _What," he said softly, cooly. "Do you think you're doing?" She did not answer and reached up to touch her lip, which was bleeding. "Answer me, girl!"_

 _Carina stared blankly at him for a few moments, before possibly doing the stupidest thing she had ever done in her young life._

 _She spat in his face._

She had lived, of course. Dumbledore had shown up at just the right moment and saved her from death, which was why she was here today. So, as anyone could see, she was not weak, or vulnerable, or pitiful. It seemed like Hermione did not believe in her, although, and that stung.

"'ello," greeted a soft voice. Carina glanced up. Gabrielle Delacour sat next to her, staring at her intently. She may have been thirteen, but she looked much older, possibly sixteen. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," replied Carina evenly, frowning at the Veela. Why was she here? What did she want?

As if reading her mind, the blonde spoke. "I grew bored of ze wedding preparations. I saw zat you looked troubled, so I came 'ere instead."

"I see." Slowly, the raven haired girl nodded, before sighing. She may as well speak to the girl, for she had no one else at the moment herself. "I guess I should say thank you for checking on me, then."

"Eet eez no problem." Gabrielle smiled at her, perfect teeth gleaming. Carina thought of her own teeth, though white, with the slightly more than average pointed canines. She had taken after her wolfish counterpart quite a lot. "You seem very interesting. I am Gabrielle, if you do not remember."

"How could I forget a face like that?" The older girl returned the smile with a small one of her own, and she saw the girl's face drop; she immediately knew why and rushed to speak more, though reluctantly. "I'm...I'm sorry." She sighed again. "I have a habit of ruining things, don't I?"

"That eez 'ow you remember me? By my face?" It appeared that the younger girl was aware that she was attractive, dangerously so because of her heritage, and was probably already being shunned by girls at school because of it.

"Partly," Carina responded truthfully. "But I recognized your voice, too."

"'ow? Eet 'as changed some, surely."

"I still recognize it, Gabrielle." She studied the Gabrielle closely. "I'd know those eyes anywhere, too."

The rather forlorn young witch felt her lips twitch when the older girl lightly tapped her between her eyes. "Not just because I am pretty?"

"Not just because you're pretty. This—" Unconsciously, her hand came to rest over Gabrielle's heart, which had begun to beat very fast for some reason. "—is what matters. The inside."

Call her a sap if you will, but the soul and the heart mattered far more to Carina than the looks. Hermione, Luna and Gabrielle could have all been ugly as sin and all she would have seen was the light from within.

"Thank you." Gabrielle was careful pronouncing these two words, to show just how much she meant it. Dazzling blue eyes roved over her face, and suddenly there was the brush of fingertips along Carina's nose and jaw. "You are scarred."

"Yes."

"You must have many."

"Yes."

Gabrielle cupped her cheek and smiled yet again. "You are still beautiful. You are not like me, with creature 'eritage to make you even more so. You are different. Stunning." The hand fell away and instead landed right above Carina's heart, like she herself had done moments prior. "And I am sure you 'ave a good 'eart as well, or else you would not 'ave tried to cheer me up like this." She glanced back to see her mother beckoning for her, and leaned over to kiss Carina on the cheek. "Thank you for talking to me. I 'ave to go now. We can dance later?"

"Yes," Carina nodded, and felt the corners of her own lips quirk upward. "We can dance later."

As Gabrielle walked away, she leaned back against the tree and shook her head. She really liked that kid. She reminded Carina of Luna, though perhaps a bit bolder and saner.

 _She needs a friend, I think._ Carina closed her eyes and tilted her head back, feeling the breeze on her skin. _If all goes well and I make it through the war, I'll try to be one._

She did not know why she decided such a thing so suddenly, when she had not seen the girl in three years and barely knew her; perhaps she had a soft spot for blondes. After all, she and Luna had hit it off very quick and she had felt quite drawn to Gabrielle.

 _Yeah, that must be it._

Carina heard Mrs. Weasley call that it was time for Harry's party and went inside, deciding that it was for the best unless she wanted to be drug in there by someone.

As she went inside, she stood in the corner of the room with her arms crossed, watching the scene unfold. She caught the eye of Hermione, who offered her a smile, and quirked a brow in return.

The brunette pulled away from where she stood beside Ron and Ginny and came to lean against the wall beside Carina, taking her hand.

"I'm sorry about earlier," she whispered. "I didn't mean to make you think I thought you were incapable or weak. I just don't want to lose you, Carina. Not again. I care about you very much."

 _You have no idea how much I wish you could know how I feel for you._

"It's okay," said Carina, and found that she meant it. The simple touch, the apology, it had all washed away her previous thoughts and she could not help but smile when Hermione leaned into her side as they stood there, watching Harry receive his presents.


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's nineteen for everyone to read! By the way, you should check out my new story, Blackest of Souls: Alternate. It's a one-shot, but some of you may like it either way, and I love reviews!**

Carina sat squished on the couch alongside Harry, Ron and Hermione, pressed into Hermione and the armrest. Minister Scrimgeour had called them all aside for Dumbledore's will, which was strange. Hermione and Ron had never been particularly close to Dumbledore—he and Ron had never had so much as a conversation, and Carina had attempted to avoid him after her trip to Azkaban. Harry had always been the closest to the man.

"Dumbledore died over a month ago," cut in Harry, overriding Ron's shocked exclamation. "Why has it taken this long to give us what he left us?"

"Isn't it obvious?" said Hermione before Scrimgeour could answer. "They wanted to examine whatever he's left us." Her voice trembled slightly. "You had no right to do that!"

"I had every right," said Scrimgeour dismissively. "The Decree for Justifiable Confiscation gives the Ministry the power to confiscate the contents of a will—"

"—that law was created to stop wizards from passing on Dark Artifacts, and the Ministry is supposed to have a powerful evidence that the deceased's possessions are illegal before seizing them! Are you telling me that you thought Dumbledore was trying to give us something cursed?"

"Are you planning to follow a career in Magical Law, Miss Granger?"

"No, I'm not!" she retorted. "I'm hoping to do some good in the world!"

Ron laughed and Carina snorted, feeling a surge of pride at her attitude. Scrimgeour's eyes flickered to them and away again when Harry began to speak, and then they were receiving their things.

Ron was given Dumbledore's Deluminator, Hermione a copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard, and Harry the first snitch he had ever caught; he was also supposed to be given the sword of Gryffindor, but the minister had refused.

Nothing had happened when Harry touched the snitch as expected, and Carina leaned back in her seat, thoroughly enjoying the witty remarks Hermione had for Scrimgeour.

"And finally," continued Scrimgeour. " _To Carina Rose Black, I offer my deepest apologies. I regret the day I let them take you to Azkaban. I can still hear your cries for help, begging for veratiserum...it has haunted me since. To you, I leave my trusty pocket knife, in case of such a time that you may need it."_ The man turned the pocket knife over in his hands, eyes never once leaving Carina's. "Why would he leave you this, do you think? What did he suppose you would use it for?"

"I like to cut off people's ears and eat them," the raven haired girl told him, completely straight faced. "He knew and was probably insuring that I would be able to get my next snack. Would you care to provide me with yours, Minister?"

Her tone had never once strayed from calm and polite, but Scrimgeour looked highly disturbed for a moment before he seemed to realize that she wasn't serious.

"Very funny, Miss Black. Now, if you would answer my questions—"

"—how am I supposed to know why he left it to me?" Carina reached out to swiftly pluck it from the man's hand, and he scowled. "I mean, really, it's a knife. Perhaps he thought I'd like it so that I can start a collection, or in case I'm ever trapped somewhere without a wand."

Scrimgeour did not like her very much, she could already tell.

He definitely didn't like Harry as well, judging by the argument that followed, and when the man stood with his wand out, it burned a hole in the boy's shirt.

"Minister," interrupted Carina, roughly shoving Ron—who had been on his feet with his wand drawn—back onto the couch. She forced her tone to stay even, for she did not like this man and if she made the wrong move, she could easily land herself in Azkaban again. "Pardon my rudeness, but I think it's time you left."

Scrimgeour stared at her rather intensely for a moment, seeming irritated, but nevertheless left. When Mr. and Mrs. Weasley burst in and began to ask questions, none of the teens answered, instead sat there in silence and gazed at the objects in their hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By three o'clock the next afternoon, Carina found herself in a fancy silver dress and heels, sitting down and watching as the wedding progressed and Bill and Fleur said their vows. When they joined together as one and the rings came on, she had to admit that it was very impressive; she turned away, however, when they began kissing.

The music began, and she felt a tap to her shoulder.

It was Gabrielle Delacour, clad in a golden dress that certainly did her wonders. She and Ginny had been bridesmaids.

"You promised me a dance, oui?" the thirteen year old—who spoke very maturely—questioned.

"Yes," confirmed Carina, and she was unable to stop the smile that tugged at her lips as she found herself being pulled onto the dance floor, filled with many other people. It was a fancier song, but for the moment she didn't mind. She peered back and caught Luna watching, and she made a gesture to the blonde that she would come see her after this dance. Her friend smiled and nodded understandingly in return.

"You look beautiful," Gabrielle grabbed Carina's right hand, and then they both positioned their others in their proper places. "Silver suits you."

"Thank you." The raven haired girl nodded and moved along to the music expertly alongside the Veela and quirked a grin. "You're stunning as always."

"Zank you." She cursed in french and spoke more carefully. "Thank you." The blue eyed teen seemed surprised. "You dance very well."

"That's so shocking?"

"I suppose not," Gabrielle shook her head. "But your friend 'ermione told me zat you cannot dance and zat I should be careful, in case you step on my feet."

 _She said that?_ Carina frowned. _I thought she knew I could dance after fourth year, because I went to McGonagall for lessons. Not to mention the few dad gave me, along with lessons on pureblood etiquette that we both knew I'd never use but still needed to know._

"I guess she hasn't seen me dance in awhile." Carina twirled Gabrielle, and from the corner of her eye caught Hermione dancing with Victor Krum. Brown eyes met gray, and then the older witch hastily looked away.

"Per'aps."

"Why choose to talk to me, of all people, anyway?"

"I find you intriguing." The younger witch met her gaze steadily. "Zere are not many ozers I have met zat do not find themselves jealous of me or my sister. Zey tend to be...what is ze word? Envious. Oui, they are envious of what we are and what we have."

"I don't need anything," Carina tilted her head as they moved in an easy sync. "I'm rich, I've been told I'm fairly good looking, and while you may be a veela, it doesn't mean you're not a person. Besides, I know what it's like to be treated differently, first as the daughter of a 'murderer' and second as a falsely accused murderer myself."

"Oui, I understand." Gabrielle nodded. "Thank you for not treating me differently." She smiled, and it seemed to dazzle most of the men around them as the song ended.

"No problem." The raven haired girl smiled back and squeezed her hand once before letting go.

Both went their separate ways, and soon, Carina found herself standing beside Luna, who had a teasing grin on her face.

"Not a word," warned Carina, though she rolled her eyes fondly.

Luna laughed. "Who said I was going to say anything?"

Carina got a better look at her friend now, and noticed how the yellow of her dress made her stand out from everyone. She laughed as well. "You sure know how to make a statement."

"I like it." The blonde smoothed out her dress. "You know, Hermione is with Victor Krum right now—Ron doesn't look very happy. How do you feel?"

"Didn't say _I_ didn't like it." Carina glanced back, and indeed, the boy did not look happy with the reunion of Hermione and Krum. Personally, she didn't like it either. "And as for those two, she's perfectly entitled to do what she wants with who she wants."

"In other words, you don't like it." Luna nudged her.

"No, no I don't." She did not deny it. "But I don't control Hermione Granger and I won't try to. I will also not throw a jealous fit, because I'm not Ron Weasley." She paused. "Where's your dad?"

"Oh, he's over there, talking with some friends of his." The man was not too far away, and though Carina doubted that the others were really friends, she did not say so, and instead grabbed a glass of champagne and took a sip. "Hermione is watching you, you know. She has been all night, but those glances were only fleeting."

The older girl choked and then straightened. " _What?"_

"You didn't notice?" Luna furrowed her brows. "I thought you saw her."

"Yeah, once! How many times has she looked?"

"Six, maybe seven times, not counting right now. Right now she keeps staring."

"And you're staring _back?"_ Carina was exasperated. Of all the things that could have happened, it was just her luck it had to be _this._

"Of course not." Luna tilted her head to the side, wide silvery eyes trained on her. She blinked. "I'd like to think I'm more subtle than that. She only caught me once, and I waved so she wouldn't get suspicious." She laughed at her friend. "You're very flustered."

In response, Carina groaned loudly and downed the entire glass of champagne in one go. Before she could open her mouth to finally speak, the entire tent seemed to fall silent as a patronus, a lynx, bounded inside and spoke.

It was Kingsley's voice that came out, eerie enough in the dead silence that it made Carina uneasy. " _The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."_

She sprung into action when she heard the telltale pops signifying apparation, and spun to face Luna, who had also drawn her wand.

"Listen to me," she said quickly, gripping the blonde's shoulders. "Find your dad and get out of here. Do you understand?" A Death Eater cast a spell at them, but it was Luna who deflected it and Carina shook her, though not roughly, and spoke more urgently, " _Luna, do you understand me?"_

"I understand." Luna pulled away from her, a determined set in her silvery eyes, normally dreamy tone sober. "Go."

Carina did not look back as she made her escape, slipping in and out of the panicked wedding guests—several of who were already disapparating and fleeing the scene—in search of Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Hermione!" she called, shoving past someone as she attempted to spot the brunette. "Harry!"

" _Carina!"_ The girl felt someone slam into her, and found herself holding the hand of Harry Potter. His emerald eyes were wide, wand out as he searched; she transferred her wand to her left hand and gripped his tightly, so that they would not lose each other.

There was no way she was being left behind.

Death Eaters were everywhere, and Carina quickly pulled up a shield just in time to block an unknown curse from hitting them.

"We need to find them!" She was practically yelling to be heard over the chaos, and he nodded at her as they weaved through the crowd. She needed to find Hermione and she needed to find her _now._

They called for the other two, and it only took a short time for them to find Hermione, out of breath and worried as she grabbed Carina's wrist. Ron came crashing through not even a moment later and latched onto Hermione's free hand, and Carina felt her turn on the spot; sight and sound were extinguished as darkness pressed upon her; all she could feel was Hermione's hand as they were squeezed through space and time, away from the Burrow, away from the descending Death Eaters, away, perhaps, from Voldemort himself….

"Where are we?" came Ron's voice.

Carina opened her eyes, and as they adjusted, she found that they were in the last place she'd have expected.


	20. Chapter 20

**I honestly can't believe I made it all the way to twenty! But, I've kept on. Reviews tend to keep my motivation up because I know people want to read my story. Anyway, here it is and don't forget to check out my one shot, Blackest of Souls: Alternate!**

For a moment, Carina could almost believe that they were still at the wedding, as surrounded by people as they were. But, no, they were not.

"Tottenham Court Road," panted Hermione in answer to Ron's question. "Walk, just walk, we need to find somewhere for you to change."

They did as she asked. They half walked, half ran up the wide dark street thronged with people and lined with closed shops, stars twinkling above them. Harry and Ron were still in their dress robes, looking odd and out of place here.

"Hermione, we haven't got anything to change into," Ron told her, as a girl giggled at the sight of him. Carina snorted at that.

"Why didn't I make sure I had the invisibility cloak with me?" said Harry, seeming furious with himself. "All last year I kept it on me and—"

"—it's okay," cut in Hermione. "I've got the cloak, and clothes for both of you. Well, all of us. Just try and act naturally until—this will do."

She led them down a side street and into a shadowy alleyway.

"When you say you've got the cloak and the clothes…" Harry frowned at her as she rummaged through her small handbag.

"She's _got_ the cloak and clothes," Carina finished for him with certainty, for there was no way Hermione would not be prepared for something like this to happen. And, judging by the way she was up to her elbow in the bag, she definitely had packed everything they would need.

"Yes, they're all here," the bookworm confirmed, and she passed along some clothing and the cloak to the boys. Carina ignored their initial shock and exclamations, along with Hermione's brief explanation; when the brunette cursed, a thrill shot through her. It was rare that that happened. "Harry, you should get under the cloak. Ron, hurry up and change...Carina, do you want to as well?"

She had noticed how the raven haired girl tugged at her dress distastefully and eyed the bag.

"Yes." She accepted some jeans, her boots, and a dark sweater from Hermione before carelessly discarding the dress and pulling the jeans on. Before she could get on the sweater, she noticed the way everyone was staring at her scarred torso and sighed. "I'm not sure if I should curse you boys for staring or not."

"Er, sorry. We weren't _actually_ looking," protested Ron quickly, ears turning red. "It's just, your scars…"

She narrowed her eyes meaningfully at him as she pulled on the sweater, and he went silent, still seeming embarrassed. She slid on her boots as well, and could hear Harry murmur, "Sorry," as well.

She simply nodded, and Hermione stuffed she and Ron's clothing into the bag.

"The others," Harry continued, though they could not see him. "Everyone at the wedding…"

"We can't worry about that now," whispered Hermione. "It's you they're after, and we'll just put everyone in danger going back there now."

As Ron voiced his agreement, sensing the other boy was about to argue, Carina thought back. She had told Luna to run and find her father because she wanted her to be safe, and because she was in a hurry and needed to find the others. She knew the blonde could handle herself as well and should be fine, especially with Ginny and the others there— _especially_ Ginny, who was Luna's only best friend her own age—but could not help but worry. Had she done the right thing, leaving her like that?

She shook her hand and followed the others, moving up onto the main road yet again, where a group of drunk men were singing and weaving across the pavement.

"All right, darling?" the drunkest of them on the other pavement was yelling. "Fancy a drink? Ditch ginger and come have a pint!"

Carina, it seemed, was not interesting enough to them in her plain clothing, but Hermione in her dress was, and she could feel her blood boiling at his words.

"Let's sit down somewhere," the brunette said hastily as Ron opened his mouth. "In here!"

She drug him inside, and Carina considered her options. Go inside, or satisfy the beast inside howling for blood?

Cross the street, or enter the diner?

She made her decision.

She crossed the street.

The men whooped as she approached them, and as she met the eyes of the first, she narrowed her eyes at him and thought hard, _Legilimens!_

It appeared that she had pushed too hard, for he staggered back. But, he caught himself on the wall and she met his eyes again; she could feel his lust over Hermione, over _her,_ could see his wife and children in his mind's eye.

He was a terrible man.

Carina felt a hand on her rear and turned to snarl at the man in question with such intensity that he stumbled back, and the others seemed to sense that something was amiss, for they all backed away as well.

"You," she spoke quietly to the first man, dangerously. "Go home." She kicked his leg out from under him and slammed him to the ground before straightening, taking the bottle on the barrel beside him and throwing it out into the street. "Before I come back. And trust me, you don't want me to come back." Her eyes glowed a bright yellow in the darkness, not that she had noticed, and then she was striding across the street and taking a seat next to Hermione, across from Ron and Harry.

"Where were you?" questioned Harry, as three cups were placed before them. She did not have one, and that suited her just fine.

"Nowhere," she told him flatly, fingers drumming against the countertop.

"Carina," spoke up Hermione, brows furrowed. "Your eyes are yellow."

Carina frowned. "What?"

"They're yellow." She pointed to the mirror next to them, and in it Carina saw that her eyes were indeed an eerie yellow. "Why?"

The raven haired girl did not answer, and instead focused intensely on her eyes. After a long few moments, the yellow faded away and her own normal gray orbs stared back at her.

 _Oh. I see now._

"I'm a Black, it's in my blood. Apparently I'm a metamorph, like Tonks." Carina sank back into her seat and watched as Ron spat out his coffee, remarking on how it was disgusting.

The two workmen who had entered made identical movements, and Harry and Carina mirrored them without conscious thought, almost simultaneously; all four of them drew their wands.

Ron, who had realized a few seconds too late what was happening, lunged across the table and pushed Hermione sideways onto her bench, directly on top of Carina, who by some miracle had managed to erect a shield just in time. The spell bounced off and shot just past the Death Eater, shattering the tiles behind him. The two girls scrambled away from each other as Harry yelled, " _Stupefy!"_

The large blonde Death Eater was hit in the face by the spell and slumped sideways, unconscious. The other fired a spell and bound Ron in thick, black ropes, and Harry shot off another stunning spell that rebounded and hit the waitress instead, who collapsed.

The Death Eater fired off an _Expulso,_ and the force of the explosion had sent Harry flying, wand flying from his hand. In the end, it was Hermione who petrified the man and had now moved on to attempt to free Ron. However, her hand was too shaky to properly do so and she cut the boy.

"Oh, Ron," cried Hermione. "I'm sorry, my hand is shaking!"

" _Diffindo,"_ snapped Carina, and the ropes binding the redhead fell away. Ron stood, shaking his arms to regain the feeling in them as Harry retrieved his wand.

She was irritated with herself for not noticing sooner. She should have _known_ they'd be followed, should have _known_ they looked suspicious…

"Lock the door," she could hear Harry say, amidst Hermione's slight panic. "And Ron, turn out the lights."

The lock clicked, and Ron used the Deluminator to lunge the cafe into darkness.

"What are we going to do with them?" he whispered. "Kill them? They'd kill us. They had a good go just now."

Hermione shuddered and took a step back, while Harry shook his head. However, before he could speak, Carina interrupted in a quiet, cool voice, "I say we do it. It doesn't matter whether they know we were here or not so long as we get rid of the bodies, place them in the alley by the drunks across the street—they'd assume they were overpowered by them somehow. Or we could burn the bodies. There would be less Death Eaters to deal with later, and better off for it."

Wide brown eyes regarded her, and she ignored them.

"We don't need to kill anyone," argued Harry, meeting her gaze steadily. "We need to wipe their memories, which will throw them off the scent."

Carina rolled her eyes, not in the best of moods at the moment. "Fine, have it your way." She turned to one of the men and leveled her wand between his eyes, before suddenly turning to Hermione. "Get the other one." She concentrated back on the task at hand and shoved away her frustration, calming herself. " _Obliviate."_

Hermione did the same to the other, and Harry clapped them both on the back, before instructing that they should probably clean up.

A few minutes later, Carina found herself helping Hermione drag the waitress around the counter, out of sight of the windows.

"Hermione," she said suddenly, and the other girl turned to her, both still crouched together on the floor. "I went to the men across the street, scared the hell out of them. One...he wanted to do horrible things to us, you especially."

"Please tell me you didn't kill him," whispered Hermione, eyes roving over her face for any sign. She found none.

"No. Just knocked him around a bit, smashed his bottle and told him to go home to his wife and kids." The raven haired girl let out a breath. "Do I scare you?"

"Scare me?" They adjusted the waitress so that she leaned over the counter on a barstool. Hermione frowned at her friend. "No. But you do worry me sometimes."

"I see." Carina nodded slowly, and as they straightened, the brunette took her hand. "I don't want you to be afraid of me. But I don't take chances, and I _will_ kill someone. I _will_ hurt them."

"I know. And I admire you for doing what the rest of us won't, if only to protect us." Hermione squeezed her hand, and they walked out of the room to find Harry and Ron heaving the Death Eaters into a booth, facing each other.

"How do you think they found us?" questioned Hermione as they made their way over, and Carina noticed the way his eyes flickered briefly to their entwined fingers. "You can't still have the Trace on you, can you?"

"No," cut in Ron, shaking his head. "The Trace breaks when you're seventeen—it's wizarding law, you can't put it on an adult."

"As far as you know. What if they've found a way to put it on him anyway?"

"Look," started Harry. "If you can't use magic around me without Death Eaters showing up, maybe we should—"

"—no," interrupted Carina.

"Carina—"

"—no," she repeated, more firmly this time. "No splitting up. What we _need_ to do is find a safe place to stay."

Harry sighed, seeming resigned at the determined looks of the other two. "Fine. But where?"

"Grimmauld Place."

Ron and Hermione gaped at her, but Harry did not seem at all surprised-he had probably been thinking the same.

"Carina," said Hermione lightly. "Don't be silly. Snape can get in there, remember?"

"Mr. Weasley said they set up jinxes for him." The younger girl glanced over at her. "Remus said he had a hand in as well. And if he is there, I'd like to think four at once could take him, no matter how terrible one of us—" Her eyes flickered to Ron, who protested with a slight scowl. "—is. We have nowhere else to go for now."

"I don't know…" Hermione seemed unsure.

"Hermione, trust me." Their eyes met, and the worried brown met calm gray.

The bookworm merely nodded once, and then looked away to gesture for the boys to grab her arm. They did, and Harry, Carina and Hermione unstunned the waitress and both Death Eaters, who were too sluggish to notice them as they disappeared with a crack.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got there, the curse hit them immediately.

"Tongue tying curse," managed Carina after a long few moments of working her jaw and biting her tongue. She raised her wand to dispel it, and the others let out sighs of relief.

However, that was not all, for the minute she took a step forward, a dusty figure rose up from the carpet and flew toward them, hand outstretched; Carina flew backward in surprise and fell back into Harry, who quickly righted her.

" _Severus Snape?"_ croaked the figure, which they could now see greatly resembled Dumbledore.

"We didn't kill you," said Harry, and at the word kill, it the figure faded from their sight. "Okay then. Do you reckon someone could be here?" He lowered his voice.

"I think...let me check," Hermione spoke up, her own wand out. " _Homenum revelio."_

Nothing happened, and Carina knew that was a good sign. Ron, however, did not seem to get it.

"It's alright," he told Hermione kindly. "Everybody makes mistakes."

"It did what I wanted it to do." She cast him a look, huffing. "There's no one here. The spell would have told us if there was anyone in the house."

"Oh."

"We should probably get some rest, shouldn't we?" piped up Harry, looking between the two. "We can figure out what to do in the morning."

"Fine by me," replied Carina carelessly, yawning. "Kreacher!" There was a pop, and the old house elf appeared in front of them, not looking very happy.

"Yes, mistress?" said Kreacher reluctantly, a scowl in place as he muttered, "Blood traitors and mudbloods brought into the house again...oh, mistress would not be happy, not at all…"

"Enough of that," she snapped, feeling defensive. "It's my house and I can do as I please-—grandmother can just stuff it. Never call anyone in this house a blood traitor or mudblood again, do you understand?" He narrowed his eyes at her, mouth furiously working silently, as though he were mouthing the words. She ignored it. "I called you here to tell you that we'll be staying here for awhile, and to not disturb us unless I call. Got that?" Again, he nodded. "Good. You can go now."

The elf popped away, and she let out an audible sigh of relief.

"Where will we be sleeping?" Hermione interrupted, unsure. "I'm not sure going upstairs is a good idea…the house is…"

"Creepy?" The raven haired girl nodded. "I know. I slept right across the hall from dad, though, so that made me alright. Now, though…"

"We could always sleep in the drawing room," suggested Ron suddenly. She shrugged, and merely gestured for him to lead the way since he was the one to speak. He pointed to the couch. "You or Harry or Hermione could sleep there, maybe...I could always take the floor..."

Carina glanced about. It had been awhile since she had been in here, but there was only one couch and a loveseat. "Harry, you can take the loveseat."

"I can sleep on the floor," he protested.

She rolled her eyes. "Hermione, take the couch. Ron, floor, if you really insist." She threw herself down on the loveseat and patted the place beside her. "Harry, get over here."

"Carina." Harry sighed, but nevertheless took the seat beside her. "What now?"

She noticed how Ron had snagged a pillow and blanket from the couch and lay on the floor, and how Hermione had already curled up on one end. "Guess we're sharing."

The other two seemed rather exhausted, for they were asleep within a matter of twenty minutes, leaving Harry and Carina sitting there, awake.

"I really could take the floor."

"Honestly," she admitted a bit roughly, now that no one could hear. "I think we could both do some good with sharing. I know you have nightmares too. And for me...this house will only make it worse." She hated admitting this to anyone—Luna and Hermione already knew—but she was sure to have nightmares if she slept alone. That was why she had not protested sleeping downstairs. She could have done well sleeping on the other end of the couch, but _Ron_ was there, and he and Hermione looked too cozy for her to be around. "Not to mention your visions—those can't be pleasant." She cast her eyes to the ceiling and sighed. "Do you get it?"

"Yeah," he murmured back, staring at his hands. "I get it." His eyes roved over her face for a moment. "About in the alley….I really am sorry. It's just, everytime I see your scars…"

"I know."

"Do you forgive me?"

Emerald eyes met gray. Harry Potter had been her best friend once, and many, many things had happened; there was a war going on, and it was not the time to hold grudges. Her pain had dulled some, and at the moment all she wanted to do was get all this over with, try to win over Hermione, and live a decent life after the war if she survived. Well, that was one option. If that didn't happen, she would just go off the grid somewhere and pop in for Luna every now and again.

 _Did_ she forgive him?

"Yes."

Yes, yes she did. And now, she supposed, she should try to work past their issues. It was what her father would have wanted, she knew. He'd have wanted his godson and his daughter to reconcile in some way, but he'd have also understood if they didn't.

Harry offered her the barest of smiles, seeming more at ease than before, not to mention a tad grateful. "Thank you."

"Just go to sleep." She rolled her eyes ever so slightly and turned onto her side, curling up in a ball.

He did the same, and when he spoke next, she could hear him whisper, "Goodnight, Carina."

She let out a breath, mumbling, "Goodnight, Harry."

She buried her head in a pillow, closed her eyes, and knew no more.


	21. Author's Note

**Author's note:**

 **So, I've got a small case of writer's block. I have some of the next chapter written but keep losing motivation, but I need something else to work on in the meantime until I get back to BoS. Which, I WILL get back to it and won't leave it uncompleted for now, but if anyone has any suggestion for oneshots or something or another involving Carina/other stuff, PM me and let me see what you've got!**

 **Also, if anyone is any good at making videos on Youtube, I'd like to work with someone on making a trailer for the story. Let me know if you know anyone as well!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry it's taken so long, but my one shots can't be** _ **that**_ **terrible, can they? Anyway, here's 21 for those of you still interested.**

Carina awoke half hanging from the loveseat, head and left arm both dangling. Her feet were propped up, funnily enough, on top of Harry's side; he himself was still curled in a ball, sleeping quite soundly, and did not seem to notice.

She snorted and stretched, yawning as she carefully sat up. It had to be rather early, considering the sun hadn't even risen yet, so she made her way to the kitchen to fix herself a cup of coffee, thankful her father kept it around before. She definitely wasn't going to trust Kreacher to make it without poisoning it or making it taste terrible out of spite, for he had never been particularly fond of her.

Carina leaned back against the counter with a sigh, taking a long drink from the mug.

She had certainly gotten herself into a mess, hadn't she? It was possible that during their hiding and the war that she could be killed, and though her prime instinct was to survive, she found that she didn't care if she died. If she did, she did. One of her only reasons for living was sleeping in the drawing room, completely unaware of any feelings had for her, and it was going to be kept that way until she was sure Hermione felt the same.

 _Like that could ever happen, though._ She rolled her eyes. _She's too hung up on Ron, though I can't see why._

She set the empty mug in the sink for Kreacher to find and made her way back to the drawing room to see if anyone was awake; they weren't. Or, rather, Ron and Hermione weren't. Harry was gone, though she had a feeling she knew where he was.

After a moment of standing in the doorway, Carina suddenly noticed how Hermione's hand was dangling from the couch, fingertips brushing the floor and only mere millimeters from Ron's.

She flinched, a curse escaping her lips before she could help it.

 _That just made my morning,_ she thought sarcastically, and with a now sour mood, made her way up the stairs with her wand tip lit.

She slipped into her father's room and noticed how everything was scattered about, and Harry was crouched on the floor, a torn piece of parchment in his hands.

"Hopefully you didn't make this mess," she drawled, making him jump slightly and fall back onto his rear. "I'd have to curse you, and it wouldn't be pretty."

"No," replied Harry quickly, shaking his head. "It was like this when I came in. And look—" He held up the parchment, and then motioned to the also torn photograph beside him. "—I found this. It's a letter from my mum, and a picture…"

Her interest was piqued, and Carina knelt beside him to examine the letter and photo—she could see why he would want to find the rest. He did not have much of his mother's besides her eyes, and it was clear it was very important to him that he find the rest.

"Someone took the letter." He glanced up at her with a frown. "And the picture."

"But why would they only want half?"

"I don't know." She shrugged and passed them back to him. "But whatever you're hoping to find, it isn't here."

They were both silent for a moment, before they could hear a familiar, rather worried voice calling for them, "Harry? Carina?"

"We're here!" he called back. "What's happened?"

There was a clatter of footsteps outside the door, and Hermione burst inside.

"We woke up and didn't know where you were!" she said breathlessly. She turned and shouted over her shoulder, "Ron, I've found them!"

Ron's annoyed voice echoed up from several floors below. "Good! Tell them from me they're gits!"

Carina tuned out the scolding Harry was currently receiving and got to her feet, slipping from the room without their notice and making her way down the hall, intent on escaping to see if the rest of the house had been as disturbed as her father's room.

However, something on one of the doors stopped her, and she turned to study it.

 **Do Not Enter Without the Express Permission of Regulus Arcturus Black**

She could have hit herself just then. R.A.B., Regulus Arcturus Black! She had been told some about him from Sirius, but she had completely forgotten about her mysterious uncle until now, and it was fairly easy to draw conclusions.

"Hermione," she called evenly. "Come here."

Harry was nowhere to be found—she assumed he had gone downstairs to check on Ron—but Hermione came out of her father's room to stand by her side.

"What is it?"

"R.A.B. I've found him." Carina gestured to the initials. "Regulus Arcturus Black."

"Sirius's brother?" Hermione whispered, seeming shocked by their new revelation as she clutched Carina's arm tightly.

"My uncle," the other girl nodded soberly in confirmation. "Dad told me about him. He joined in when he was our age, but then seemed to realize what he had gotten himself into and tried to leave. But he couldn't, because they killed him."

"That fits!" The bookworm gasped. "If he was a Death Eater he had access to Voldemort, and if he became disenchanted, then he would have wanted to bring Voldemort down!" She released Carina, leaned over the banister and yelled, "Harry, Ron! Get up here, quick!"

The two appeared a minute later, Ron panting and his wand drawn. Harry did not seem nearly as breathless, and his wand was gripped loosely in his hand; he had seemed to realize that there was no danger here, not now.

"What's up?" questioned Ron. "If it's massive spiders again I want breakfast before I—"

He was cut off by Carina, who had by this point grown impatient, "We found R.A.B. And yes, I'm sure. No—" She glanced at Harry sharply. "—you can't invade his room." His hand dropped from the doorknob, and he appeared embarrassed.

"How do we know it's really him though?" Ron frowned at her. "We can't be sure unless we look." He reached for the doorknob, but she stepped directly in front of it so that his hand was forced to stop millimeters from her abdomen.

"No," she repeated firmly, attempting to keep a handle on her rising temper. Something about that boy riled her up more than ever now, but if she reacted the way she wanted one of them would be taking a tumble down the stairs and more than likely breaking their necks. "He's dead, he is _my_ uncle, and this is _my_ house. _I_ get the say in what you do, and you will not open that door."

Regulus Black may have been a Slytherin, may have been a Death Eater, but in the end he had tried to do some sort of good and through all his faults and his mistakes, somewhere deep down her father had loved his brother. He had loved James more, but his brother was his flesh and blood and he had cared for him; besides, she figured Regulus wouldn't have liked a bunch of people invading his room, anyway. He deserved at least _some_ respect.

She stood there for a few moments as they both stared the other down, and eventually she won out as Ron looked away.

"I'll go see if there's anything for breakfast."

With those words, he walked off, and after a few moments Harry followed, shooting her an apologetic look; Hermione stayed.

Carina slumped against the door now that they were gone. "That went well."

"Better than I expected," commented Hermione. "I thought you were going to curse each other."

"Possibly," the raven haired girl acknowledged, not bothering to deny it considering her first impulse had been to shove the boy down the stairs.

"Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Hermione frowned worriedly. "I heard you this morning. You were cursing about something…"

Carina inwardly groaned. _Of course she'd be partially awake._

"Just tripped, that's all." She did not even bat an eye at the lie. "Too dark to see straight."

"Oh," the bookworm nodded in understanding and glanced down the stairs as the smell of bacon floated up to them. "Shall we?"

With a silent nod, Carina followed her down the stairs, eyes planted firmly ahead as she went.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After breakfast, the questioning of Kreacher about the mysterious locked was not going well. The tale of her uncle's death was tragic, and it was obvious it hit the house elf hard.

Carina was feeling a bit sorry for him, that is, until Hermione attempted to hug him and he recoiled, obviously repulsed.

"The Mudblood touched Kreacher, he will not allow it, what would the Mistress say?"

"The Mistress told you not to call her that," snarled Carina, temper flaring, but he was already punishing himself. He fell to the ground and banged his forehead on the floor repeatedly.

She may have been all for house elf rights and such, but that did not mean she felt that he deserved this somewhat. After all, she had forbidden him from saying such things and he had done it anyway, and it was partly his fault her father had been killed, anyway. If he had just _told_ them Sirius was home two years ago and went to fetch him, maybe he would still be alive…

"Stop him!" cried Hermione, distressed. "Don't you see how sick it is, the way they've got to obey?"

"Kreacher, stop!" shouted Harry, causing Kreacher to hesitate for half a second before he resumed his bashing. "Stop!"

 _He can't recognize Harry as his master because I've got Black blood,_ Carina realized. _My ties to everything here are stronger than his, even though he's my father's godson._

Hermione's further anguished face caused her to growl to herself, before she commanded sharply, " _Kreacher, stop that._ _ **Now."**_

The brunette gave her a disapproving look, so she looked away.

The elf lay on the floor, shivering and attempting to draw in breaths as mucus glistened around his nose, a bruise already forming on his forehead; his bloodshot eyes were shining with tears.

It was disgusting, if not rather pitiful.

"You brought the locket back," she continued, brows furrowing as she clamped down on her inner frustration. "And you tried to destroy it, but you failed. Right?"

"Yes," moaned Kreacher. "Tried everything, Kreacher did, but nothing would work, so many powerful spells upon it...Kreacher was sure the way to destroy it was to get inside it, but he did not know how….Kreacher tried and tried, and he punished himself each time he failed, because no matter what he did, he could not obey orders, could not destroy the locket! And his mistress was mad with grief, and Kreacher could not tell because Master Regulus had f-f-forbidden him to tell any of the f-f-family what happened in the c-cave…"

 _Too late for that._

The elf began to sob so hard that he could no longer form coherent sentences, much less words, and Hermione watched with tears streaming down her cheeks, but did not touch him again; Carina shook the urge to crawl to her side and merely shifted on her knees. Even Ron appeared quite troubled, and he was not a fan of the elf himself. Harry merely shook his head, appearing puzzled.

"I don't understand you, Kreacher," he said finally. "Voldemort tried to kill you, Regulus tried to bring him down, but you were still alright betraying Sirius to Voldemort? You were happy to go to Narcissa and Bellatrix, and pass information off to them…"

"Harry, he doesn't think like that," said Hermione, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand. The other girl's eyes followed the movement, and she clenched her fist by her side. "He's a slave; house elves are used to brutal treatment, so what Voldemort did wasn't that unusual for him. Wizarding wars mean nothing to him—he's only loyal to those who are kind to him, and the others must have been…" Carina, who had been too busy studying said elf, did not hear a word they said until, "I've said all along that wizards would pay for how they treat their house elves. Well, Voldemort did….and so did Sirius."

Harry seemed to be at a loss for words, and Carina was gritting her teeth so hard she could feel a stabbing pain.

 _Don't do it, don't do it, don't say anything…you'll only make the situation worse if you say anything and it'll only upset her more…_

She balled up her fists and managed to grind out, "Kreacher, when you've calmed down, _please_ sit up." It was several minutes before Kreacher was finally silenced, and he sat up, rubbing his eyes with his knuckles like a small child. "Alright." She took a moment to let out a breath, taking care not to snap or snarl as her voice evened. "I need you to find Mundungus Fletcher and bring him here. We need to find out where the locket is and get it back so that we can destroy it, so that Uncle Regulus didn't die for nothing."

"Find Mundungus Fletcher?" Kreacher croaked, dropping his arms. "For Master Regulus?"

"Yes. For Uncle Regulus." She paused to feel a tap on her shoulder, and found Harry holding out the fake locket, emerald eyes flickering to Kreacher. She sighed, but nevertheless took it. "Here. This was his, and we think you should have it." When the elf burst into tears again and began to babble as he accepted the locket with wide, watery eyes, she found that she could not stand the crying anymore—it made her uncomfortable. "Alright, alright, you're welcome. Now, get to Mundungus."

He nodded furiously and disappeared with a crack, causing her to sink to the floor in relief.

"Good," she murmured, leaning against a cabinet and closing her eyes. "He's gone."

"Boys, can you give us a moment?" said Hermione suddenly. There were noises of protest-mainly from Ron-but it seemed as though the girl won out when the footsteps of the boys faded. "I'm sorry." Carina opened one eye to peer over at her, before closing it again. "Carina, I am. I didn't mean...I didn't mean to make it sound like Sirius deserved to die. He didn't, I cared for him too, so of course I'd never wish that for him, but…"

"Karma."

"Yes." There was a soft exhale of breath. "Karma."

Both gray eyes snapped open with some surprise to regard the brunette who had—she assumed—scooted over to lean against the cabinet beside her. "You're not going to rave at me for not being nicer to Kreacher?"

"I've found that, when it comes to you, raving won't work." Hermione turned her head to meet the younger witch's gaze. "But you _could_ have been, you know."

"I know." Carina did not deny it. "Is that all you wanted to say?"

"I suppose so. Unless there's anything you'd like to talk about?"

"No." She could hear Ron and Harry speaking to one another in the next room quite loudly, and could make out Ron saying determinedly, "Well, I'm going to go check it out since Hermione's got her busy."

"Ron," tried Harry. "I wouldn't— _Ron—"_

His efforts were useless, it seemed, if the footsteps on the stairs were any indication.

 _He's headed for Regulus's room!_

Carina scrambled to her feet and sprinted from the room, ignoring Hermione's confused call as she took the stairs two at a time, moving as fast as she could. Ron was almost up the stairs, and she jumped up the last few and tackled him, knocking him to the ground.

"Bloody hell!" he cried, struggling enough that she was nearly flung away. Instead, Carina attempted to gain hold of his wrists—it was difficult. He was not only larger than she, but stronger as well. "Get off!"

With an irritated growl, Carina grabbed his head in both hands and slammed it onto the floor, causing the boy to cease his movements with a grunt of pain.

"I _told_ you not to come up here," she hissed, eyes boring into his. "You forget, I've got superior senses."

"I only wanted to check it out so we can be positive!" Ron scowled up at her and pushed her off him, causing her to roll to the floor. She dove back on top of him before he could sit himself up. "Seriously?!"

"Yes, seriously." She put a hand on his throat and squeezed warningly.

"Carina!"

"Ronald."

"Fine, fine—you can let me up now—"

"—oh, can I?" Carina nevertheless stood and then drew her wand, turning to the door and ignoring the way the boy had scrabbled about for his own. She ran her wand along the length of the door, and it glowed a faint red for a moment before dissipating.

"What was that?"

She turned to face him, returning her wand to its proper place and crossing her arms. "Don't open the door and you'll never have the misfortune of finding out."

He huffed, and they could hear Hermione calling them both from the bottom of the stairs.

"Go on," Carina told him. He shot her a look, but nevertheless made his way down the stairs, and she watched him for a few moments before shaking her head.

 _Idiot._

She hopped onto the railing an expertly slid down, before skidding across the first landing and onto the second railing in expert time; continuing this pattern twice more, she finally landed in the first floor hall.

She did not expect to slide across the floor and into Harry, sending them both flying backward and leaving them tangled together on the floor.

 _Oops._

"Er, Carina?" said Harry, looking rather uncomfortable.

The girl merely grunted in response and got to her feet, brushing herself off. She did not particularly care enough to help him up or apologize, so she instead found herself ignoring the others and made her way to the library to read while they waited for Kreacher.


	23. Chapter 23

**And here's twenty-two! Had a bit more time on my hands than expected...it's kinda hectic, really, but tell me what you think!**

The next few days passed by rather uneventfully; Kreacher was not back yet, thus causing Carina to hole herself up in the library after every meal so that she could avoid everyone else. She had, of course, taken to reading every book she could get her hands on, dark or not, and was now rather proud of the amount of spells she now knew.

She set her latest book on the table and let out a breath. She had been there for hours, and could not bear to go back out yet—especially after the piano incident.

Just a few hours prior, Carina had been slipping out to get a glass of water and see what the others were up to when she found Ron and Hermione seated at the grand piano; curious, she had stuck around to watch.

She wished she hadn't.

Hermione had had a small, fond smile on her face as she placed her hands dangerously close to Ron's, their fingertips just barely brushing while she tried to teach him whatever it was she had been playing previously. He had stared at their hands intently for a few moments and then at her face, but she had not noticed. Carina had.

So, here she was, hiding in the library like the coward she was.

With a sigh, she climbed onto a shelf and held on tightly, so that she could reach the book at the very top; she was careful, though, for the shelves were rather high. She almost had the book, until the shout of, "Carina!" had her jolting in surprise and tumbling from the shelf.

It was just her luck that she landed on the table, and groaned as she slid off and rolled her shoulders. Harry had been the one to shout, but he did not seem very apologetic as he spoke again, "There's something you need to see."

 _How did he even find me?_

Carina rolled her eyes, but decided she would get back to that later and nodded, following him to the door where the others were waiting.

She had expected to see Ron and Hermione. What she had _not_ expected to see was a haggard looking Remus Lupin standing there; the shock stopped her dead in her tracks, but it wore off quickly and without thinking, Carina drew her wand and leveled it between his eyes. She was not going to take any chances.

"It's alright, I checked him." Harry put a hand on her shoulder, but she shook it off, arm steady.

"No," Remus interrupted. "It's alright. I'd have been disappointed in her if she hadn't. Carina, that night in the library a year ago, I gave you a bracelet that came from your father. That bracelet." He pointed to where it was clamped around her left wrist, had been since she had gotten it. "And we exchanged a good few words I'm sure you'd rather me not say aloud here, and I told you something, right after New Years. Do you remember it?"

"It's alright to feel," repeated the girl softly, almost as though she were in a trance, before stowing her wand away and shamelessly throwing herself at the man, who staggered a bit before wrapping his arms around her securely.

Remus chuckled. "Glad to see me?"

"Possibly." She pulled back slightly, eyeing him as she composed herself. "And the others?"

"Yes. But we're all being watched. There are a couple Death Eaters in the square outside, by the way. I had to apparate very precisely onto the top step outside the front door to be sure they wouldn't see me. They can't know you're in here, or there would be more out there; they're staking out everywhere that's got a connection to you, Harry. Come on, let's go downstairs, there's a lot to tell you."

They made their way to the kitchen, where Hermione ignited a fire, Remus pulled out a few butterbeers, and then sat down.

"You came here straight after the wedding?" questioned Remus. Harry began to explain, thoroughly shocking the man as he went on. The information the man offered in turn was great, for being holed up in Grimmauld Place with only the occasional paper for news was making Carina jittery.

She stared down at the paper he had procured, and she and Hermione's heads were pressed together as they read.

"Muggle-born Register!" Hermione read aloud. "The Ministry of Magic is undertaking a survey of so-called Muggle-borns the better to understand how they came to possess magical secrets. Recent research undertaken by the Department of Mysteries reveals that magic can only be passed from person to person when Wizards reproduce. Where no proven Wizarding ancestry exists, therefore, the so-called Muggle-born is likely to have obtained magic power by force."

Carina took up reading directly after her with a growing sense of dread. "The Ministry is determined to root out such usurpers of magical power, and to this end has issued an invitation to every so-called Muggle-born to present themselves for interview by the newly appointed Muggle-born Registration Commission."

"People won't let this happen," said Ron rather unsurely.

"It is happening, Ron," Remus told him. "Muggle-borns are being rounded up as we speak."

"But how are they supposed to have 'stolen' magic? It's mental, if you could steal magic there wouldn't be any squibs, would there?"

"I know. Nevertheless, unless you can prove that you have at least one close Wizarding relative, you are now deemed to have obtained your magical power illegally and must suffer the punishment."

Ron glanced at Hermione. "What if purebloods and half-bloods swear a Muggle-born's part of their family? I'll tell everyone Hermione's my cousin."

Hermione covered Ron's hand with her own and squeezed it, and Carina hid a wince and looked away, already forming a plan in her head.

 _I know it's considered dark...okay,_ _ **is**_ _dark, but if I do the blood adoption I found in that book in the library, she'll officially be a Black within a couple days. It'll give her a bit of the magic, a bit of the features...not enough to change her magical signature or her entire appearance…..or I could take the easy way out and slaughter anyone who looks at her the wrong way. I mean, I could blow up the ministry if I really tried, and—_

She shook her head and tuned back into the conversation.

"But I might still be of some use to you," Remus was saying. "You know what I am and what I can do. I could come to provide protection, and there would be no need to tell me exactly what you're up to."

Harry hesitated, but Hermione did not and spoke up. "What about Tonks?"

"What about her?"

"Well," Hermione frowned. "You're married! How does she feel about you going away with us?"

"Tonks will be perfectly safe." The werewolf folded his hands. "She'll be at her parent's house."

There was something strange about his tone, Carina realized. It was cold, and she knew for a fact that Tonks would much rather be fighting than left alone at her parents' home, unless, of course, she was ill or….or….

 _Oh no._

"Is everything alright between…?"

Remus heaved a great sigh, as though admitting something unpleasant. "Tonks is going to have a baby."

"How wonderful!"

 _I was right, then._

But this did not sit well with Carina. She did not like the idea of her surrogate uncle abandoning her older cousin and not-yet-born baby cousin just to go on some quest with them to rid the world of Voldemort and his horcruxes.

"So...do you accept my offer? Will four become five? I doubt Dumbledore wouldn't have approved, considering he made me your Defense teacher, after all. And I must tell you, I believe we are facing magic many of us have never encountered or imagined."

Ron looked at Harry. Hermione looked at Carina.

Neither of the latters looked very happy.

"Just to be clear," Harry said, clearly disapproving. "You want to leave Tonks at her parents' house and come away with us?"

"She'll be perfectly safe there." He spoke with a finality bordering on indifference, and though Carina cared for the man a great deal, she could not, would not allow this to continue. "Harry, Carina, I'm sure James and Sirius would have wanted me to stick by you."

"Actually," interrupted Carina as evenly as she could. "As much as Dad would have wanted us safe, he would've wondered why you weren't sticking with your _own_ child, actually."

Remus's face drained of color. The temperature of the kitchen might have dropped ten degrees, and Ron stared around the room as though he had been instructed to memorize it, while Hermione's eyes flickered from Remus, to Harry, to Carina and back.

"You don't understand," the man said finally. "Carina, I made a mistake marrying Tonks. I wasn't thinking clearly and have regretted it ever since."

"I see," Harry watched him as he spoke, and the girl kept silent for the time being. "So you're just going to dump her and the kid and run off with us?"

Remus sprang to his feet, causing the chair to topple over backward, and he glared at them so fiercely that they saw, for the first time ever, the shadow of a wolf upon his face.

"Don't you understand what I've done to my wife and unborn child? I should never have married her, I've made her an outcast!" He kicked aside the chair he had overturned; gone was the calm and thoughtful man who had given her the bracelet and offered her words of comfort. "You've only ever seen me with the Order or under the protection of Dumbledore at Hogwarts! When they know what I am, they can barely talk to me—don't you see what I've done? Even her own family is disgusted by our marriage...what parents want their only daughter to marry a werewolf? And the child—the child—" He seized handfuls of his hair, looking quite deranged. "My kind don't usually breed! How can I forgive myself when I knowingly passed my condition onto an innocent child? If, by some miracle, it doesn't turn out like me, then it'll be better off, without a father it should be ashamed of!"

Hermione was visibly upset by this, tears in her eyes as she whispered, "Don't say that, Remus. How could any child be ashamed of you?"

"I am," Carina ignored her with great effort and stepped forward to stand directly in front of the man, staring him dead in the eye. Remus looked as though she had hit him. "If they think the muggle-borns are bad, what do you think they'll do to a half werewolf whose father's in the Order? My dad died protecting us because of our own stupidity, and you think he'd tell you to run off with us and abandon your kid?" She took another step forward, glowering. She could not help it—this was not the man she knew, and she was determined to fix it.

"You don't understand—" Remus seemed to be struggling to control his own temper.

"—I understand perfectly. You think that if you leave it'll be better off, but what that kid needs is a father. It _will_. I grew up without a father or a mother, and it'll be damn lucky if it gets even one with the rate you're going." She scowled, clenching her fists. "Werewolf or not, I would've happily accepted any sort of parent I'd have got. No, you're not coming. You're going."

The werewolf looked livid. "It will have Tonks and her family, and I'm sure it'll be fine without me! It would not need me to be there, causing society to shun it because of what it's father is—"

Carina gritted her teeth. No, he would not be staying. It did not matter how outcasted the child was; she could remember her own childhood clearly, nights spent curled up in the corner of a basement or closet, whimpering and softly crying for her daddy, mommy, _anyone._

She was not about to subject that to her own family if she could help it.

" _You. Are. Going."_ She punctuate every word with a jab to his chest, and the last had her snarling. " _Or I will make you."_

"I'd never have believed this," added Harry, joining her as he realized what she was doing. His own frustration was getting the better of him, but he understood all the same. "The man who taught us to fight dementors...a coward."

Remus drew his wand so fast that neither teen could reach for their own; there was a loud bang, and they found themselves flying backward as if punched. Harry slammed into the kitchen wall, Carina not too far behind, and as they slid to the floor in a tangled heap, the could just glimpse Remus's cloak disappearing around the door.

The others called out for him, but he did not reply.

He was gone.

"How could you, Harry?" wailed Hermione.

Harry stood and helped Carina to his feet; while he was visibly shaking with anger, she could only feel her hands trembling.

"Don't look at me like that," he snapped at Hermione.

"Don't you start on her," snarled Ron before Carina could open her mouth. She scowled again, but did not speak.

"Stop it!" Hermione launched herself between them, wiping her tears with her sleeve. "Fighting won't solve anything."

"You two shouldn't have said that stuff to Lupin."

"He had it coming to him." Harry's eyes glinted in the light. "Parents shouldn't leave their kids unless they've got to."

"No," Carina stared at the ground, letting out a shuddering breath. "They shouldn't." She could barely feel the consoling hand on her arm as she sunk to the floor, suddenly weary.

She could not bring herself to feel any regret for her words or actions-she had done what was best, and now her cousins would have a husband and a father for however long the war would allow. Hopefully Remus would come to his senses and convince Tonks to go into hiding...but, no. That would never work, because they were both far too stubborn for their own good—especially Tonks. She was probably already itching to fight.

She had not noticed Harry voicing his own regret to Ron and Hermione, and when she noticed the other two hurriedly glancing away from each other, shifted and slunk to the fireplace, curling up in a ball.

She did not care to hear what would happen next.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A short while later, a deafening crack echoed around the kitchen, and Carina's head snapped up, and she could catch the scents—the disgusting scents—of Mundungus Flether and Kreacher, who bowed to Carina and croaked, "Kreacher has returned with the thief Mundungus Fletcher, Mistress."

Mundungus scrambled to his feet and drew his wand, but Hermione was too quick for him.

"Expelliarmus!"

His wand soared into the air, and she caught it. Wild eyed, Mundungus dived for the stairs and Ron rugby tackled him, causing the man to hit the stone floor with a muffle crunch.

"What?" he bellowed. "Wha've I done? Setting a bleedin' house elf on me, what are you playing at, wha've I done, lemme go, lemme go—"

"You're not in a position to make threats," said Harry casually. He tossed aside the newspaper, crossed the kitchen in a few short strides, and dropped to his knees beside Mundungus, who looked afraid. Ron got up, panting, and watched as Harry pointed his wand at Mundungus's nose.

Carina snorted at the stench and crept forward. If Mundungus looked afraid before, now he was positively terrified as she eyed him with unmasked disgust.

"Kreacher apologizes for the delay, Mistress." Her ears pricked, and she swung her head around to peer at him for a moment. "Fletcher knows how to avoid capture. He has many hidey holes, but Kreacher caught the thief in the end."

She shifted back so that she could speak to him. "You've done well, Kreacher."

"Thank you, Mistress." The elf bowed to her.

"Right, we've got some questions for you," Harry told Mundungus.

"Look, I panicked," the man began to defend himself hastily, but flinched violently as Carina slammed a hand on the tabletop hard, drawing his attention.

"Save it," she cut him off sharply. "You're going to answer our question now. We don't need your excuses."

His eyes darted about anxiously. "Yeah? What kind?"

"The kind that involve the locket you stole from my house."

"Locket? What locket?"

Carina snarled loudly, grabbed the man, and with an impressive surge of strength, heaved Mundungus up and slammed him against the wall.

"A large one," supplied Harry quickly, coming to stand by her side. "With the letter S in the center. Where is it?"

"Gone. But it doesn't matter, Sirius never cared about any of that junk—"

There was a clatter, a blaze of shining copper, an echoing clang, and a shriek of agony; Kreacher had run at Mundungus and hit him in the head with a saucepan.

"Call 'im off, call 'im off," he screamed, cowering as Kreacher raised the heavy bottomed pan again.

"Kreacher, no!" shouted Harry, and the elf hesitated, thin arms trembling under the weight of the pan he still held aloft as his eyes sought Carina.

"Perhaps just one more, Mistress Carina, for luck?" he asked hopefully.

Ron laughed.

 _I finally like this elf._

"We need him conscious for now, unfortunately," Carina told him, ruefully releasing Mundungus and allowing him to hastily straighten, rubbing his head. "But if you'd like, you can bash his ugly head in after we're done."

"Carina!" cried Hermione, as Kreacher thanked her and backed away, eyes fixed upon Mundungus with loathing. She sighed, realizing that she would get nowhere, and turned to the thief. "Where is the locket?"

"Why should I tell—" Mundungus stopped abruptly when Carina's wand subtly jabbed his side, and he gulped as she circled him, trailing it around his back. He cleared his throat. "Er, got it confiscated by some ministry hag. Said it was illegal to be sellin' stuff on the streets and whatnot, took it for herself and let me off with a warning, bleedin' snoop..." He trailed off as his eyes settled on their copy of the Daily Prophet; he reached for it, and the wand on his side jabbed him, causing him to flinch. Instead, he merely pointed. "Her, right there. That's it."

"Umbridge!" Ron exclaimed, and leaned closer to study the picture. "You sure?"

"'ow could I forget an ugly face like that?"

"Great," muttered Carina. "Now we've got to ambush the toad." She vaguely noticed that Harry had dropped his wand and lit Mundungus on fire, but could care less. "Kreacher, get rid of him for us. Do whatever you want to him along the way, just make sure he lives afterward."

Hermione would not forgive her if she allowed poor, _poor_ Kreacher to kill someone and damage his little soul. Inwardly, she actually chuckled. On the outside, however, she did not such thing and faced the others as the house elf grinned maniacally, grabbed the man, and disappeared with a crack.

"So," she said conversationally, snagging a butterbeer off the table and taking a swig as she leaned against the wall. "Dinner, anyone?"

To her surprise, instead of gaping like she thought they might, everyone actually cracked a smile.


	24. Chapter 24

**Just something I had the idea for to fill in a bit of the time in the summer they stayed at Grimmauld Place. Plus, it gets Carina closer to Hermione during the time and gives some more insight here, maybe. SO, please oh** _ **please**_ **review, because I love those. And maybe check out my one shot, "Finally," and tell me what you think.**

Carina lay awake in her room days later, staring up at the enchanted ceiling as she folded her arms behind her head. She was thankful, now, that she and her father and Remus had worked so hard to make it this way, else she'd be stuck in complete darkness with only the shadows for comfort. At least now she could see the stars.

She had moved herself from the drawing room to her own, and Harry and Ron had deigned to sleep in the old room they had used, finally. Hermione had taken the room she and Ginny had used to share, and that left them both alone.

Carina did not like being alone, much. Or, at least, at night. Nightmares came and went more frequently and she had charmed her appearance so that no one would notice the purple spots under her eyes; and, no one had. Even if they had, she did not think anyone would care much either way—perhaps Hermione, but that was about it.

She wondered how Luna was doing, and if she were alright. When she was alone in the library or at night, just alone in general, she found her thoughts straying to the blonde often. She was probably alright, for she had Ginny and Neville and therefore rest of Gryffindor—her own house, not so much—but Carina still worried if she had done the right thing in leaving.

 _Then again, if I'd have stayed, I'd have probably been caught and killed, or just kidnapped and tortured for information I'd never give until I died._ She sighed. _But thinking about that won't help._

She sighed again and rolled over, hoping to get some rest.

It worked...for awhile. It seemed like she had just shut her eyes when the nightmare came.

 _ **She was running through a maze, twisting and turning this way and that as she could hear Bellatrix's taunts of, "I killed Sirius Black!" echoing about over and over again.**_

 _ **She was angry. So, so angry.**_

" _ **I killed Sirius Black! Are you coming to get me? Can't catch me, little cousin!"**_

 _ **Carina rounded a corner and skidded to a halt in a small clearing, looking about furiously. She was shaking with suppressed anger, and finally, finally she saw HER. Bellatrix. The murderer of her father and bane of her existence.**_

 _ **She surged forward and grabbed the woman around the neck, lifting her off her feet and into the air. Arm steady, she gazed up at her cousin with bared teeth, canines gleaming.**_

" _ **Caught you," she whispered mockingly, and squeezed.**_

 _ **Bellatrix choked, clawing at her arm for a moment, before suddenly going slack in her grip and beginning to laugh. Eyes flashing, Carina flung her away and sent her flying back, landing hard in the dirt; the maze was gone. She lashed out and struck the older witch in the face, and Bellatrix laughed again, blood dribbling from her mouth and down her chin.**_

" _ **You don't have it in you," Bellatrix grinned. "You and your father, you're both the same." She got to her feet and licked the blood away, eyes gleaming. "So...gullible. So...defenseless ."**_

 **What?**

 _ **Carina felt her body seize, and her back was pressed against something hard.**_

 _ **"Hello, sweetheart," murmured a voice she knew all too well. It was her last foster father, by far one of her worst. He gripped her around the waist, fingertips digging into his skin and the other arm pressed into her neck. His breath hit the bare skin of her neck and she shuddered, both from his touch and the smell of the alcohol on his breath. "Miss me? 'Cause I've missed you."**_

 _ **She felt his lips brush her ear and shuddered again. "Let go of me."**_

" _ **And why would I do that?" They fell upon her neck and stayed there for a moment. "You've gotten so...mature."**_

 _ **She could feel his grin upon her skin, see Bellatrix's own wicked smile as she watched the scene unfold. It was dark, the only dim light caused from the moon overhead; cold came upon her, and she could see a swarm of dementors approaching from behind Bellatrix, igniting flame to whatever they touched on their way.**_

" _ **I said let go of me." Carina struggled, to no avail. His grip was strong, and the hand sliding along her thigh did not make her feel very comfortable at all.**_

 _ **He did not deign to respond and seized her face in his hand, turning it toward him; the other was pressed into her stomach, and she snarled weakly at him. Gone was the anger she had felt. Now, she could feel hopelessness creeping up on her as the dementors drew closer, feel the despair….**_

 _ **Bellatrix's form flickered, and shifted into one she had not been wishing to see.**_

 _ **Marlene McKinnon.**_

" _ **Oh, darling," cooed her mother, stepping closer. Her own mouth, like her cousin's, was leaking blood. "Come to mummy."**_

" _ **Mom," choked Carina, jerking her head aside from her foster father. "Help me, please."**_

 _ **Marlene stopped in her tracks, head tilted and brows drawn together in confusion. "Help you? Whatever for?"**_

 _ **The dementors hovered over her and she smiled at Carina; one hovered close to her mother, grabbed her face in it's skeletal hands, and pried her mouth open. It's own was open wide, and her mother's soul spilled out and into the dementor.**_

 _ **Carina could not scream, could not move even as her mother became her father, who stepped forward with the dementors flocking him.**_

" _ **Carina."**_

" _ **Daddy," the teen pleaded, terror overcoming her the closer he got. The body behind her had changed as well, and she could already tell it was her sole foster mother, who had often loved to toy with men like her father, kill them, and take their money. "Help me."**_

 _ **Sirius stared at her, gray eyes darkening to a black that was almost demonic as he reached out to violently strike her; in his hand materialized a belt, and more people appeared—more, more, more…**_

 _ **Green lightning flashed, and Carina screamed.**_

 **Pain. So much pain.**

 **It hurts.**

 **Stop, stop, make it—**

"— _ **make it stop! Someone—" She let out a strangled sob and sunk to the ground, curling into a ball. Whips and hands and belts all struck her, lashed her, and she could hear the faint shout of someone, someone calling out that despicable spell, Crucio! Her eyes lifted for a faint moment, and she saw that the owner of the voice was Remus Lupin. He smiled wolfishly at her as he transformed, and then he pounced, clawing and tearing as she screamed again and again, calling for help, but none would come. "NO, STOP, PLEASE, NO!"**_

" _ **This is your fault," the voices whispered. "You're not strong enough, not good enough….you deserve it…no one has ever loved you, how could they? Pathetic, so pathetic...weak…"**_

 _ **Any fight left in her had vanished, and amidst the pain and terror she could feel her very soul being torn from her body, wisping away in the wind as the green lightning flashed again and the flames drew near, burning and devouring…**_

 _ **The heat scorched her—**_

Carina bolted upright with a howl that drew out into a scream, drawing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Eyes wide, she swallowed hard and jumped from fright when her door creaked open; a messy haired teen stood there, squinting at her as he pushed his glasses up on his face and held his lit wand aloft.

"Go," she managed in a strangled voice. "Go!"

It was all she could say, but he only stared at her for a moment, green eyes—killing curse green, to which made her scoot back warily—boring into her, before quietly retreating and closing the door.

 **(Gonna switch to Hermione's P.O.V. here, I think, to get her perspective)**

Hermione could feel someone shake her, hissing her name, "Hermione! Hermione, wake up."

Blearily, she opened her eyes and pushed herself upright.

"Harry?" she yawned, and he lowered his wand when she winced. "What is it? Is there an emergency?"

For a moment she wondered if the Death Eaters were about to begin an attack and reached for her wand, only for him to shake his head. "It's not what you think. But, it is an emergency."

"What is it?" His tone made her heart skip a beat anxiously.

"It's Carina." She could have sworn her heart stopped at that, and he hesitated. "She woke up screaming from a nightmare. Actually, howling and _then_ screaming. It woke me up as well, but when I got in there she told me to go. I don't exactly know what to do about it, myself, so…" So he came to get her, Hermione realized, because he knew she did instead. She nodded and got out of the bed, beginning to make her way to the door. However, he stopped her. "Wait. She told me something our first night here...I don't reckon she wanted me to tell, but I think you ought to know…" She listened a bit impatiently, itching to see if her friend was alright. "She said she has nightmares often, so she doesn't like to sleep alone. That's why we shared the loveseat in the drawing room...so she wouldn't have them."

Hermione frowned. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"She probably didn't want to bother you." Harry shrugged a shoulder. "But that's what she said. I'm going to head back to bed—you'll take care of her?"

Somehow, his concern for Carina was touching. They may not be close—she was not really close with anyone, save Luna—but he still wanted to be sure the girl was alright.

"I've got it."

He nodded, and then made his way down the hall. Hermione went the opposite direction, staggering slightly, and opened the door to Carina's room; the bushy haired girl slipped in, silently pushing it closed behind her as she slowly made her way to the bed and sat down.

Carina sat on the bed, back against the headboard, knees drawn to her chest and arms wrapped around them. Her eyes snapped up as she noticed the visitor, and bared her teeth slightly, as though she meant to growl; however, what came out was a noise between a grunt and a sob.

Hermione edged closer, and in the dim light of the enchanted ceiling, could finally take in the other girl's haggard appearance; her dark hair was a mess, clothes rumpled and bedsheets tangled around her ankles. Her eyes had purple spots underneath them, proof of many sleepless nights, and as those watery gray eyes stared back at her, Hermione gingerly took her hand, whispering, "How long?"

"G-go." The raven haired witch looked away, but the damage was done. Hermione had already seen, and her heart clenched painfully.

 _She looks so vulnerable…_

Why did Carina never come to her for help?

She did not respond to the weak order and instead repeated her question. "How long?"

There was a half hearted sigh, and the air blew some hair from Carina's eyes. Her hand was trembling. "A couple weeks. Don't...don't w-worry."

Hermione's breath hitched. She would never stop hating seeing her friend like this; it hurt her just to think that she had experienced-that she had put her through—things so terrible that they affected her like this. "No. I _will_ worry. I care about you, Carina."

The younger girl let out a strangled sob and curled farther in on herself, but could not shake the hand now firmly gripping her own. Carefully, the bookworm scooted closer and forced Carina to stretch out, pulling her closer so that her head was over her chest and body pressed into her side.

Hermione could feel her friend shudder violently, and ran her hand through Carina's hair; the other witch shook again, and tears spilled down her cheeks. Still she was silent, aside from the small hitches here and there as she cried.

"Oh, Rina," she murmured, heart seizing again. It was the most pitiful sight she had seen in a long time. She had thought Carina was no longer having nightmares, and now that she found she was wrong, could only hold her all the tighter. She did not mind comforting her friend, whom she barely saw in their days here as she hid herself away in the library, away from everyone. But still, it hurt, knowing that she had not known nor noticed something so obvious. Then again, Carina was an excellent actress.

 _But I'm supposed to be the one to see through it, and I didn't. I didn't, and she's been hurting because of it. Because of_ _ **me**_ … _.again. If I hadn't been so caught up in being with Ron, maybe I've had noticed when something this important was happening right under my nose. And it is important—_ _ **she's**_ _important. What kind of friend am I?_

Hermione sighed, and she noticed that still trembling, pale fingers had reached up to lightly tap her cheek to garner her attention.

"Knut for your thoughts?" Carina asked hoarsely, smiling in a way that made the other girl see it was forced.

"I'm so sorry." The smile dropped into a frown, but no words came. Instead, Carina pulled away and scooted so that there was a few inches between them. Hermione sighed again. "This is my fault. If I had just noticed..."

 _But you didn't,_ a small voice in her mind whispered. _And now look._

She ignored it.

"If I had noticed, this wouldn't have happened." She smiled sadly. "I'm not very good to you, am I?"

"Shut up." The words startled her, but then again Carina had never been one to beat around the bush. The raven haired girl ran both hands through her hair, tugging for a moment in a way that she did when she was incredibly frustrated; it reminded Hermione of how Remus had acted days prior, before he had been chased out. The teen tangled her fingers further in her hair and pulled again, harder, but could not seem to find the words.

Hermione was honestly worried that she was going to rip her hair out, and quickly grabbed both of Carina's wrists.

Carina stared at her, tears still glistening on her cheeks, eyes still bright and bloodshot all at once.

"Shut up," she repeated. "Not now. Just…" She tugged toward herself, causing Hermione to squeak and tumble toward her, directly into her waiting arms, where she was wrapped up in a bone crushing hug.

Stomach fluttering, she returned the embrace and allowed herself to be pulled back down into the pillows. Carina had yet to let go, but she did not mind.

 _She doesn't want to talk about it now—she's not quite ready yet. But later, maybe, I can try again._

In fact, as she tiredly burrowed closer and inhaled the familiar vanilla scent of her friend's hair, she found that she liked it. It was warm, and comforting, and she had been rather weary before all this happened, anyway; her eyelids began to droop when she felt the arms around her tighten and heard a whisper of, " _Thank you_."

Sleepily, Hermione smiled and closed her eyes.


	25. Chapter 25

**Here's the next chapter up for you, don't forget to read and review; especially on my one shot "Finally' ;) which I would appreciate.**

 **SEVERUS SNAPE CONFIRMED AS HOGWARTS HEADMASTER**

Carina stared at the title and dropped her forehead onto the table with a weary groan.

"Of course," she mumbled. " _Of course."_

The others had crowded around her, peering over her shoulders at the newspaper, which now lay discarded on the table. There was no picture presented of Snape, but Hermione leaned closer to read, "Severus Snape, long-standing Potions master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry, was today appointed headmaster in the most important of several staffing changes at the ancient school. Following the resignation of the previous Muggle Studies teacher, Alecto Carrow will take over the post while her brother, Amycus, fills the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. 'I welcome the opportunity to uphold our finest Wizarding traditions and values...like committing murder and cutting off people's ears, I suppose! Snape, headmaster! Snape in Dumbledore's study…Merlin's pants!" she shrieked, making both Harry and Ron jump. She leapt up from the table and hurtled from the room, shouting as she went, "I'll be back in a minute!"

Carina slowly lifted her head and stared after the other girl, an amused snort escaping her. "Merlin's pants?" She shook her head as the boys engaged in their own conversation and pulled a bowl of soup in front of her; she was no longer afraid it may be poisoned, because ever since she had given him the locket, Kreacher's attitude improved dramatically. The kitchen now sparkled, and his cooking was as good as she had ever tasted.

As she listened with half an ear to the boys, she carefully ate her soup and then leaned back in her chair when Hermione came skidding in, panting. "I remembered this."

She was carrying the framed portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black, Carina's great-great-great grandfather, and stuffed it into her bag with a bit of trouble.

"Why take him?" Ron frowned. "I don't get it."

"Snape could be having him spy on us," Hermione explained a bit impatiently, sitting down and pulling her own bowl of soup toward her. "Now all he'll see is the inside of my bag."

"Oh." The redhead did seem impressed, however. "Good thinking!"

"Thank you." The girl smiled, and Carina pushed her coffee aside, suddenly not very thirsty anymore. "Did anything happen today, Harry?"

"Nothing," said Harry. "Watched the Ministry entrance for seven hours. No sign of her. Saw your dad though, Ron. He looks fine."

Ron nodded in appreciation. They'd agreed that it was far too dangerous to try and communicate with Mr. Weasley while he walked in and out of the Ministry, because he was always surrounded by other Ministry workers. It was, however, reassuring to catch these glimpses of him, even if he did look very strained and anxious. That was to be expected, though, because of everything happening at the moment.

"Dad always told us most Ministry people use the Floo Network to get to work," Ron informed. "That's why we haven't seen Umbridge. She'd never walk, she'd think she's too important."

"And what about that funny old witch and that little wizard in the navy robes?" inquired Hermione.

"Oh yeah, the bloke from Magical Maintenance."

"How do you know he works for Magical Maintenance?" Hermione paused, spoon suspended in midair.

"Dad said everyone from Magical Maintenance wears navy blue robes."

"But you never told us that!"

Hermione dropped her spoon and pulled toward her the sheaf of notes and maps that she and Ron had been examining when Harry had entered the kitchen.

"There's nothing in here about navy blue robes, nothing!" she said, flipping feverishly through the pages. Carina suddenly snatched them all away and slid them to the other end of the table, out of the other teen's reach. "Carina!"

"Eat," the raven haired girl told her firmly. "Stressing won't help."

"It has to be in there, Carina! We need to know—" Hermione had not seen Carina twitch her fingers, nor see the spoon loaded with soup float toward her mouth until it was directly inside it. With a scowl, she swallowed the soup and grabbed the spoon. "Ha ha. Very funny."

Carina leaned back in her chair again and held up a hand, wiggling her fingers as she raised her brows in challenge. The message was clear: _Eat, or I'll feed you myself._

The brunette rolled her eyes and got another spoonful of soup, before returning to her conversation with Ron, who continued as if nothing had happened by saying, "Well, does it really matter?"

"Of course it matters! If we're going to get into the Ministry and not give ourselves away when they're bound to be on the lookout for intruders, every little thing matters! We've been over this so many times—I mean, what's the point of all these reconnaissance trips if you aren't even bothering to tell us—"

"—blimey, Hermione, I forget one little thing—

"—you do realize, don't you, that there's probably no more dangerous place in the whole world for us to be right now than the Ministry?"

Carina hid a smile at their bickering.

"I think we should do it tomorrow," said Harry.

Hermione stopped dead, her jaw hanging; Ron choked a little over his soup.

"Tomorrow?" she repeated. "You aren't serious. That's mad!"

"I am. Stalking the ministry entrance everyday isn't going to help us any. We need the locket now, if it's even there, because Umbridge might have chucked it away because it doesn't open…"

"Or she did and she's possessed," Ron leaned forward.

"Then let's hope it kills her," interrupted Carina, crossing her arms. She did not look at Ron, but at Harry as she spoke. "It'd save us a lot of trouble. I doubt she'd have just thrown it away—she probably kept it so that people will think she's rich. If we get in there and get it, we can find a way to destroy it and that'll be one more down."

"We know everything important," Harry turned his attention to Hermione, nodding along with Carina. "Everything we need to get in there. We know where Umbridge's office is, or close to it, and we can use those funny tokens they use to get in, and if the plans go well…"

Carina could see that Ron and Hermione were scared, and Harry did not look all that confident himself. But, she herself was not bothered by it. She knew what their chances were and, if she had her way, they would not be captured even if they were found out. She was already tired of sitting in the house and waiting, and she could not do with another three months of just planning and scoping out the ministry; she would go stir crazy. Though, her months here _had_ improved—Hermione had moved into Carina's room to curb her nightmares, and it had definitely helped. Plus, it made her feel content, waking with them tangled together, no matter how often they slept on opposite sides of the large bed.

She shook her head. _But that's besides the point. I'll go mad holed up in here an longer...now I know how dad felt._

"Hermione's a muggleborn," Ron was saying as she tuned back in. "She should stay behind. Carina, too, so there's less a chance of us getting caught…"

Carina scowled at him, baring her teeth. "Are you saying I'll get us caught?"

"No," he quickly corrected. "Just that it might be easier if it's just the two of us…"

"You'll mess everything up on your own."

"If anything, it should be Harry staying behind, with Voldemort after him," Hermione cut in, seeming a bit irritated with Ron.

"Fine, I'll stay here," said Harry, rolling his eyes. "Let me know if you ever defeat Voldemort, will you?"

Despite the tension, this caused Hermione and Ron to laugh, but she and Hermione noticed the way his hand had shot to his scar, and the way he attempted to brush it off by swiping his fringe aside. However, he rushed out the room with the excuse of going to the bathroom. They followed quickly a few minutes after when the screaming started.

Carina did not comment, except to tell Harry to stop being stupid and to simply tell them what he had seen. Which, he did, and it wasn't very pretty, and the Gregorovitch issue...that was a problem.

Needless to say, they did not go to bed until very late that night, after they had gone over the plan so thoroughly that they could all recite it perfectly before they all retired to their rooms.

Harry headed straight for Sirius's, where he had taken to sleeping after awhile; Ron headed for his own, and Carina and Hermione to theirs.

Carina leaned back into the pillows, exhausted. She peered over at Hermione, who was curled on her side, and paused. "Hermione?"

"Yes?" mumbled the other girl in reply, turning to face her.

"We'll be alright, you know."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. I do." Carina let out a breath, and then noticed how close the other girl had gotten. Hermione was fairly close now, and while the bed may be large, it was not so monstrous that there was always at least two feet between them; now, it was more like half a foot. "I miss Luna."

And she did. She missed her quirky blonde friend more than anything and wished she could contact her somehow...perhaps she could send a patronus and hope it found her when she was alone? She had not seen Luna in months.

 _Honestly, it would be amazing if she were here. Hermione is brilliant, but Luna has this odd knack for noticing things other people miss, even the most intelligent or clever ones. She'd be a good help, but I suppose she's better off at Hogwarts….or, I hope._

"I know," Hermione yawned, but she spoke softly, "And I'm sure she misses you, too. But I'm glad you're with us."

"Yeah?" Her heart pounded.

"Yes." Another yawn. "You'll be a great help. I'd rather you here than anyone else. And, I'm sorry. You know, for not being a better friend." The bookworm was obviously fighting off sleep as she spoke, eyelids fluttering. "I'm here now…"

Her eyes shut, and Carina could have sighed with relief as she willed her fast beating heart to still. Perhaps it was time to chance it. If her luck was good, then the patronus would reach Luna and the others at Gryffindor tower just fine, and no death eaters or Snape would hear it; well, or Slytherins.

Carefully, Carina slipped from the bed and made her way to the window, sliding it open and resting her palms on the sill as she breathed in the cool night air.

Should she do this? Was it worth it? It could potentially get them caught out, and she definitely didn't want that...but she _did_ want to get a message to Luna, and the Death Eaters weren't watching the house at this particular moment…

" _Expecto Patronum,"_ she whispered, and the wolf glided from the tip of her wand and ran around the room for a moment, before halting before her. She concentrated hard as she spoke, trying to will her words to be spoken from it's mouth, to let it know what she wanted it to do. The words got stuck in her throat—she could not think of anything to say, nothing that would hold any significant meaning to any of them. She closed her eyes, and then she opened them again. " _Be brave."_

The wolf seemed to sense that she was finished and loped out the window, out into the night and, hopefully, to Hogwarts.

Carina gingerly put her wand on the nightstand alongside her holster and climbed back into bed, feeling Hermione shift closer and into her side, seeking warmth. Her heart fluttered, and the raven haired girl finally closed her eyes and allowed sleep to overcome her.

~~~xxx~~~

Luna Lovegood sat in her dorm, alone. It was her first night back at Hogwarts, and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Carina were nowhere to be seen. She knew why, of course—it had something to do with that mission from Dumbledore Carina had sworn not to tell even Luna, and that was why. So, when they had disapparated away the day of the wedding, the blonde had not been surprised not to see them on the train. And, honestly, neither were Neville and Ginny.

The Carrows were professors, Snape was headmaster, and torture was now very much on the table for punishment; Hogwarts had changed, and Luna knew that things were going to be very different. She knew that they would need to hold down the fort here, if anything. But, not knowing….it was killing her.

She could not stand not knowing how Carina was doing, or where she was, but there had never been any agitation brewing inside her, and she didn't quite know why. Perhaps it was because there was nothing to worry about?

She perched lightly on her bed, staring about the empty room—she had not followed her roommates to the feast. Instead, she had chosen to stay up here and think, away from the chaos that was sure to begin soon.

 _I suppose she must be alright, but I can't help thinking she might have gotten captured, or maybe killed. I worry too much, perhaps, but she means quite a lot to me and I don't want any harm to befall her._

The blonde let out a gentle breath, so unlike the heavy or drawn out ones Carina herself puffed out. She missed her friend already, missed watching the raven hair curl around her shoulders when she was angry, or how gray eyes could exhibit so much emotion at once; she missed the sheer protectiveness, and speaking to her, missed how Carina would glance over at her occasionally and quirk a brow, crooked smile forming on her lips.

She missed it all, but there was nothing she could do now.

An almost transparent blue light filled the room, and through the window came bounding in a patronus-a wolf patronus. It circled her playfully, tongue lolling out, before it stopped before her and opened it's mouth, an all too familiar, though grave, voice spilling out.

Out of it's mouth came only two words: " _Be brave."_

And then, the wolf was gone, leaving a Luna sitting alone in the dark of her room with only her wand for light. After a few moments, a small smile made it's way onto her lips, and she thought of her new professors and what they stood for.

Be brave, indeed. She could do that.

~~~xxx~~~

The next morning found Carina sitting on the kitchen counter, sipping coffee as Hermione hurried about making some more. She had not told the other girl about what had transpired last night, and did not intend to just yet. Maybe sometime later, when they were all safe…

"The plan?" Hermione was asking the boys. "What are we going to do?"

"I figured we could use polyjuice somehow," supplied Harry, accepting his breakfast from Kreacher. "Impersonate some ministry officials…"

"Yeah?" said Ron skeptically around a mouthful of food, causing the other boy to scowl slightly. "And how're we gonna do that? Walk up to them and ask if we can have any hairs?"

Harry directed a pointed look at Carina, who rolled her eyes and set her coffee down, hopping nimbly from the counter; she silently made her way over to the table and slammed a hard fist down upon it, making Ron jump.

"Thank you," the dark haired boy nodded. "And actually, no. I was thinking more along the lines of: we sneak up behind them, knock them out, and take their things. It sounds relatively simple, and we just have to hide them afterward. They'll be fine, even."

"Harry—" began Hermione.

"I like this idea," remarked Carina, leaning back against the counter.

"Carina!"

"It's war." The raven haired girl tugged at the brunette's hair. "We need to move now, or it'll never end."

"But robbing people—"

"—is just what we'll have to do," Carina finished calmly. "And you'll have to accept that."

Hermione sighed, but nevertheless nodded, and the other girl inwardly cheered in triumph when she noticed how quickly her friend had settled down. Ron was _never_ able to do that—if anything, he always riled her up further.

 _Point, me._ A smirk crossed Carina's face as she pushed off the counter and snatched up a piece of bacon from said boy's plate, ignoring his protest.

"Everyone agrees, then?" Harry inquired, glancing about between them. When the other three teens nodded, a satisfied smile crossed his face. "Good. Let's get on that polyjuice, then. Hermione, have you…?"

"Of course," the bookworm nodded as though mildly offended, and dug around in her beaded bag until she pulled out a few vials with liquid inside. "Here we go."

As she distributed them between the others, Ron asked, "Are we going today?"

"Yes," Carina answered for Harry, who had been about to speak but did not get the chance. A thrill shot through her—she was finally going to get out and _do something!_ "We go today."

And, amazingly, no one questioned her.


	26. Chapter 26

**Aaaaannnnnnnnddddd here's another! (By the way, yes, I made up Lucretia on the spot) Really, though, only one or two reviews? I'm disappointed….but *sighs* here it is anyway.**

Carina stared down at the vial in her hand, at her already disguised friends, and the bodies they had hidden in the dark, narrow alley. Did she regret it?

No, not a bit.

Was she sorry for these people?

Not really.

Did she want to take the murky green colored potion?

Definitely not.

But, here she was, being the last to down the contents and feeling her body shift into the business partner of Albert Runcorn, Lucretia Spindlewood. She gazed down at her new body with undisguised disgust and was happy she had switched clothing before the potion, for her own would not have fit this short woman, who had to be at least five foot compared to her own five seven.

And boy, was she ugly. Mousy brown hair, a long nose, thin lips, sallow skin and mud brown eyes that seemed to hold a permanent wicked gleam in them—it was terrible. But, she tried not to think about that, though she would have rathered she become any of the others than _this._

"Ready?" said Harry, sporting the deep and gravelly voice of Albert Runcorn, who towered over her.

"Yes," she replied, though rather ruefully. "Let's go."

Ron and Hermione followed along behind them as Reginald Cattermole and Mafalda Hopkirk, apparating just behind them to the entrance of the ministry, where they identified themselves and made their way to the stalls.

Carina shut the door of hers and stared down at the toilet; she knew they had to flush themselves down, but it didn't make it any less appealing.

 _Oh well. At least I'm doing something._

She sighed and stepped into the toilet, reaching up to flush herself down; she was spinning, spinning, spinning, and then….

...then, she found herself stumbling into the form of Reg Cattermole, catching herself just in time before she fell. Curse those bloody heels the woman always wore!

"Er, sorry," said Ron, wincing. "Didn't see you...disgusting, isn't it?"

"Not near as revolting as that," Hermione interrupted in a whisper, coming to stand beside them. She inclined her head toward the statue they had at the center of the atrium—underneath the various wizards were naked depictions of muggles, holding the rest up. "Muggles...in their rightful place." She said this reluctantly as Harry towered over them, pointing toward an elevator.

"We need to get moving," he told them. "Let's go."

Carina trailed along behind them, straightening her spine—there was no way she was going to fall in these heels in front of everyone in the ministry, no matter what form she was in. She squeezed into the elevator alongside the others, edging as far away from Umbridge as she could when the woman herself strode inside.

She could feel her right hand tingle, and she was sucked into a memory.

" _You two are to write lines until I instruct you to stop," instructed Umbridge, while Harry and Carina both eyed the quills she had supplied. "Is that clear?"_

" _Yes," said Harry, at the same time Carina purposefully chimed in, "Sorry, didn't catch that."_

" _Is that clear?" the professor repeated, louder this time._

 _Carina stuck a finger in her ear and wiggled it around. "Pardon?"_

" _I SAID, is—that—clear?"_

" _Still getting nothing."_

" _Is. That. Clear, Miss Black?"_

" _I really can't hear you. There's something wrong."_

 _Umbridge had gotten angry by now, though she had not seen the way the girl's lips twitched. "IS THAT CLEAR, MISS BLACK?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Good." The woman sat back down, though the red in her cheeks would not fade for several minutes as Carina picked up her quill, just about to set it to the parchment when Harry spoke up._

" _Professor, there isn't any ink."_

" _Oh, you won't be needing any." Umbridge folded her hands and smiled that sickly smile that made the two teens inwardly cringe._

" _But, professor—"_

"—a _nother night's detention, Mr. Potter."_

" _But we need—"_

"—y _ou as well, Black." The eyes of the hideous woman narrowed at her, and Carina grumbled under her breath as she set the quill to the parchment and began to write._

 _However, the first word made her hand twinge with pain, and she paused for a moment, staring at the faint pink word that had formed on her skin. It was only one letter, the letter I—for I shall respect my betters—but already it had disappeared. She furrowed her brows and stared at her parchment, where the letter was written in red ink...no. Blood. It was written in blood._

" _Is there a problem?"_

 _Harry had stopped as well, it seemed, and exchanging glances, they said in unison, "No, professor."_

 _They kept writing._

 _But, the more and more they wrote, the deeper the words were etched into their skin and the more the pain came._

 _After the detention, Umbridge assigned a week more._

 _~~~xxx~~~_

 _The week wore into two, and two into a month, and already were Harry and Carina's hands scarred with "I must not tell lies" and "I shall respect my betters."_

 _Hermione had thrown a fit and insisted to treat their hands afterward, but the scarring had remained. It would not go away, Carina was sure._

 _And it hadn't, even two years later._

Carina shook her head when she felt a sharp nudge to her side, and noticed that Harry—Runcorn—was motioning for her to follow him out of the elevator. She did so, but when she glanced back, she saw the terrified face of Hermione—or, Mafalda—peeking out from behind Umbridge. She clenched and unclenched her fist, not wanting to leave her friend alone with that woman, but she had no choice.

So, Carina steeled herself and turned away from the elevator, not looking back as she followed Harry through the halls.

~~~xxx~~~

"You're Undesirable Number One," Carina murmured, staring at the face of Harry Potter that gazed up at her from the paper. "Of course you are."

They had invaded Umbridge's office and were now going through her things, though made sure things were not too out of place that it might be noticed that they were there.

"Yeah, well, you're number two," he whispered back, shuffling through the papers. "And, look—Hermione is three, and Ron is four. You know, Mr. Weasley is being tracked..."

"We're the most wanted wizards in Britain. And, I figured as much." She peered over at the paper of Hermione, whose face stared back up at her with a scowl. The picture was old, taken around their sixth year by some reporter who had gotten hold of them after the funeral of Dumbledore.

"I know, but it doesn't make it any less worse." He rifled through one drawer as she took the next, but they came up with no locket.

"It's not here."

"Then that means—"

"—she has it."

Harry scowled at that. "That just means more work for us, having to steal it off her."

"But getting revenge is a good idea." Carina idly traced a finger over the face of Hermione. "Think it would be a good idea if I killed her? We'd definitely get the locket."

He rolled his eyes and flipped through a book he had found about Dumbledore. "Yes, but then others would be alerted, remember? We'd be caught."

"Oh, I know. But a girl can dream." With a sigh, she pushed herself off the desk and suddenly froze, catching wind of a not so pleasant smell—a man—headed their way. "Someone is coming—quick, get the cloak!"

Harry hastily flung it over the both of them and hunched over her, his entire body seeming to engulf her then so they would not be seen just as the door opened.

If Carina had not smelt Thicknesse before he entered, Harry might not have had time to pull the Invisibility Cloak over them. As it was, she thought Thicknesse might have caught a glimpse of movement, because for a moment or two he remained quite still, staring curiously at the place where the teens had just vanished. Perhaps deciding that that all he had seen was Dumbledore scratching his nose on the front of the book, for Harry had hurriedly replaced it upon the shelf. Thicknesse finally walked to the desk and pointed his wand at the quill standing ready in the ink pot, which sprang out and began scribbling a note to Umbridge. Very slowly, hardly daring to breathe, Harry backed out of the office into the open area beyond, dragging Carina with him.

Once outside, sure that they would not be seen, he removed the cloak and straightened, allowing Carina to suck in a deep breath. She let it out a moment later, slumping in relief.

That had been a close one.

They headed out of the building and into the next hall, where they boarded an elevator with a soaking wet and wide eyed Ron.

"Hi," he mumbled, obviously not realizing who they were.

"It's us, idiot," Carina hissed.

"Oh." He relaxed, then began to rant about how Yaxley's office was _still_ raining as Mr. Weasley boarded the lift beside them and began to speak.

Carina did not pay attention until they reached the foot of the stairs, and when she turned to her right she saw a dreadful scene. The dark passage outside the courtrooms was packed with tall, black-hooded figures, their faces completely hidden, their ragged breathing the only sound in the place. The petrified Muggle-borns brought in for questioning sat huddled and shivering on hard wooden benches. Most of them were hiding their faces in their hands, perhaps in an instinctive attempt to shield themselves from the dementors' greedy mouths. Some were accompanied by families, others sat alone. The dementors were gliding up and down in front of them, and the cold, and the hopelessness, and the despair of the place laid themselves upon Carina like a curse...

She could feel her hands begin to shake as the familiar cold seeped its way to her core, chilling her to the bone. She swallowed hard as visions flashed before her eyes, the same ones she had experienced for that year in hell, many worse, and her legs buckled.

However, she kept herself upright by sheer willpower, and her wand slid into her hand; she quickly returned it to the holster. She could not cast a patronus here, not now, no matter how much she wished to. And she could also not help the muggleborns, who she managed to feel sorry for; it made her sick, thinking that this could have been Hermione had they been captured. Or _could_ be Hermione, _if_ they were captured.

 _ **Hermione, sunk to the floor with her arms shielding her face, wandless as the dementors**_ _**closed in upon her to rip away her soul…**_

 _No,_ Carina told herself firmly, sharply pinching herself on the arm. _That's not real. She's in no danger yet. Not yet. Definitely not with the dementors. She's not here, she's not being questioned, she's okay…_

She silently followed along behind Harry, whose obvious intention was to get into the courtroom as they drug a man out screaming; Mary Cattermole was next, and they slipped into the large questioning room.

It was the same one her trial had been in.

Carina clenched her jaw and forced herself to keep moving, repeating to herself like a mantra, _Not real, not real….she's safe, she's safe...we'll get the locket and get out..._

Finally, she found herself in the stands with Harry, and it seemed that the effects had worn off, for she could now think clearly. It was more than likely due to the cat patronus, which would only protect the accusers and not the accused from the dementors.

Umbridge started the questioning, but at the moment Carina could not bring herself to care. Instead, she found herself tapping Harry and slipping down beside Hermione, who jumped so violently she nearly overturned a bottle of ink when she was supposed to be recording the interview.

"It's me," whispered Carina.

The interview wore on, and finally Umbridge held out a small hand. She looked so toadlike at that moment that Carina was honestly wondering why she had yet to see webs between the stubby fingers. Hermione's hands were shaking with shock. She fumbled in a pile of documents balanced on the chair beside her, finally withdrawing a sheaf of parchment with Mrs. Cattermole's name on it.

"That's pretty, Dolores," she said, pointing at the pendant gleaming in the ruffled folds of Umbridge's blouse.

Carina hid a shudder at the visual.

"What?" snapped Umbridge, glancing down. "Oh yes, an old family heirloom," she patted the locket. "The S stands for Selwyn...I am related to the Selwyns...indeed, there are few pure-blood families to whom I am not related. A pity," she continued in a louder voice, flicking through Mrs. Cattermole's questionnaire, "that the same cannot be said for you. 'Parents professions: greengrocers'."

Yaxley laughed jeeringly. Below, the fluffy silver cat patrolled up and down, and the dementors stood waiting in the corners.

Carina glanced back to see the angered look on Harry's face. He raised his wand, not even bothering to keep it concealed, and said, "Stupefy!"

There was a flash of red light; Umbridge crumpled and her forehead hit the edge of the desk, while Mrs. Cattermole's papers slid off her lap onto the floor and, down below, the prowling silver cat vanished. Ice-cold air hit them like an oncoming wind; Yaxley, puzzled, looked around for the source of the trouble and saw Harry and the wand pointing at him. He tried to draw his own wand, but was too late, for Carina beat him to it. " _Stupefy!"_

Yaxley slid to the ground, unconscious. As she studied him, she regretted that she had not cast a more permanent spell to blind him or something of that sort-he certainly deserved it.

"Harry!"

"Hermione, if you think I was going to sit here and let her pretend—"

"Harry, Mrs. Cattermole!"

Harry whirled around. Below, the dementors had moved out of their corners; they were gliding toward the woman chained to the chair. Whether because the Patronus had vanished or because they sensed that their masters were no longer in control, they seemed to have abandoned restraint. Mrs. Cattermole let out a terrible scream of fear as a slimy, scabbed hand grasped her chin and forced her face back.

Carina was ashamed to say she had not been able to move to help when the cold had suddenly overtaken her.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

The silver stag soared from the tip of Harry's wand and leaped toward the dementors, which fell back and melted into the dark shadows again. The stag's light, more powerful and more warming than the cat's protection, filled the whole dungeon as it cantered around the room.

"Get the Horcrux," Harry told Hermione.

He ran back down the steps, stuffing the Invisibility Cloak into his back, and approached Mrs. Cattermole. He spoke quietly to her and bickered with Hermione on the side as she got the locket and duplicated it so that Umbridge would not know the difference.

Hermione came running downstairs, but Carina carefully drew her wand and pointed it at the chains on the chair.

" _Relashio,"_ she murmured.

The chains clinked and withdrew into the arms of the chair. Mrs. Cattermole looked just as frightened as before.

"I don't understand," she whispered.

"You're going to leave here with us," said Harry, pulling her to her feet. "Go home, grab your children, and get out, get out of the country if you've got to. Disguise yourselves and run."

"Harry," said Hermione, "how are we going to get out of here with all those dementors outside the door?"

"Patronuses," said Harry, pointing his wand at his own. The stag slowed and walked, still gleaming brightly, toward the door. "As many as we can get; do yours, Hermione."

"Expec-Expecto patronum." Nothing happened. She tried again, and it worked the second time. A silver otter burst from the end of Hermione's wand and swam gracefully through the air to join the stag.

"C'mon," said Harry, and he led Hermione and Mrs. Cattermole to the door. However, Carina found that just those two were not enough as an entire hoard of dementors closed in on them; Carina lifted a trembling arm, wand in hand.

" _E-Expecto Patronum,"_ she tried, but nothing happened. They closed in, and the otter disappeared, leaving only the stag to defend them. " _Expecto Patronum."_ A small flicker, but otherwise nothing; one dementor drew close to Hermione, and a surge of panic hit Carina. " _EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

The wolf bounded from the tip of her wand and chased down the dementors with a visible snarl, lighting up the darkness. The faltering stag glowed brightly than before, and the otter came to join them both, sending cries of shock throughout the dungeon. The dementors flew back, and she felt her strength slowly return to her.

When the Patronuses glided out of the dungeon there were cries of shock from the people waiting outside. Harry looked around; the dementors were falling back on both sides of them, melting away as far back as they could get.

Feeling more like herself, Carina was the one who spoke up with obvious authority. "It's been decided you're to go free." She sharpened her tone at the still owering muggleborns. "All of you. Get up now, find a partner with a wand, and get out of here-get out of the country, actually. Go on, pair up. Now!"

It was funny, to think that she could still hold this much authority over a group of people even though she was under the guise of a very short woman in her mid forties.

They made it up the stone steps and to the lifts without a hassle, but Carina could see that everything looked rather suspicious and attention was sure to be drawn to them soon.

"Reg!" screamed Mrs. Cattermole, and she threw herself into Ron's arms. "Runcorn let me out, he attacked Umbridge and Yaxley, and he's told all of us to leave the country. I think we'd better do it, Reg, I really do, let's hurry home and fetch the children and...why are you so wet?"

"Water," muttered Ron, pulling away from the distraught woman quickly. "Harry, they know there are intruders inside the Ministry, something about a hole in Umbridge's office door. I reckon we've got five minutes if that."

Hermione's Patronus vanished with a pop as she turned a horror struck face to Harry and Carina.

"If we're trapped here—"

But Carina was not going to allow that to happen.

"Everyone," she called. "Keep hold of your partner and head out—hurry!"

They managed to cram themselves into two lifts. Harry and Carina's patronuses stood sentinel before the golden grilles as they shut and the lifts began to rise.

"Level eight," said the witch's cool voice, "Atrium."

Carina exchanged a look with Harry and knew at once that they were in trouble. The Atrium was full of people moving from fireplace to fireplace, sealing them off.

"Harry!" squeaked Hermione. "What are we going to do?"

"STOP!" Harry thundered, and the powerful voice of Runcorn echoed through the Atrium: The wizards sealing the fireplaces froze. "Follow me," he whispered to the group of terrified Muggle-borns, who moved forward in a huddle, shepherded by Ron and Hermione, Carina bringing up the rear.

"What's up, Albert?" said the same balding wizard who had followed Harry out of the fireplace earlier. He looked nervous.

"This lot need to leave before you seal the exits," said Harry with all the authority he could get.

The group of wizards in front of him looked at one another.

"We've been told to seal all exits and not let anyone through, though…"

"Are you contradicting me?" Harry towered over them. "Would you like me to have your family tree examined, like I had Dirk Cresswell's?"

"Sorry!" gasped the balding wizard, backing away. "I didn't mean nothing, Albert, but I thought... I thought they were in for questioning and..."

Harry glowered at him and then sent many of the muggleborns on their way, but they were soon interrupted by a shout.

"Mary!"

Mrs. Cattermole looked over her shoulder. The real Reg Cattermole, no longer vomiting but now very pale, had just come running out of a lift.

"R-Reg?"

She looked from her husband to Ron, who swore loudly.

The balding wizard gaped, his head turning from one Reg Cattermole to the other,not seeming to know what to make of this situation.

"Hey, what's going on? What is this?"

"Seal the exit! SEAL IT!"

Yaxley had burst out of another lift and was running toward the group beside the fireplaces, into which all of the Muggle-borns but Mrs. Cattermole had now vanished. As the balding wizard lifted his wand, Harry raised an enormous fist and punched him, sending him flying through the air.

"He's been helping Muggle-borns escape, Yaxley!" Harry shouted, and she felt a stab of satisfaction at that. At least he was thinking clearly now.

The balding wizard's colleagues set up and uproar, under cover of which Ron grabbed Mrs. Cattermole, pulled her into the still-open fireplace, and disappeared. Confused, Yaxley looked from Harry to the punched wizard, while the real Reg Cattermole screamed, "My wife! Who was that with my wife? What's going on?"

Harry saw Yaxley's head turn, saw an inkling of truth dawn on that brutish face.

"Come on!" Harry shouted at Hermione; he seized her hand and then Carina's, taking her by surprise. They jumped into the fireplace together as Yaxley's curse sailed over Harry's head, and they spun for a few seconds before shooting up out of a toilet into a cubicle. Harry flung open the door; Ron was standing there beside the sinks, still wrestling with Mrs. Cattermole.

"Reg, I don't understand…"

"Let go, I'm not your husband, you've got to go home!"

There was a noise in the cubicle behind them; Harry looked around; Yaxley had just appeared. Carina roughly pushed Mrs. Cattermole into her actual husband, who had appeared by her side.

"LET'S GO!" Harry yelled. He seized Hermione by the hand again, and this time she reached for Carina, who hastily grabbed Ron by the arm as they turned on the stop.

Darkness engulfed them, along with the sensation of compressing hands, but something was wrong... Hermione's hand seemed to be sliding out of her grip...

She could not breathe, could barely think, and she could almost feel the others sliding away….

And then she saw the door to number twelve, Grimmauld Place, with its serpent door knocker, but before she could do anything, there was a scream and a flash of purple light.

Hermione's hand was suddenly gripping hers tighter than ever before, and everything went dark again.


	27. Chapter 27

**I find that switching to Hermione's point of view sometimes helps put things into better perspective, seeing how she sees things, and how she sees Carina. I also find that I tend to be very cruel to poor Carina, considering this is the 26th chapter and she still hasn't gotten any love. Then again, my story IS a slow burn one, and the way I've written it, Hermione still has feelings for Ron and maybe something else. And yeah, Carina's been through a lot, hasn't she? But, she's strong, so she'll make it. I think. Who knows how I'll end the story?**

They were all thrown apart when they reached their destination, and Carina was aware of a searing pain in her right side as she hit the ground with a hard thud.

She rolled, and then found herself biting back a scream of pain when she landed on her side; she fell onto her back, vision blurring. All she could feel was pain, and she gritted her teeth as she turned her head to the side, noticing that Ron, too, had gotten splinched. Hermione was tending to him, and Harry was also hovering over the other boy, but he was the one who noticed her.

He said something to Hermione, whose head whipped around to see her.

 **(Hermione's P.O.V.)**

"Hermione," said Harry urgently, grabbing her arm. "Hermione, Carina got splinched, too—"

Hermione, who had at first been consumed with worry for Ron, was now filled with fear for Carina as her head whipped around to survey the other girl. Carina lay on her back, in a shirt that rode up to her chest and a skirt that now only reached just above mid thigh, head turned toward them.

"I…" Hermione started, glancing back at Ron. His arm was bad, but it was healing thanks to the dittany…."Watch Ron." She quickly scrambled to where her other friend lay, black hair spread in all directions on the ground, a giant pool of blood seeping from her right side—what made Hermione sick was that a large chunk was missing. Hazy gray eyes regarded her as she pulled up the shirt and began to hurriedly apply the dittany with shaky hands. "It-it's going to be alright, Carina, just hold on, I'll fix this…"

Carina whimpered loudly as it touched her side, body trembling furiously as the dittany caused what bit of skin there was to stitch together, leaving large, angry red scars spreading across her side and her stomach. They did not heal well—they were terrible looking, really. The raven haired girl let out a strangled scream as her side partially mended itself, and it struck Hermione to the core.

 _Oh, this is all my fault...they're both hurt!_

"I'm so sorry!" She could feel tears well up in her own eyes. "I'm sorry, I know it hurts, but you have to hold on…"

Pale fingers clawed in the dirt, and gray eyes refocused on her face as Carina drew in a shuddering breath; every other one she took from that moment on was ragged.

Hermione felt as though she would vomit, and did not notice that the other girl had managed to push herself up on her elbows slightly, so that she was able to see better, and before she was gently pushed back down, she caught sight of her wound and whimpered again.

"Harry, we need to set up protection spells…" The boy had already set up the tent, and was now working on levitating Ron inside. Once finished, he came out a few moments later and knelt beside the girls. Hermione took Carina's hand, which was very cold, and winced. "How is he?" She did not take her eyes off the other witch.

"Fine," Harry replied quietly. "Unconscious, but otherwise fine."

"If I hadn't have been in such a hurry…" She cursed aloud.

"Where are we?"

"I went camping here with my parents once….oh, I'm sorry, Harry! Yaxley grabbed me and I couldn't apparate us to the house without him finding out, but I think he's already seen…"

The boy froze. "He can't get in, can he?"

She bit her lip, feeling very guilty at the moment. "I think he can, Harry."

He gritted his teeth. "Alright then."

"I…"

"Don't worry about it." There was a deep frown on his features, but he looked down at Carina. "I'll get her in the tent, if you want to go set up the protection charms and wards. You're better at those than I am, anyway."

Reluctantly, Hermione nodded and released the hand she had been holding, grabbing her wand and getting to her feet. As she circled their campsite for a good distance, setting up the necessary wards and protections, she could not help but think about how much easier this would have been if Carina hadn't been splinched. She knew all the necessary spells and more, because of all her time spent in the Black family library, and would have been a great help. It certainly would have gotten done faster.

 _But it's you're fault she's hurt,_ whispered a voice in her mind. _That they're both hurt. You're the one who apparated them out of there, it's_ _ **your**_ _doing…_

 _Shut up,_ she told it, not having the time to feel foolish as she finished the spells.

Once done, she crawled into the tent and straightened; Carina lay on one bunk, bandaged all the way around her torso and back, and Ron lay on the other, a bandage winding up and around his left shoulder.

Neither were awake, but they were certainly a sight to behold.

Hermione perched lightly on the edge of Ron's bed and brushed his hair back from his forehead. "They should be awake in a couple days."

Harry merely nodded, taking the locket and grabbing his wand. "I think I'll go take watch, alright?"

"Yes, alright." She waved him off and was about to possibly kiss Ron's cheek, but was instead stopped by a small grunt coming from the other bunk.

She moved over to drop to her knees beside Carina, who was still unconscious but had shifted so that her arm was draped over her injured side, which was the cause of the noise.

Hermione stared at her intently. She had always known Carina Black to be beautiful—always. It was a fact, like saying the sky was blue and Harry's eyes were green. But she had never paid as much attention as she did right now, and without realizing, her hand came up to gingerly trail along the side of the other girl's aristocratic face. Her features were all well defined: straight nose, high cheekbones, sharp jawline, and then there were the dark, arched brows and full lips. She was a true picture of beauty, if anything, like a greater majority of the Black family happened to be.

She compared such a person to Ron, who was all red hair, freckles, long nose and slightly less gangly limbs than when they were children. He had not changed, much, aside from developing the strong jaw and broad shoulders many men were meant to have; he could even be considered handsome. The two were so different, despite just being male and female—as they had grown older, after everything that had happened, they clashed more than ever, now.

They would probably never be friends again. It was a miracle Carina had been thoughtful enough—though nevertheless reluctant, she was sure—to grab Ron before they apparated away without him.

The bookworm sighed as her fingertips came to trace over the scar marring the other girl's face.

 _She's only seventeen, and already bound to be covered in them before the war ends._ She glanced back and outside, noticing how dark it had gotten. _I suppose I'd better get some rest, if I'm to take the next watch and let Harry get some sleep of his own._

Quietly, carefully, she climbed into her own bunk and curled up on her side.

~~~xxx~~~

Two days later, Hermione was sat outside, attempting to keep watch while rather impatiently waiting for either Ron or Carina to wake. It was just her and Harry for now,and switching the locket back and forth between just the two of them wasn't doing much good. Besides, she wanted her prediction to have been true.

A few moments later, she heard a voice and loud hiss of pain, "What the bloody—"

It was Carina.

"You got splinched," she could hear Harry offering. "Ron, too. Hermione patched you both up as best as she could, and I got some bandages on the both of you. I wouldn't really advise sitting up much unless you're sure you can handle it."

"I'm fine." There was a puff of breath, and then she could hear a grunt. "I can do it."

"Carina, you're missing part of your side."

"You think I don't know that?" There was a pause. "Where's Mione?"

Said girl's brows furrowed. Mione? Carina had not called her that in ages, but she herself had slipped up a few times with her own nickname for the other witch.

It made her feel...good, to hear it said again. Not annoyed as she would have been if it were the boys. Perhaps it was because it made it sound like things were back to the way they were, even though they weren't and would never be again.

"She's outside. It's her turn to keep watch."

"How long has she been out there?"

"A few hours at most. We've been switching off since we've got here."

"Yeah, well…" There was another grunt. "I'll see you in a few hours, then."

Hermione could hear Harry heave a sigh, and then get up. "Let me help you."

"No."

More grunts and growled curses followed, along with a few whimpers of pain, but then Hermione found herself looking up at Carina, who was standing above her and leaning heavily on the staff—a large, thick branch Harry had found that would be suitable to help keep the pressure from her side—she had been given.

"Your time's up," she told Hermione. "My watch. Go on in."

"No," refused Hermione, watching her with unveiled concern. What if she fell and injured herself more? What if they _were_ attacked and she got hurt trying to fight? The what ifs ran through her mind, but she did not have time to stop the raven haired girl as she slowly lowered herself down with gritted teet. "Carina…"

"I've been out for two days, Hermione." The older witch frowned slightly at that, but could not comment. After all, she did not want to be accused of eavesdropping or make Carina think that she was being pressured into something. "I need to do something. Go and...go watch Ron."

She studied Carina, who had one arm slung around her side protectively and the other still gripping the staff tightly. Her head was ducked, but Hermione could see through the curtain of dark hair, see the lips drawn in a thin line and see the muscles in her jaw working as she stared at her legs.

"I don't need to go watch Ron." That didn't mean she was not worried about him, however. Not by a long shot. She _was,_ and she _wanted_ to go check on him _;_ but, she knew that Ron was safe inside the tent with Harry to watch over him. Leaving Carina out here alone wouldn't be the best thing to do; right now, _Carina_ was her main focus. "It's my watch. You should be resting and letting your side heal."

There was a snort, and then the curtain parted as the other girl lifted her head and trained gray eyes upon her. "I've had worse."

Hermione's heart clenched. She knew that. She knew her friend had had a bad childhood full of abuse, knew that her memories were so bad she had countless nightmares and could barely even look at a dementor without getting anxious, knew that she had been placed under the cruciatus by Umbridge their fifth year. She had _watched,_ for Merlin's sake!

" _What the minister doesn't know won't hurt him," said Umbridge, lightly placing the framed picture face down on the desk. She trained her wand on Harry and opened her mouth, but no words would come out._

 _All heads turned to Carina, who was still caught in the crushing embrace of Goyle and staring at the professor with wide eyes._

She didn't mean to do it, _Hermione realized._ It was accidental magic. And now…

 _One of the Slytherins undid the spell at Umbridge's furious gesturing, and the woman rounded on Carina, obviously angry. "Miss Black—"_

"— _no," interrupted Carina furiously. "No. That's just wrong, wanting to use that on—"_

" _Would you propose I use it on you instead?"_

 _The eerily calm tone of the woman contrasted greatly with her red face, and Hermione could see Harry frantically shaking his head over Umbridge's shoulder; she caught the eye of Carina and shook her own, but the other girl did not, would not, listen._

" _Yes."_

 _Hermione was inwardly cursing and began to struggle against Crabbe, only to be tugged at by the hair and have a wand pressed to her temple, causing her to freeze._

" _Crucio!"_

 _Goyle managed to keep hold of Carina as she writhed in pain, letting out a strangled scream that did not quite seem to want to leave her throat; or, she wasn't letting it._

 _He dropped her the more she squirmed, and she collapsed to the floor with a hard thud, still writhing about, hands coming to tear at her hair as she locked her jaw together. It did not stop the whines of pain from escaping her, however, and it made Hermione flinch._

 _She did not want to watch this, but could not look away…._

 _The spell ended, and Umbridge towered over Carina, who had shakily worked herself up onto her knees and removed her hands from her hair. The woman leaned down to speak to her, "Are you finished, Miss Black? Are you willing to give me what I want?"_

 _Carina swallowed hard, gray eyes still rather wide and watery, but then they steeled, and her lips drew together in a hard line. Then, she did something incredibly stupid._

 _She headbutted the older witch, causing her to stumble back and nearly fall on her fat rear. However, it was Goyle who hastily righted her, and in a flash her wand was directed at Carina again._

" _Crucio!"_

 _This time, there was no stopping the scream, and Hermione could feel the tears slide down her cheeks._

Despite that, she did not like to think about such things, not typically. But, she knew Carina and knew that she would not go inside until she had done what she came to do.

"I realize, but—"

"—Hermione."

Hermione stopped for a moment. "Yes?"

"Give me the locket. It's probably not making you feel very good right now."

That was true. It felt ice cold against her skin, and at times she could hear small whispers in her head, telling her things she did not want to hear; she ignored them, however, and focused on other things more often than not. It felt uncomfortable to have around. It felt...evil. Which it was—it was a piece of soul from the crazed wizard who wanted to take over the world and killed and tortured for fun. _He_ was evil.

"Are you sure?" She hesitated. "It won't feel any better on you. It might feel worse, because you're hurt and therefore vulnerable..."

Carina merely raised a brow which would have seemed rather challenging, had she not winced halfway through.

"Alright," murmured Hermione. She lifted the locket from her head and slung it over Carina's, and the other girl's head dropped back against the edge of the tree Hermione had been leaning on. She made to speak again, but the following voice from inside the tent had her starting, and she hurried to the tent door. There was Ron, sitting up and watching her.

"'lo, Mione," he greeted wearily, smiling at her. Her stomach fluttered. "How long was I out for?"

"Two days," she answered, glad that he too had woken up. She returned the smile and moved closer to his bedside, not noticing that Harry had slipped out to take her place outside.

 **(AND back to Carina's P.O.V.)**

Carina grumbled to herself as she adjusted her crossed arms, wincing as she jostled her side. It was still disconcerting knowing that there was a chunk missing.

"Stupid ginger," she muttered. "Stupid bloody gingers and their stupid, nonexistent charms."

"Nonexistent charms?"

The voice had her jumping slightly and made her flinch again, glaring at Harry as he moved to sit across from her. "Nothing."

He shrugged. "Alright. How're you feeling?" She gave him a deadpan look. "Sorry, I know, just a habit to ask, I suppose. Ron's awake."

"I heard." She huffed and recrossed her arms. "Stupid ginger."

"He's not stupid," defended Harry. "Just...he doesn't think about what he's doing."

"Or saying."

"Or saying." The raven haired boy admitted this and nodded. "Hermione gave you the locket?"

"More like I made her." Carina snorted, and then stopped. She was not in the mood for company right now. Right now, she wanted to be alone and not have to bother with Harry Potter and his small talk, forgiven or not. "Now let me do my job. Go back inside."

"You probably shouldn't be out here alone." Green eyes regarded her warily. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

To prove her point, she gritted her teeth hard, jammed her staff into the ground, and used it to help hoist herself to her feet without hurting herself anymore than she already was. She leaned heavily on it and bared her teeth at Harry when he attempted to help her, before forcing herself not to scream as she walked off.

When she was a good few yards away and he was significantly smaller, she nodded once at him and sunk to the ground, whimpering.

Harry seemed to sigh and went back inside, while Carina tipped her head back to stare at the changing leaves above her, letting out a long breath.

She'd thought her and Hermione had been getting along quite well lately, until just now when she had run to Ron the minute he awoke—she should have known it was too good to be true. She remembered bits and pieces of when Hermione had been healing her with the dittany, even, remembered the other with holding her hand and the concerned and panicked brown eyes staring down at her.

But now, she remembered that that panic was not just for her. It had been for Ron Weasley first, and that had struck a chord within her.

Because she certainly wasn't special.

 _Well, to Luna I am,_ she admitted to herself. She believed that much. Sadness swept over her. _I miss her...I wonder if she got that patronus alright…_

 _And if she didn't?_ whispered a soft, silky voice. _What if Umbridge recognized your patronus and your voice, realized who the recipient was supposed to be, and tortured her for information? What if she's_ _ **dead?**_ _It would be all your fault…_

 _All my fault? No, she's alive! Of course she's alive, Ginny wouldn't just let Umbridge do that to her—she'd hide her somewhere—_

 _But what if she isn't?_ it repeated, sounding so convincing she had to shake her head hard. _What if she_ _ **is**_ _dead? You'd have killed her…_

 _She's not dead._

 _And what about dear Hermione? She only sees you as a friend, and pines after_ _ **Ronald Weasley**_ _...you're not good enough, will never be good enough for her—_

 _—maybe I—_

 _—you are worthless! Useless. You will surely get her killed as well, and look where your pining has gotten you._

A mental image of Hermione leaning over the injured Ron on the bunk in the tent hit her, and she felt sick. She could see what the other girl had meant about her being vulnerable right now.

 _Stop. This is MY mind. Get out._

 _She'll always love the poor, clueless boy with the big family, the boy who can protect her properly...the_ _ **normal**_ _boy….but the girl with all the money she could want and more? No. She doesn't want the abused, empty shell of a girl who could never love her properly—_

Carina could feel the cold seep from the locket and into her chest and cringed, slamming up her mental walls. She sighed in relief when the voice and the cold disappeared, closing her eyes.

Perhap the voice had been right. Maybe Luna _was_ dead. Maybe Hermione would never love her. Maybe she was worthless, and maybe she _was_ nothing but an empty shell of who she had once been.

But, no. It would do no good to dwell on such things and she knew it; but, the words continued to echo around in her mind, unable to get rid of them now. Now that she had heard them, they were all she could think about. She had been right—Hermione must not have felt very good, having to wear it so often and endure whatever that had been, if she did at all. Despite the events that had transpired, Carina was glad she had taken the locket from the older witch—she was sure she could handle it better, anyway. At least then Hermione wouldn't have to deal with it.

Now she _really_ wished Luna were here. She needed someone to talk to.

Carina sighed heavily.

Great. Now she had a headache.


	28. Chapter 28

**Frankly, I knew the time difference was wrong and just overlooked it because I liked my story as it was. So, if it bothers you, don't read. Or, don't think about it. And yes, Carina is in Gryffindor (how else would she share a dorm with Lavender, Parvati and Hermione? It seemed kind of obvious to me), but sits at the Ravenclaw table with Luna, because Luna is her best friend. So thank you to Hufflepuff Legend for establishing that. Also, as for her missing a year (because as I said, I tend to overlook the time difference so the plot will fit how I want it), she stayed in the Black Library and read a lot, and by no means is stupid. She's very clever, really, and she's definitely grown up since then. And thank you for the suggestion, Denis Burbis, I'll keep that in mind! I don't reckon I need a beta, but thanks for that anyway as well. Here's the chapter!**

They moved a few days after. Ron was in a sling, and Carina still moved with her walking stick, but they had managed to set up camp somewhere else in another forest, and this was how Carina found herself listening to Dirk Cresswell, Ted Tonks, Dean Thomas, and two goblins named Griphook and Gornuk speak together. They were on the run, and had caught some salmon and established a small camp of their own, though she doubted it would last long.

"Hardly," Dirk was answering to one of them. "Griphook here told me, he heard about it from Bill Weasley who works for the bank. One of the kids who tried to take the sword was Bill's younger sister."

Carina noticed how Harry glanced toward Hermione and Ron, both of whom were clutching the Extendable Ears as tightly as lifelines. She herself was doing much of the same thing as she edged slightly closer, feeling her chest clench. Luna. It had to have been Ginny, Neville, and Luna who did it—there was no other option, no other kids that crazy who could have assumed they would need the sword.

"She and a couple of friends got into Snape's office and smashed open the glass case where he was apparently keeping the sword. Snape caught them as they were trying to smuggle it down the staircase."

 _A couple friends...I was right._ She had a sinking feeling in her stomach and swallowed, worried. _But is she—are they, I suppose—alright?_

"Ah, God bless 'em," said Ted. "What did they think, that they'd be able to use the sword on You-Know-Who? Or on Snape himself?"

The answer she heard after that did not matter. None of it mattered until she heard Dean ask, "What happened to Ginny and the others? The ones who tried to steal it."

"Oh, they were punished, and cruelly," said Griphook carelessly.

Carina clenched her fist tight around the string of the extendable ear.

"They're okay, though?" asked Ted quickly, "I mean, the Weasleys don't need any more of their kids injured, do they?"

"They suffered no serious injury, as far as I am aware."

Carina found herself exchanging a fleeting, relieved look with Harry and leaned heavily against her staff, still listening intently.

"Lucky for them. With Snape's track record I suppose we should just be glad they're still alive."

"You believe that story, then, do you, Ted?" It was Dirk now. "You believe Snape killed Dumbledore?

"Course I do," said Ted. "You're not going to sit there and tell me you think Potter had anything to do with it?"

"Hard to know what to believe these days," muttered the other man. "Could've been that Black girl, for all we know."

"I know Harry Potter," said Dean. "And I reckon he's the real thing—the Chosen One, or whatever you want to call it. And Carina…" He paused. "I don't know her as well. I definitely didn't after she got out of Azkaban. But I do know the night Dumbledore died, she was right there with all of us, leading us into battle. She couldn't have done it. I don't think she would have."

Carina felt a small surge of gratitude to the boy. She hadn't expected him to defend her, not at all. _Would I have killed Dumbledore?_

She thought for a moment.

 _No. I definitely didn't like the old man, but we could've used him for the war effort if Snape hadn't gotten to him, and if he hadn't have picked up that stupid ring and put it on._ She rolled her eyes. _Idiotic old geezer._

"Yeah, there's a lot would like to believe he's that, son. Me included. But where is he? Run for it, by the looks of things. You'd think if he knew anything we don't, or had anything special going for him, he'd be out there now fighting, rallying resistance, instead of hiding. And you know, the Prophet made a pretty good case against him…"

Ted scoffed at that and suggested the Quibbler, causing Carina to smile faintly and Dirk to splutter about how it was utter nonsense, thus evoking her irritation. But, as they went on to discuss what to do next, the others pulled in their extendable ears.

She sunk painfully to the ground when Hermione pulled out the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black, and cast a spell to blindfold him.

"I'm very sorry, Professor Black," said Hermione. "But it's a necessary precaution!"

"Remove this foul addition at once! Remove it, I say! You are ruining a great work of art! Where am I? What is going on?"

"Never mind where we are," said Harry, and Phineas Nigellus froze, abandoning his attempts to peel off the painted blindfold.

"Can that possibly be the voice of the elusive Mr. Potter?"

"Maybe." Harry knew full well that this would keep Phineas Nigellus's interest. "We've got a couple of questions to ask you about the sword of Gryffindor."

"Ah," said Phineas Nigellus, now turning his head this way and that in an effort to catch sight of Harry. "Yes. That silly girl acted most unwisely there."

"Shut up about my sister," said Ron roughly, Phineas Nigellus raised his eyebrows.

"Who else is here?" he turned his head from side to side. "Your tone displeases me! The girl and her friends were foolhardily in the extreme. Thieving from the headmaster."

"They weren't thieving," said Harry. "That sword isn't Snape's."

"It belongs to Professor Snape's school," said Phineas Nigellus. "Exactly what claim did the Weasley girl have upon it? She deserved her punishment, as did the idiot Longbottom and the Lovegood oddity!"

"Neville is not an idiot and Luna is not an oddity!" Hermione defended at the same time Carina growled, "Shut up, you miserable old man!"

"Where am I?" Phineas Nigellus started to wrestle with the blindfold again. "Where have you brought me? Why have you removed me from the house of my forebears?" He stopped, a sly smirk appearing on his lips. "Wait a moment...was that my granddaughter I heard?"

"Never mind that! How did Snape punish Ginny, Neville, and Luna?" asked Harry urgently.

"Professor Snape sent them into the Forbidden Forest, to do some work for the oaf, Hagrid."

"Hagrid's not an oaf!" said Hermione shrilly, and Carina could not help the own near identical smirk to Phineas Nigellus's from appearing on her face.

As their interrogation went on and the portrait was finally put away, they were extremely satisfied that they now knew the sword could destroy horcruxes.

So, as Harry and Hermione debated back and forth inside the tent, Carina propped herself up to sit on the table and listened amusedly, often chiming in that the Shrieking Shack would be too obvious, and to offer her opinion that it would appear to them on their own time, possibly, or that they would find it when they least expected it.

They were so immersed in their three-way conversation that they did not notice that Ron was laying in his bunk, not looking at all happy.

"Oh, remembered me, have you?" he said.

"What?" said Harry, obviously confused.

Ron snorted as he stared up at the bottom of the other bunk. "You three carry on. Don't let me spoil your fun."

Perplexed, Harry looked to Hermione for help, but she shook her head, apparently as nonplussed as he was, and then he turned to Carina, who knew exactly what was going on.

"What's his problem?"

"Other than that he's a jealous prick?" remarked Carina, raising a brow. "Or should I go on?"

"Jealous? What for?"

There were several plunks on the canvas over their heads. It had started to rain.

Ron sat up. He looked mean, unlike himself, or she was sure that's how the others saw it.

"Don't expect me to skip up and down the tent because there's some other damn thing we've got to find. Just add it to the list of stuff you don't know."

"I don't know?" repeated Harry. "I don't know?"

"It's not like I'm not having the time of my life here—you know, with my arm mangled and nothing to eat and freezing my backside off every night. I just hoped, you know, after we'd been running round a few weeks, we'd have achieved something."

"Ron," Hermione said, but in such a quiet voice that Ron could pretend not to have heard it over the loud tattoo the rain was beating on the tent.

Carina did not speak again. Not yet, though she could feel her irritation rise. So what if his arm was mangled? She had gotten splinched, too, and was missing part of _her side,_ for Merlin's sake!

"I thought you knew what you'd signed up for."

"Yeah, I thought I did too."

"So what part of it isn't living up to your expectations?" Harry was angry, she could tell. "Did you think we'd be staying in five-star hotels? Finding a Horcrux every other day? Did you think you'd be back to Mummy by Christmas?"

"We thought you knew what you were doing!" the other boy shouted, standing up. "We thought Dumbledore had told you what to do, we thought you had a real plan!"

"Ron!" said Hermione, this time clearly audible over the rain thundering on the tent roof, but again, he ignored her.

The boys continued.

"Take off the locket, Ron," Hermione repeated, her voice high in a way that made Carina know she was very upset. "Please take it off. You wouldn't be talking like this if you hadn't been wearing it all day."

"Yeah, he would," said Harry, who, Carina knew, did not want to hear excuses for such a thing. "Do you think I haven't noticed the two of you whispering behind my back? Did you think I wouldn't realize? Carina is the only one here who hasn't complained about this whole thing!"

 _I don't want brought into this._ Said raven haired witch crossed her arms.

"Harry, we weren't—"

"Don't lie!" Ron whirled on her. "You said it too, you said you were disappointed, you said you'd thought he had a bit more to go on than this!"

"I didn't say it like that!" she cried.

The rain was pounding the tent, tears were pouring down Hermione's face, and the excitement of a few minutes before had vanished as if it had never been. The sword of Gryffindor was hidden somewhere they did not know, and there were four teenagers in a tent who had no idea what was coming next.

"So why are you still here?" Harry fired off at Ron, standing straight in defense.

"Search me," the other boy shot back.

"Go home, then."

Carina wished he would. They did not need such an ungrateful boy here, they did not need someone who wasn't ready to risk it all to be sure enough that the war would end. He was nothing but trouble at this point and causing Hermione unneeded distress, and all she could do was watch.

"Yeah, maybe I will!" shouted Ron, and he took several steps toward Harry, who did not back away. "Didn't you hear what they said about my sister? But you don't give a rat's fart, do you, it's only the Forbidden Forest, Harry I've-Faced-Worse Potter doesn't care what happened to her in there...well, I do, alright? Giant spiders and mental stuff —"

 _Rat's...fart?_ Carina shuddered inside, and outwardly she suppressed a snort. _Idiot. I want to just..._

"I was only saying she was with the others, they were with Hagrid-"

"Yeah, I get it, you don't care! And what about the rest of my family, 'the Weasleys don't need another kid injured,' did you hear that?"

"Yeah, I did!"

"Not bothered what it meant, though?"

 _To hell with not getting involved!_

"Ron!" interrupted Hermione, forcing her way between them. Carina stood as well and made her way to Harry's side as swiftly as she could, heart pounding in her ears. "I don't think it means anything new has happened, anything we don't know about; think, Ron, Bill's already scared, plenty of people must have seen that George has lost an ear by now, and you're supposed to be on your deathbed with spattergroit, I'm sure that's all he meant."

"Oh, you're sure, are you? Right then, well, I won't bother myself about them. It's all right for you, isn't it, with your parents safely out of the way—"

 _The Grangers, lying dead on the floor, tortured to death._

 _James and Lily Potter, in much the same position, having sacrificed themselves for their son._

 _And Sirius Black, falling through the veil, once alive gray eyes unseeing as he was swept up and away._

 _They were orphans._

Carina saw red, and the next thing she knew she had discarded the staff and forced herself to stand up nose to nose with the boy.

"Our parents are dead!" she snarled, eyes flashing. She had had enough. She would not stand for this.

 _Kill,_ growled the wolf in the back of her mind. _Vengeance. Must punish him._

"And mine could be going the same way!" yelled Ron, not cowering from her glare.

"Then GET OUT!" The raven haired girl clenched her fists by her sides, teeth bared in a snarl. She could feel her canines sharpen, and knew that she was only barely withholding shifting and tearing his throat out. "Leave! _You spineless coward, you damned bloody prick–"_

Ron made a sudden movement: Harry reacted, but Carina had her wand in her hand in a flash. However, before either boy could draw theirs, Hermione had raised her own.

" _Protego!"_ she cried, and an invisible shield expanded between her and Harry on the one side and Ron and Carina on the other; all of them were forced backward a few steps by the strength of the spell, and Harry and Ron glared from either side of the transparent barrier as though they were seeing each other clearly for the first time.

Carina felt her entire body tremble; she could not feel the pain in her side she was supposed to be feeling, not at this moment.

She could feel the hair on the back of her neck raise when she realized she was alone with Ron, stuck away from the others, and did not even bother stopping herself from lunging at him.

Due to her slamming into his arm, he staggered and let out a yelp of pain. In his anger, he did not draw his wand and instead threw her away from him; she let out a howl of fury and rushed him again, this time shifting as she went.

She could not see clearly, did not remember anything until she found herself opening her eyes and staring up at Harry, who had crouched by her side and had a hand buried in her fur. His face was deathly serious as he watched the tent door, and watched Hermione come in, looking devastated and a little broken, hair sopping wet and plastered to her face.

"He's g-g-gone! Disapparated!"

She threw herself into a chair, curled up, and started to cry. Carina, now feeling rather drained and in pain now that the adrenaline had worn off, nudged Harry's arm with her nose and struggled to her feet. Carefully, she limped to the chair and rested her chin on the edge and let out a whimper; it hurt too much to shift back, and she could not stand the sight before her.

The poor girl before her raised her head, and the red rimmed eyes made the wolf's heart clench. She whined and raised her front paws onto the chair; with some difficulty, she scrambled up beside Hermione and curled into her side.

Hermione stared down at her, and then suddenly enveloped her into a large, tight embrace, face burying itself in her fur. Carina could feel the tears soaking into her fur, and feel the body beside her wracking with sobs.

She whuffed softly, and then tilted her head back to lick Hermione on the cheek, resting her large head in the older girl's shoulder.

They stayed there like that for what she was sure must be at least an hour, and during that time she had heard Harry go stomp about outside, obviously knowing he would be of no use here. He had not come back yet. Since the adrenaline had worn off, her side still hurt, but at least at the moment it was more of a mild throb than the sharp, stabbing pain it had been when she finally regained control of herself.

The grip around her neck finally loosened, and Carina carefully shifted back; she twisted some so that Hermione was curled up into her side—her left, thankfully—and the arms around her neck slid to her waist and fell around her hips, which was a safe enough place as the bookworm huddled closer. She shook again, and for awhile, there was silence, until there was a murmur into the side of Carina's neck, "Y-You almost tore his arm to shreds. He'll have to heal it again."

Carina hummed in acknowledgement, though she could not bring herself to feel any remorse. For once, her heart was not pounding, her fingers were not trembling; she felt at ease, despite the obvious tension there had been before, and made to get up.

"Rina?" Carina angled her head to see that Hermione had lifted her own. She raised a brow at the older witch. "Please, stay."

The raven haired girl frowned, but nevertheless stayed where she was and nodded. She _had_ been about to get up and get something, but she could do it from here, if her strength had not yet depleted.

Experimentally, she raised her hand and flicked her fingers; a mug slowly floated onto the table a few feet away, and she could just barely see it fill to the top with water. Furrowing her brows, Carina concentrated hard.

 _Come on, you stupid thing...come on, just work for me now…_

A packet of hot chocolate tipped itself into the mug, and she could see it start to prepare itself; a spoon plopped in and began to stir, marshmallows popped in, and the mug was then floating toward them, ever so slowly…

It finally landed in Carina's hand, and she felt triumphant as she pressed it into Hermione's instead. It was warm, and well prepared, and the brunette accepted it with a small, grateful smile; the younger girl managed a tired one back.

"Thank you."

And then, the mug was placed on the small coffee table by the chair, and Hermione curled into her side again, burying her face in tousled raven hair.

Carina leaned back in the chair and tilted her head against the back of the chair, staring at the ceiling as she let out a breath. She could feel Hermione's even breathing, but somehow she knew the other girl was far from asleep, and she was proved right a moment later when the head in the crook of her neck slid to her chest. But still, she did not move, and instead wrapped an arm around her hurting friend, closing her eyes.

She was exhausted.

~~~xxx~~~

 _ **Thud-thud**_

 _ **Thud-thud**_

 _ **Thud-thud**_

Steady breathing, strong heartbeat.

 _ **Thud-thud.**_

 _ **Thud-thud.**_

Familiar warmth, indubitable security.

 _ **Thud-thud.**_

Hermione Granger listened, and could feel her eyes begin to droop. In this moment, never had she been more thankful for a friend like Carina Black.


	29. Chapter 29

**So, here's another. Lots of time passes though, months, really. Just saying (because I'm fairly sure they were on the run for about nine months or more, almost a year). I switched views differently to get different perspectives on things, but that's nothing new by now, I think, though I did do Harry as well this time. Anyway, well...here you go!**

The next morning, Carina awoke alone and sprawled across the chair she had fallen asleep in. With a groan, she sat up and ran a hand through her hair, turning her head from side to side to rid herself of the crick in her neck. Had she really slept that badly?

 _Well, no. But the position I slept in definitely hadn't been the best._

It took her a moment to realize that Ron Weasley was absent, before she remembered what had transpired the night before.

 _Oh. Yeah. I attacked the bastard and he left._

But, she did not care. After all, what good had he really been, anyway? They didn't need him. She glanced over at Harry and Hermione, who were sitting in silence at the table, eating more salmon for breakfast, and could feel her stomach twist.

 _I don't need him, but they do. He's Harry's best friend, and Hermione..._ She swallowed and got to her feet, making her way to the table to sit down and grab a plate.

Carina did not eat much. The silence that followed was not pleasant, either, as they all packed up the tent and their things; during this process, Hermione dawdled, and would sometimes look up with a hopeful expression on her face, as though she had heard footsteps in the forest. It would set Harry off as well, and she found herself noticing that the boy would occasionally glance up as well, as if expecting his other friend to come walking out of the forest.

She sighed and grasped Harry's hand in her own, and he took Hermione's; they spun on the spot and apparated away, finding themselves on a windswept, heather-covered hillside. As soon as they arrived, Hermione dropped his hand and went to sit on a large rock, face in her knees. Carina knew she was crying, and carefully approached as Harry began their protection spells, seemingly unable to stand the sight either.

Hermione shook with sobs as Carina perched herself next to the other girl, scooting closer a bit warily and reaching out; with a steady hand, she forced her friend to lift her own. The red, puffy brown eyes and tears that followed were not a nice sight to see, truthfully.

She could not find any words to say, and instead held up a hand, palm up.

The brunette stared at it, brows furrowed in confusion as a strangled sob tore through her throat. But then, she seemed to understand and held up her own, allowing Carina to lace their fingers together and give her a pointed, meaningful look.

 _I'll be here._

The raven haired girl let go when Hermione threw herself into her arms, gripping her tightly; she flinched slightly when the arms hit her side, but did not say a word and returned the embrace.

The few days that followed consisted of times like this. Hermione would cry herself to sleep, and Carina would find herself squeezing onto the small bunk with the other girl as a wolf to offer some semblance of comfort. Harry had taken to looking at the Marauder's Map at night, and somehow she knew, had worked out, that he was following Ginny's dot everywhere it went. She rather wished she could look at it herself, just so she could find Luna—she hated not knowing, and dealing with the distraught Hermione did not help her feel all warm and fuzzy when the other witch was hung up on Ron Weasley.

But she dealt. They all did. More often than not in the day, they spent their time trying to figure out where Dumbledore could have hidden the sword, but even Carina was clueless. In the evenings, Hermione had taken to propping the portrait of Phineas Nigellus up on a chair, as though it would help them somehow.

The blindfolded portrait spoke to them sometimes, and they were careful not to mention anything bad about Snape or provoke him, else he would disappear. Carina was actually thankful for some sort of break in the depressive silence; it honestly bothered her.

Her grandfather did let drop certain snippets. Snape seemed to be facing a constant, low level of mutiny from a hard core of students. Ginny had been banned from going into Hogsmeade. Snape had reinstated Umbridge's old decree forbidding gatherings of three or more students or any unofficial student societies. From all of these things, Harry and Carina had deduced that Ginny, and probably Neville and Luna along with her, had been doing their best to continue Dumbledore's Army. This made Carina feel rather proud of them—Luna especially—for standing up and fighting when they could be laying low. She only hoped Luna wasn't getting too badly hurt because of this. Whenever Phineas Nigellus tried slipping in questions about Harry, Carina, and Hermione's whereabouts, Hermione shoved him back inside the beaded bag every time he did this, thus causing Phineas Nigellus to refuse to reappear for several days after.

And then, as the weather grew colder, they found themselves moving around to different parts of the country, for they could not stay in one area too long for fear of being caught. The time wore on, and she sometimes managed to snag a paper depending on where they were, and only grew more and more worried for Luna. The Carrows in Hogwarts? People were bound to be tortured there…but this was war.

And right now, Carina only wondered when they would be able to end it.

~~~xxx~~~

Harry sat back and sighed. They had just eaten an unusually good meal: Hermione had been to a supermarket under the Invisibility Cloak (subtly dropping money on the counter as she went), and he thought that she might be more persuadable than usual on a stomach full of spaghetti Bolognese and tinned pears.

He had also had the foresight to suggest that they take a few hours' break from wearing the Horcrux, which was hanging over the end of the bunk beside him.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?" She was curled up in one of the sagging armchairs with The Tales of Beedle the Bard and Carina. Both their heads were bent over it, so close they were nearly touching. He could not imagine how much more she could get out of the book, which was not, after all, very long, but evidently she was still deciphering something in it, because Spellman's Syllabary lay open on the arm of the chair.

Harry cleared his throat. He felt exactly as he had done several years previously, when he had asked Professor McGonagall whether he could go into Hogsmeade, despite the fact that he had not gotten the Dursleys to sign his permission slip.

"Hermione, I've been thinking, and—"

"Harry, could you help us with something?"

Apparently she had not been listening to him. She leaned forward and held out The Tales of Beedle the Bard.

"Look at that symbol," she said, pointing to the top of a page. Above what Harry guessed was the title of the story (he was rubbish at runes, so he could not be sure), there was a picture of what looked like a triangular eye, its pupil crossed with a vertical line.

"I never took Ancient Runes, Hermione."

"I know that, but it isn't a rune and it's not in the syllabary, either. All along I thought it was a picture of an eye, but I don't think it is! It's been inked in, look, somebody's drawn it there, it isn't really part of the book. Think, have you ever seen it before?"

"No...no, hold on a second." Harry squinted at it. "Isn't it the same symbol Luna's dad was wearing round his neck?"

"Yes," said Carina, who had otherwise been silent.

"Then it's Grindelwald's mark."

Hermione stared at him, openmouthed; Carina did not seem impressed.

"What?" Hermione asked him, eyes narrowed.

"Krum told me..."

He recounted the story that Viktor Krum had told him at the wedding. Hermione looked astonished.

"Grindelwald's mark?"

She looked from Harry to the weird symbol and back again. "I've never heard that Grindelwald had a mark. There's no mention of it in anything I've ever read about him."

"Well, like I say, Krum reckoned that symbol was carved on a wall at Durmstrang, and Grindelwald put it there."

She fell back into the old armchair, frowning. "That's strange...you'd think Scrimgeour would have noticed, if it were something Dark."

"He probably just thought it was an eye," the raven haired witch beside her remarked. "Like you did at first." Hermione did not reply, instead chose to continue poring over the mark, and Carina snatched the book away.

"Hey! Carina!" Hermione leaned over the other girl's lap and reached out for it, but Carina held it just out of reach.

Harry knew what she was doing. She was taking advantage of the opportunity to try to cheer Hermione up, though at the moment the bookworm looked more irritated than anything.

"Carina," she repeated, making a grab for it again,only for it to be pulled from her reach. She huffed. "Give it back."

Instead, the raven haired girl offered her a smirk and suddenly sank out of reach, and there was soon a wolf in her place with the book clamped carefully between its teeth.

"Carina!" Hermione leapt to her feet, but the animagus was too quick for her, and it seemed that the brunette quickly grew tired of fighting and running in circles, for her wand was out and she had a spell shooting across the room in a flash.

Carina howled in pain and dropped the book, which Hermione swiftly summoned and propped back up on the arm of the chair. The other teen shifted back, clutching her right side as she strode over, a scowl in place.

Harry did not think this would be the best moment to speak and cautiously backed up to the table, where he could sit back and watch at a hopefully safe distance.

"Bloody hell," Carina cursed, giving Hermione a rather irritated look. "Really? You had to hex me?"

"It was a mild stinging hex," Hermione waved a hand dismissively, rather absently, as she attempted to study the book again.

Carina's jaw clenched tight for a moment, and Harry could see the muscles working there and knew this wasn't good. She rarely ever got angry with their friend—alright, really _never—_ and if she did, she typically managed to calm herself down. However, it seemed she had had enough, and he knew this wouldn't be good.

"You hit my side," she finally gritted out.

"Yes."

"My _splinched_ side."

Hermione had not been paying attention. "Alright." The book suddenly flew from her hands and across the room, and this quickly garnered the girl's attention. "Carina!"

"I try to cheer you up, and this is what I get?" Carina's free fist was clenched at her side, but when she pulled her right back and lifted her shirt, he could see a large, angry red welt branded into her side, which (though it had healed greatly but left much scarring) had not fully reformed just yet. It was close, but there was still a noticeable unevenness; the welt made him wince in sympathy.

"Carina, now isn't a time to play around!" Hermione waved her own hand, obviously annoyed. He was not positive, but he was almost sure he could see a flash of guilt cross her face. "We need to figure everything out so that we can get the sword, and then destroy the remaining horcruxes so that this can finally end!"

"You think I don't know that? I _know,_ Hermione! I know exactly what we're doing, and what we're supposed to find, and what's going to happen next—I _know._ But you didn't have to hex and we don't have to just sit here and be all depressed because _Ron Weasley_ isn't here!" Carina had dropped her shirt and now clenched both fists at her sides; Harry had just noticed that she hadn't used her wand to send the book flying. Her wandless magic was a bit impressive, and it seemed she liked to use it often, so long as it were little things that wouldn't drain her.

Hermione flinched as though struck, but did not back down as the taller girl got directly in her space, only a mere few inches away. If anything, this only seemed to rile the bookworm up, though he could see the watery eyes from his place as he observed.

"That's not—I can't believe you'd—"

"Mention him?" Carina fired back, seemingly unable to control herself. She was not loud, or snarling like she typically did, but there was a sharp, biting edge to her voice that was very clear. "It was bound to happen. That idiot abandoned you and what do you do? You mope! I've done everything I can, but you apparently would rather I not try!"

"I've helped you, too, Carina. I've soothed you after your nightmares, held you after your father died, and stuck by you when you came back from Azkaban and started lashing out on people." Hermione's voice shook now, and Harry could tell she was holding back tears. "Maybe I just want space. _Maybe_ I don't need someone following me everywhere, afraid I'm going to break down everytime I hear his name. And maybe...maybe I don't need you to try."

 _Maybe I don't need you,_ was all Harry was sure Carina heard, for she recoiled violently and took a few steps back.

"You want space?" said Carina steadily, but he could see how she swallowed hard. "Fine. I'll give you space."

And then, she was storming from the tent just as Ron had done, and Hermione collapsed into the armchair with her head in her hands, trembling with what he knew were sobs.

~~~xxx~~~

Carina did not return for three days, and Harry had not quite ever seen Hermione this upset, especially after Ron. They had decided to go to Godric's Hollow, but were hoping she would return soon, so they had put it off for a couple days. Today was the day they were supposed to leave, but they just could not bring themselves to go yet. It was one thing to be without Ron, but to be without Carina made things seem so dull, so lonely.

Harry watched as Hermione sniffed and ran her sleeve across her eyes; she was curled up in the armchair, book clutched to her chest like a lifeline.

"Harry," she said finally. "I feel terrible. She was only trying to help, and I got so frustrated….I hurt her, Harry."

"Yeah," Harry agreed quietly, making his way over to crouch before the chair. "I know. And she hurt you too, didn't she?"

"But that's the problem! Everything she said was _true_! And now...now she's gone, just like…"

Harry felt a stab of pain. _Just like Ron._

"And anything could be happening to her—she could have been kidnapped, or worse..."

But, Ron had been gone for months, and Carina only for days. Somehow, he had a feeling she would not just abandon them that way—abandon _Hermione_ that way, no matter how angry or hurt.

"I know," he said again. "But I don't think...I don't reckon she'd have just completely left."

"It's been three days, Harry. He was gone just as long, and look what that turned into."

"Yes, but—"

He stopped suddenly upon hearing the tent flap be pushed aside, and scrambled to his feet; he trained his wand on the intruder, but then dropped it when he saw who it was.

Carina Black stood in the entryway, shifting from foot to foot and looking decidedly worse for wear, like she had not slept in days.

Hermione's head snapped up, and she was on her feet and across the room in seconds, throwing herself at the raven haired witch with such force that she staggered back and fell through the opening of the tent.

When Harry made his own way outside, he found himself confronted with the image of his two friends lying in the snow, Hermione on top of Carina, and he actually managed a smile. Deciding that they deserved some privacy, he reentered the tent and immersed himself in a book he found lying on the table.

~~~xxx~~~

"I'm so sorry," whispered Hermione fervently, over and over. She could not bring herself to let go, even though Carina had now managed to sit up and she was literally sitting on the other girl's lap. She herself had never been more relieved—she did not want to lose Carina like she had Ron, did not ever want her to run off like that again. Before she completely realized what she was doing, she leaned forward and pressed her forehead to Carina's. "I should never have spoken to you like that, or hexed you...I didn't mean any of it, I was just so frustrated! I'm so sorry, Rina, please don't run off like that again, I was so worried…"

"I…" Carina had gone rather cross eyed staring back at her, but she did not pull away, which was a good sign. "I won't. I'm sorry, too…" Hermione realized that the raven haired girl's pride might have possibly taken a blow from this, but it seemed like Carina did not care as she went on very sincerely. "What you said, did...it got to me. I shouldn't have said anything, but I couldn't keep it in like I normally can and I ran. You wanted space, so I gave it to you." She let out a breath, and it ghosted over Hermione's face; it was warm. "But I didn't go far. Not really. I was in a cave on the cliffs around the mountain."

The caves were not that far off, but far off enough that they would not have thought to check there for her. Hermione felt her heart pound when cold arms carefully encircled her.

"You didn't really leave us," she murmured in wonder. Yet, Ron Weasley had been perfectly capable, whereas Carina had been doing exactly what she wanted—giving her space and the both of them time to cool down. "I'm still so sorry...please forgive me."

The guilt was still eating at her as the moments ticked by, and when Carina's lips quirked upward as she finally replied, "I suppose. If you'll forgive me, that is." Hermione surged forward to hug her again, tighter this time.

"No problem." When she pulled away, she found herself smiling as she got to her feet and helped Carina to hers. Remembering, Hermione reached over to pull up Carina's shirt—the welt on her side was gone. Her fingers ghosted over the area, and the other girl jumped, startled. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Carina brushed it off and lowered her shirt back, before Hermione took her hand.

"You'll be staying from now on?"

"As long as you want me."

 _Of course. She's my best friend, and I don't want her to take off like that on me again, even if it_ ** _was_** _only for three days._

"Always."

And then, she laced their fingers together and tugged Carina into the tent to help she and Harry pack their things.


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry it took so long, here's thirty! Please review!**

Carina found herself strolling alongside Harry and Hermione, all of them polyjuiced and attempting to pass themselves off as siblings or, as Carina had sarcastically remarked, a polyamorous trio. Since she did not have control—or, rather, full control, because it was hard—over her metamorphing abilities, she had _had_ to take the polyjuice, and it had tasted terrible, worse than usual.

The three were making their way through the snow covered Godric's Hollow, and still yet more was falling. They were under the invisibility cloak as well, which was a bit of a squeeze now considering their sizes—Carina was thankful Ron wasn't there, or they'd have surely looked ridiculous.

Harry suddenly whipped off the cloak, and Carina straightened gratefully, though Hermione protested.

"It's not like anyone is out here," Harry told her. "Besides, we're disguised, so who will know it's us, anyway?"

The girl sighed, but nevertheless nodded and slipped her arm through his, and he seemed to take this as his cue, for he slid his own through Carina's rather unwilling one.

She did not tug away, but she did shoot him a look and turn her head as they made their way to the house. It was in ruins, and she stared up at the statue of James and Lily, with a baby Harry Potter in her arms. Across the monument, there were several different things written—encouragements, mostly. Carina found herself letting out a heavy breath, watching as it appeared in the air; she found this to be quite depressing, yet could not seem to tear her eyes away.

Harry tugged at her arm, and then they started past the singing church, through the kissing gate, and into the graveyard.

Once there, Carina broke free of the other two and began her search, dusting the snow off tombstone after tombstone, but so far there was no one very interesting, until she came upon this name: Ignotus Peverell.

She scrutinized the stone, ignoring Harry and Hermione converse by Kendra and Ariana Dumbledore's own shared stone. Ignotus was an ancestor of Harry's, and one of the three brothers mentioned in the story of the Deathly Hallows, she was sure. But, did that really matter now? Perhaps not. But it did not make her any less curious about this man, and the cloak handed down to the Potter family, to the last Potter.

"Carina," called Harry quietly. "Come here."

She let her hand trail across the stone as she turned and made her way a few rows over, where Harry and Hermione were standing over the gravesite of James and Lily Potter.

 _The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death._

"We should do something," the boy beside her whispered, and she could hear his breath hitch slightly. "I think…"

He made to grab for his wand, but Hermione had already drawn hers and made a wreath appear in the air; he caught it and gingerly placed it upon the grave. Carina furrowed her brows at it, but then twirled her own wand and conjured a single flower, a rosemary, and placed it evenly upon the top of the stone.

 _Remembrance. Perfectly fitting for those named my godparents,_ she thought to herself, but did not say a word aloud. Harry nodded gratefully to her, but only Hermione knew what this meant. _If they were here now, maybe things would have gone differently._

But she did not dwell on that, and instead found herself glancing around at hearing the bells of a church ring.

"It's Christmas," she realized softly, and then Hermione was suddenly at her and Harry's sides, leaning into the boy with her arm wound through his. Despite this, her free hand sought Carina's and squeezed.

"Merry Christmas, Harry, Carina," whispered Hermione.

"Merry Christmas," came the somber reply from Harry, whilst Carina instead chose to lean over—rather daringly, she knew—and press a kiss to Hermione's cheek.

"Merry Christmas," the raven haired witch murmured, and the brunette beside her shivered, more than likely from the cold breeze that had just hit them. They stood there in silence for a few minutes, in which she knew Harry must be thinking very hard about his parents. Hermione was focused on comforting him, and therefore, it was Carina who noticed the little old lady beckoning to them first. The hair on the back of her neck stood up, and she pulled away from Hermione, right hand twitching with the need to release her wand. "Someone is watching us."

The other two whirled around at breakneck speed.

"She's...waving?" Harry frowned. "I think she wants us to come with her….do you think it could be Bagshot?" His tone grew earnest. "Maybe Dumbledore entrusted the sword to her, and she wants to give it to us!"

"Harry," said Hermione uncertainly, releasing his arm. "I don't like this."

"Neither do I," came the agreed, quiet response from a very tense Carina.

But Harry was insistent. "Guys, I really think this could be it—come on." And then, he started toward the old woman, calling out, and the other two had no other choice but to exchange glances and follow.

The old woman appeared to be mute, and could not speak, possibly. But still, Carina had noticed how she did not smell right. She smelt almost...dead. But that couldn't be, because she was moving and she certainly wasn't an Inferi…

The three made their way into the house, and when Harry followed the Bagshot up the stairs, he did not heed Carina's call of warning.

She growled in frustration.

"Something isn't right about her," she told Hermione, tangling her hands in her raven locks. "She doesn't…"

"What?" Hermione frowned at her.

"She doesn't smell right."

The frown deepened, and she could see that the brunette was thinking hard. "Doesn't smell right how?"

"She smells like the dead. And I don't mean that figuratively. We need to get out of here."

"We can't leave without Harry," Hermione hissed back at her, though not meanly. "We're just going to have to be on our guard and make sure nothing happens, alright?"

"Yes." And then Carina turned her attention to the pictures on the table, pictures of a smirking blonde haired boy staring up at them, eyes gleaming. He looked so familiar, but she couldn't quite place it….

Hermione seemed to notice her confusion. "That's Gellert Grindewald. I'm not sure why she would have a picture of him here, of course…"

There was the sound of a crash upstairs, and then a muffled shout that only Carina could hear.

"Harry?" called Hermione, but there was no response. She wasted no time in sprinting up the stairs, and Carina followed closely behind. When they burst into the room, Harry was on the floor, pinned by Voldemort's snake, Nagini.

There was no sword. There was no Bathilda.

The snake caught sight of them, and Nagini released Harry, who scrambled to his feet. The snake struck, and Hermione dived aside with a shriek; her deflected curse hit the curtained window, which shattered. Frozen air filled the room as Harry and Carina ducked to avoid another shower of broken glass; she noticed that Harry had bent to snatch up his wand.

And then suddenly, room was full of the snake, its tail thrashing; Hermione was nowhere to be seen and Carina felt a brief stab of panic, but then there was a loud bang and a flash of red light, and the snake flew into the air. It smacked Harry hard in the face—in any other circumstance she would have laughed—as it went, coil after heavy coil rising up to the ceiling. The boy raised his wand, but then his muscles seized for a moment, and his eyes were wide.

"He's coming! Hermione, Carina, he's coming!"

As he yelled the snake fell, hissing wildly. Everything was chaos; It smashed shelves from the wall, and splintered china flew everywhere as Carina dove over the bed beside Harry, dragging Hermione with her rather roughly.

She shrieked with pain as Carina pulled her across the bed. The snake reared again, but all she could really find herself thinking about was how something much, much worse was coming for them, and soon they may all be dead.

The snake lunged as Harry took a running leap, dragging Hermione with him; as it struck, Hermione screamed, "Confringo!" and her spell flew around the room, exploding the wardrobe mirror and ricocheting back at them, bouncing from floor to ceiling; Carina felt some of it pierce her shoulder as she swiftly followed. Harry grabbed her arm and, pulling Hermione with him, they leapt from bed to broken dressing table and then straight out of the smashed window into nothingness, her scream echoing through the night as they twisted in midair…

They all collapsed in a tangled heap in the snow, and Harry was writhing about, moaning and mumbling to himself; he was in Voldemort's mind, the girls knew.

Hermione quickly summoned the dittany and attended to his wounds, before turning upon Carina, who shook her head.

"We need to get him inside first," she told the other girl, before leveling her wand at the boy. " _Wingardium Leviosa."_ He began to float, and she kept her arm steady as she levitated him inside, Hermione not far behind, and allowed him to drop into one of the lower bunks. With a heavy sigh, Carina sat down and tilted her head aside, so that Hermione could remove the small shards of glass stuck in her shoulder and around her collarbone.

It hurt, but it was very much bearable after the other injuries she had sustained over the years, especially recently, so she did not even wince. However, she did jerk slightly in surprise when Hermione's fingers gently ghosted over her collarbone and around her neck.

"Was that all?" asked Hermione, watching her intently.

"I think so." Carina stared at her, unable to look away from the concerned brown eyes. "And you?"

"I'm fine. Not a scratch." There was the barest of smiles aimed at her, and somewhere in the back of her consciousness Carina was aware of Harry stirring even more, mumbling.

"Good." Gray eyes glanced back at the boy. "Should we try to wake him, or…?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea right now." Hermione made her way to Harry's bedside and felt his forehead, before glancing back at her. "He's feverish. Would you mind…?"

Carina handed her a sponge, and the other witch smiled gratefully. "I'll take first watch."

Without another word, she strode out of the tent.

~~~xxx~~~

Hermione stayed up all night that night tending to Harry, and Carina did not return until the very early hours of morning, before the sun had even risen. When she entered the tent, Hermione was still kneeling by Harry's bedside and did not hear until she was rather close; Hermione was exhausted. She was having trouble keeping her eyes open, and she was leaning rather heavily against the bed as she gripped the sponge loosely in her hand.

There was a gentle prod to her side, and Hermione forced her eyes to open as she studied Carina. There were purple spots under her gray eyes, much like she was sure there were under her own.

"How is he?" Carina whispered, lightly tugging the sponge from her hand.

"Better," murmured Hermione, who felt more awake now that she had sentient company. "Not as bad. But he still hasn't come out of it."

"You've been up with him all night?"

"Someone had to." The brunette's lips quirked upward in a fond smile when one of Carina's hands raised the sponge to the boy's forehead, while the other flicked almost absently at the general area of the kitchen. It took a long few moments, but the mug of hot chocolate was gratefully accepted as she took a sip. "Thank you." The raven haired witch hummed in acknowledgement and dabbed at Harry's forehead again with the sponge, and Hermione found herself watching for a short while before speaking again. "Carina."

"Yeah?"

"You're freezing." Hermione had reached for her hand seconds before, and when she had felt the chill, pulled back.

"I'm numb by this point." Carina set the sponge aside. "Cast a charm for the first few hours, but the last couple I just let it drop and walked around a bit. It's fine."

Hermione scowled slightly at her. She could have gotten frostbite, frozen to death or worse, been captured, and she really didn't care?

 _Then again, that sounds about like her._ The bookworm inwardly sighed. _I wish she didn't do these things._

Cold fingers found her own, and Hermione shuddered slightly at the feeling, but did not let go and instead reached for the other one, feeling the chill siphon into her own skin.

She noticed that Carina was staring at their hands rather oddly, and retracted one of her hands to feel the other witch's cheek—cold, as expected. Now that she was looking closer, she could see that the pale cheeks and nose were flushed pink, and that raven hair was strewn wildly about her head more so than normal.

It was laughable, really, how someone like Carina Black could be so...well...adorable. It was a strange thought, since she had never really considered the other witch anything other than beautiful; fierce, sure. Gorgeous? Yes. Dangerous? Very. Frightening? Maybe a bit, but not so much to her. But to think of her friend as adorable was something new.

 _But she really does look like that._ Hermione removed her hand. _Right now, at least. More often than not she's quite fierce, as I said, but right now…_

Carina rolled her eyes slightly and flicked her wrist, sending the empty mug of hot chocolate floating away.

 _She's sweet, too. How could I forget?_ Brown eyes roved over the other teen.

 _Deposited cloaks, a protector in the shadows, whispered words and a comforting embrace in the darkness, entwined fingers to allow Hermione to know she was there, a wolf curling up by her side every night after the departure of_ _ **him,**_ _a whispered Merry Christmas and a kiss to the cheek in a lonely graveyard…._

There was a tug at her hair, and Hermione found that she had been staring at Carina for awhile now.

"What is it?" the other girl asked, shifting on her knees with a concerned furrow of her brows.

"Lost in thought," said Hermione, feeling her cheeks heat up. "I'm sorry." She turned her eyes to Harry, hoping for a distraction at the raise of Carina's brow. "Do you think we'll find them all? The horcruxes, I mean."

There was a squeeze to her hand.

"I don't know." Carina frowned. "We have to, really. If we don't, it's mass destruction for the whole of Britain and other places if Vo—" She stopped, rolling her eyes again. "- _You-Know-Who,_ takes over. And we really don't want that, so…"

Hermione did not get a chance to answer, for Harry was tossing about, mumbling "no" over and over again, getting increasingly louder.

"Harry," she tried desperately. "Harry, it's okay, you're alright—"

But this was not working, and before Hermione could stop her, Carina reached over and slapped him rather hard.

Harry jerked, before his eyes snapped open and he blinked up at her, sitting up; he did not seem at all phased by the slap.

"We got away," he stated, as if for confirmation.

"Yes. Carina had to levitate you to get you into your bunk. I couldn't lift you, and she didn't think she could either. You've been... Well, you haven't been quite...You've been ill," she finished.

"When did we leave?"

"Hours ago. It's nearly morning."

"And I've been... what, unconscious?"

"Not exactly," said Hermione uncomfortably, shifting in place. "You've been shouting and moaning and... things. I couldn't get the Horcrux off you." She really wanted to change the subject in that moment. "It was stuck to your chest. You've got a mark; I'm sorry, I had to use a Severing Charm to get it away. The snake hit you too, but I've cleaned the spot and put some dittany on it..."

He pulled the sweaty T-shirt he was wearing away from himself and looked down, presumably at his injuries. Hermione had done her best, but she knew it would still have to heal on its own; she felt bad that she could not do any more for him. Carina had yet to speak, and was watching them silently.

"Where've you put the Horcrux?"

"In my bag. We shouldn't wear it for awhile, I think."

When Harry began to apologize for the Godric's Hollow incident, Carina finally spoke.

"Next time," she told him, very serious. "When I say something smells strange, leave it. Especially if it's a person, even if they might have an artifact like that."

He did not like being scolded, but Hermione knew he was relieved she had not made an "I told you so" speech instead.

"Yeah, well... we got that wrong, didn't we?"

"What happened when she took you upstairs? Was the snake hiding somewhere, or did it just come out and kill her and attack you?" Hermione furrowed her brows as she asked the question, puzzled. Surely that was a logical option, wasn't it?

"No." he said. "She was the snake... or the snake was her... all along."

"W-what?"

He closed his eyes. "Bathilda must've been dead a while. The snake was inside her. You-Know-Who put it there in Godric's Hollow, to wait for me. You were right. He knew I'd go back there to visit."

"The snake was inside her?"

He opened his eyes again. Hermione felt revolted, as though she might vomit, and when Harry explained the Parseltongue part and about the attack, it definitely made more sense why Bagshot would not speak to them.

He looked down at the puncture marks.

"It wasn't supposed to kill me, just keep me there till You-Know-Who came." He sat up and threw back the covers.

"Harry, no, I'm sure you ought to rest!"

"You're the ones who need sleep." He glanced between she and Carina, who snorted at his next words. "No offense, but you look terrible. I'm fine, I'll keep watch for a bit. Where's my wand?"

She did not answer, she merely looked at him. She felt terrible about this, truly. His wand had been broken in the scuffle and their departure, and she knew how it would affect him.

"Where's my wand, Hermione?"

She bit her lip, and could feel the tears pooling in her eyes.

"Harry..."

"Where's my wand?"

She reached down beside the bed and held it out to him.

The holly and phoenix wand was nearly severed in two. One fragile strand of phoenix feather kept both pieces hanging together. The wood had splintered apart completely. Harry took it into his hands as though it was a living thing that had suffered a terrible injury, and she could see the panic in his eyes as clear as anything. Then he held out the wand to her.

"Mend it. Please."

"Harry, I don't think, when it's broken like this..."

"Please, Hermione, try!"

"R-Reparo."

The dangling half of the wand resealed itself. He held it up and attempted a spell; he wand lit up dimly, then went out. Harry pointed it at Hermione, who noticed Carina twitch at the movement.

"Expelliarmus!"

Hermione's wand gave a little jerk, but did not leave her hand. The feeble attempt at magic was too much for Harry's wand, and it split into two again. He stared at it, eyes wide.

"Harry." Hermione whispered so quietly he could hardly hear her. "I'm so sorry. I think it was me. As we were leaving, you know, the snake was coming for us, and so I cast a Blasting Curse, and it rebounded everywhere, and it must have hit…"

"It was an accident." Harry looked down and swallowed visibly. "We'll...we'll find a way to repair it."

"Harry, that won't work." Hermione could feel the tears trickling down her face. "Remember... remember Ron, when he broke his wand crashing the car? It was never the same again, he had to get a new one."

So, the boy simply put up a facade of firmness and requested her wand.

Her face covered with tears, Hermione handed over her wand, and he left her sitting beside his bed with Carina, feeling truly horrible about the entire incident. She was _sure_ it must have been her fault, and sharing wands was never ideal...it wouldn't work the same for him as it would her, and that meant one less person to defend them if something happened.

She felt an arm slide around her waist, and she curled into Carina, feeling very weary at the moment.

"Carina…"

"I know," murmured Carina, and Hermione felt the other girl's chin rest atop her head. "It wasn't your fault. It could have been anyone. We'll just have to make do, alright? It's okay." She got to her feet and lightly pulled Hermione to her feet, before leading her to her bed. "Here, get some sleep."

"No." The bookworm grabbed her hand. "You need some, too." She scooted over. "Come on."

Tired gray eyes regarded her for a moment, and a small smile was sent her way; her stomach fluttered, and Carina slid into the bed, allowing Hermione to yet again press into her side.

The bookworm closed her eyes, and in that brief moment, noticed that Carina also smelled of pine needles alongside the vanilla. She drifted off to sleep seconds later.


	31. Chapter 31

**Here's 31 after a bit of a wait! Sorry, I've been pretty busy lately with school and things and I had a bit of writer's block, or else this would have come sooner. Don't forget to review on this one and please check out my other stories! Oh, and I do NOT own Harry Potter or the argument bits I used down there. All credit goes to J.K ROWLING.**

The next day, after Hermione had spoken with Harry about Grindewald and Dumbledore—Carina had still been asleep, and she had had to tear herself away from the warmth the embrace provided—Harry had made it inside to get himself some rest. Except, he continuously woke up in a panic due to dreams of Nagini and Voldemort; it had gotten to the point where Carina would wake him up the moment he began to whimper, so that he would not have to endure it for long and awaken fearing for his life.

Hermione glanced up when he came out, carefully marking her page in "Hogwarts: A History" when he joined her, Carina hot on his heels. It appeared she did not want to be alone, either, and sat between the two of them. The snow was falling heavily, and the three sat in the entrance to the tent, not speaking a word; Carina shifted and huddled closer to Hermione, and Harry himself actually scooted closer as well.

Two different pairs of hands carded through her fur, though the smaller moved up her neck and then to her ears, rubbing behind them affectionately, while the larger remained in the same spot on her back, fingers moving almost absently, curling and uncurling through her fur.

Carina tilted her head as Hermione continued to scratch behind her ears, and her head turned to lick the other witch's hand; then, she turned her gray gaze to Harry, who was staring off into space, and reached over to nip his leg. He winced and glanced down at her, a small scowl on his face, but she merely tugged at his pant leg.

 _Yes, that's right, stop being so depressing._ She flicked her tail against his back, before she lowered her head onto Hermione's leg, internally frowning. _Well, then again, he's got a right to be. We all do. We were almost caught by the darkest wizard of our time, of course we have._ She hit Harry again with her tail, and he tugged at her fur instinctively for retaliation. Carina did not look in his direction and growled softly; he tugged again, and her ears twitched. _I'm probably the only reason these two haven't worked themselves up to the point of literal depression._

"I think we should move on again," said Harry, letting out a breath.

"I agree," came the reply for Hermione almost immediately. She ran her fingers along Carina's spine, and the wolf shivered. "Shift back. We've got packing to do if we want to go."

She snapped at the older girl half heartedly, but Hermione did not even flinch and merely stroked along her back again, causing Carina to close her eyes for a moment.

"Rina," the bookworm repeated, though she chuckled slightly. Carina's heart warmed at the old nickname. "Come on, shift back."

She did not lift her hand when the transformation occurred, and when Carina twisted and sat up, felt said hand slide from her hair to her back.

Hermione patted her on the back and stood, entering the tent with the other two following silently, already beginning to pack. Once finished, they all clasped hands and, with a sharp twist and a crack, were gone again.

When they reappeared, they were in an unfamiliar forest, the Forest of Dean, Hermione told them; Carina was not paying much attention. Instead, she had already snatched up Hermione's beaded bag and drew out the tent, before passing the mass to Harry, who quietly made his way to a small clearing and attempted to set it up.

Carina heaved a sigh and made her way over, lighting her wand so that the boy could see, and in no time, the job was done, for it was a small tent on the outside.

She left the other two to unpack the few things they needed for the tent, while she took a look around; it was maybe an hour before the sun was due to rise, so of course it was bound to be dark, but the mass of trees around them definitely did not help. She wished, if only for a moment, that she could shift into something other than a wolf, so that she could see in the dark; that would definitely come in handy.

 _Then again, it would be pretty interesting to fly as well,_ she thought, peering up through the various branches at the stars. _But I'm happy with what I am. It's who I am—if I were anyone else, I doubt I'd be of much use right now. If I hadn't had to deal with all the harder things in life and grown up with my parents, then maybe I'd be some happy go lucky, trouble-making girl who enjoyed pranks and flying, like her father._

That wouldn't have been so bad. After all, she had wondered before what it would have been like to grow up with her parents, with Marlene there to kiss her when she got scrapes and bruises, with her father there to fly and play pranks with….instead, she had gotten the opposite. Her mother was dead, and she had not known her father until she was thirteen-years-old-even then, they had not met under the best of circumstances and he had never been an authority figure. Had Marlene have been alive and he had raised her from birth, he would never have consented to a full on drinking contest, and he would still be alive at this very moment, helping them on their journey.

 _If they were alive, that meant I would have grown up in the same home as Harry, and maybe had a brother or sister; but it's no good to dwell on things that will never be. Just like in that graveyard…_

She shook her head and stuffed her hands into her pockets, staggering back slightly. Staring at the sky that long had made her rather dizzy, so she instead directed her attention elsewhere, and found Hermione waving at her from the tent.

"Carina!" she called, kneeling at the entrance. "Come on, get inside-it's freezing out here!"

And so, Carina obeyed, crawling inside the tent to find Harry sprawled out on his bed, staring at the bottom of the top bunk intently. He was thinking, she knew, and probably thinking very hard about recent events; she herself could not completely help it, either. Voldemort had been right _there—_ right on top of them, even!—and they had just barely escaped his clutches. But, with him being Harry Potter, she also knew that he was ceaselessly blaming himself for that incident and mourning the loss of his wand, which was his only protection against the Dark Lord.

Hermione smiled slightly at her and produced a jar of bluebell flames, and she, Harry, and Carina huddled around it for most of the day until the later evening hours, when the boy had seemed to space out again.

She knew, of course, was that there was really nothing she could do about it except leave him to himself for awhile, so she got up, turned, and collapsed into an armchair, leaning back and tilting her head against the back of it to stare at the ceiling.

"Carina."

"Yeah?" mumbled Carina, not removing her eyes from the canvas that was the ceiling, knowing full well it was not going to be anything urgent asked.

"Do you think we should all just go to sleep until later instead of taking watch, or…?"

"You two sleep," said Harry suddenly, his face looming above Carina's as he leaned over her. "I'll go take watch."

The raven haired girl hummed in thought. "You can go watch, but we probably won't be sleeping. I suppose we've all slept enough, anyway."

 _And we've had enough nightmares for today,_ was left unsaid but clearly heard by Hermione and Harry, who sighed.

"You're probably right." He made his way to the tent entrance; the sun was just beginning to set. "Hermione, your wand."

Without a word, she tossed it to him and he ducked out of the tent.

Her footsteps grew closer, and Carina moved her head so that she could see the other girl perch herself in the second armchair, which was all but falling apart at the seams. It did not look very safe, but she did not seem to notice as she spoke, "What do we do now?"

"I don't know." She twisted about in her chair and somehow ended up upside down, head hanging from the seat of the chair, hair brushing the floor, and legs pointed in the air at odd angles. "I think this is something."

She was bored, and honestly, she wanted to cheer Hermione up, especially after the incident from the other night. So, she ignored the blood rushing to her brain and watched as the other girl frowned—no, wait, she was smiling. Things were just the wrong way around this way.

"Stop that, you're only going to hurt yourself the longer you stay that way."

"I think I'll be fine." And to prove her point, Carina spread out her arms, before crossing them. "See?"

"If you're completely alright," the bookworm told her, brow quirking and lips twitching. "Get up." The other witch waved her off and attempted to flip herself backward—key word, attempted. Instead of the small backflip she had been trying to attempt, she found herself hitting her head on the floor and sprawled there on her stomach, arms streched out in front of her and pounding. "I told you."

Carina groaned and threw her arms over her head. "Shut up."

She could hear Hermione start to laugh and inwardly grumbled to herself. _At least I got that part right. Whatever happened to all Blacks being full of grace and poise, huh? There wasn't anything graceful about_ _ **that**_ _stunt—I only made a fool out of myself…_

"Next time, maybe you should listen to me." She could hear a soft thump, and when she lifted her arms and raised her head, she found Hermione kneeling down at her level, face incredibly close. If anything, it only served to make her heart start racing, and she could feel her stomach jerk. What was she doing? "Hello."

"Hi?" Carina furrowed her brows as her eyes met the brown ones above her.

Hermione laughed again, and the breath that hit her face made the raven haired girl tense. "I'm sorry, it was just...it was funny, what happened." Her smile softened. "Thank you."

"No problem?" Carina's brows drew together even more, for she could not for the life of her figure out why the other girl was on the floor with her, and definitely not this close, not until…

...lips pressed to her cheek, and gray eyes widened in shock. Without meaning to, Carina lifted her entire front half off the floor and propped herself up on her elbow, reaching up to feel her cheek, which was burning. Hermione was watching her intently.

Carina sincerely hoped that Harry could not see them on the floor or that he had fallen asleep, because that would only serve to heighten her level of embarrassment, and this was bad enough. Even worse, she had _liked_ it, and if he ever told Ron Weasley….well, a duel would surely take place.

"I'm sorry, was that too much? I thought it would be alright since you did the same to me at Christmas, and—"

"—no, it's fine," Carina cut off Hermione's hurried apology and forced her tone to stay even as she slowly put her arm down. "Just...took me by surprise."

"Oh, alright." The brunette tilted her head and watched as the other girl lowered herself back down and rolled onto her back, crossing her arms behind her head. "Carina...I need to talk to you."

"About?" Carina made herself comfortable and turned her eyes to her friend.

"Ron." Just the name itself struck Carina in the heart, and she instantly knew what this conversation would be about. But, never one to deny Hermione Granger anything, she simply nodded and listened. "I just...I miss him. Oh, I'm very angry and I want to curse him into the next century, but...I miss him."

"That's…" The younger witch struggled to word this without insulting the boy. "Normal, to miss someone you care for. And you've got every right to be angry with him."

Hermione sighed. "But that's not it. I don't miss him _as much,_ not like I did before. I know feelings tend to dull over some time, but three days without Ron I was a wreck, but…" She frowned. "But three days without you, I was a vegetable. I was numb. Why do you think that is?"

"I…" Carina was at a loss for words and swallowed. "I don't know. Perhaps we're closer?"

She very well knew the reason why _she_ would feel numb without Hermione, and she already had a missing chunk of her wandering around Hogwarts somewhere in the form of Luna Lovegood; but this, this was different. Two different witches with two different sorts of feelings aimed their way.

"I suppose." The brunette suddenly twisted herself around and onto her back, where she lay her head on Carina's stomach. They lay there for a long few minutes in silence, and Carina could feel her heart finally began to slow as she closed her eyes.

~~~xxx~~~

Harry Potter held the locket down on a rock and stared up at Ron Weasley, who was clutching the sword of Gryffindor, and commanded, "Stab."

Ron raised the sword in his shaking hands. The point dangled over the eyes in the locket, dark and handsome as Tom Riddle's had once been, and Harry gripped the locket tightly, already imagining blood pouring from the thing, hearing the screech of pain….

It did not come. Instead, there came a strange voice.

"I have seen your heart, and it is mine," the voice hissed, and he realized that it was coming from the locket.

"Don't listen! Stab it!"

"I have seen your dreams, Ronald Weasley, and I have seen your fears. All you desire is possible, but all that you dread is also possible..."

"Stab!" His shout echoed through the forest and the sword point trembled; Ron gazed down into Riddle's eyes.

"Least loved, always, by the mother who craved a daughter... Least loved, now, by the girl who prefers another... Second best, always, eternally overshadowed..."

"Ron, stab it now!" Harry found himself shouting again. He could feel the locket quivering in the grip and was scared of what may happen if it were not destroyed soon. Ron raised the sword even higher, and the eyes of the locket flashed.

Out of the locket's two windows, out of the eyes, there formed two hideous bubbles, the heads of Carina and Hermione.

Ron yelped in shock and backed away as the figures blossomed out of the locket, first chests, then waists, then legs, until they stood in the locket, side by side, hovering over Ron and Harry, who had snatched his hand away from the locket as it suddenly gave him a searing pain.

"Ron!" he shouted, but the Riddle-Carina was now speaking with Voldemort's voice and Ron was gazing, mesmerized, into its face. He could not for the life of him figure out why it was _Carina and Hermione,_ out of everyone, that had bloomed from the locket.

"Why return? We were better without you, happier without you, glad of your absence...we didn't need you, we never needed you…"

"Never!" echoed the Riddle-Hermione, who was more beautiful and yet more terrible than the real Hermione: She swayed, cackling, before Ron, who looked horrified, yet as though he were hypnotized, the sword hanging pointlessly at his side. "Who could look at you, who would ever look at you, beside Carina Black and Harry Potter? What have you ever done, compared with the Chosen One and heir to the House of Black? What are you, compared with them?"

Frantically, Harry found himself shouting again, desperate to be rid of these monsters. Ron did not move. His eyes were wide, and the Riddle-Carina and the Riddle-Hermione were reflected in them, their hair swirling like flames, their eyes shining red, their voices lifted in an evil duet.

"Your mother confessed," Riddle-Carina growled, while Riddle-Hermione jeered, "that she would have preferred him as a son, traded you...Hermione has been better off without you, Ron Weasley. She is _mine_ now..."

"Who wouldn't prefer him, what woman would take you over either? Carina is an amazing witch, nothing like you...you are nothing…" Riddle-Hermione stretched like a snake and entwined herself around Riddle-Carina, wrapping her in a close embrace; their lips met.

In his panic, Harry did not dwell on that bit just now as his best friend's face filled with anguish and he raised the sword high, arms shaking. "Kill it!"

Ron looked toward him, and Harry thought he saw a flash of scarlet in his eyes.

The sword came down. Harry threw himself out of the way, and there as a clang of metal and a long, drawn-out scream. He whirled around, slipping in the snow, wand held ready to defend himself, but there was nothing to fight.

The monstrous versions of Carina and Hermione were gone: There was only Ron, standing there with the sword held slackly in his hand, looking down at the shattered remains of the locket on the flat rock.

The locket was destroyed, and the blue eyes before him were the same he had always known, though obviously watery.

Harry cleared his throat and picked up the remains of the locket. "What was that? Are you...do you think those two like each other?"

"Think?" said Ron bitterly. "I _know._ Not about Hermione, so much, but Carina. She's bloody well in love with her."

Carina, in love with Hermione? No, that could not be true. They were friends, that was absurd…

"I don't know, mate." Harry sighed and patted him on the back; he resolved to pay more attention. "You know, you saved my life, not to mention destroyed a horcrux."

"You make it sound a lot cooler than it is."

"Stuff like that always sounds cooler than it was. I've been trying to tell you for ages." They stared at each other for a moment, before stepping forward in unison and hugging. When they pulled away, he felt a bit lighter.

~~~xxx~~~

When he entered the tent, he did not expect to find Carina sprawled on the floor on her back, Hermione using her stomach as a pillow with a jar of blue flames flickering beside them; the tent was warm. It was a nice change from outside and in the pond.

"Guys," he tried. There was no response, so he did it again, louder this time, "Guys!" Gray eyes snapped open to regard him hazily, and Hermione stirred awake as well and bolted upright.

"What's wrong?" she asked him. "Harry, has something happened?"

He could not help but feel excited. "No, no, everything is fine. More than fine, actually. There's someone here."

"Someone's here? Who?"

It was Carina who saw Ron first, standing there with the sword in hand and dripping water all over; her teeth bared. Harry backed into a shadowy corner, slipped off Ron's rucksack, and attempted to blend in with the canvas.

Hermione slid out of her bunk and moved like a sleepwalker toward Ron, her eyes upon his pale face. She stopped right in front of him, lips slightly parted, eyes wide; the boy gave a weak hopeful smile and half raised his arms.

Hermione launched herself forward and started punching every inch of him that she could reach

"Ouch, ow, gerroff! What the...? Hermione—OW!"

"You–complete—arse _–_ Ronald–Weasley!"

She punctuated every word with a blow: Ron backed away, shielding his head as Hermione advanced. Harry could see Carina slowly stand, eyes never once leaving the scene, and see her entire body tense.

"You–crawl–back–here–after–weeks–and–weeks–oh, where's my wand?"

She looked as though she were about to wrestle it out of Harry's hands, and he reacted instinctively.

"Protego!"

The invisible shield erupted between Ron and Hermione. The force of it knocked her backward into Carina, who had surged forward to catch her before she could hit the floor; spitting hair out of her mouth, she attempted to advance some, but was stopped by firm arms around her waist.

"Hermione!" said Harry, shocked. "Calm down!"

"I will not calm down!" she screamed. Never before had he seen her lose control like this; she looked quite demented. "Give me back my wand! Give it back to me!"

"Hermione, will you please—"

"Don't you tell me what do, Harry Potter!" she screeched. "Don't you dare! Give it back now! And YOU!"

She was pointing at Ron in accusation. It was frightening, and Harry could not blame Ron for retreating several steps. Hermione pushed forward once more, if only ever so slightly, and Carina released her.

"I came running after you! I called you! I begged you to come back—"

"I know," Ron said, "Hermione, I'm sorry, I'm really—"

"Oh, you're sorry!"

She laughed a high-pitched, out-of-control sound; Ron looked at Harry for help, but Harry merely grimaced his helplessness.

"You came back after weeks—weeks—and you think it's all going to be all right if you just say sorry?"

"Well, what else can I say?" Ron shouted, and Harry was glad that Ron was fighting back. However, Carina was not and bared her teeth again, fists clenching by her sides.

"Oh, I don't know!" Hermione was yelling now, and her words were full of cutting sarcasm. "Rack your brains, Ron, that should only take a couple of seconds—"

"Hermione," interjected Harry, who thought this was a bit too much. "He just saved my—"

"I don't care!" she screamed. "I don't care what he's done! Weeks and weeks, we could have been dead for all he knew—"

"I knew you weren't dead!" bellowed Ron, drowning her voice for the first time, and approaching as close as he could with the Shield Charm between them. "Harry's all over the Prophet, all over the radio, they're looking for you everywhere, all these rumors and mental stories, I knew I'd hear straight off if you were dead, you don't know what it's been like for me!"

"What it's been like for you?"

Her voice was higher than he had ever heard it and it seemed that she had reached a level of indignation that rendered her temporarily speechless, and Ron seized his opportunity.

"I wanted to come back the minute I'd Disapparated, but I walked straight into a gang of Snatchers, Hermione, and I couldn't go anywhere!"

"A gang of what?" Harry frowned, but his eyes wandered when Hermione deposited herself in a chair, arms and legs crossed so tightly it seemed unlikely she would unravel them for years.

As Ron explained, the other boy noticed how Carina, who had been oddly silent, had perched herself on a table, waiting. But waiting for what?

~~~xxx~~~

Hermione was livid as she listened, not believing the things she was hearing. What _he_ had gone through? What about what _he put her through?_ What about all the nights she spent crying, Carina her only comfort, what about when they had nearly been caught by the Dark Lord himself?

Her eyes flickered to the other girl, who had been sitting on the table, and she knew that right then, she needed something, someone, to ground her. She gave a small jerk of her head, and it appeared that the raven haired witch understood and got to her feet, for which she was glad.

Carina perched herself on the arm, and the brunette uncrossed her arms to snatch up the other witch's hand in her own, entwining their fingers and gripping tightly. This was what she needed, not stupid Ronald Weasley bursting into their lives again with a ridiculous story and a simple apology. She was grateful that her friend had not yet even winced at the crushing pressure she was surely exhibiting, and instead squeezed her hand.

"What _you've_ been through? Snatchers?" interrupted Carina suddenly, eyes flashing as she made to stand. Hermione could see that she, too, had been silently fuming and finally decided to speak; she pulled the other girl back down, only causing her to lean forward and give Hermione's hand a hard squeeze of her own. A laugh escaped Carina's lips—it was a harsh, cold one that she had often used when she came back from Azkaban, and it made Hermione's heart seize involuntarily. "We went to Godric's Hollow, encountered You-Know-Who's snake, and then _You-Know-Bloody-Who_ showed up and nearly killed us, and you're complaining about missing fingernails?"

"What?" said Ron, brows furrowing in confusion.

The raven haired girl did not laugh again. Instead, her darkened gray eyes steeled as she gazed at him, standing again. Her hand stayed linked with Hermione's, and when she spoke this time, she sounded so serious that it caught everyone's attention quick.

"While you were off gallivanting who knows where, losing fingernails and encountering snatchers," she said quietly, severely. "I laid here every night for weeks, listening to Hermione cry over you. She said your name in her sleep, even, and I couldn't do anything more than what I was but I bloody well _tried._ We argued once, but you wouldn't know that. I stormed off just like you did and hid myself away, and when I finally came back, I apologized over and over again and _earned_ my forgiveness, so don't expect for her to see you and just jump into your arms. Not after what you did."

 _I jumped into her arms, though._ Hermione found herself frowning at the thought. _I was so happy to see her alive and well that I just couldn't help myself, but I'm so angry with Ron right now that I can barely look at him. There's always a difference with these two—exact opposites in who they are and how I feel for them…_

She stopped this train of thought when Carina continued to speak, all eyes focusing on her.

"If you're here to throw another tantrum, if you're here thinking you're going to be praised as some hero, or if you're here because you just got tired of being alone, leave. If you've got no intention of staying and running off again like the coward you are, then I will _make_ you leave." She released Hermione's hand and stepped as close to the shield as she dared, so that her nose nearly brushed it. "And I mean it. There will be no more games, Ronald Weasley—this is your last warning. If you _ever_ hurt her again..." Her hand brushed the shield, and it suddenly dissipated; Hermione watched, suddenly feeling the gravity of how serious this situation was as Carina strode forward, and Ron instinctively raised the sword. The raven haired girl did not flinch when it was held inches from her throat, and instead leaned even further forward, worrying the brunette. The blade pressed into her skin, but she did not seem to care. " _ **I will kill you."**_

Harry had fallen silent, her wand hanging limply at his side as he stared, and Carina took a few steps back, back away from the sword.

"She's in love with you," said Ron suddenly, fist clenched tightly around the hilt of the sword. "Hermione, she's in love with you. If she wasn't she wouldn't even be here!"

He had to be lying. There was no way she could have been...but, no. There was no voiced denial, no shouted protest, no spells flying. Just pure silence and a stony glare directed at the redhead, who shifted from foot to foot but did not back down.

"Carina," Hermione found herself saying, quickly getting to her feet and grabbing the other girl by the hand. She drew in a breath, but did not ask any questions. Instead, she stated, "It's true, isn't it."

Carina Black glanced back at her, and the brunette felt a pang of relief when familiar fingers curled through her own.

She said only one word.

"Yes."


	32. Chapter 32

**Here's 32 up for you! Sorry if it isn't very good, but I know it'll probably be better next chapter. Thanks for the recent reviews, please add more, and lastly, enjoy!**

Hermione's heart stopped, and she swallowed, carefully drawing her hand away. Carina's eyes gleamed, but she did not say anything about it or show any outward expression that it had bothered her.

"How long," Hermione found herself saying after that. "I...I want to know how long."

"It doesn't matter," the raven haired girl responded, shaking her head and crossing her arms, before leaning her hip against the table.

"Carina."

"It doesn't—"

But Hermione needed to know. She needed to know just how badly she had hurt her friend over the years with her constant crying and pining for Ronald Weasley, needed to know how badly it had bothered her when she dismissed their kiss at New Years as nothing but a prank, when she was sure she had felt something. Something strange.

"—please."

The other witch sighed, and it took the brunette a moment to realize that for the longest time, Carina Black had never denied her anything; this, perhaps, was why.

"Our first year. In terms of realizing it myself, our fourth." Gray eyes appraised her for a moment, before flickering briefly to the boys and back. "If you think I'm going to make some speech about how if you want me to leave, I will, you're wrong. It's too bloody cheesy and I've got no intention of leaving—it would be suicide if I did, considering I'm Undesirable Number Two and people are on the lookout for me. You can avoid me, you don't have to speak to me, or help me, or even look at me. But I'm staying."

Hermione studied her, feeling a pang. Carina was preparing for rejection, and to be shoved aside with this revelation; had she not tried hard enough to instill in the younger girl that she cared, that she would never do such a thing?

"You should leave," cut in Ron, and though Harry tried to stop him, he glowered at the raven haired witch. "I'm here now, I can protect them. We don't need you around, pining after Hermione day and night…"

 _How dare he say such a thing to her?_ Hermione felt her previous anger rise. _If he thinks he's doing this for some greater good, that we really don't need her…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Carina, who pushed herself off the table and grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt; he shoved her back, but she caught her balance quickly.

"You think I can't protect her, Weasley?" She drew herself up to her full height of five foot seven, and though he still trumped her with his own five foot eleven, towering over her by a mere four inches. She did not cower before him.

"I know you can't."

She got even closer to him, fists balled by her sides and a muscle working in her jaw. "How about we test that? Drop the sword and let's see how big of a man you are, then, Weasley."

The sword clattered to the ground, and Ron drew his wand. Carina flicked her wrist, and her own was in her hand in an instant.

They would kill each other, and the thought of those two, those particular two people doing such a thing was unbearable.

 _I have to stop them!_

"No," Hermione interrupted. "Lower your wands."

Carina flexed her fingers around her wand, but did not give any indication she had heard, while Ron's eyes flickered to her for a brief moment.

"Lower your wands," she interrupted more firmly this time, knowing she could not use magic because Harry still probably did not trust her with a wand just yet. "Carina, Ron."

Two wands reluctantly dropped in unison, and there was an irritated huff of breath from the raven haired girl, who did not put it away and instead held it at her side, arm tense; she clearly did not trust the redhead not to make a move, and judging by his stance, he thought the same.

"Ron, Carina can protect me just fine, and we definitely don't want her to leave." Hermione, without meaning to, had made her voice sharper and colder than usual. "It's dangerous. Stop provoking her. And Carina…" Her voice softened slightly when she turned to her friend. "I'm definitely not going to avoid you, or not speak to you. That wouldn't be right. Besides, we need you."

"But you'll never love me that way," said the other girl, waving a hand with an air of mocking, though it was not directed at anyone in particular. "And all the other cheesy things you're supposed to say. Don't, by the way. That's the bloody worst thing you could say to someone."

"I wasn't going to say that." Hermione crossed her arms.

She hadn't been. She knew it was a useless thing to say, and even if she had, she wouldn't have mean it. This strange feeling of hers...she needed to think on it more. She needed to...experiment. She needed to figure out what she was feeling and why, and why her affection wasn't solely devoted to Ron.

Dark brows raised in surprise. "What were you going to say?"

The brunette paused, biting her lip. "Can we go for a walk?" Ron made to protest, but she cut him off. "We'll be fine. Don't do this."

He closed his mouth and exchanged a look with Harry, who shrugged, and then all eyes were back on Carina, who nodded once in consent and led the way out of the tent and into the cold.

It was a biting kind of cold, that much was true, and Hermione was thankful she was wearing a jacket as they walked along side by side, hands in coat pockets as they meandered through the forest.

"I wanted to talk to you in private," she said after a few moments, once they were far enough from the tent that they would not be seen or heard, for she was sure Ron would try to spy. "About, well, all this."

"I didn't think there would be much to talk about," remarked Carina, seeming considerably calmer in the forest with just Hermione, far away from the tent and Ron. She leaned her back against a tree, and gray eyes roved over the older girl as she stepped closer so she could be heard. "You don't feel the same, that's it, right?"

"I care for you very much, Carina. But I don't know what I feel. It's all very...confusing. Jumbled up."

"I understand."

Hermione let out a breath, and she could see it in the moonlight, whisping between the two of them. She hesitated. "I want to...for lack of better word, I want to experiment."

"Experiment?" Carina did not look happy nor unhappy, though her brows drew together in confusion. "If you were anyone else I'd say you wanted to be with Weasley but have me as a bit on the side."

The bookworm rapidly shook her head, appalled at the thought of such a thing and happy the other girl didn't think it of her. "No, never! It's just...I want to be sure of things, do you understand?"

"Yes."

"And I want to try something. Would that be alright?"

There was a puff of breath let out, and arms crossed. However, there was no hesitation, no questions, not like there would have been from anyone else. "Do it."

Hermione hesitated and drew herself even further into Carina's space, and the raven haired girl pushed herself off the tree, watching her carefully. So, the brunette moved closer and pulled Carina in for a tight hug, though this time, it was different. She tilted her head so that it could rest on Carina's shoulder, and arms wrapped around her as well, holding her firmly. She could spell the pine and vanilla, which was one of the stranger combinations she had encountered in her life, but still rather enticing at the same time.

They did not move for a great many minutes, not until finally, Carina slowly extracted herself and held Hermione at arm's length, fingers flexing as they slid from her upper arms to her wrists subconsciously.

"That's it, huh?" she murmured. "Seemed fairly simple to me, Mione."

"That's it for now, I suppose, yes." The other witch nodded, eyes flickering about as she felt her cheeks flush, whether from embarrassment or the biting cold, she did not know. "We were always more...affectionate with each other before, anyway."

"And so you want to experiment." The raven haired teen's lips quirked up in amusement, and it seemed as though her animosity from before had long since faded. Eyes roved over her face, and the smile dropped. "I won't be used, Hermione. Remember that. I'll do anything you want, but if this is some fluke, if this doesn't turn out like what you thought it would be, after we get everything settled, I'm leaving. I won't be back."

Hermione swallowed, realizing the seriousness of the situation she was in, but still too stubborn to back down from. She could deal with the consequences. She knew what she was getting herself into, but that did not mean the thought frightened her more than it should have. Lose Carina? For good?

 _She won't stay to be friends with me forever, not if it means getting her heart broken over and over again. I shouldn't be bothered by this—it's perfectly logical and she'll be doing the right thing if it happens. She doesn't deserve any more pain._

"So," Carina watched her, head tilting to the side; Hermione could feel the solid grip on her wrists, and knew that that was the other girl's way of dragging her out of her thoughts to get her attention. The grip loosened when she looked over. "What is it you want?"

"I…" Hermione looked down, but felt an uncomfortable pressure on her wrists and glanced back up. "I was going to say that we just...try whatever is natural." It sounded ridiculous, even to her own ears, but she could not quell her need to know, to understand.

"Natural." The raven haired girl released her wrists and flexed her own, nodding once as she straightened her jacket sleeves. "Got it."

"Perhaps we should be getting back. It's cold out here."

Carina merely nodded again and took her hand, entwining their fingers together. Right when they reached the tent entrance, right where the boys could see, the teen reached behind her back and produced a full, red rose that Hermione knew had not been there before.

 _Magic. She's using magic. And she's gotten better, too._

Ron gaped at them as they entered, but Hermione could not bring herself to care at the moment and instead accepted the rose, a smile tugging at her lips as she carefully avoided the thorns and dropped it into a conjured vase on the table, before filling it with water.

She did not miss the smirk that appeared on Carina's lips as she passed Ron.

Natural. It seemed that things might be a bit different after all.

~~~xxx~~~

The next day, when they arrived at Xenophilius Lovegood's home, Carina had at first been excited, for that meant she would see Luna soon after so many months of separation. But, as time wore on in the cottage, she grew suspicious and came to the conclusion that something was not right; fear was rolling off him in waves. She was sure the others were able to see it, but she could smell it, it was so strong.

He had just gotten to the end of the story about the Deathly Hallows when she found herself leaning forward in her seat, hands gripping the edge of the couch the four teens were wedged on.

"Luna isn't here," she said quietly, through gritted teeth. "Is she?"

"Of course she is," the man mumbled, hastily offering her the teapot. "She'll be back in a few moments...tea?"

He was lying. As she took in a whiff of the place, she could tell that Luna's scent—honeysuckle and cherries—was stale, faded. If she had been there recently, it would have been much, much stronger. And, Xenophilius Lovegood wouldn't have been such a nervous wreck, not to have his daughter with him safe and sound.

"No." She glanced over at the others, who were looking increasingly uncomfortable, and her eyes fell upon Ron Weasley, who had been staring at her. She returned her attention to Xenophilius. "She's not here. I know she isn't. Where is she?"

"I-I told you, she's at the river—"

Harry seemed to come to the same conclusion as she and stood, drawing his wand as he said firmly, "Let us go. Don't make us hurt you."

"They-they took her!" The blonde man cried, sounding a bit deranged. He leapt to his feet, shakily drew his wand, and blocked the door, free arm outstretched as if to stop them. "NO! You can't...you can't leave. I had to call them, for her, for my Luna...I'll get her back now….oh, my poor Luna!"

His ramblings had obviously spooked Hermione, who had drawn her wand just as Lovegood shot off a stunner; Harry shoved Ron and Hermione aside, Carina being too far away, and it left only the two of them under the majority of the rubble, scrambling to get out. Carina found herself being smashed against Ron Weasley under the invisibility cloak when she finally got to her feet, and she found herself being drug around a corner with Harry and Hermione both in a similar position; it did not matter that their feet showed. What mattered now was getting out alive, and so she did not dwell on the fact that she was tucked neatly under the redhead's arm as they hustled themselves up what was left of the stairs..

Voices sounded, and she knew almost immediately that they were Death Eaters, called there by Xenophilius Lovegood to take them in; with a growing sense of dread, she realized why.

" _I had to call them here, for her, for my Luna...I'll get her back now…"_

Luna had been taken, and now she could be who knows where, being held hostage and maybe even tortured by some Death Eaters or Voldemort himself…

 _She could be dead._ Carina inwardly cursed when she felt her body begin to tremble at the thought, and hoped that Ron Weasley did not notice.

~~~xxx~~~

Ron Weasley did indeed feel her trembling body, however, and knew for a fact it could not be from fear, or revulsion. He was not quite sure what at first, not until he remembered what Lovegood had said about his daughter, Luna.

She had been taken, and the big, bad, fearless Carina Black was afraid for her. So afraid, in fact, that she was quivering where she stood under his arm, trying desperately to hide it and failing. He noticed more than he would like to admit sometimes, and he could not find it in him to fault her for this. He could find fault in her for many things—her temper, her ruthlessness, her attitude, her past, the scars marring her body, the way she at times displayed an arrogance that made him want to shout, and that careless front she put up when bothered by something.

But he could not fault her for her love for Luna Lovegood, nor for Hermione Granger.

That did not mean he had to like the latter, though. No, he would fight for the girl he loved as well, but right now, there were far more important things to worry about.

~~~xxx~~~

Carina shuffled into an empty, almost completely demolished room with the others, breaking away from them and crouching under a table, and they could hear Xenophilius stammering downstairs, "I've got no idea where they've gone, they were right here, I'm telling you the truth, please! I just want my Luna back—"

It was not working. They were angry, and were scouring the place for the four of them already; Carina was thankful one of them was not Greyback, else by now they'd be dead. He'd have smelt them from a mile away, been able to track them with ease.

She listened carefully as the Death Eaters spoke among themselves, cursing, and she could hear Luna's father shriek in pain; she winced and clenched her fist.

"They've got to be here somewhere, Selwyn," said the first Death Eater, obviously impatient. "Why don't we just check?"

"Do not tell me what to do," snapped the other man, Selwyn. " _Homenum Revelio."_ After a moment, there was a dark chuckle. "Oh, they're here. Come, let's go and get them."

Carina could see Harry slip his—no, the extra Ron had brought—wand out from under the cloak when the men finally climbed their way up, and when the first got in the doorway he whispered, " _Stupefy."_

One Death Eater dropped to the ground, and the other glanced about, eyes wide and wand drawn, obviously wondering where this was coming from. He was gripping his wand tightly and smelt nothing like the other, who she presumed to be Selwyn.

Before she could do anything, Ron had stunned the other, and the remaining two Death Eaters came in, shouting and reviving their fallen comrades. Carina held her breath and waited for them to pass, but instead they headed straight for the corner of the room her three companions were hiding in.

She stared straight at the spot they were hidden and mouthed, _Go. I'll follow._

"No," came the nearly inaudible whisper of Hermione, only barely heard by the Death Eaters and further reinforcing them to edge toward that corner cautiously. "Ron, Harry, get ready."

The men were mere inches away when Carina slipped out from underneath the table and drew herself up to her full height.

"Looking for me?" she said far more confidently than she felt, and they spun around, spells on their lips; her wand slid into her palm and she only barely erected a shield, sending two dark curses sailing back at their respective casters. Those two fell two the ground, one with his entrails spilling out and another covered in angry red slashes, bleeding profusely. " _Stupefy!"_

The remaining Death Eaters dodged, and she swiped her hand in the direction of where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were hidden. The message was clear: _Go._

They did not. She would have expected it from Harry, or even Hermione, but she did not expect Ron Weasley to appear on the other side of the room and stun a Death Eater in the back; Carina scowled at that, but nevertheless cast a _Flipendo Tria,_ sending him flying from the room and smashing into the ground below. He had to have broken something, but she paid it no more heed and grabbed Harry when he and Hermione appeared.

"Go, go!"

They turned abruptly on the spot, and the sickening, squeezing feeling of apparation was gone just as suddenly as it began when they all collapsed in a heap on a hillside, gasping for air.

"That was," panted Ron. "Bloody hell, that was mad! That traitor! Luna's worth ten of him!"

"He wanted his daughter back," defended Hermione. "He thought he was doing the right thing, not that that would have excused his actions today. They never would have returned her!" She turned and began to set up the protection spells, though it was clear to anyone that she was listening. "Oh, I do hope she's alright, though…"

"Well, if they're telling the truth and she's still alive—"

"—don't say that! She has to be alive, she just has to!" When she finished her spells and the boys and Carina set to work setting up the tent, she cast a warning look at Ron.

He did not notice. "Then she'll be in Azkaban, though, and who knows what'll happen to her there...loads don't survive…"

The conversation was stopped there when Carina slammed her fist into a tree, blood boiling and the adrenaline from earlier still flooding through her; she could not feel it right now. The other three stopped talking abruptly and turned to stare at her.

"I survived," Carina found herself muttering through gritted teeth. "And dad did. Even if she is there, I think she's strong enough to make it."

 _I_ _**hope**_ _she is. She might not even be there, but if she is..._ Carina could not bear to think of her best friend in a place like that, where all her worst nightmares would come true over and over again. And... _Oh Merlin, I really hope not….her mum, she saw her die…_

 _Like I saw my dad die._

She shook her head wildly, though she could still feel pain stab at her heart and her stomach flutter nervously. She had no idea what could be happening to Luna Lovegood right now, and now, she would only continue to worry until she knew otherwise.

Poor Xenophilius. He had to feel the same, and though she despised that he sold them out, she could understand. Luna meant everything to him.

"Carina?" a soft voice made her snap out of her daze, and she found Hermione slowly approaching her, looking worried. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," the raven haired girl tried, before she felt her throat constrict and her hands begin to tremble. She swallowed hard and hardened her voice. "Fine. Let's get inside shall we?"

She strode off and crawled into the tent, but did not miss concerned gray eyes following her every move.

~~~xxx~~~

Later that night, after they had listened to the radio and Carina had forced herself to calm and wrapped a bandage around her knuckles, she was left listening to the others yet again discuss the Hallows and their chances of winning this war. She was not paying much attention, too focused on a certain blonde witch; that is, until Harry got very adamant.

"Hermione, he's got it, don't you see?" The boy was frustrated, that much she could tell. "Vol—"

"No!" exclaimed Hermione at once, attempting to shush him.

"Harry!" came the frantic cry from Ron.

"— _demort's got the Elder Wand!"_ Harry clenched his fists, chest heaving, and Carina marveled for a moment at how this idiot could be the boy she had chosen to forgive.

A loud crack sounded outside as Ron bellowed, "They jinxed the name, Harry! I _told you_ they jinxed it—we need to get the protections back up, hurry—"

But he was stopped short when the Sneakoscope on the table lit up and began to spin.

"Come out," said a voice. "You've got a dozen wands on you and no way out."

Carina cursed and rammed into Harry, who fell over after that paired with the curse to the face from Hermione, causing it to swell; she must have been masking his identity, though it would no no good if they recognized her, or any of them. It would be too obvious.

As they were wrestled out of the tent, Carina found her wand being wrenched from her grip, and strong, hairy arms wrapped around her—the stench was overwhelming, and she knew at once who this was.

"Miss me?" whispered Greyback, and she could feel his grin against her neck before he took a sharp whiff and pulled away. "You actually smell _good..._ good enough to eat, that is."

She kicked him hard in the shin for that comment, and he passed her off to someone else and leant over Harry, questioning him. And of course, that dumb boy just _had_ to make up a name composed of his uncle and cousins', Vernon Dudley. It was utterly ridiculous.

"And you?" Greyback faced Ron, whose mouth was full of blood from a hit from one of the Snatchers.

"Bardy," he managed back. "Bardy Weasley."

"A Weasley?" The werewolf scowled. "So you're a blood traitor, even though you're not a mudblood, then. And lastly, your pretty little friend…"

The hunger in his voice had Carina kicking her captor, attempting to free herself, but another grabbed her by the other arm and held tight. She continued to squirm for the next for minutes, twitching and jerking, until finally she was stopped by a wand poking her back.

"I wouldn't if I were you," murmured a Snatcher. "I'd keep very, very still. If you don't, I'll be forced to kill you."

She felt a rumble in her chest, but did not otherwise move, not even when they brought out the sword of Gryffindor and confiscated it. How could Harry be so stupid? Using it to cut firewood? Idiot!

"For a Mudblood," said Scabior, and Carina instantly tuned into this. "She sure is a pretty little thing." he stepped forward and caressed a terrified looking Hermione's cheek. "Hello, beautiful."

That would not stand, damn the wand in her back _and_ damn the consequences!

"Don't touch her," growled Carina, jerking against the grips on her arms.

"Oh," Scabior laughed. "Someone's touchy. This your girlfriend? You don't like this, huh?" He trailed his fingers down Hermione's arm, and the girl stood stock still, knowing that if she moved it may very well be the end of her.

 _And damn the bloody others, too._

That was the last thought Carina had before she slammed her head back into a Snatcher's, and when his grip loosened, she whirled on the other one and slammed a fist into his nose. He drew his wand and fired off a spell, but by some miracle she managed to dodge not one, but two, one shot from a fellow Snatcher attempting to help.

She found herself seized roughly by the arms by a man, but it was not Greyback, who was merely watching amusedly with a wicked smirk in place and not doing a single thing. Not yet.

She snarled wildly and surged forward, straight for Scabior, who merely smiled and rested his palm on Hermione's collar, dangerously close to her chest.

That did it. Her vision rimmed red, and she lost it.

Carina did not quite know what she did, or what really happened. All she knew was that one moment she was being held by the arms again, and the next she was a wolf crouching low to the ground, snout dripping with blood and something clamped between her teeth. She could taste the blood, and as she stared up at a Snatcher, whose wand was pointed between her eyes, she growled low and dropped whatever it had been that was in her mouth; glancing down briefly, she could see that it was a body part. More specifically, actually….

Her eyes trailed over to where the trickle of blood on the ground ended, and she saw Scabior laying on the ground, eyes wide and unseeing, his throat torn out, chest and face covered in angry red slashes, and one finger missing. It was...gruesome, to say at least.

"Listen," growled Greyback finally, leaning down close to her face. She snapped at him, dangerously close to his nose, and laid her ears flat back on her head, eyeing him warily. "You did me a favor by getting rid of that one—he was a nuisance. But you're outnumbered. Change back, now, and perhaps I'll make the mudblood's death quick."

She snarled once at him, but nevertheless shifted, knowing he was telling the truth. She _was_ outnumbered and she could not fight them all off—it would surely end in the death of her comrades and possibly worse. Besides, she got what she wanted, and though she didn't want to follow through without fighting anymore, she had to.

As she was yanked to her feet by Greyback, she caught the eye of Harry, who had a rather blank expression on his swollen face, passed over Ron, who looked downright revolted and maybe just a bit smug at Scabior's fate, and finally, they landed on Hermione.

Hermione, who, at the moment, looked horror struck and maybe a little green. Wide brown eyes met hers, and Carina could taste the blood drying when she licked her lips; she knew this would bother the other girl. Of course it would. But she could not bring herself to care, because as far as she was concerned, that man had gotten what he deserved.

If only she could do the same to Greyback.

One of the men finally shook himself out of his stupor, laughed weakly, and said, "You sure she ain't one of yours, Greyback?"

"Positive," the werewolf replied, though he grinned nastily at her. "But maybe she can be soon enough, just like that Lupin."

Hermione's eyes gleamed, and Carina gritted her teeth and forced herself to look away just before Greyback apparated off with her, the Snatchers sure to follow.


	33. Chapter 33

**Annnddddddd here is thirty-three! I was excited to write this one, though it has varying point of views; it does a lot now, really, but I figure it makes things more interesting that way. Yeah, Carina killing a guy isn't too far fetched, so I suppose what happens next isn't either, really. Anyway, here it is for your viewing, and I hope you like it, despite how nuts it may get. Don't forget to review!**

Narcissa Malfoy straightened, smoothing out her dress as she did so. They had just finished checking over the new prisoners, two of which were definitely Granger and Weasley, and one of which was probably Potter. However, they were not completely sure, and so they had not called upon the Dark Lord yet, lest they be wrong.

"That's all of them, then?" she inquired.

"No, ma'am," said a Snatcher, and she noted the absence of their leader. Had he run off? The man shoved forward someone, and when the person staggered into the light and cast a glare back at him, Narcissa could feel the shock hit her.

Her younger cousin, Sirius's daughter, Carina Black was here. Her clothing was dirty, dark hair a mess, and there was dried blood stained around her mouth and down the front of her shirt; had one of them dared to strike the new Lady Black in such a way?

"What happened to her?"

"She killed Scabior, ma'am." The Snatcher waved his arms. "He had his hands all over the mudblood and she just leapt straight forward and killed 'im!"

"With what, her bare hands?" snapped Bellatrix, obviously out of patience. "She's got no wand, you fool!"

"She didn't need one! She just leapt straight forward, turned into some wolf, and bloody well tore 'is throat out!"

The other men loudly voiced their agreements as well with things such as, "A bloody devil, she is!", "One minute she was there, and the next she wasn't!", and "She's mad!"

Her sister turned to stare at their cousin, a wicked smirk appearing on her lips, while Narcissa could only watch. It was well known that those in the Black family possessed a certain madness within them, and while it seemed as though Bellatrix had inherited most of it, Carina had gotten her fair share as well, for she did not look the least bit upset about his death, and had the audacity to bare blood stained teeth at the man and the woman who killed her father.

"A wolf?" Bellatrix circled the girl, cackling. "How...fitting." She stopped abruptly. "You said she did it for the mudblood?"

"Call her that again," came a quiet voice.

Bellatrix's head whipped around, and Narcissa was, for a moment, struck with the resemblance between the two—or, rather, what would have been a resemblance if her sister were still in her younger years.

"What was that, cousin?" Wand drawn, the woman advanced. "Mudblood? That's what she is. Scum, useless, not even worthy to be a slave or lick the muck from my boots—" And then, Bellatrix seized Granger by the chin, causing the Weasley boy to spring forward; Carina did not move. "—aren't you, girl?"

"Let go of her." The words were delivered icily, but being a mother and not to mention very perceptive, Narcissa could see the trembling hands, the small curl of the lip, the eyebrows twitching irritatedly, the muscle working in the jaw...this was not good.

"And what? You'll make me?"

The teen strode forward, ducking aside from the Snatchers who attempted to grab her, and lunged straight for Bellatrix; it was a rash move, for she got herself blasted back onto the floor hard.

"Carina!" shouted Granger, panicked. "Are you—"

"—I'm fine." Carina pulled herself up onto her knees, sharp gray eyes never once leaving her cousin. And then, in an incredibly surprising and rather bold move, she shifted into the dark furred wolf the men had been shouting about, muzzle covered in dried blood.

The wolf took Bellatrix by surprise, but only just enough to ram her to the ground; she was on her feet again in seconds and pointed her wand between its eyes, yelling furiously, " _Crucio!"_

There was a drawn out whine from the wolf, which sunk to its front paws and buried its head between them, twisting it this way and that, eyes clamped shut; Narcissa blinked, and then it was her younger cousin kneeling there, fingers curled into the rug and quivering from head to toe. Carina seemed to be grinding her teeth hard, but a whimper escaped her, and as the intensity of the pain wore on, she growled lowly, shaking her head this way and that, eyes squinching even more tightly shut then before.

She was vaguely aware of Granger and Potter shouting for Bellatrix to stop, and Weasley might have put his own knut in, but she ignored it. Right now, her eyes were all for the daughter of Sirius Black, whose legs had given out from under her and caused her to fall to her stomach, propped up by her forearms, fists clenched so hard they were a very pale white.

Carina Black's shoulders rolled, and it was clear as any she was trying not to writhe in agony as she let out a low moan; Bellatrix finally dropped the curse, and the girl collapsed, breathing raggedly.

"Lock them away," commanded Bellatrix, scowling down at their cousin. Her eyes suddenly gleamed. "Leave the mudblood here."

"NO!" shouted Weasley, surging forward. He was rewarded a slap to the face for his efforts and fell silent, the coward.

Carina was drug to her feet by Greyback, and when her eyes fluttered open and they caught sight of the Mudblood girl being held back by a Snatcher, they filled with panic and she struggled against the werewolf.

"Take me, you bloody slag!" she screamed, kicking and squirming weakly; it was no use, of course. Narcissa could see her limbs involuntarily twitch with the after effects of the cruciatus, and her strength was no match for the beast that was Fenrir Greyback. Bellatrix's eyes lit alight with fury. "You hear me? Take me!"

"Blood traitor comes after mudblood in my book," hissed Bellatrix, leaning forward to slap her. "Especially when they've shamed the family. Take them to the dungeon, _now!"_

And as Greyback drug the three away after being promised the mudblood Granger, Narcissa turned away and focused on her son, the only one she was willing to risk her life for to protect; it would do no good to feel sympathy for Carina Black.

This was war.

And she had chosen the wrong side.

~~~xxx~~~

Carina, Harry, and Ron were all tied together back to back and thrown into the cellar, and when the door slammed shut and Greyback went upstairs, the girl was trembling and could feel Ron doing so as well. They could hear faint—or in Carina's case, not so faint—talking upstairs, accusing.

Bellatrix was left alone with Hermione, and just the thought made her sick.

She'd thought that there might be a chance Bellatrix would take her instead, but she was wrong. Instead, her insane older cousin had chosen the person Carina was in love with, and all because of her blood; her outburst had not helped any, either.

"Harry?" came a familiar voice from the darkness. It was light and maybe a bit hoarse, but if she did not recognize the voice, she would definitely recognize the smell—honeysuckle and cherries. "Is that you?"

"Luna?" called Harry. "Is that you?"

"Yes. But if you're here, that means…"

"There's a pocketknife in my back pocket," said Carina suddenly, roughly. "Get it and use it."

There was no answer, but moments later—after a few mistaken grabs at Ron's ear and Harry's arm—the knife Dumbledore gave her was pulled from her back pocket, and Luna set to work on the ropes.

 _Idiots forgot to search me, except for a wand._

Carina listened closely upstairs, hearing Bellatrix's fury, but then...then there was a scream, and her muscles jerked involuntarily when Ron began yelling right in her ear. That, and she was still feeling a bit shaky from the cruciatus. But that scream….it was Hermione's.

When the ropes snapped free, Carina all but threw herself at the door when the next scream echoed down; Luna was still sawing the others free from their restraints.

She rattled the bars of the cell violently, her head spinning.

 _No no no no, this can't be happening, no…._

Another agonized scream, and, "We didn't take it, we didn't take anything, it's only a copy—"

"LIES! CRUCIO!"

Carina tipped her head back and let out an anguished howl, rattling the bars again. They would not budge, and she could hear her heart pounding loudly in her ears, only vaguely aware of Ron yelling some more, pounding against the wall…

 _Not Hermione not Hermione no no no take me take me—_

Another scream, and the raven haired girl howled again, bellowing up the stairs, "COME TAKE ME, LET HER GO, YOU BLOODY MONSTERS! TAKE ME!"

More denials from above, more of Bellatrix shouting furiously, and Carina could feel her legs spasm and nearly give out, but she gripped the bars tightly to hold herself upright and shook them again, feeling panic rise up within her.

 _No no no no let her go let her go stop make it stop make it make it stop stop stop no STOP!_

"HERMIONE!" she slammed against the door, feeling her panic begin to overwhelm her as another, more drawn out and terrible scream hit her. She felt as though she were going to vomit, and very nearly did. " _HERMIONE! NO, LET HER GO, COME AND GET ME, I'M WHO YOU WANT!"_

The screaming didn't stop, and she lost all sense of everything in that moment.

~~~xxx~~~

Luna could hardly believe this haggard, bloody, tormented mess of a girl could be her best friend, said girl of which was currently completely hysterical and ramming herself uselessly against the cell door, screaming up the stairs for all she was worth.

But it was. And Carina Black was _not_ doing well, if her massive panic attack was anything to go by; she had always told her friend that she loved Hermione Granger, and now, they were seeing just how much under these terrible circumstances.

"Ron, calm down," said Harry sharply, grabbing the boy by the arm. The redhead stopped uselessly pounding the wall, and his attention was directed to Carina. "We have to get her off there...Dean, can you give us a hand?"

"Sure," came the quiet reply from the dark skinned boy, who followed them to where the girl stood, and each grabbed an appendage—legs for Dean, waist for Harry, and Ron was attempting to pry her fingers from the bars.

However, their plan failed when they only succeeded in lifting her body from the floor, and the tugs they gave did nothing, for her grip was like iron and she had even bitten Ron on the arm.

"Come on, try again!" Harry was desperate now. He knew that they needed Carina, and Luna was positive he hated seeing her like this.

And so they tried again, and again, and again, until finally, a blast of accidental magic caused by her distress threw the boys back in different directions.

"Bloody hell!" cursed Ron hoarsely, rubbing his head. He had been crying somewhat before. "Luna, can't you help?"

"I can try," responded Luna, before making her way to the raven haired girl's side and wrapping a hand around her wrist. Gently, she whispered, "Carina, you have to let go."

The crazed girl rammed the bars again, and her knees buckled, but she held herself upright stubbornly. It almost made Luna want to cry, seeing her like this, for she hated to see Carina in any sort of pain; still, however, she steeled herself to do what she was supposed to.

"Carina, this isn't helping Hermione. I know she's being hurt, but right now, we need to think of a way out. Let go."

The grip on the bars loosened, but another scream made Carina snarl loudly and throw herself forward again. Except, this time, in her path was Luna, and she would have seriously injured the blonde had she not snapped back into her senses, if only enough to grab Luna by the shoulders and yank her into her arms just before she hit the bars.

To be quite honest, Luna felt the slightest bit relieved; she had been hoping that tactic would work, that Carina was not so far gone that she would hurt her. She allowed herself to be pulled to the ground and landed on top of her friend, in her lap, and she could feel the nose brush her neck. When another round of what was happening upstairs hit Carina she jerked and there was a sharp intake of breath, but she did not otherwise move aside from holding Luna tighter and letting out a strangled half howl, half sob. All Luna could do was rub circles on her back, pulling her closer.

They sat there for a good few minutes, she knew, but the blonde did not mind. Carina had not been in the right state if mind to properly converse, anyway.

Finally, finally, the screaming ceased as abruptly as it had started, and only then did Carina speak.

"I missed you," she murmured, and the other girl could tell by the roughness of her voice that her throat was most likely raw by now; fingers wound into the fabric of her shirt . "Merlin, I missed you so much."

"I missed you as well." Luna smiled faintly and merely curled into her friend's embrace. "It's rather dreary here, you see, and you're a lot more fun."

Carina's breathing had finally slowed, and though Luna could still feel her heart pounding fast. The other witch let out a dark chuckle. "Dreary as in torture. I know what my family does to people."

Though she had only been imprisoned for a couple months at most, Luna knew that better than anyone. She had heard things upstairs, and she herself had been subject to a cruciatus or two if only to serve as their amusement before she had been locked away here in this cell. They had left her alone since then, except to bring food occasionally, though still not nearly enough.

"You're right." There was another intake of breath, and then it was slowly released; Luna could feel Carina's arms tense and then spasm once, before tensing again.

She had been under the cruciatus as well, it seemed, and though Luna noticed the blood on her in the dim light that Ron's deluminator had provided, she decided that she would not say anything, not now. She would ask later, though she could take a decent guess at why there was blood in the first place, especially around her mouth.

"I'll kill them," there was a low growl. "For you _and_ Hermione."

 _And for my dad,_ was obviously included in there, but that was left unspoken because Luna understood. Bellatrix was the first on Carina's hit-list, especially, she knew. Bellatrix, and then Voldemort, and Lucius, and so on. The Lestrange was only at the top because she had done terrible things to those closest to her, whereas Voldemort...he had not. Not yet, anyway.

Something wet hit the side of her neck, but she did not comment on that either, and from the corner of her eye she could see Harry nod in thanks to her, and she inclined her head back ever so slightly.

She did not need to be thanked for helping Carina Black, who she would travel to the ends of the world for. She did not need to be asked to help the girl she had bonded so closely with, closer than even with Ginny at times. It was her job, her duty, and Carina felt the same, she knew. If it were her being tortured up there and not Hermione—Luna was not being arrogant as she thought this, for it was a fact—she knew that Carina would have done the exact same thing she had before.

If it were _Carina_ up there instead of either...well, she was strong, and if hearing her anguished howls and seeing her tears made Luna's heart clench, it would surely break upon hearing her agonized screams as she was tortured over and over again until her mind snapped.

"I know," Luna whispered, and there was a pause from her friend.

"Luna," she said quietly, so nearly inaudibly that the younger girl had almost not heard.

"Yes?"

Carina pulled back slightly, and gray eyes roved over Luna's face. "I…" She swallowed hard, brows drawing into an angry line for a moment, before they eased. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

"It's alright. If you could have, you would have. I handled myself well, I think, and I had Ginny and Neville."

She knew Carina would have protected her, but she also knew that there were more important things at stake, like defeating the Dark Lord once and for all, and if that was what her friend's quest was about, then so be it. Carina had trusted her to look after herself that day they parted at the wedding, and she had as best as she could while also looking after others and reforming Dumbledore's Army.

"Luna?" The question came again.

"Yes?"

The raven haired girl pulled back even more, and trembling hands were placed on Luna's cheeks.

Luna did not move away, and she gazed into the watery gray eyes of her friend, before she felt her head being tilted down, lips press to her forehead, and then another forehead upon her own.

"Thank you," murmured Carina breathlessly, hoarsely, against her skin. "Thank you so much."

Luna could feel her lips quirk upward slightly at that, and she crossed her eyes slightly; Carina had closed her own and then opened them again, staring directly at her, into her soul, it seemed.

"Luna."

"Yes?" The blonde would have tilted her head, but instead settled for pushing her own gently against Carina's.

"I love you."

"I know." And she did. She could see it in Carina's face, see it in her actions and the smiles she gave; this girl was the sister she had always wished of having, the best friend she would ever have besides one Ginny Weasley. But this was different. Special. They drew strength from the other, despite being as opposite as night and day, moon and sun. And still, she could think of no one, not even Ginny or Neville, who she had a bond so strong with. "As I, you."

They could not say another word before a crack sounded, and Luna suddenly found herself sitting on the floor behind Carina, who was crouching with her lips curled up and teeth bared at the source of the noise.

It was Dobby.

"Harry Potter!" he cried. "Wheezy, Carina Black!" His eyes were wide. "What is you doing here?"

They could hear footsteps fall on the stairs, and Luna realized that Griphook had been taken upstairs ages ago, having already been spoken to by Harry and Ron, and that someone was coming down now.

"No time, Dobby," said Harry quickly. "Listen, can you get apparate four people out of here, somewhere safe, like...like…"

"Shell Cottage, on the outskirts of Tinworth," intervened Ron swiftly. At Harry's puzzled look, he explained,"Bill and Fleur's place."

"Alright." Harry nodded along without missing a beat, turning to the house elf as Carina stood, pulling Luna to her feet. "Can you get them them there and come back for Carina, Ron, Hermione and me?"

"Of course, Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby exclaimed, before he turned serious and held out his hands. "Hold on."

Dean and Ollivander carefully ambled over, Griphook—who had returned a bit ago, it seemed—close behind. All eyes turned to Luna.

She did not want to leave Carina in this place. She did not want to leave _any_ of her friends in this place.

But she had to, and so she would.

She reached forward to embrace Carina, and as she did so, she whispered one last message, "Be brave."

Luna stepped back a moment later, and she grabbed Ollivander's hand. The last thing she saw was Harry and Ron slipping onto different corners of the door as the footsteps grew closer, and a wolf slinking into the shadows, before they disappeared with a crack.


	34. Chapter 34

**Not sure how well the quality of this chapter is, but this is the longest yet and I really hope you guys like it, though I won't give any hints. As for the Carina stripping Bellatrix and Narcissa and such of their magic...I don't know. She's very prone to killing and is not above torture, especially involving Hermione, but I'll think on that.**

 **Thanks for the reviews I have so far and be sure to give some more, enjoy!**

Carina hid in the shadows beside Harry, listening—the footsteps were now at the cell door, and she would recognize the accompanying smell anywhere.

 _Traitor_ , the wolf hissed in her mind. _Kill him_.

She did not protest.

The door swung open, and she was on the man in an instant, paws pressing to his throat and bared teeth inches from his nose as she snarled; Wormtail, Peter Pettigrew, stared back with wide eyes, and she felt a surge of satisfaction at his fear.

That is, until a metal hand came up to clamp around her own throat, and she choked, snarling wildly as she struggled against his hold, pressing her paws harder down, and Wormtail's eyes bugged from the pressure.

"You owe me, Wormtail," reminded Harry quickly, gritting his teeth as he attempted to pry the metal fingers from her neck. "I saved your life once. Let her go."

Carina's thoughts were starting to go fuzzy, and the only things coming from her mouth now were gasps for air and weak, rasping growls. Her claws dug into Wormtail's throat, and her back paws were sliding as she attempted to tear herself away; but, abruptly, the hand released her and turned upon the man instead.

Panting, she shifted back and leaned on her knees, struggling to take in as much oxygen as she could as Wormtail's eyes widened even further as his own, metal hand wrapped its fingers around his throat and squeezed hard.

When she finally managed to glance back up, the traitor's eyes were full of tears and his face had turned such a pale color that it was nearly blue. Harry and Ron were futile in their tries to pry his hand away, and she could vaguely hear Ron hissing for her to help.

They did not want Peter Pettigrew to die.

But she did.

As Hermione let out a terrible scream from above, Carina leaned over the balding man with the watery blue eyes and metal hand, and his mouth opened in a useless plea for help, for mercy; she only smiled. It was a wide, wicked smile in which her rather pointed canines showed, and he flinched when she leaned in even closer.

"This is for my father, you dirty rat," she murmured, and though she could feel her heart pounding with adrenaline from before and what was sure to come, she cast a silent spell on him, gluing his mouth shut.

Peter Pettigrew, Wormtail: the traitor, the rat, the Death Eater, and the coward, was finally dead. Something inside Carina Black roared in triumph, and she stood, ignoring the boys that were staring at her with differing expressions of regret, relief, frustration, and understanding. They did not like it, what this mere trip had turned her into, what they had all been turned into, but they did not dwell on it.

"Let's go."

They had only just made it to the top of the stairs when they heard Bellatrix telling Greyback he could have Hermione, and it was Ron, not Carina, who burst into the drawing room with a bellow of, "NOOOOO!"

Bellatrix wheeled about, shocked, but then turned her wand to face Ron instead, and Harry quickly disarmed her and her wand flew into Carina's hand, for she had dove in the way to snatch it.

The next few moments were a blur, stunners flying from Draco's, Narcissa's, and Greyback's wands, and as Harry dove behind a couch to avoid being hit, Ron closely following, Carina dropped to the floor and rolled, barely avoiding a shot to the head.

"STOP OR SHE DIES!"

Carina's eyes travelled up as she slowly stood. Bellatrix was supporting Hermione, who appeared to be unconscious, and was holding a silver dagger to her throat.

"Drop your wands," the woman whispered. "Or we'll see exactly how filthy her blood is."

Harry and Ron carefully stood on either side of her, and Harry dropped the wand he was holding; both boys raised their arms in surrender.

Carina bit down on her lip painfully, growling to herself as her fingers tightened on the wand, but then her cousin screeched, "I said drop it, traitor! You are a stain on the House of Black, you do not deserve to be the Lady Black!"

The girl could feel the anger well within her, but the knife was pressed even harder into Hermione's neck, and beads of blood appeared there.

 _"Drop it, Carina!"_ hissed Ron, his voice an octave higher than normal as he stared at her hand.

 _If I drop it, I give up. If I drop this wand, Hermione might not live….but if I don't drop this wand, she definitely won't have a chance._

Her fingers loosened their hold, and the wand slipped from her hand and clattered to the floor, briefly shooting sparks upon the impact.

Bellatrix Lestrange leered, and Carina Black slowly raised her arms to match the boys', admitting her defeat.

Draco rushed to pick up the wands, and while Bellatrix was talking and Harry closed his eyes, obviously in pain from his scar, the girl picked up on a strange squeaking noise; her eyes flickered up.

Dobby sat on the chandelier, and he raised a finger to his lips and shook his head, ears flapping; carefully, she nodded and turned her eyes back to her cousin and friend.

It took a few moments. A few terrible, drawn out moments when she thought that Hermione was sure to be werewolf food, but then the chandelier dropped, and Bellatrix dropped the teen and dove away with a scream.

The chandelier crashed to the floor in an explosion of glass, and it landed directly on top of Hermione. Carina felt her heart skip a beat, and she made to surge forward and dig Hermione out. However, the next event happened so fast that she had no time.

Harry lunged at Draco and managed to wrestle the wands from his hand; he pointed all three at Greyback and yelled, "Stupefy!" thus sending the werewolf sailing into the wall and crashing hard, before sliding to the floor, unconscious. Harry threw Carina's to her, and she cast aside her hesitation in favor of directing her wand at Bellatrix, who had leapt to her feet, dagger clutched tightly in her hand.

"Dobby!" cried Narcissa, pointing at the house elf in shock. "You! You dropped the chandelier!"

She was clever, Carina would give her that. But this cousin, this woman, deserved what would happen next as the girl gripped her wand tight.

Narcissa's wand was quickly summoned by Dobby, who had hurried over to help the teens, possibly even protect them.

"How dare you steal a witch's wand?" screeched Bellatrix again, furious. "How dare you defy your masters!"

Carina came to stand beside the elf and took his hand, and he stared up at her with those large eyes, and he offered her a small smile, before he turned back to the witches with a sober expression.

"Dobby is a free elf," he stated bravely, straightening as he pointed a shaking finger at her. "Dobby has no masters. And Dobby is here to protect his friends."

There was a small surge of pride somewhere within her at his words, but she did not say a word and instead curled her fingers around his small hand. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Harry dragging Ron, who was half carrying Hermione; she felt some relief at that.

Harry lunged forward and grabbed Dobby's other hand, while Ron gripped Carina's shoulder tight; she did not snap at him, and instead moved slightly in front of the House Elf at her dark haired cousin's predatory gaze. She did not like that look—it was a look that meant something terrible was sure to happen, and the poor elf was sure to be the recipient.

They twisted on the spot, and as they were apparating away, Carina caught sight of Bellatrix hurling her dagger at them, and it was absorbed into their range of magic as they disappeared with a crack. When they reappeared again, she found herself rolling hard across the ground, a searing pain in her abdomen.

~~~xxx~~

Hermione knelt in the sand, trembling from head to toe in the arms of Ron Weasley, who had just seemed to notice that there was something very wrong with Carina, who was curled up in a ball a bit farther away.

Harry rushed over, Dobby close behind, and Hermione lunged from Ron's arms and crawled over, feeling the panic set in as Harry rolled the other witch onto her back.

The dagger sticking out of her chest, just below her heart, made Hermione's own skip a beat and clench painfully; it only grew worse when the shivering Carina reached up to grasp the dagger handle, and pulled. It only slid up a fraction, and she tried again; her hands were covered in her blood, which was seeping out from around the dagger embedded in her.

"I'm going to take it out," Harry told her, his face pale but eyes set determinedly. "You need to try to heal it."

"I…" Hermione tried to stop him, to tell him that she couldn't, but then he was pulling the dagger from Carina's chest and there was blood everywhere. She hastily grabbed Carina's wand and hovered it over the other girl's wound, hand shaking. _"V-Vulnera Sanentur. Vulnera Sanentur."_

 _Please work, please, please...no, no no no, Carina—_

"Harry, she's coughing up blood, we need to do something!" Her voice had reached a new, higher octave, and she could hear someone sprinting off, but she did not care. Right now, her entire being was filled with panic for her friend, who was lying there and possibly dying as her entire body was wracked with the force of the coughs. Blood flew past her lips and trickled down her chin, and it made Hermione two parts sick and afraid as her body seized with terror for Carina.

"Dobby might be able to help," offered Dobby hesitantly. "House Elves is good with magic."

She could only nod furiously as he stepped forward and hovered his small hands over the wound, which had only barely closed from the weakness of her botched spell. His hands glowed with a strange blue light, and he ran them over Carina's chest. The girl clenched her eyes shut, and her hands dropped limply to her sides; her fingers twitched, and her body shook. Dobby was concentrating hard, but he, too, was quivering with the magical energy he was harnessing.

Finally, the elf collapsed into Harry, eyes fluttering shut, and Carina…

Carina stopped breathing.

Or, rather, she did for a moment. But then, her chest began to gradually rise and fall, though the movement was so small to begin with that Hermione almost didn't notice it.

Relief swept over her, and as Bill and Fleur Weasley fell to their knees beside the teens, wands out, Hermione watched as they cast a series of diagnosis spells over the raven haired girl, and then Bill straightened, taking her into his arms and getting to his feet.

Ron pulled Hermione to her feet, Harry and Fleur following closely behind as Bill began to walk toward the cottage, and they all trailed along after him.

Once inside, he lay Carina on the couch, and her head lolled to the side, an arm left dangling with her fingertips brushing the floor.

"So?" said Ron, staring at his brother. "What's wrong with her?"

"Your friend there did a lot of help," Bill told him, nodding toward Dobby, who was cradled in Harry's arms, unconscious. "He exhausted himself, of course, and I'm no healer, but she'll get better. Or, I think she will. Her lung had been punctured instead of her heart, but it was a really close call; his magic just kinda patched it up. She'll need a while, that much I know for sure."

Hermione slid to the floor, feeling thoroughly exhausted, not to mention the fact that she did not want to leave Carina's side just yet. There was a small plop, and she glanced over to find Luna kneeling beside her with a damp cloth, taking one of Carina's hands in hers and beginning to wipe away the blood.

The brunette smiled weakly at her and reached over to brush aside a lock of Carina's hair fondly.

"She was in front of Dobby," Harry told her, knowing she heard even though she did not look away from the raven haired witch. "The dagger was going to hit him, but before Bellatrix threw it she knew something was wrong and got in front of him."

"She took a dagger for a 'ouse elf?" said Fleur, obviously puzzled. "Zat certainly is something."

 _Yes, I think it is._ Hermione trailed her fingers over Carina's scar, and then noticed that Luna was staring at her and smiling, and she flushed. _She knows something is going on_.

"How are you feeling, Luna?" said Hermione, clearing her throat and dropping her hand back to her side.

"I'm feeling well, thank you," the blonde replied softly, her smile wavering. "Though I really can't wait until Carina wakes."

 _I understand the feeling_. The older witch chanced a glance at the girl on the couch, and then returned her attention to Luna.

"So," cut in Ron. "Where are we staying?"

"You boys can share a room with Griphook, Ollivander, and Dean," Bill offered. "And the girls can take the other. That is, unless you all don't mind sharing a room with only two beds instead."

He was obviously saying this for Hermione's benefit, and the idea suited her just fine. Harry and Ron could share one bed, she and Luna the other, and they would not have to deal with the goblin and old wandmaker. Carina, of course, would still be resting on the couch.

"Oh." The redhead glanced at the others, and Luna and Harry both nodded at him, before his eyes fell to Hermione. "Mione?"

He had been calling her that for years, but it still did not sound right. Then again, Carina had been saying it for years and it didn't sound near as exasperating as when he did.

"Alright," she whispered, and felt her body suddenly jerk again, trembling.

"Oh!" cried Fleur, rushing to her side and pulling her to her feet. "'ermione, what 'appened?"

"Cruciatus." Hermione flinched at the hand on her forearm, which had been carved into, and the Veela immediately rolled up her sleeve and winced.

"Pardon," Fleur sympathetically wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her upright as her legs spasmed. "'Ere, let us go find a potion for you."

"Carina was under it before I was," Hermione could not help but feel worried and glanced back at her. "Will she be alright?"

"She is asleep, so we cannot give 'er any potions right now." The woman steered her toward the kitchen. "'ow long was she under?"

"A few minutes, I-I think."

"And yourself?" Fleur pushed the girl lightly into a chair and set about searching her cabinets, taking out various vials and inspecting the labels.

"Longer." Hermione felt the bile rise in her throat as she thought of that horrible woman, Bellatrix Lestrange, previously Black. It was hard to imagine her being related to Carina, who was brave and intelligent and caring….

And a bit mentally unhinged. Not enough to really be a psychopath like her cousin—cousins, really—but enough that she was a bit damaged.

Hermione was almost positive that the other girl had PTSD, which would explain her frequent nightmares, flashbacks she were sure happened occasionally, the emotional detachment to killing or even torturing someone, the easy anger when threatened in any way, shape, or form, and the lack of care for throwing herself into danger. It was as though she did not value her life at all, and it made the brunette anxious, for that was not good and she most definitely did not want her to die.

Which, that was why she had been so afraid when they found her lying in the sand, dagger sticking out of her chest and already beginning to cough up blood. She hadn't just been afraid, she had been terrified, nearly frozen, during the entire healing process itself. And now, now she had to wait who knows how long for Carina to wake? She could barely stand it now, and it had only been twenty minutes!

"'ermione!"

Hermione was snapped from her daze and stared up at Fleur, blinking; the blonde was holding a vial a few inches from her nose, and the younger witch muttered sheepishly, "I'm sorry. I was lost in thought."

"That is alright." For a moment, she marveled at how much better the Veela's english had gotten, before she accepted the vial and gazed down into it. "What is this?"

"It will 'elp with the tremors." Fleur smiled softly at her. "So drink up." The brunette downed the vial in one go and passed it back off to Fleur, who sat it down lightly and turned to face her, leaning back against the counter. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"No, thank you." Hermione let out a shaky breath and stood, already feeling the potion working through her system. "Fleur, I'm sorry. My first impression of you wasn't the best, but...you're great, really. Thank you for allowing us into your home, despite all the danger that follows."

Fleur laughed lightly and hugged her. "It is alright, I understand. Danger is nothing we cannot 'andle 'ere, trust me. You deserve to stop and 'eal."

Hermione smiled at her, and the woman led her back to the living room where the others were gathered.

~~~xxx~~~

The course of the next few days was...different, to say at least. It was much more peaceful here, and after the first couple days of being given the potion to stop her tremors, Hermione felt better than she had in a while. That is, at least, until she glimpsed the scar on her arm and felt immediately sick. Harry spent most of his time alone outside of the crowded cottage, and Ron alternated between talking with Dean, Hermione, Luna, and his brother and sister-in-law most days. Luna and Hermione, though, spent a great deal of time near the couch where Carina lay, waiting for her to wake up, and when Harry was present, he, Hermione, and Ron all discussed their plan to break into Gringotts.

Hermione only hoped that Carina woke up before then, or they would be forced to leave her behind, and she did not want that.

She was sitting on the couch now, Carina's head in her lap as she combed her fingers through the tangled, dark hair, watching as occasionally the younger girl twitched or moaned in her sleep. There were a few times she had begun to have a nightmare, but Hermione had quickly soothed those.

Luna sat on the floor beneath them, back resting against the couch and a book in her hands.

Everything was going peacefully, until they had an intruder in the form of Remus Lupin, who had rushed in and earnestly began proclaiming that his child was a boy, and his name was Edward "Teddy" Remus Lupin, after his grandfather and father.

The werewolf had been overjoyed, until he stopped suddenly when he saw Carina.

"Is she alright?" he asked concernedly, brows furrowing.

"Alright as she can be," replied Bill, leaning against the wall and running a hand through his hair. "When she and the others showed up here, she had taken a dagger to the chest, and it punctured her lung. She'd have died if they hadn't have had Dobby with them. As a matter of fact, that's apparently who she took the dagger for."

"What?" Remus's eyes widened, and his tone filled with worry. "How long has she been asleep?"

"Five, six days, give or take."

"That can't be good, can it?"

Hermione, who had been paying close attention to them and found the man's concern touching, felt the raven haired girl lying in her lap stir, eyelids fluttering. Startled, she glanced down and found gray eyes blearily, slowly open, and Carina jumped, obviously more anxious than the others had thought, and nearly banged foreheads with Hermione, who found herself filled with joy.

 _She's finally awake!_

"What the bloody hell is going on?" cried the girl, before she coughed hard and pounded her chest, speaking more quietly this time, "Merlin, I'm sore…how long was I out?"

They informed her, and she cursed.

Fleur passed her a glass of water, which she accepted gratefully, and when she finished it and sat it on the coffee table, her eyes found Hermione, who was so happy that she could not help herself and flung herself at Carina.

Except, there was no hug.

There was a kiss.

Dead

On

The

Lips.

Hermione pulled away a few seconds later, abashed, and was sure that by now her cheeks must be pink; Carina was staring at her with wide eyes, blinking furiously, and then shook her head as she reached up a hand to touch her lips.

"Am I still sleeping?"

"No," said Luna amusedly, shifting on her knees so that she could see her friend. "Why?"

"If I'm not dreaming," the raven haired girl said slowly. "Then, that really just happened."

"Yes." Luna's amusement was obviously only growing as Hermione's cheeks grew redder.

 _I can't believe I just did that! And now, now she's so shocked, but I was just so happy to see her finally awake and well that I just couldn't help myself…_

Carina's eyes flickered to the brunette and widened further, and her hand dropped. She was just about to open her mouth to say something when she caught sight of Remus. "Moony?"

"Carina," the man responded tentatively, hesitating as he approached her and perched cautiously on the end of the couch. "It's nice to see you."

"I'm sorry," Hermione noticed how Remus frowned at her words, which were as sincere as any. "I shouldn't have provoked you like I did the last time we met. But you needed to get back to your kid."

"Yes, I know." He sighed, but then smiled slightly. "I'm sorry as well. I'm happy you sent me on my way, else I never would have gotten to meet him."

The raven haired girl's lips twitched. "What's his name?"

"Teddy Remus Lupin." Remus hesitated, though his eagerness shone through. "I'd like you to be godmother, if you're willing."

"Me?" The shock on Carina's face was rather sad, for Hermione thought she would make a great godmother if given the chance, though she had yet to see her around children. "Why me and not...I don't know, anyone else?"

"We considered Harry," admitted Remus. "But you're also his closest living blood relative aside from his grandmother and…"

 _And from Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Draco. Merlin knows how that poor boy would turn out raised by any of them._

"I…" Carina swallowed visibly. "I'll do it."

"Good." Remus smiled widely, suddenly, and reached forward to envelope the girl in a hug. "I must be going, though. We'll see each other again."

The raven haired girl fell silent as she returned his embrace, nodded solemnly, and when he left, turned toward Hermione, gesturing toward the door and inclining her head.

The message was clear: _We need to talk_.

Hermione stood and followed her outside, ignoring Luna's knowing look and the stares of the others boring into her back. Carina led her down the bank and to the oceanside, where she stood there just out of reach of the waves, which were crashing on the beach, and her hair was ruffled by a breeze.

Hermione could feel anxiety gnawing at her, and she was the one who spoke first.

"Carina," she tried, feeling her hands tremble. "I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have, it wasn't right and—"

"Did you mean it?" said the other girl quietly, not turning her attention from the horizon.

"What?" Hermione frowned.

"Did you mean it?" Carina turned to face her, and her gray eyes gleamed, the scar on her face standing out on her pale skin more than ever. "Or were you just caught up in the moment?"

The brunette swallowed. _Had_ she meant it?

She had been thinking over these strange feelings for days, weeks, even, and still did not quite know what to make of them. She had thought she loved Ron Weasley, but she was only questioning it more and more now. Every time he held her, everytime he comforted her, it did not feel right; she felt trapped in his embrace, caged by him and his feelings for her. She had noticed them, yes, she had. But she had stopped thinking so much of it—something had changed when he left them, and now, it was no longer his comfort she seeked, but Carina's. She had been so afraid at the prospect of her death, had felt her heart wrench painfully when the other girl was tortured or had a nightmare and cried in her arms, felt her stomach fill with butterflies when those slender arms wrapped around her, when a hand unconsciously found her own.

When Hermione had nightmares of her own and woke her roommates, she had brushed off Ron and Harry's attempts, had barely let Luna touch her, even, because the person she wanted most to be there was not, and she had felt alone, despite being in a room with three others who cared for her.

Ron Weasley had his moments, admitting occasionally that she was brilliant and had tried fruitlessly to protect her, and attempted to impress her on numerous occasions. But he was very jealous, very insecure, and rather possessive; he did not like to share things and like any boy, he did not think before he acted or said something, not to mention that he had the emotional capacity of a teaspoon. He was not the best with studying, and he tended to procrastinate more often than not with schoolwork and had an unhealthy obsession with Quidditch. Everyone had flaws, she could not deny that. Those were his.

Carina Black had flaws as well. She was prone to anger, could kill without batting an eye and had no reservations about torturing someone who threatened herself or someone she cared for, tended to be rather reckless at the times of this anger, her body was marred with various grotesque scars, and she had problems of her own inside that ran deep. She, too, could be possessive, but at least she knew when to let go and back away. She might not have the same obsession with Quidditch as the boys, but her dangerous stunts on a broom could rival Harry's and nearly give Hermione a heart attack.

On many occasions she had compared the two, but she had never thought that she would ever have to choose between the two because new feelings had developed.

She also never thought that she would kiss said person she had developed feelings for. But, she did know what her choice would be now.

"Yes," she said finally. "I meant it."

Carina tilted her head to the side, a frown on her face. "What does that mean for us, then? Are you still experimenting, or have you finally come to a decision?"

Judging by the shoulders pulling back, the slight raise of her chin, the straightening back and locked jaw, she was steeling herself for the worst possible outcome—the one where she would have to leave for good following rejection, so that she would not get hurt by staying and seeing what she would never have.

Hermione let out a breath. "Yes, I've come to a decision." She paused, biting her lip and looking down, but a hand grabbed her chin and angled her head back up; gray eyes met hers, and the slight arch of a dark brow urged her to continue. "And...and I'd like to give us a try, if you'll have me."

Carina Black's jaw actually dropped.


	35. Chapter 35

**Not quite sure how I did on the writing or the action (I did notice things last chapter, but I'm pretty lazy so I really doubt I'll fix them), but I do think you'll enjoy the first part of the chapter, at least. I know I did. XD**

 **So, thanks for the reviews I've gotten so far (I really hope to hit 100 at some point) and please continue to do so! Also, you should check out the one-shot I've gotten so far called The Time Jumper, and tell me if I should continue with it or not. I kind of want to make it a romance involving one of the Black Sisters of the Marauders Era, though ages are going to be shifted depending on who I put the person with.**

 **If you check it out, the people are (you can even vote if you like the bit I've got now and want it to continue): Narcissa, Bellatrix (perhaps she could be a more in depth character that way, not sure), or Andromeda. Anyway, sorry to bother, enjoy the story!**

Carina could not help but gape at Hermione, wondering if those words had actually come out of her mouth.

' _I'd like to give us a try, if you'll have me.' This is mad!_

Waking up to see Remus standing in the middle of the living room in Shell Cottage was a shock, and becoming a godmother to Teddy Lupin was another, but this? This was on a whole new level, and she could feel her heart beat fast. She had been steeling herself for weeks for the rejection that was sure to come, but it seemed that she needn't have. Not unless this was a prank, that is, and if so it would be a truly devastating one, especially since she could feel a small, miniscule bit of hope swell within her.

"Carina?" A hand touched her chin, and the raven haired girl quickly shook herself out of her daze and clamped her jaw shut. "Are you alright? Do you...do you not want to?"

"You're kidding," stated Carina finally, eying her. "You can't be serious."

Hermione met her gaze levelly. "I am."

"You want me?"

"I want you."

"You're mad!"

"Maybe so, but I've made my decision." The brunette let out a breath. "And it's you. You do believe me, don't you?"

Carina ran both hands through her hair, still reeling from the announcement. "I don't know, Hermione. This is all really great, but it's still...surreal. Are you sure you'd even want to be with me? I've killed without remorse, you know I'll do it again."

There was a pause. "I know. But you'd never hurt me, and I've come to accept it, no matter how gruesome or terrible it may be. You're right. This is war, and we have to stay alive."

"I see." The younger witch stared at her for a moment, brows furrowing. She had not gotten to ask what had happened in Malfoy Manor. "Hermione…" There was a noise of acknowledgement. "What happened back there? What...what did she do to you?"

Hermione wrapped her arms around herself, and the shudder that passed through her, Carina was sure, was not because of the wind. "She cast the Cruciatus on me, over and over...I thought it would never end. And then…" She rolled up her left sleeve, and Carina choked, eyes growing wide at the still rather red, jagged word carved into her skin.

 ** _Mudblood._**

Fury overwhelmed her quickly, and she clenched her fists hard. "I'm going to get her."

Hermione smiled at her, though it was small and rather sorrowful. "I know."

"No, you don't." Carina ground her teeth hard enough for it to hurt, and she tried to still her trembling body. _That bitch._ "I'm not just going to kill her. I'm going to do worse. I'm going to make sure her life is hell."

And she was. She was already planning different scenarios ranging from torturing her cousin into insanity and getting her locked in Azkaban after the war was over, to stripping her of her magic as the rightful Lady Black and blasting her off the family tree (when she would, of course, reinstate Andromeda and Tonks and be sure Teddy was added), to not only stripping her of her magic but torturing her then as well, when she was at her weakest. And then, she would leave just a bit of her sanity intact—what bit she had, anyway—just enough for Bellatrix to know what was happening when she was alone, magicless, in pain, and about to have her soul sucked out by a Dementor.

A wicked smile curled on her lips. _That sounds like a good idea. Seems as though they were right—I have got the Black madness._

A gentle hand on her cheek broke her out of her reverie, and her eyes snapped down to meet Hermione's, anger evaporating as suddenly as it came. When did she get so close?

There were lips on her own again, and Carina found herself in a state of surprise for a moment, before she circled her arms firmly around Hermione's waist and pulled her closer; she could feel the brunette's hand tangling in her hair, the other on her neck just below her jaw. Carina felt a surge of contentment and slid her hands down to the small of the brunette's back; when they pulled away a long few moments later, breathless, the hand in her hair slid to rest beside the other on the side of her neck, thumbs ghosting her jaw.

"When we walk through that door," said Carina quietly, watching her. "You can't back out. Can you handle that?"

Oh, she knew that Hermione Granger could handle anything—seeing her in battle only further cemented that belief. But she still needed to know.

"Of course," the bookworm—no, she was more than that—whispered back, sounding so sure of herself that Carina felt her shoulders sag in relief. Hermione dropped her hands and instead entwined one of hers with Carina's own. "Come on, we need to talk to the boys. We've come up with a plan."

Obediently, Carina followed.

~~~xxx~~~

When told the plan, Hermione had almost completely expected the reaction they got from Carina, who had went rigid and hissed, " _What?_ Break into _Gringotts?_ Why do I follow you bloody idiots around?!"

"To be part of the action," reminded Harry, though she could tell he was faintly amused. Ron was sulking in the corner and had been quiet for quite awhile, ever since he found out that she and Carina were in a relationship. His silence, although, was better than if he had gotten angry and fought with Carina again. "Griphook said he'd help us in exchange for the sword, but we need to get into the Lestrange vault and get the cup."

Hermione stiffened at the name, unable to help herself as she produced the hair; Carina's eyes flickered to it and then her face with a carefully blank expression, before taking the trembling hand in her own and passing the hair to Harry.

"I have the potion," he informed them. "And I think we should go tonight. Hermione, I reckon you should be Bellatrix, and we can just alter Ron...Carina and I can hide under the cloak with Griphook, unless she wants to be altered too."

"No," Carina suddenly interrupted, sounding firm. Hermione felt the other witch squeeze her shaking hand, before sliding an arm around her waist and pulling her into her side. "She shouldn't. I can do it. I'll be able to impersonate her better, anyway—I know how she acts. Hermione?"

"I like that idea," the brunette replied as evenly as she could. She could feel her heartbeat slow, and her tense form relaxed as a wave of relief hit her. "But shouldn't we have you practice first?"

"Practice?" Gray eyes glanced over at her, and then Carina scoffed. "Trust me, there's no need. You'll see. Should we leave now?"

"I think so," Harry nodded in confirmation, before turning to Ron. "Could you go talk to Bill and Fleur while I get Griphook?"

"Yeah," muttered Ron, standing and stretching his long limbs. "Sure."

When he left behind the other boy, Hermione felt her heart clench slightly. She still cared for him—of course she did. But he wouldn't be the right person for her now, especially not when she had chosen Carina, who...

Who had leaned forward and kissed her, pulled back slowly, and was now staring at her, brows pulling together slightly as she frowned.

"Do you really like my idea?"

"It's better you than me," admitted Hermione, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. "I wouldn't have done well as her, anyway. I'd have been sick if I had to become her after what she did to me." She frowned. "Does this not affect you at all? After all, there was…"

 _There was Sirius, too. Can you really be your father's murderer?_

"You underestimate how sick and twisted I can be," murmured Carina, before getting to her feet. "I'm going to go say goodbye to Luna. We'll meet up outside?"

Hermione could only nod, and watched as she left.

~~~xxx~~~

Luna had been sitting on the beach, feet bare as she stared out at the horizon, waves brushing her toes, when she heard someone plop down next to her. She did not need to look over—she knew who it was.

"Hello," she greeted softly.

"Hey," came the quiet reply. "So, we're leaving."

"I expected as much."

"Luna…" She glanced over at Carina, who was watching her with her brows drawn together in concern, eyes filled with regret. "I'm sorry. I have to go. We're going to do something mad...I'll tell you all about it later."

 _If you live, that is. I very well might not, either._

"I know." But she forced a smile at her friend, for though she did not want her to go, she knew the other witch would have to. As gray eyes, dark as stormclouds, stared back at her intently, her smile faltered. "It's okay."

"It's not." The raven haired girl shook her head, sighing. "Tell me what you're thinking."

Luna was not the type to lie, and though she wished she could right now, she would not. Not to Carina. "I don't want you to leave. I suppose it's selfish of me since you're looking to stop a war, but I've missed you terribly. I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either." Carina tugged at her arm, and Luna scooted closer, huddling into her side as an arm fell around her shoulders; she placed her head upon Carina's shoulder. "I thought about you all the time when we were on the run, and if you were alright. When we got to your house and you weren't there...I was devastated. I kept thinking the worst had happened to you, and the others—especially Weasley—definitely didn't help with that."

"Really?"

"Yes." The raven haired girl sighed. "But, really. I wish I could stay, I do, but I have to do something. Besides…" Luna pulled back and noticed how Carina's cheeks had flushed slightly. "Me and Hermione are...well...we're together, finally."

The shine in her eyes made Luna feel happy for her, and even more like a terrible person for almost wanting to guilt trip her and keep her there somehow. Carina had finally found her chance at happiness with the person she loved, and the blonde would not keep her from that; besides, the odds that _Carina Black_ , of all people, could just _die_ , was unlikely. She had been through too much for that to just _happen,_ despite her many brushes with death.

 _I want her to be happy. Besides, I just have to believe that I'll see her again. Harry and the others will watch out for her._

Luna offered her a genuine smile. "That's great. I'd been hoping it would happen, you know."

"Yeah." Carina laughed softly. "You were always telling me to have faith, but the entire time I'd been preparing myself for rejection and then...well, I wasn't. It feels great, amazing, really. I'm going to miss you a lot, Luna." She glanced back and found Ron waving her over from the top of the hill and stood, Luna quickly following. When she turned back, her eyes were gleaming with something the other girl knew all too well, though her voice stayed strong and even as ever. "Goodbye."

Luna ound herself enveloped in a tight hug, and when Carina moved away, there was a press of lips to the blonde's forehead.

"Goodbye," whispered back Luna, before stopping the older girl just before she could walk away. "Oh, and Carina? Be brave."

There was a small smile curling on the raven haired girl's lips before she turned and walked away.

~~~xxx~~~

The woman before her was most definitely not Carina Black, not anymore. The once messy hair been replaced with wild curls, and though the features had not changed drastically, nor the height, gray eyes had turned a dark brown, almost black. Just the sight of Bellatrix Lestrange made Hermione sick and immediately want her girlfriend back.

"Prove you're her," instructed Griphook, and the woman before them rolled her eyes.

"Filthy little creature," she snapped, stalking toward him with her wand—Bellatrix's wand—drawn, and she pointed it between his eyes. "How dare you speak to your better in such a way?" She cast a spell, and the cut that the actual Bellatrix had sliced upon his cheek reopened. "Will this do to satisfy your pathetic need for reassurance?"

The goblin glared, but did not react to what she had done. Instead, his lips curled in a sneer, and his attention was directed to Hermione, who already did not like where this was going. "No. You need to treat her the way she would before anyone will believe it. If you can't do that, you will fail."

Bellatrix—Carina—gave her a brief, hesitant glance, but then any reservations were gone and she descended upon Hermione like a predator stalking its prey, circling her.

"Such a pretty little thing," she crooned, and a rough hand grabbed her arm. Hermione could not help but flinch, for this was reminding her very much of what had happened at the manor. "It's a shame you're a…" A hand pushed up the sleeve of her robe, revealing the letters carved into her skin as Bellatrix leaned in close and whispered, _"Mudblood."_

 _It's not real, it's not real,_ the brunette had to tell herself, her entire body tensed. _This_ _is just Carina, she's only acting…_

"Oi!" cried Ron, sounding irritated. "That's enough, she doesn't need that!"

"I agree," said Harry firmly. "Carina, stop."

"No," interrupted Griphook, scowling at them. "This is alright, I suppose, but I refuse to go with you and follow through with this plan unless she does something."

 _Does something? No, no no no...please don't tell me he means…_

"Fine," came the angry snarl of Bellatrix, who grabbed Hermione and pulled her hard into her front. Before the brunette could act, there was a dagger—not a wand—on her neck, just like before, and she could feel her body start to tremble. "Is this what you wanted, you greedy little goblin? If you want her head on a pike, so be it." The dagger pressed into her skin, and Hermione swallowed hard, feeling fear strike her. Carina wouldn't really hurt her, would she? There was an awful moment when she felt as though her head really was going to be cut off, but then the tip of the dagger slid to her collar and there was a slight pain—when Bellatrix pulled the dagger away, there was a spot of blood on the tip, and she flung it at the goblin. "Is that enough for you, you foul little beast? I ought to kill you where you stand! We had a deal!"

"Which is still intact." Griphook reached a hand up to his pointed ear, which was bleeding. "For now. I suppose you'll do."

Bellatrix backed away and did not look twice at Hermione, who reached up a shaky hand to feel her collar; she pulled her hand away and stared at her fingertips.

Blood.

 _She nicked me..._ she frowned, but not before her eyes found the woman who had been Carina; the raven haired girl had been right. She could play her older cousin well, and had yet to actually break character. It was impressive, of course, but what Hermione really couldn't wait for was when they got out of Gringotts and the polyjuice had worn off, so that she could see Carina back again and not the deranged she-beast she had transformed into.

Hermione rubbed her transfigured nose—she and Ron had both been transfigured to look like someone else, since they did not have anyone to polyjuice as—and stepped forward to grab Ron's hand, wincing as he and the fake Bellatrix both glanced at her.

They disapparated away, twisting and spinning and just when she had grown tired of the unpleasant squeezing it also had, they landed hard on their feet in front of Gringotts in Diagon Alley.

As they entered the building, Carina—no, Bellatrix—leading the way with she and Ron on either side of her, Hermione marveled briefly how she could imitate even the way the woman walked. The chin angled up, shoulders back, back straight, confident stride not once breaking even in the heels she wore—which the brunette herself would surely have tripped in—and when she reached the desk, she stopped.

"I wish to enter my vault," Bellatrix ordered, face stony as the bank teller did not appear to have heard her. At once, the calm facade vanished. "Look at me when I speak to you, goblin!"

Slowly, painfully so, the bank teller glanced up from his work and peered over the desk at her.

"Ah, yes, Mrs. Lestrange," he greeted evenly. "One moment."

"I do not have a moment, you half wit! I need into my vault now!"

"Pardon me, madam, but we must see your wand first for identification purposes." The calmness of the goblin was unnerving, and Hermione knew they suspected something might be up—the wand might have actually been reported as stolen, and then where would they be?

Bellatrix did not miss a beat, nostrils flaring furiously and chin tilting up in defiance. "And why should I let you handle my wand?"

"As I said, it is merely for identification purposes."

"I shall be speaking to my master about this! You shall feel his wrath, you filthy beasts!"

 _Don't hand it over, don't hand it over, don't, Carina—_

She slammed the wand down on the desk, hissing, "There! Now get it over with!"

The goblin called his partner over, and the two leaned over the wand, inspecting carefully; after a long few moments, they glanced up but did not hand it back.

"We have reason to believe," began one goblin, staring at her cooly. "That this wand is stolen, and that you are, in fact, not Mrs. Lestrange at all. Seize them!"

Wizard guards ran forward and grabbed them by the arms, but it was the fake Bellatrix who struggled hardest, shrieking, " _I'll kill you all! I'll kill every last one one of you creatures!"_

"Test her."

Hermione felt her stomach churn. _This is it, we'll be caught out for sure._

Except, when they dumped some of the magical water—the kind that would reveal a person's true form—over her, she did not even flicker, like she rightly should have. She should have shapeshifted back into a sopping wet Carina Black, but instead it was still Bellatrix Lestrange in her place, spluttering and screaming curses at them all.

Frankly, the muggle-born couldn't believe it. _She actually used her metamorph powers, and not just on her eyes! Oh, thank Merlin!_

"Release me at once!" When not set free immediately, Bellatrix whirled on the man holding her and sliced her dagger—when had she summoned it back?—at his abdomen, sending blood gushing forth, and she turned to storm up to the desk without a care in the world, demanding with fury, "Give me my wand back!"

"We apologize," said the bank teller evenly, and she snatched the wand from his long fingers. "We had reason to believe you were someone else. My assistant shall lead you down to your vault."

There was a snarl and a bang—the goblin had not been harmed, but the desk had caught fire and Bellatrix stalked off after the assistant goblin, sending a glare over her shoulder at the other and beckoning for her companions to follow.

Hermione trailed along after her, Ron at her side and Harry surely in tow with Griphook.

~~~xxx~~~

Carina sat in the cart beside Hermione, but did not dare touch her for fear of breaking cover. Alongside that, she also knew the other girl was a bit uneasy around her due to the appearance of her as Bellatrix Lestrange.

 _And probably because I sliced her with a dagger. If that stupid goblin hadn't challenged me I never would have, but we needed him around...didn't mean that when I threw that bloody dagger I hadn't been hoping it would've ran off target and nailed him in the throat instead. Besides, I got lucky, morphing into her like that before the water hit. I had to concentrate really hard, still not quite sure how I managed it, but I did._

A scowl marred her face as they made their way down to the vault, but when they passed under the stream of water, Ron and Hermione were both immediately revealed. Carina decided then that there was no point in the charade any longer and forced her features to morph back into her own, the dress like one her older cousin would have worn hugging her frame as water dripped from her hair.

Just as the goblin turned to see why the alarms had gone off, she could hear a whispered, _"Imperio,"_ from Harry, and an expression of bliss overcame the goblin's face as the cart stopped abruptly. He got out and made his way to the vault door, and Carina waited with baited breath as he pressed his palm to the door; it took a long few moments, but then slowly, the vault door swung open.

Carefully, Carina and the others stepped inside, dragging the still dazed assistant goblin inside with them, and Harry pocketed his cloak and dislodged Griphook from his back. The vault door slammed closed behind them, locks clicking back into place and leaving them in the darkness. It was ominous here in this vault. Nothing seemed right to her, and she did not quite know why, but she shook it off in favor of finding what they had come there for.

"Alright," she ordered, lighting her wand as the others did the same. "Let's find that cup."

She scanned the room all over, seeing gold coins and jewelry and paintings and the like, but not once did she spot the cup. It seemed that Hermione, Harry, and Ron were having no luck, either, until Harry finally called, "There!"

At once, the other three teens turned to stare at the spot it was pointing, and there, Carina saw it; the cup of Helga Hufflepuff, the horcrux, was sitting upon a high shelf, surrounded by many other things. It was no wonder they did not see it. The room itself was filled with so many things it was ridiculous, though she knew the Black Family vault was much worse.

"Let's get it, then," said Ron, but as he moved forward his arm brushed something, and metal platters and cups fell to the floor, duplicating themselves quickly.

No wonder she had felt so uneasy.

"It's the Gemino curse!" shouted Griphook over the clinks and clanks of the contents of the vault as they fell. "Anything you touch will multiply!"

"Bloody hell!" Carina cursed, eyes flickering up to it. It was too high to just grab—they would have to climb, or one of them would.

"Hermione!" called Harry. "The sword!"

The brunette threw it to him and he miraculously caught it, before he started up the pile; apparently, he had the same idea as Carina, who struggled up after him, both slipping and sliding as the various trinkets multiplied themselves.

"Argh!" She drew her wand in frustration and leveled it at Harry. _"Flipendo!"_

The boy let out a startled yell and was sent flying through the air and up into the pile, just high enough to slip the sword through a handle of the cup. Once done, the cups around them stopped their multiplying and he stumbled down, crashing into Carina and sending them both careening to the bottom of the pile; the cup flew off the sword.

It was snatched by Griphook mere millimeters before her hand could grab it.

"We had a deal, Griphook!" Harry reminded furiously.

"The cup for the sword!" demanded the gobin. The boy scowled, but tossed the sword away, leaving the goblin to carelessly throw the cup aside as he caught it, a nasty grin appearing on his face; it was Hermione who snatched the cup from the air. "I said I'd get you in. I didn't say anything about getting you out."

NO! Carina staggered to her feet but slipped once more, cursing loudly as he grabbed the other goblin and slipped from the vault, leaving the teenagers amidst the swell of cups, which was only growing larger and larger by the second.

They were being overcome by them, and she could hear Hermione shout as she was dragged under the pile, Ron just barely holding his head up and Harry having completely disappeared altogether. Carina fought all the harder to get through them, and as she did, her hand brushed another's hand, and she grabbed it without thinking and surged forward; thankfully for her, it was Hermione and not Ron.

"Griphook!" Harry burst free and sprinted from the vault, the others soon following, and they could see Griphook shaking the rattle at the dragon as he edged his way past.

It only took moments, of course, for all hell to break loose and guards—wizard ones—to come barreling through, jumping out of carts and firing off spells without a care for who they were shooting at.

 _I should have known!_ cursed Carina inwardly, diving around the edge of a pillar, Hermione slamming her back to the other girl's front as she, too, leapt out of the line of fire. Carina flexed her fingers around her wand, and she could see that Hermione had grabbed hers as well. _It's no figure they'd get us soon. No one steals from Gringotts and gets out alive—until today, that is. Because I bloody well refuse to die!_

Hermione leaned around the pillar and blasted a guard back, and Carina found herself doing the same on the other side, sending a man sailing straight into the Lestrange vault, sliding to the floor with some blood trickling from his head.

Her heart pounded, and she peered around the side of the pillar again before jerking back, curling an arm around Hermione and jerking the other girl behind her just in time to avoid a stunner to the head.

 _Idiots!_

The raven haired girl found her lips twisting into a snarl as she twisted about to hiss, _"Confringo!"_

A guard caught fire, and he screamed, waving his wand wildly at his uniform. He was obviously in pain, but she did not care—all she cared about at the moment was getting out of there before they were slaughtered by angry goblins.

"Do something!" yelled Harry, who had backed against a pillar with Ron as the distressed dragon nearby shot off flames.

"Bloody hell!" yelped Ron, knocking Harry to the side just before his wand arm could be singed. "What are we going to do?"

"I have a plan, but it's mad!" called back Hermione, who pressed herself into Carina as another jet of flame shot off at them and more guards arrived. The brunette was breathing heavily, and she shut her eyes tight for a moment before opening them again. Before Carina could do anything, her girlfriend was sprinting away, dodging curses and fire alike, and leapt atop the back of the dragon, slinging herself over one of the spikes on its back. "Come on!"

 _This is ridiculous! We could die!_

With a loud groan, Carina made a break for the dragon just as the boys seemed to get the idea, and the three sprung over and held on tight to the beast; Hermione blasted the chains apart, and then the dragon set off clawing its way through the roof.

Ducking her head to avoid being injured by what was happening, she found herself nearly knocking heads with Harry Potter, whose eyes were wide. Ron looked much the same, and Hermione, as she glanced back, was in the same position as she.

"You're mad!" the raven haired girl shouted back at her amidst the chaos, just as the dragon managed to burst through the roof. This experience was all too surreal, and she as honestly surprised that they had made it out alive...and that Hermione had been the first to just jump on top of a bloody dragon, of all things. She could not help but feel a bit proud, however, because this was certainly an amazing thing to be doing, no matter how dangerous. And it was her girlfriend— _I'll never get tired of that—_ that had come up with it!

"We're out, aren't we?" came the reply, and she heard Hermione quickly cast a spell at the dragon, which immediately roared in pain and took off, though rather clumsily; she could not blame it. It could have been trapped down there for over a century.

"You didn't let me finish!" Carina twisted about to peer back at her, feeling a grin appear on her face as she felt the wind in her hair. This was dangerous, this was absolutely insane, but…"I love it!"

It was also exhilarating.

The countryside flew by fast, and everything looked so small from this high—Carina found that this was a bit better than being on a broom, or even a hippogriff. Perhaps it was because her adrenaline was running high, and because this was the slightest bit of fun she had had in ages, but she found herself enjoying it.

Behind her, Hermione Granger could not help but smile faintly.


	36. Chapter 36

**Thirty-six is something, to say at least. I took some time to write it but there's really no action, just some P.O.V. switches and Carmione (apparently that's the ship name, according to a fan of mine) stuff that I hope you'll like, though it's mostly rather serious stuff. Please continue to review and check out The Time Jumper if you can!**

"Drop, now!"

Carina let go of the dragon's spike at Harry's call, and she plummeted to the ground with the others not far behind, hitting the ocean water hard. The solid hit stung a bit, but she ignored it and swam to shore, getting to her feet on the bank with the others; she shifted and shook her fur vigorously.

"Oi!" cried Ron, shielding his face and taking a step back. "Lay off, will you?"

She huffed at him and shifted back, running her hands through her hair, which had been plastered about her head. Her eyes found Hermione, who was standing just a bit farther off from the others, and she made her way over to the other girl.

"Are you alright?" she asked finally, watching as Hermione wrung out her dress and moved onto her hair.

"Fine," Hermione replied quietly, though Carina saw through the charade immediately. She was bothered by the event that had transpired before they broke into Gringotts, when Carina was supposed to be playing the character of Bellatrix Lestrange; perhaps she had played it a bit too well.

"Mione." The raven haired girl felt a pang in her chest and reached out, angling her partner's face so that they were looking directly at each other. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Hermione, who had been so brave earlier, looked away. All of Carina's previous adrenaline and excitement had long since faded by now, and now all she could feel was weary. Why could she not have offed the bloody goblin before, or left him in that manor? Then, they wouldn't be in this position. Or, they wouldn't have even gotten into Gringotts in the first place. "You did what you had to. I just couldn't help but be a bit...worried."

"Worried?" Gray eyes noticed how the other witch's shoulders slumped slightly. It was then that she knew exactly what Hermione had been worried about, and she swallowed hard. "You thought I was going to chop your head off. You thought I was going to slit your throat, or use the cruciatus on you."

The brunette did not answer.

"Oh, _Merlin_. Bloody _hell!_ You really…? Hermione, look at me."

"I'm sorry," repeated Hermione softly, though she met her eyes. "I couldn't help it. I didn't really think you would do anything that extreme, but it was all so real...until you nicked me. And then I sort of came to my senses, because she surely would have done worse."

She would have. Bellatrix Lestrange really would have slit her throat, cut off her head, or tortured her until her mind snapped. But that was where Carina Black drew the line, acting or not, _war_ or not, because she could not do that to Hermione Granger.

"Yes." Carina let out a breath and, after a moment or so's hesitation, held open her arms.

Hermione barrelled into them with such force that the other girl staggered back a bit, before holding the brunette firmly; the abruptness of it had caught her off guard, for she had expected just a bit of a pause. She buried her face in Hermione's hair, and her lips brushed over the place she had cut. "I'm sorry, I am."

Hermione's arms tightened around her torso. "I know. Really, Rina, it's alright."

The breath hitting her neck made the raven haired girl shiver slightly, but she did not move otherwise, standing there for what seemed like hours, waiting. Finally, when Hermione was the one to take a step back, Carina rubbed ruefully at her forearm, which was suddenly searing with pain. When she glanced down at it, she saw that it had been burnt pretty badly, though not to the third degree, at least. She had apparently not felt it nor noticed it had happened during the excitement of the break out.

Her girlfriend noticed. "What is it?"

"Got burnt a bit." Carina pulled down the sleeve, for she did not want her to worry over it when she could heal herself. "It's nothing."

She reached out and snagged Hermione's bag from a passing Harry—who had obviously intended to hand it to her and not have it stolen—and rummaged about, quickly finding her clothing, and passed it along to Hermione, who frowned.

~~~xxx~~~

Hermione took the bag and noticed how one glare from Carina had both Harry and Ron turning their backs as the raven haired girl swiftly began to change; the brunette winced at the copious amounts of scarring along her torso, chest and arms. That was where the main, larger bits were, though there were smaller ones scattered randomly everywhere else.

 _It's funny, how these stand out so much to me when I forget most of the time about the one on her face._

Though Hermione's attention had been previously directed at the scars, her eyes could not help but stray to the flat stomach, toned arms (from playing Quidditch, of course, though they were not so much as bulky like a Beater's would have been) and legs (obviously from all the time they had been _on_ the run, sprinting into battle and away from attackers, and possibly before if she had tried to whip herself back into some semblance of shape), and whole of the curved, wiry body before her. Carina did not have particularly wide hips, nor a very large chest, but she was proportioned well for her size and possessed a strength that she had lost during her time in Azkaban, though her ribs were still rather visible due to them all not getting enough nutrition these past few months.

During her observations, Hermione had not noticed that Carina had finally caught onto what was happening and slipped on her shirt, snapping the other girl from her daze.

Hermione ducked her head and felt her cheeks flush, though she did not miss the faint smirk on the raven haired girl's face as she turned away.

The brunette hastily followed suit in getting dressed, and they tossed the hideous wet clothing they had been wearing into the ocean—they did not need it anymore. And, any clothing reminiscent of Bellatrix she wanted to be rid of quickly.

She found it suspicious that Carina had hidden her arm like so, but surely she would say something if she were injured badly? If it were just burnt "a bit" as she had said, then there would be nothing to worry about, but if she were playing it off as less than it was, there would be a problem if it were not properly treated.

"Hermione," called Harry, brushing his fingers over his scar with a small wince. It was obvious he had had another sense of Voldemort. The boy did not look happy. "He's angry. Really, really angry. He wants us found."

She, Harry, and Ron all gathered in a group as they begun to speak over their plans, and it was, strangely, the redhead himself who noticed that Carina was missing.

"She's over there," he said suddenly, pointing. He was correct. Carina was sitting on a rock a far distance away, her back to them and wand out; concerned, Hermione made to stand, but Ron beat her to it. "No, I'll get her."

"Ron—" tried Hermione, who did not think this was such a good idea because of their tendency to harm each other at any opportunity, verbally, physically, or magically.

"I've got this." He was already walking away, and he looked back at her, huffing once. "I won't do anything to her."

Harry put a hand on her arm, and reluctantly, Hermione nodded.

~~~xxx~~~

Ron did not quite know what possessed him to volunteer to go after Carina, but when he finally made his way to the girl, as he peered over her shoulder, he could see quite clearly the burn on her wand arm, which she was attempting to heal with her left hand. She was proficient enough at it, he supposed, because it was not the angry red they were typically, but it seemed that she was definitely out of practice if the slightly clumsy way she held it was any indication.

The girl huffed, and she twirled her wand in her hand; Ron found himself being tugged forward as if by some invisible rope, and he fell into the sand beside her.

It appeared she was not quite as out of practice as he thought.

"Er, the others sent me after you," he finally managed, staring at the swollen, surely second degree burns she had received from the dragon and its fire. The fire that had nearly caught Hermione, but had caught Carina instead when they were fighting. "They were wondering where you were. We're discussing our plan."

Ron kept his tone polite, but beneath the surface he was feeling so many things at once. Jealousy for the girl that had been taken from him, anger at the other girl that had done such a thing, a twisted sense of self loathing for not being able to be happy for Hermione even though he thought she would do better with him, and the pain of the loss of a friend he had had once ago. It felt like it had been years ago, and now they were this, and he could not help but dislike Carina Black and who she had become. He was sure she felt the same.

"I'll be there later," Carina murmured, and her attention was returned again to the burn on her forearm. She let out a hiss as she prodded it with her wand. "Bloody hell." Her gray eyes flickered up to meet his, and a muscle worked in her jaw. "I already have a guess at what they're talking about. I'm not needed there at the moment."

 _You're not needed at all,_ Ron thought for a moment, before he inwardly berated himself with a mental grumble. He knew that was not right, because they did need her. If not for Carina, they would not have gotten into Gringotts without having to Imperio a small majority of goblins there, and if not for her impersonating Bellatrix, Hermione would have had to, and it was cruel to make her play her torturer.

 _And it's not anymore cruel to make Carina play her father's murderer? Her love's psychotic tormentor? The deranged cousin who tried to kill her?_ a voice within him whispered _. She volunteered to take Hermione's place, but it surely affected her more inside in different ways that you could not imagine._

He shook off the voice inside and replied grudgingly, "I guess. Why aren't you having Hermione heal it?"

She did not miss the twinge of bitterness his voice held, and she glanced up at him again. Perhaps, he knew, she felt a bit smug at having won Hermione over somehow, but he also knew that she had not expected it to happen, just like he had not. He had expected he and Hermione might reconcile and be together, but it had not happened. Instead, Hermione had chosen the dangerous Carina Black over the insecure Ron Weasley, the girl over the boy, the rich over the poor, black over red, scarred porcelain skin over skin marred with hundreds of freckles, the chaser over the keeper, the dark over the light. There were many comparisons that could be made, but instead he shut himself off from that part of his mind, from the pain, and focused himself on something else.

"She's healed enough of me," the raven haired girl removed her wand holster and tapped the tip of her wand to her forearm; a bandage sprung to wrap tightly around it. "And I can do it myself. It should be better in a couple days at most. The Black library was filled with healing spells along with…"

 _Along with the dark curses you taught yourself._ He'd guessed right about why she had spent the summer holed up in the Black Library, and apparently he had said it aloud without meaning to, for her lips curled up in a suppressed snarl, something that he had become accustomed to. It was animalistic, primal, and when she made such noises they always sounded like the predator that was inside her. When she bared her teeth, when she got angry, there was always the shadow of the wolf upon her face, cold and unforgiving and lethal.

"I did that so that I could protect us," she said sharply, lowly. Her fingers flexed over her wand. "And myself. It's worked well so far, so don't judge me or my methods. If you get hit by a dark curse out here and we can't go to a healer, who's going to have to heal you? Who will know how? _Me_ , that's who."

Ron nodded once, stiffly. He did not like being rebuked in such a way but she had a point, and if he fought with her now he certainly wouldn't get any points with Hermione. He was not the type to break up a relationship, but things could happen and he honestly hoped that they broke up—because, of course, the more extreme option involved Carina dying and leaving Hermione single, and even he did not want that.

He just wished this hadn't happened at all.

Carina pulled her sleeve down and stood, turning her back on him and transferred her wand holster back, fidgeting with it experimentally, before she winced at the tension it put on her burnt forearm and removed it, settling it instead on her left. Her wand disappeared into it.

"Let's get over there, then." She had obviously decided to join in on the conversation they had been having, though as the two glanced over, they could see Harry and Hermione watching silently, both looking slightly worried of the outcome. The raven haired girl noticed, and before Ron could think of standing as well, silently held out her uninjured arm, hand outstretched.

He knew what she wanted, and he clasped his hand to her forearm tightly, she doing the same as she jerked him to his feet with a strength he did not know she possessed. There was a bit of a struggle, of course, giving how much larger than her he was, but it was still done with more ease than he had expected. He should have expected it, given how they had been unable to move her from the door of the cell in Malfoy Manor.

Carina had already let go and was walking away, and Ron caught up to her in a few quick strides. When they rejoined the others, Carina was careful, it seemed, to sit down on Hermione's right rather than her left, so she would not bother her injured arm or draw attention to it. If the bookworm noticed, she did not give any indication and took the younger girl's hand in her own, entwining their fingers.

Ron swallowed hard and looked away.

~~~xxx~~~

They apparated to another forest shortly after discussing the plan, which was for the time being going to be that they camp out for a day or so before possibly attempting to get to Hogwarts. They would need to get to there to get the diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw, which they assumed must be there somewhere. It was Carina who had proposed they use fiendfyre for the destroying of both objects once they had collected the diadem. Or, rather, proposed that _she_ use fiendfyre since she thought she would be the best suited to use it, not to mention stop the flames from engulfing everything in sight.

So, that was why they were here, and Hermione found herself making her way outside the tent where Carina was keeping watch while Harry and Ron talked amongst themselves. When she left the tent, she at first did not see the other girl as she straightened, but then caught sight of Carina standing nearby, leaning against a tree and tapping her wand on her thigh as she watched diligently for intruders.

There was, however, only one thing wrong with this picture.

The wand wasn't in Carina's right hand. It was in her left.

"Why are you holding your wand like that?" Hermione questioned, making her way over to the other witch.

The raven haired girl did not turn to look at her. Hermione was not phased; it was clear that there had been no need to speak to announce herself, for she had been heard easily. Hermione moved to stand in front of her.

"Practice," replied Carina after a moment, eyes finally wandering away from the forest and to her girlfriend. Hermione detected something off, but did not call her out on it. "I might as well learn to use my left as well as my right."

"I see." The brunette nodded along, noticing how as she got closer, Carina shifted (not the Animagus kind, of course) ever so slightly, so that her right arm was further pressed into the tree and not easily noticeable. "Have you seen anything?"

"No."

"You've been standing in the same spot for hours, Carina." Hermione moved even closer. "Why don't you come inside and let me take over?"

She was concerned, because it was true; the younger girl had been standing in the same spot since nightfall, and it was already late morning, nearly afternoon of the next day. She needed rest.

"I'm fine here."

"You need to get some sleep. You'll be of no use to us if you're not fully rested," the bookworm pointed out, though not unkindly.

"I'll be no use at all if I'm sleeping." Hermione was no longer being paid attention to, for Carina was already scanning the trees yet again, nose twitching occasionally as she drew in a particularly deep breath; she was checking for unusual scents. Death Eater scents.

"You're so stubborn." Hermione shook her head, sighing slightly. She reached up to tap Carina's cheek, and she felt a surge of fondness, because only this girl would be so concerned with protecting them. "At least take a break, then. Talk to me. The boys are off in their own little world and they're sure to not come out of it anytime soon."

Gray eyes wandered back to her own, and the raven haired girl pushed herself off the tree, slipping her wand back into the holster before she crossed her arms. There was a faint smile on her lips when she peered back up again.

"Alright," she said, and chuckled lightly as she dropped to the ground. "Come on, then." Hermione made to sit down next to her, but there was a tug at her wrist that sent her toppling into Carina's lap, and for a moment the other girl looked nothing short of amused, until she seemed to realize that Hermione had not said anything yet and paused, hesitant. "Is this alright?"

"Yes," managed the brunette finally, shaking off any reservations she might have had. She cleared her throat, and a question she had been meaning to ask came to her mind. Tentatively, she asked it. "How did you do it? Play _her._ After all she's done to us, to _you_ , are you sure you're okay after that?"

Carina stared at her blankly for a moment, before her facade cracked and she seemed to decide there was no point in hiding anything. "I just didn't think about it. Or, I tried not to," she admitted. "If I didn't think and only acted, there would be no time to muddle my mind with all the bad. I did what I had to, and I hope I never have to become her again." She swallowed. "But I did notice one thing; we're similar, Bellatrix and I. Weasley has brought that to my attention on more than one occasion, not to mention those Snatchers. They didn't say it, but I saw. We're both ruthless monsters hell bent on killing and torturing people for varying reasons. She can look at me, her younger cousin, turn her wand on me and make me feel as much pain as she wants without remorse. She could look at my father, another cousin, and send him straight through that bloody veil of death after she killed him. I tore the throat out of a man and I didn't care; I want to make her suffer, she's supposed to be my _family,_ and I don't care. I want to watch her fall—I want to hear her _scream_. I want to see that look of terror in her eyes when she realizes that she's about to die and her master isn't there to save her, not from me, not this time. I want her to realize that this time, she's alone; this time, she isn't going to live. There will be no glory, no master to return to, no family left to speak of. Just the end."

The raven haired girl's speech made Hermione feel a bit nauseous. She remembered well the people that had died not at the hand of Bellatrix, but Carina. The blood that had dripped from her lips when she ripped the throat from Scabior, the same lips she found herself kissing nowadays; Hermione could see it in her mind's eye, what the damaged child and then charming girl had turned into.

Carina Black, Undesirable Number Two, with the cold gray eyes and the unforgiving temper, with the wicked smile that struck the brunette everytime she saw it. The girl with the vast knowledge of dark curses, the one that could turn into a beast with a wild snarl and sharp fangs, the one who could sit here and talk about murder and torture and feel numb to it all. The teen who had shown herself on many occasions to have that innate madness the Black family seemed to possess, that spot of darkness inside straining to break free and wreak havoc on anyone who crossed her.

It was a frightening prospect. _She_ was frightening, could be utterly terrifying when she wanted to be; she was dangerous. She could kill Hermione right now on the spot, could slaughter Ron and Harry in the tent, unaware of the conversation going on outside away from where they sat.

But Carina Black would not. Because, though she had done, _was_ all those things, she was also much more than what she could be.

She was also the girl who had, at eleven, leapt through fire for her friend and faced off the Dark Lord and his host; the girl who had went off to face a Basilisk, the girl who could nearly kill her own father at thirteen to protect her friends, who had offered herself up to be eaten by a werewolf to give the others time to escape. Carina was the one who had soothed Hermione's nightmares of her parents, who had taken curses and daggers alike for those she was close to and would surely leap in the way again if it meant Hermione would live. If it meant Luna, or even Ginny or Harry would live—she might even save Ron Weasley if the situation were called for.

Carina was always there when Hermione or Luna needed her, had watched out for them and others in her own ways and cared for them more deeply than anyone else could have thought possible for being as damaged a person as she was. She had not once abandoned them to what would surely be their fates, especially not in Malfoy Manor, and would surely do anything for them. She constantly went along with the strange whims of Luna Lovegood without complaint, and even when she was suffering in silence still she managed to find it in her to look after Hermione in her own subtle ways. She was a complicated person, sure, but she was also a beautiful one; though her heart was as scarred as the rest of her, she loved deeply, with everything in her, and that made her special.

There were many things Hermione could think about for this girl, many good things and many bad alike. But, the bad didn't matter, because in the end, Carina Black was still the strong willed young woman she had come to care for, possibly have even fallen in love with, and—

"You're not a monster."

A frown tugged at Carina's lips as she stared at Hermione, who had blurted it out the words very suddenly and without much more thought on it.

"Did you not hear a word I just said?" The raven haired girl clearly thought her girlfriend was insane. "Did that not make you feel any differently?"

"Was it supposed to?"

"Bloody hell, and you're the smartest witch of our age? You're not running?"

"I didn't before," Hermione said steadily, straightening. As she took one of Carina's hands in her own, she noticed that it was shaking and felt a pang. _She thought that by voicing this to me, I'd want to leave after. For all the bravado she's shown, she's actually afraid._ "And I won't now." She watched the younger girl carefully. "These are dark times. Sometimes, killing is necessary. Sometimes, we need to do what has to be done and protect those we care for. You've done that. While I might not approve of your methods, I don't care for you any less than before, no matter what I've seen. Bellatrix—" She stumbled over the name, before forcing herself to continue evenly. "—will deserve whatever you intend to do to her. You want her to suffer as she's made countless others do, and I understand that. I won't stop you. In fact, I'll be relieved when she's gone. I'm not going to leave you, Rina, so stop trying to chase me away."

"I don't mean to," murmured Carina, and Hermione squeezed the trembling hand in her own. "I'm worried you'll be disgusted by me. That you'll think of me like others do."

"How could I?" The brunette shook her head. "If I were afraid of you, would I really be sitting here telling you that you're not some monster, instead of stupefying you and running off?"

"No." Carina's eyes were downcast, and her fingers slid from Hermione's to pull up her right sleeve and reveal the bandage on her forearm. "I'm sorry for lying earlier. I did get burnt back in Gringotts, but I've been healing myself with some spells I know that work well enough. It should be better in a couple days."

"Oh, Rina," Hermione sighed, and reached over to brush aside the dark hair that had fallen in the other girl's face. "At least let me put some dittany on it."

Carina glanced up at her and nodded once. Hermione waved her wand to summon the small bottle, and then carefully unwrapped the bandage. The sight that greeted her was not a pretty one, but Carina had been right—it was healing well enough, though the dittany was bound to help it along even further. The raven haired girl sat there patiently, only wincing once when the dittany was dabbed along her forearm, and then Hermione tucked the bottle in her pocket and tapped the bandage; it wound itself tightly around Carina's arm.

Said girl flexed her arm and clenched and unclenched her hand, twisting it about to be sure that the bandage was on properly, before nodding in satisfaction and slid her sleeve back down.

Unable to help herself, Hermione leaned forward to kiss her girlfriend softly. It was, of course, immediately returned, and when the bookworm pulled away to look at her, she could see Carina's lips twitch.

"I should get injured more often if that's what happens after I get treated."

Hermione swatted her on the shoulder. "Don't even think about it!"

Carina curled an arm around Hermione and pulled her closer, and the older girl could feel the warm breath on her neck and felt goosebumps rise on her arms. "I don't know, it sounds pretty appealing."

Hermione knew she was teasing and was happy that her mood had improved slightly, though she gently scolded, "Carina, promise me."

"You'll have to do something for me first."

Rolling her eyes, the brunette twisted to face Carina, who was watching her with the hint of a smirk on her face. "And that would be?"

"Kiss me."

Hermione was more than happy to oblige.


	37. Chapter 37

**Blah blah blah, here is thirty-seven for your reading pleasure. Well, as well as this:**

Whispers follow as she walks

she holds her head up high

No one listens when she talks

or looks her in the eye

They do not listen to her pleas

or when she breaks, her cries

They knock her down onto her knees

and say she speaks with lies

They drag her down a darkened hall

where cloaked demons glide down after

She huddles up against the wall

there will be no more laughter.

 **I've been in a poetry mood as of late and decided to write things involving the story. Feedback on the poems as well as the story would be very much appreciated, as well as reviewing on my story The Time Jumper. Anyway, here you go.**

So, they had not gotten to sleep as they had planned, much to Ron's irritation and Carina's own exasperation, and had instead been coerced by Harry to disapparate to Hogsmeade under the Invisibility Cloak. She had, of course, immediately regretted the decision the minute they were underneath, for whilst she was squished into Harry, Hermione was pressed into the side of Ron, tucked securely under his arm. Swallowing the growl that was sure to rise, she diverted her attention instead to the shouts of the Death Eaters, who were attempting to call them out after failing to summon the Invisibility Cloak.

 _And thank Merlin for that_.

The raven haired girl let out a low breath, realizing very suddenly that their feet were surely being seen, especially with she and Ron underneath with their longer limbs and taller statures. They would be caught soon, unless no one noticed that there were disembodied feet wandering about Hogsmeade.

"Bloody hell," she hissed, feeling the sudden chill enter the air and recognizing the nervous twisting of her stomach. A wave of dread hit her, and she shuddered, gritting her teeth as she raised her wand. " _Expecto...ex…"_

 _"Disgrace,"_ came the whispers at once, though she knew that only she could hear them. _"Stain on the family, you worthless little blood traitor! We could never love you, never—"_ The voices shifted back and forth from Bellatrix, to her mother, to her father, to Remus, to Luna, to Hermione, to her former foster parents, and back, and then suddenly they were speaking in unison, growing louder and louder still as green light flashed before her eyes. _"You killed him, you killed them...monster, you're a monster…"_

 _Blood dripping from her lips, trickling down her chin, and a man screamed over and over again while they watched; she snarled. She wanted him to suffer, wanted him to **die**...her teeth tore into him with renewed vigor, and when she stared down at his face, she did not see Scabior but instead Hermione Granger, brown eyes glassy, form covered in blood as she took in shallow, shuddering breaths. _

_"You," she choked out, and Carina only barely understood because most of it was garbled, for her throat was ripped apart so savagely that she was gargling her own blood the more she opened and closed her mouth to speak. Hermione's head lolled, and Carina panicked, cupping the other witch's cheeks with her own now blood stained hands, calling for her over and over, running her hands over matted brown hair. The blood smeared everywhere, and when those eyes finally focused on her, despite everything, she could just make out Hermione breathing to her, "You killed me."_

Carina came to on a hard wooden floor, knelt over a bucket with her hands clutching either side as she suddenly leaned forward and vomited; she kept her head hanging and brushed away the hands that had attempted to gather her hair back.

All she could taste was blood, even through the vomit, and she realized vaguely that the blood was her own; she had bitten her lip very hard, it seemed. The bile rose to her throat again as she remembered what she had seen, and she was soon leaned over the bucket again, retching once more.

"And she's supposed to be the dark one?" came a dry remark, and she lifted her head to turn a glare onto the man before her, Aberforth Dumbledore.

Carina pulled herself to her feet and wiped her mouth with her sleeve, scowling as she pushed down the memory of a nightmare she had had recently, the one she had just seen, in fact. It had startled her that the person in her dreams, usually her father or mother or Remus, had shifted into Hermione. It struck her deeply.

"What happened back there?" accused Ron. "You just froze mid spell, and we had to bloody well drag you in here because you weren't moving!"

She did not answer and instead looked away. She could feel Hermione's concerned gaze on her, but she did not meet them and instead focused her attention on Dobby, who had latched himself onto her legs and was staring up at her with big eyes.

"Carina Black!" he cried. "Dobby is so happy to see you alive!" He hugged her legs tightly, and she forced a smile at him. He paused when he caught sight of the bucket and snapped his fingers; it disappeared, and when she finally opened her mouth to speak to him, her breath was clear and no longer smelt of vomit.

"Thank you," she muttered after a moment, and he pulled away to nod at her, ears flapping.

"Anything for the witch who saved Dobby's life!"

She had nearly forgotten that, but now that she remembered, her chest burned with the memory.

"You're the girl he's been prattling on about," said Aberforth, obviously putting two and two together.

"Yes, she is," Harry responded quickly, intervening so that they could get to where they needed to go. "Listen, we need your help—"

"Help?" The aged man stared at him, before turning away to busy himself at his counter. "I've risked my skin enough for you already, Potter. I sent that elf after you, and you're lucky I could pass my goat off for a stag, else you'd all be gone right now."

"I know, but—"

"No."

"Listen to me," it was obvious that Harry was frustrated by now. "Dumbledore gave me a mission, and I need to follow through."

Aberforth did not turn, but his voice lowered darkly. "Sending children to do his dirty work, is he? Well, whatever he wants you to do, don't. You'll all only get yourselves killed. I suggest you find a place to hide."

"Hide?" echoed Hermione in disbelief. "Sir, we need to—"

"Complete my brother's mission, I know." The wizard waved a hand, not pleased. "This is my last bit of advice for you kids—leave. Run."

Ron and Harry both tried to argue at once, but Aberforth was having none of it.

Quite frankly, neither was Carina, who was fed up with everything by this point and no longer wanted to sit around and wait. Her sickness gone, she stomped up to the man and grabbed him by the arm, jerking him around to face her.

Aberforth Dumbledore's eyes burned with power and more than a little anger, though he held it in check; the girl suppressed a wince at the things a powerful man like him could do to her. She was not naive enough to think she could beat him, ever, but she did not back down. "I'd watch it if I were you, Black. I saved your lives."

"And now you're back to hiding like a coward," she snapped back, the fire inside her reigniting once more. "You want us to run, but we won't. We're not like you. We want this war to end, and we want to stop them from hurting people. You're older, you're more experienced, and you're an adult—why aren't you out there fighting, huh? Self preservation?" She straightened. "Either you help us, or we run out there on our own and get ourselves killed. Our blood will be on your hands. Can you live with that?"

Aberforth said nothing, and her eyes strayed to the portrait of the serene blonde girl hanging on the wall. She turned her attention back to him, filled with a new determination; she knew what to say, now.

"Ariana would want you to."

"You know nothing!" he suddenly shouted furiously, before stumbling back against the counter and bracing himself as he murmured, "Nothing."

"Then explain." She took a step forward to match him.

He was silent for a long few moments, and Carina forced herself to have patience until he finally spoke again. "We got into a duel—my brother, Grindewald, and I. There were spells flying everywhere...Ariana came outside. She got in the way, and a spell hit her. She was killed. To this day, we still don't know who did it—it could have been me. I was supposed to protect her, and now…" His eyes trailed over to the portrait behind him.

"She's gone." The raven haired girl nodded once, understanding. But she did not have time to comfort a man for something that had happened so long ago. "You can't do anything about it. It could have been you. It could have been Grindewald, or Dumbledore. But whatever the case, if you hide alone here and don't fight, this will never end. You'll never get peace, things will only get worse, and more people, more innocents will die. Can you handle it?"

Aberforth did not speak to her, and instead seemed to make a decision as he turned toward the portrait. "You know what to do."

Ariana Dumbledore nodded and then disappeared. A few moments later, there were two distinct shapes at the very back off in the distance. Just before they could reach the front, the portrait swung aside to reveal the most surprising person.

Neville Longbottom.

The boy was tall, sturdily built, and covered in cuts and bruises and other various injuries; he definitely looked worse for wear, but nevertheless grinned when he saw them.

"I can't believe you're here," he exclaimed. "Here, come on—if we want to get to the castle we should head out now." He led them into the tunnel, and before the portrait swung closed he called back, "Oh, Abe, be prepared for a few more visitors that'll be needing to come in."

They could hear the old wizard grumbling to himself as they were shut in darkness.

Neville lit his wand, and Carina pulled her own but made no move to light it; she kept it gripped loosely in her hand for the sake of caution.

As the boy proceeded to explain how the Carrows ruled the school and tortured students for fun, she harshly bit her tongue to keep herself from swearing loudly. If this was how Neville looked and if the others looked worse, she could only imagine what Luna must look like.

They made their way to the end of the tunnel and stopped just long enough to open the door, and the minute Harry was seen, roars of, "POTTER!" came from everywhere as the boy climbed down after Neville. It was a bit of a drop, but Ron and Carina managed next; absently, as her eyes searched the room, she held a hand out to Hermione, who nevertheless took it and hopped down herself.

The door closed, and when Carina's eyes found Luna Lovegood, she immediately released Hermione's hand and scooped the blonde up in her arms, squeezing her tight.

As the younger girl returned the embrace, she murmured, "It seems we're not quite dead yet."

"Yet," agreed Carina, realizing that she had literally lifted Luna off her feet, and carefully sat her down. She noticed how Harry, Ron, and Hermione had all gathered closer, and how the eyes of everyone else were currently on them.

"What're you doing here?" called Seamus, craning his neck to look at them over the others. "You wouldn't be here without a reason—the school is full of Death Eaters!"

Harry seemed to steel himself before he began to explain (omitting the horcrux bit, of course), and Carina listened intently to the many different responses they garnered involving Ravenclaw's lost diadem. However, she became distracted when fingers laced through her own, and she knew immediately that they were not Hermione's.

She sniffed once, though it was unnecessary despite the smell of honeysuckle and cherries. _Luna. Obviously._

"There's still more to be done," the blonde said softly, and Carina glanced over at her, feeling a brief wave of calm wash over her at the familiar, steady silver eyes that met her own. "But we'll fight. Everyone will."

"I know," the raven haired girl squeezed her hand and raked sharp eyes over the crowd. Many of the older years, including Luna, did indeed look like they had been put through quite a lot, but she knew the greater majority would participate in the battle that was sure to come. The only real problem would be getting the younger years to safety. A tug at her sleeve snapped her from her daze, and she found herself staring down at a small, sandy haired first year who was staring up at her, brown eyes alight.

"You're Carina Black," the boy said, and he looked more than a little excited, no matter how hard he seemed to be trying to hide it. He did not look nearly as worse for wear as the older years, though there was a cut across his cheek.

Carina furrowed her brows, unsure of what she should do, before she settled on nodding. "Yes."

"I'm Jakob Marks." He fidgeted at her silence and hastily released her sleeve when he realized he had not let go. However, when she quirked a brow at him, he took that as an invitation to continue. "Is it true you escaped Gringotts on a dragon?"

There were some calls from those who had overheard and were clearly disbelieving, but the room went abruptly silent as Carina Black dropped Luna's hand and crouched before the boy. "Yes."

"Whoa," he breathed. "That's wicked! How're you still alive?"

The raven haired girl inwardly sighed, but nevertheless replied because he was not being rude, simply curious, and there was no need to frighten him more than he already was or was sure to be shortly.

"It took a lot," she finally settled on telling him. "We almost didn't make it, but Hermione over there had the brilliant idea to ride the bloody thing out of the bank, and here we are."

"Awesome!" Jakob earnestly regarded her. "I've heard a lot about you, you know."

"Yeah?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I think you're brilliant."

Carina stared at him. "Have you gone round the bend?"

"No!" Jakob fervently shook his head. "I really do think you're brilliant. You do stuff no one else has got the guts to do, and you always win the fights you're in, and now you're here to fight and protect the school!"

Carina continued to stare. _He. Is. Mad. Completely and utterly mad._ But, she knew that she could not just crush what hope he had—it would be cruel.

"I'm no hero, kid," she took the boy by the shoulders, letting out a breath as she forced him to look at her. "This war...it's no guarantee. We might not win. I might not win this one."

"You are," piped up another voice firmly. It was another first year, a girl who briefly introduced herself as Delilah. "I believe in you. We all do."

"Yeah!" cried another first year boy, and a group of them stepped forward as well. "He might be Harry Potter and the Chosen One and all that rubbish, but you're _Carina_ _Black!_ If anybody can help end this war, it's you!"

"You'll keep us safe!" came another shout from the group; it was from a girl, this time. "We're not afraid!"

There was a chorus of agreement from the others, and Carina released Jakob's shoulders, gazing around at the assortment of first and second years, even a handful of third years, that had gathered around her. She knew she should be realistic, knew that she should tell them that they very well should be afraid and prepare for the worst, knew that she should tell them that she couldn't guarantee anything. She knew she should be a bit harsh with them, knock them into their senses, but at the moment all she could see was a bunch of children about to have their innocence taken away. Children that, if caught in battle, would be tortured and torn apart and killed, just like she herself was bound to be the minute she stepped foot out there.

These children still retained a semblance of naivety she had not had at that age, and unshakeable hope in her that she could not break, not yet.

 _If they saw me in battle, if they'd seen the things I've done...they'd definitely change their minds. They'd run away screaming—they **should** be running away screaming._

She opened her mouth, ready to tell them as much, but abruptly closed it again. She could not bring herself to do it.

 _I don't want you to be afraid,_ she realized. _You should, but I don't want you to have to be. I've been through enough to last me a lifetime or more, and there's still more yet to come for me. I've paved my way. I might die today. But that doesn't matter, because I won't let the same thing happen to you, any of you._

Carina saw how they all watched her, shifting on their feet and waiting for an answer, and she gave them one.

"I won't let anything happen to you," she promised them, gripping Jakob's shoulder's for a brief moment again as she directed her eyes about to each one of them. "Not if I can help it."

She only noticed then how the room, the entire room, to be exact, had gone completely and utterly silent. The other students had heard every single word she'd said, every word they had said, and were all staring at her with wide eyes, some openly gaping.

She winced and glanced up at Luna, who had the hint of a smile on her lips as Carina slowly got to her feet.

~~~xxx~~~

The moment the young students began professing their belief in Carina, Hermione had completely abandoned listening to Harry and instead focused her attention on the scene before her, of her girlfriend knelt before a crowd of children. The way they professed her belief in her was sweet, and her flustered look rather endearing, but her promise to them had hit Hermione hard. She had not known Carina to be particularly patient with children, or to really acknowledge them at all, nor even if she _liked_ them, but it appeared that she had changed more than the brunette realized.

She saw how Carina winced and stood, releasing Jacob Marks' shoulder, and cast her eyes about the room; their former fellow students were watching, completely and utterly astounded, and maybe just a bit moved.

Those gray eyes found hers, and Hermione saw that they were gleaming.

Carefully, Hermione pushed her way through the crowd and made to stand by the other girl, who turned to glance at her.

"That was something," remarked Hermione quietly, leaning closer so that Carina could hear. "Why did you do it?"

"I wasn't going to," the raven haired girl murmured back, and then met her gaze, unwavering. "I couldn't. They're already living in hell, not to mention there's a war going on outside. They don't need to be thrown into it like we were, facing bloody Dark Lords and Basilisks, Acromantula and Werewolves, three headed dogs and a hoard of dementors at once. _You_ know."

Hermione did know. She knew better than anyone, and she wouldn't wish it on those children for the world, but…

"How do you plan on protecting them?"

"I don't know." Carina sighed and ran a hand through her hair; her eyes found the children, and they were all grinning and waving at her. In spite of herself, it seemed, her lips twitched. When she turned back, she was solemn again. "Send them through Aberforth's way, maybe? He could hide them…"

In spite of their situation and the things going on, Hermione felt a surge of pride for Carina, who was handling this the best she could and was genuinely worried over the safety of the younger years. Yet, she herself was worried for Carina, especially after her reaction to the dementors.

 _"Carina, we have to move!" hissed Harry, shaking her slightly. She nearly toppled, and when Hermione caught her she almost buckled under the dead weight. Wide, unseeing gray eyes stared up at her, and then Carina convulsed, entire body trembling as they fluttered shut._

 _"Help me!" Hermione whispered with a grunt, and Ron reached over to grab one of the girl's arms and loop it around his neck, though the position was awkward because he was already hunched over in order to fit under the cloak._

 _"What's wrong with her?" managed the redhead, as Aberforth ushered them inside. Harry whipped the cloak from them, and Ron and Hermione lowered Carina onto her back._

 _"That's the infamous Carina Black, eh?" commented Aberforth, looking rather unimpressed. "Doesn't seem so great to me."_

 _"I don't know," Hermione ignored the old man as she answered Ron, leaning over to grab Carina's quivering hand, worried._

 _Aberforth suddenly snorted. "I do."_

 _The brunette's head shot up immediately. "You do? Please, sir, what happened?"_

 _"Dementors affect a person strongly depending how terrible the memory. Or memories. I'd wager she's done and seen a bunch of things that're finally catching up with her."_

 _"Her childhood wasn't the best," offered Harry in defense. "It was horrific, actually. Worse than mine."_

 _The old wizard nodded once. "That'd do it."_

 _Carina's body suddenly seized, and her back arched; hazy gray eyes snapped open, and she bolted upright, choking. She swallowed hard, not quite seeming to realize what was happening—she was not really seeing them._

 _ **She's going to puke,** realized Hermione, hastily shoving a bucket handed over by Aberforth in front of the other girl, who leaned forward onto her knees and just managed to hold her head over the bucket before she started vomiting._

"Hermione!" Carina shook her, and the brunette snapped out of her daze. Gray eyes roved over her face for a moment before steeling. "We have to get moving."

Glancing back, Hermione noticed how the students were reluctantly filing away in regard to some sort of announcement that had been made, and she could see Harry and Ron alongside the sea of them, waiting against the wall and craning their necks to look over the crowd. Quickly, the girls joined their companions.

"Alright, look," Harry said immediately, gesturing to the small trickle of students that had stayed behind. "I need you guys to stay here with them, wait for the Order to show up…"

"Harry—" tried Hermione.

"Someone needs to stay and fill them in. Look, I've got to go—"

"I'm coming, then," Carina interrupted, moving away from Hermione to take his side. Her eyes wandered to Ron. "Stay here, fill them in, and watch for trouble. Be ready. We'll meet up if…" She stopped for a moment, and Hermione felt dread pool in her stomach when the other teen did not go on.

"We'll meet up when we can," finished Harry, not bothering to tell Carina otherwise. He knew full well she'd come along anyway.

Reluctantly, Hermione nodded and took a step back with Ron as Harry and Carina slipped into the crowd. Just before they disappeared, the raven haired girl gave her a meaningful look, one that did nothing to help the brunette's unease. She knew what Carina had stopped herself from saying.

 _If we don't get killed._

She could not imagine a world without Carina Black, and Hermione sighed as she made her way to the radio with Ron.

She would just have to hope for the best.


	38. Chapter 38

**Man, it's been a bit since I've written anything for this...I've been pretty busy as of late, though thankfully I didn't leave you hanging for a whole year or something, huh? I've had a lot of inspiration lately as well and have been writing things that will take place after BoS. One is an AU where Hermione does reject Carina and how, after the war, she and Luna end up in Forks with Teddy, where they find that they have soulmates and get thrown into the drama there. Another is something of a future, nineteen years later, next generation sorta fic, but with Carina's three children (triplets) Rigel, Rose (Rosalind, because Hermione in the fic insists that the tradition of having celestial names, constellations and moons and planets and stars and such, isn't a bad one to have and wanted it to continue), and Caelum. It follows the adventures they have (mainly Rigel, I think so far) as well as a bit of Carina/Hermione as well being all parent-y (and sometimes, not so much). Anyway, enough with my raving, here you go-please review!**

 **Oh, I also found this, which reminds me of Carina:**

 **You are a thing**

 **both beautiful**

 **and terrible,**

 **and you deserve**

 **someone**

 **who treats you**

 **like the moon**

 **and can love**

 **the dark side**

 **of your soul too.**

 **—Nikita Gill**

"We're going with them to the Great Hall," Harry informed her quietly, as they weaved in and out of the crowd of students marching that direction now. Carina found the silence unnerving as they moved, no other sound except the stamping of feet against stone. "Stay hidden, alright? Here."

He passed her a Gryffindor robe and slipped on the extra that had been slung over his arm. Before she could think to ask where he had gotten it, he was gone, having slipped away and a bit farther ahead, to where Ginny Weasley was. Huffing, Carina slid on the robe and then ducked her head, falling into line alongside the others.

It was not long before they reached the Great Hall, and instead of the clusters of students she expected, all pressed together, they were instead separated by houses; Snape and the Carrows stood on the platform, watching.

"Now," said Snape, and his voice echoed through the hall. His tone brooked no room for argument and was quite grave. "It has come to my attention Harry Potter is here in the castle, accompanied by Carina Black and their companions. If anyone knows anything, has any information, I urge you...step forward now."

Some students shifted anxiously on their feet whilst others discreetly turned their heads this way and that to check for the impostors, and Carina kept her head down as several eyes passed over her. No one spoke.

"If you have any knowledge of their whereabouts and you do not step forth, your punishment will be severe. This is your last warning."

Yet still, no one opened their mouths and no one moved from their places, and Snape kept his face carefully blank as his dark eyes roved over them all; Carina felt a hand brush hers and ever so slightly tilted her head. From the corner of her eye, she could see Ginny Weasley beside her, inclining her chin in the faintest of motions to where Harry was already moving.

Carina slipped by her, but as she did, tapped the girl on the back in thanks as she moved to stand beside Harry, away from the students, out of the crowd, and out in the open for all to see.

Harry cast aside his robe, and Carina allowed hers to fall from her shoulders as the furious boy demanded, "How dare you? How dare you stand where he stood and call yourself headmaster? Tell them how it happened that night—tell them how you looked him in the eye, the man who _trusted_ you, and killed him! _Tell them!"_

Snape abruptly drew his wand, and in an instant, Carina had her own in her hand, thinking, _The things I get myself into with this boy around._

Before she could so much as open her mouth to say a spell, or even cast a silent one, Professor McGonagall was suddenly in front of the two of them and shoving them aside, out of harm's way, with her own wand drawn as she faced down the headmaster.

The raven haired girl felt two parts offended and grateful; while she could have held her own for some sort of time, she was glad McGonagall had come to their defense. She truly was a great Head of House to have, for she always protected her students, even when they may no longer be classified as such.

Carina watched Snape falter slightly, wand lowering in a motion so small that hardly anyone else would have noticed, and his eyes flashed. He appeared rather...reluctant. But then, his wand was back up and his grip tightened as he flung a spell at the old witch, who blocked it quickly and then fired off her own spell three times in quick succession.

Snape deflected them all from himself, but the last struck back and knocked his companions onto the floor; it looked rather painful. McGonagall held up her wand to fire again, but then the man suddenly drew up his cloak and jumped; he was nothing but a blur of black as he moved, and Carina had never seen anything like it as he leapt out the window, his former professor's cry of, "Coward!" following after him.

He was gone.

Cheers erupted throughout the hall, but Carina felt anything but cheery even as the torches lit up and illuminated the room, casting away the shadows from before. It was, if only for a moment, calm in the hall; however, it did not last long when everything fell eerily silent.

Then, the hissing started, coming in the form of a voice some of them (Carina and Harry in particular) knew all too well, " _You have fought well...bring me Harry Potter, and you shall be spared. Bring me Harry Potter, and none of you shall be harmed...bring me Harry Potter…"_

The voice had started up a round of screaming and many were covering their ears or had sunk to the floor; Carina herself flinched when it first began, unable to help herself. It was Voldemort himself, they knew, who continued to warn them that if they did not bring Harry Potter to him, there would be consequences.

" _You have until midnight,"_ he finished, and the voice faded away into nothingness, leaving the hall in silence yet again before the murmurs began from every side.

Harry himself stood in the very center with Carina by his side, and the girl had a feeling that this would not end very well at all.

Her suspicions were proved when Pansy Parkinson pointed and called, "Well, there he is, someone grab him!"

Carina fingered her wand and leveled it between Parkinson's eyes, which had widened dramatically as she fumbled for her own.

 _Silencio!_

Parkinson opened and closed her mouth, glaring, and turned to her housemates for support; she found none, and Carina felt the barest of smirks appear on her face.

 _The pig deserved it. Of course they won't help her—I wouldn't either, if I were halfway decent and people like her were giving_ my _house a bad name._ The raven haired girl felt a hand brush her own, and she glanced over briefly to see Hermione standing there, Ginny by Harry's side and Ron with the rest of the Order behind them. _When did they get here?_

Apparently, it seemed, she had been a bit too preoccupied to notice them entering the hall, and Hermione gave her a sideways look when she saw Pansy Parkinson's soundlessly moving mouth as she and the other Slytherins were escorted from the hall by Filch.

Carina straightened her back when she saw the Order gather around them and Remus and Tonks approach her. _Wait, Tonks? Didn't she have a baby? Oh, bloody buggering hell!_

"Can't you, you know, _not_ fight?" growled Carina when they approached, and Tonks only shook her head.

"No," she said fiercely. "If Remus is fighting, so am I. It killed me being out of commission for nine months as it is—I won't sit around and do nothing again if I can help it."

"And what about Teddy?" The raven haired girl advanced on her, but was stopped by Hermione's restraining hand on her arm. She slowly glanced over and, through gritted teeth, commanded, "Please let go of me."

"Carina," tried Hermione, who did not loosen her grip. "We need to move, we can't just stand here—"

"I _said,"_ Carina ripped her arm away, feeling rage overtake her. " _Let go of me."_ She did not turn back to see her girlfriend's reaction and instead grabbed her cousin by the upper arms. "That little boy will have no one if you're gone, do you really want him to lose his parents? He'll have to grow up just like Harry did, just like _I_ did, always wondering and yearning and-and…" She saw Remus and Tonks exchange small, fond (yet still so sorrowful) smiles. " _What?"_

"This is exactly why we wanted you to be godmother," Remus told her, reaching out to squeeze her shoulder. "Because if something _does_ happen to us, he won't be alone. He may have Andromeda, but he'll also have you. And I know—"

" _We_ know," corrected Tonks, nodding alongside him.

"—we know," he continued, more serious than she had ever seen him. "That you'd go through hell and back to make sure our son is safe."

"We trust you, Carina." Her older cousin locked hands with her husband. "We know you'll look after him. Now, go. You have things to do, and so do we."

Carina felt her temper cooling and nodded once, before she turned on her heel and began to stride away, Hermione hot on her heels; she switched her wand to her left hand and grabbed the brunette's in her own, lacing their fingers together.

"I'm sorry," she murmured.

"I know," came the soft reply, and together, they threw themselves into the sea of people; they knew where they had to go.

~~~xxx~~~

In Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, Carina and Hermione stood together, hand in hand before the sink that would inevitably lead them into the Chamber of Secrets, where they basilisk fang they needed would be. It had seemed like an easy enough mission, except…

"Neither of us speak parseltongue," said Hermione hurriedly. "But we'll have to try."

Carina nodded and moved forward, crouching before the sink as she struggled to recall the hissing she had heard Harry emit so long ago. It took a few moments before she finally let out a strangled hiss; the sink did not move. Hermione's attempt was no better, if even worse.

Carina tried again, and again, and again, until just when she was about to frustratedly slam her fist into the tile, the sink ever so slowly slid aside, revealing a long, dark tunnel she remembered all too well.

"Brilliant!" Hermione moved ahead of her and peered down as Carina straightened and carefully did the same. "Let's go, then."

Before the raven haired girl could stop her, the other witch jumped and went sliding off into the darkness, leaving her with no other alternative than to follow, swearing the entire way down.

When she landed, it was rough and she came shooting out of the tunnel, landing directly on Hermione and sending them both sprawling; she found herself hovering overtop of Hermione on her forearms, their faces dangerously close together.

Brown eyes watched her and pale cheeks flushed; Carina got to her feet and pulled Hermione up beside her.

"There's one more way in," she whispered, edging over the scattered piles of bones and making her way to stand before the large door. Twisting her tongue, she forced a hiss, and this time, it worked on the first try as the door rolled open. She stepped inside first, memories of this terrible place flashing before her eyes the further ahead she went.

" _Carina, run!" Harry shouted frantically as the Basilisk slithered toward her and the prone form of Ginny Weasley._

" _BLOODY HELL!" the raven haired girl screamed, and heaved the redhead into her arms before staggering back quickly, sagging under the weight. The Basilisk struck and missed at the spot they had been, but then its head whipped around to face her again and she allowed Ginny to slide to the floor as she raised her wand. "BOMBARDA!"_

 _It would have been questionable how a second year could know such a spell, but there was no one around to care about such a thing aside from her panicked friend, the unconscious first year, the enormous snake, and the ghostly apparition of the teenage Lord Voldemort._

 _The spell hit the Basilisk in the side of what would be its neck, and it was enough to blow a small dent in its skin, but nothing more; its scales were too hard._

 _The tail lashed out and slapped her wand roughly from her hand, and Carina tripped and fell beside Ginny, hissing in pain as she held her stinging hand to her chest. As the Basilisk advanced, she grappled uselessly in search for her wand as Harry began to rush forward, and her hand came into contact with a piece of cloth; the Sorting Hat._

 _Desperate, she stuck her hand inside and hoped to Merlin that something magical would happen, because if it didn't, she and her friends would surely die (she with her hand in a talking hat, looking incredibly foolish no less)._

 _Her hand closed around something hard, and she cast the hat aside as she yanked on whatever was inside; the ruby encrusted hilt came out first, and then out came the rest of the sword. There was no time to dwell on it, and she called hurriedly, "Harry!"_

 _The boy managed to catch the sword in time (though he nearly dropped it) and heaved it up just as the Basilisk struck again, just as he skidded in front of the two girls, and the sword was pushed straight through the roof of the Basilisk's mouth. The sharp tip of the sword had obviously ran through its brain, because the Basilisk collapsed after that, and the weight of it falling made the floor tremble, and Carina could see Tom Riddle glowing in rage._

 _She did not dwell on the fact that her friend had just killed the large beast that had been about to kill them, nor that she had pulled a sword from a hat, or that there was a phoenix circling overhead and landing before Harry; she could see the fang buried in his arm, poison seeping through._

" _I…" She swallowed hard and glanced at Fawkes the phoenix, who had pushed his head against the fang in an obvious message of,_ Well? Remove it! " _It'll be okay, Har. This is gonna hurt."_

 _She grabbed the fang with both hands and pulled; Harry gritted his teeth and let out a groan, before he swayed and nearly fell. She dropped the fang and allowed it to clatter to the ground, catching him quickly, consumed with worry._

 _He was going to die._

" _Carina," he slurred, attempting to focus his eyes on her. "Get Ginny out of here."_

" _I can't just leave you, you idiot!"_

" _Rina, please…"_

" _No." She glanced at Fawkes and saw his eyes welling; she remembered, then, what phoenix tears could do, and moved over. The phoenix leaned his head over Harry's wound, and a single tear slid from his feathery cheek and onto the boy's arm; the wound slowly began to seal itself, until finally, there was nothing left._

 _Harry carefully extracted himself from her arms and sat up, blinking rapidly. "Whoa."_

 _Carina gave him a weak grin, before directing her attention to the diary and then the fang, an idea coming to mind as Tom Riddle hovered over them, speaking; she paid no attention and seized the fang. The teenage boy above them attempted fruitlessly to stop her, but Harry seemed to realize what she was doing and hastily moved to hold the diary open._

 _She plunged the fang into its pages, and as black ink spurted from the diary like blood, Tom Riddle screamed as he faded away into nothingness._

 _Ginny Weasley awoke, and Carina and Harry exchanged relieved looks._

"Carina?"

Carina blinked and turned her head to find Hermione staring at her, the two of them already standing in the middle of the water filled chamber.

"Fang, right," muttered Carina quickly, eyes scanning the room. When she found the Basilisk's corpse, she strode over without preamble and yanked one out. When she turned back, she found Hermione standing by her side, the cup in her hand; the brunette carefully placed it on the floor and knelt down. Carina crouched across from her, holding the fang loosely, and glanced up. Silently, she held it out, and after a moment's hesitation, Hermione took it.

"I don't," began the other girl, before trailing off.

"You can do it." Carina met her gaze steadily and curled Hermione's fingers tightly around the fang. "You'll feel better when you do. Trust me."

Hermione met her gaze and, at once, slammed the fang down into the cup.

There was an earsplitting shriek, and the waters rose far above them as the two hastily scrambled to her feet; the water fell upon them hard, and Carina felt Hermione press into her as it did so. However, the powerful blast from the waves knocked Carina off her feet, and she drug her girlfriend down with her to the floor.

 _Here we go again!_

Hermione landed atop her, and Carina spat out a mouthful of water before reaching over to smooth back the brunette's hair, propping herself up on her elbow; she dropped her hand when two others came up to cradle her face, and she could feel one brush back her own raven locks before it fell back into place.

"You're right," Hermione said, and a soft, rather high laugh escaped her, as though she could not believe they had gotten this far. "I do feel better."

And then, she leaned forward and kissed Carina hard, leaving the raven haired girl with no other option than to kiss back, not that she had been planning on doing otherwise.

She didn't plan on doing otherwise for the remaining time she had left, as a matter of fact, because the chances of finding someone like Hermione Granger again were slim to none.

 _It's not like I'd want anyone else, anyway._

~~~xxx~~~

When they caught up with Harry and Ron in the Great Hall, the majority of the students, it seemed, had already been evacuated and only the upper years—those of age—had stayed. There was a smattering of adults ready to fight as well _,_ everyone rushing about—it was chaos.

"Where the hell have you been?" shouted Harry as he made his way over, the redhead by his side.

"The Chamber of Secrets," said Hermione breathlessly, still clutching her own smaller pile of fangs; Carina herself had her own arms full. "It was Carina's idea, we came up with it ages ago—it was completely brilliant—"

And it was. She had never been more surprised than when her girlfriend had crouched before the sink and hissed in Parseltongue, nor when she had accomplished it a second time and went on to help her brave destroying the horcrux. The idea itself had been cleverly presented, as well, and their plan had worked flawlessly.

"I thought only someone who speaks Parseltongue could get in?" Ron asked, brows drawn together in confusion. "Carina's not…"

"She isn't, I know, but she did it!" Hermione turned to said girl, who had been studying the hall and their surroundings. "Show them!"

Carina raised her brows, but nevertheless let out a strangled hiss that had Harry blinking in surprise.

"Alright then," he said. "Now that we've got that cleared up...they're evacuating the younger years now, so we'll have to move fast before the Death Eaters close...in…"

He stopped short when a small, sandy haired boy ran by them, and Carina abruptly dropped her fangs, sending them clattering to the floor, and lunged; she and the boy both toppled, but she twisted so that she fell hard on her back and he landed on top of her.

"And what do you think you're doing?" she grunted at the boy, who Hermione recognized to be Jakob Marks, the boy who had first spoken to her earlier.

 _But why would he be out here and not..._ oh!

"I'm going to fight!" Jakob cried determinedly, squirming in her hold as she sat up and struggled to her feet, dragging him up with her. "Let go, my brother is out there!"

His brother, Hermione remembered, was a Ravenclaw in their year.

"And your brother is of age," Carina gripped him tighter, and Hermione could only watch as he continued to flail about. Her girlfriend seemed to grow tired of this, because she said sharply, "Stop moving, _now."_

The boy stopped immediately at her tone, a clear sign of his respect for her, and she carefully released him, but kept her hands on his upper arms and held firm.

"Carina," he looked up at her pleadingly, lower lip quivering. "Please, Johnathan is out there, I have to—"

"No."

"But—"

"No."

" _Please!"_

" _No."_ Carina met his watery gaze with her own steely gray one, and then shook him to garner his attention. Jakob stared at her with wide eyes, tears freely falling now. Hermione could see the twitch of her eyebrows, the slight tremble of her fingers, and knew that somewhere deep down, she felt for the boy, but she was more angry at him at the moment than anything. "He can take care of himself."

"He's all I've got left." Jakob deflated, shoulders slumping, and Carina squeezed his arms hard. He winced and peered back up at her through his fringe.

 _Oh, you poor boy..._ Hermione felt a surge of sympathy—her parents were dead, had been since she was fifteen years old, and she was an orphan. She understood.

And so did Carina, it could be shown.

"I understand." Her voice was steady and even, almost soothing, even, and Hermione felt a surge of affection at how she was handling the child. "But you can't fight. You'll be killed. Don't you remember that I said that I would keep you safe? How can I do that if you're running off on your own to Merlin knows where to fight Death Eaters? It'll make me a bloody liar if you get hurt, won't it?" He nodded slowly, sniffling. "Exactly. I'm a lot of things, but I'm not a liar. Now go."

She sent up a shot of red sparks, and Madam Pomfrey came rushing over to them, having seen and realized one of her charges had escaped her.

Jakob, sensing this was it for him, surged forward and hugged Carina tightly around the waist; she went rigid, eyes widening in shock, but after a moment bent slightly and awkwardly patted his back. When he pulled away, he whispered something to her before finally departing with the mediwitch.

Carina straightened, and Hermione could see her eyes gleaming, much like they had before, but the raven haired girl stood tall, wand in hand as she turned to the others.

"We need the diadem, right?"

"Yes," Harry agreed hurriedly. "I reckon it's in the Room of Requirement, but we'll have to hurry…"

She nodded and, without preamble, flicked her wand at the scattered fangs, sending them all sailing, shrunken, into Hermione's jacket pocket.

"Really?" she murmured when Carina brushed past her.

The answer she received was the barest twitch of the other girl's lips and a slight incline of her head before she felt her hand being grabbed, and then she was pulled away with the others through the corridors.


	39. Chapter 39

**Not sure if this one turned out alright or not, but I tried. As to JayBat, perhaps her always tending to go off into flashbacks might get tiring, but it's certainly a way to see glimpses of her past. Her remembering, I mean, the way she does; the Chamber of Secrets was definitely a place with a big one, I think. And to twitmonkey, I'm glad you're liking it, I loved writing that scene as well as every other one involving Carina and Hermione thus far. *Grins* Hope everyone likes this one as well!**

 **Oh, as for the thing by Nikita Gill I had last chapter, I reckon I'm gonna add more stuff at the beginnings occasionally, maybe. Such as this:**

 **It's said she's made of storm cells**

 **And a wild wolf's hungry heart,**

 **That she's learnt the lightning's secret**

 **To ripping darkened skies apart.**

 **The power of her presence**

 **Can bring mountains to their knees,**

 **Her song is one of chaos**

 **As she stirs the angry seas.**

 **But if you've met you'd be no wiser**

 **For she is also born of light,**

 **Another face amongst the crowd;**

 **The hidden hiding in plain sight.**

 **Great power doesn't always come**

 **Inside the forms that you'd assume,**

 **But you would never doubt her strength**

 **When she is howling at the moon.**

 **—e.h**

After they had run in with Mrs. Longbottom (who had closed the passageway behind her now that everyone was evacuated) and Ginny (who had been all to thrilled to leave her hiding place and took off for battle despite Harry's protests about coming back), they finally made it to the Room of Requirement. The room they were in, however, was different from all the others and completely covered in junk of various kinds, all piled atop each other so high that they had to crane their necks to look at it.

Hermione could not believe how many things had been stashed up here, or rather, thrown away. It was utterly ridiculous!

As she glanced about, Carina mumbled from beside her, "Bloody hell, are we going to have a hard time finding the diadem…"

"No kidding," she could hear Ron mutter from behind her, and she did not reply and instead glanced about, wondering where on earth they would start.

"I think we should split up," Harry told them, and then scratched the back of his neck. "Hermione and me and you and Ron, Carina."

 _Oh no...this can't be happening..._

"Why not me and Hermione?" said Ron and Carina at the same time, and she glared at him.

For a moment, Hermione was worried Carina would curse him or something of the sort, but instead she turned away from him, fingers of her right hand twitching. _She wanted to curse him, but she didn't._

"—or me and you," Ron finished, obviously having not been done with his sentence. He glanced at Carina but did not otherwise react to her glare, other than the tugging down at the corners of his mouth. "Why me and her?"

 _Yes, why?_

"My thoughts exactly," the raven haired girl crossed her arms and raised a brow.

"Because it's a good idea," Harry let out a breath and clasped her firmly by the shoulders. "You two need to get it together, and now is the time to do it. Please. We haven't any time and we need to start searching before—" a large blast shook the room, and they all staggered but gained their footing quickly. "—before that doesn't work anymore."

 _That makes sense,_ Hermione inwardly admitted, watching as the other boy and girl stared at him and then cast brief glances at each other, neither realizing they had mirroring expressions of unease and reluctance. _They_ do _need to get it together, but I'm worried one of them will kill the other...most likely Carina. Ron certainly isn't capable. But she is, and she hates him…_

"I think you should do it," the brunette admitted when their gazes fell on her, and she winced at Carina's expression. It was not a pleasant one, with the way her eyes had narrowed and her fingers twitched again as she took a step back. That did not make Hermione feel any better about this. "Carina…"

"How do you know she won't lob my head off?" demanded Ron, though not necessarily furiously so much as resignedly. "Or curse me. Or curse me and _then_ lob my head off."

"We don't have time for this!" Harry ran his hands through his hair, exasperated.

Carina ignored him as she stepped up before the redhead, invading his personal space, and smiled darkly as she remarked, "I guess you'll just have to trust me."

" _Trust you?"_

"Please," Hermione's voice seemed to bring them to their senses as they both turned to look at her, the smile slipping off Carina's face as her eyes roved over her. "Go. Just go. We have to get that diadem."

The raven haired girl stared at her for a long moment, and then dipped her chin in a small nod, before grabbing Ron Weasley by the side of his shirt, turning on her heel, and dragging the boy (who was surprisingly not protesting) along behind her.

Hermione turned to Harry, who sighed.

"It had to be done," he said, sounding sure of himself. "They need to get along right now. This is war. Anything...stuff could happen."

"You mean we could die," Hermione commented softly as she edged around him. "Any of us." _Carina. Ron. Me. Harry._

He gave her a meaningful look, and she knew, then, that her suspicions from months ago that she had never dared to voice had to be correct; he was a horcrux.

 _Either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives._

 _Neither can live while the other survives._

 _That's been the catch all along._ Hermione reached for his hand, and as they walked along through the aisles, scanning for the diadem, she felt him squeeze her hand. _He has to die._

Emerald eyes flickered her way, and she swallowed hard.

She did not say a word about it, but somehow, she knew that Harry Potter knew she had figured it out, because he only gripped her hand tighter.

 _My best friend has to die._

~~~xxx~~~

Carina strode briskly through the aisles, and Ron easily kept up with his own long legs; she had long since let go of his shirt and had not said a word to him since then.

He watched as her eyes flickered about quickly as she checked for the diadem, and the longer they went without finding it, the harder she seemed to grit her teeth. He noticed these things, sometimes, or had learned to when it came to her. The warning signs of the anger brewing below the surface were all there, as he had seen before.

He couldn't find it in himself to speak either, not yet. And so, he could only watch.

Finally, however, she stopped abruptly, and without turning around, she said coldly, "If you could stop gawking at me, I would appreciate it."

"Sorry," he muttered in return, sensing that she was making an effort to keep her cool as they both turned to a particularly large pile of items and began to throw things out of the way, searching. As they dug through it all, something struck him, something that had been bothering him since the relationship of Carina and Hermione had finally come into play. "You need to take care of her."

"What?" She continued to sift through the pile, already up to her knees, but did not look back at him.

"You need to take care of her," Ron found himself repeating, more firmly this time. "Look after her. Once we get out of here, everything is going to go to hell, and I don't want her to get hurt."

"Yeah, well, I don't want her to die, so I guess we're on the same page." Carina straightened and turned to gaze at him, eyes narrowed. "I thought I couldn't protect her?"

"I…" Ron chewed at the inside of his cheek and reached up a hand to rub the back of his neck. He indeed _had_ said that, and at the time, he had believed it. He had been jealous and angry and hurt, and all he had wanted to do was get Carina Black out of that tent and out of their lives, so that he might have the girl he had fallen in love with. But it had been too late, even then, because after he had left (and what a stupid, _stupid_ decision it had been) Hermione had been stuck alone with Carina and Harry, leaving ample time for the raven haired girl to worm her way back into the brunette's heart. He had thought, then, that Carina was only a danger for Hermione to be around and would surely hurt her sooner or later, but thus far, nothing had happened. Her devotion was frightening sometimes, but admirable all the same, and he had experienced the levels of what the witch would go through for Hermione (or Luna, as a matter of fact). "I was wrong."

"So you're actually admitting something."

The sarcasm in her tone had him starting, but he clenched his fists and let out a breath, forcing his gradually rising temper to halt. "Yes. I am. Look, I-I love her, alright? And I know my chances are shot," he hastened to add, when her lips began to curl upward in what he knew to be a snarl. That stopped her for a moment. "I just...I had to get that off my chest, you know? I know you love her, too. More than me, probably…" He shuffled a bit awkwardly on his feet. "But I still do. I know you can protect her. That's what I'm asking, alright?"

"Alright," Carina nodded slowly, seemingly thrown off track by this development as her brows furrowed. There was a pause, and then her puzzled features smoothened out and she pulled back her shoulders and tilted her chin up. "I still think you're a bloody bastard," she told him matter-of-factly, calmly. "And I don't particularly like you. At all." He got the point, and her wand slid out into her hand; he flinched and drew his own, expecting her to turn on him at any moment, but instead she merely lit the tip of hers up and shone it on the pile beside them. She examined it carefully for a moment, before turning away from him and stalking off.

Baffled, Ron hastily followed. "Oi, I spill my guts and you don't even have the decency to answer me?"

"I just did." Carina continued walking, and when he finally caught up to her, he stopped directly in front of her and caused her to halt. She tipped her head back ever so slightly to look at him.

"How? You didn't say you would, or—" Her raised brow caught his attention and he scowled, thinking hard. All she had done was call him a bastard and say she didn't like him, then storm off. What was that supposed to _mean?_ Was it a girl thing, or…?

He frowned. _Wait a minute. She insulted me, and then made off in the direction of where the others are…_

"Why did you just take off?" he asked instead, feeling rather exasperated by this point with the strange witch.

 _Bloody hell, can't get a straight answer out of her!_

The raven haired girl's other brow shot up. "Isn't it obvious? I was going to find my girlfriend. I can't very well protect her from here, now can I?"

 _Oh._

Ron allowed his shoulders to sag in relief, and he felt his ears flush; he wished he had figured that out earlier. She _had_ been agreeing, in her own twisted way.

"Yeah, right…" He swallowed. "Well, since there's nothing here, we may as well see if they've found anything."

He made to walk away, but a hand slammed down hard on his shoulder and jerked him around; Carina dropped her arm and stared intensely at him, directly into his eyes.

He was suddenly assaulted with death, death and pain and darkness, so much that he did not know what to do with himself besides moan and cover his ears when the voices started. His entire body began to shake, but his eyes remained locked on hers, why, he did not know; it were as if he were frozen there, getting flashes of terrible things.

 _Pain, excruciating pain, and he found himself huddled on the floor, arms over his head as his foster father—_ where's _my_ dad?—str _uck him over and over again, screaming obscenities._

 _His mother, dark haired—_ since when does mum have dark hair?— _and pale, mouth stretching wide as his was forced open, and then a man, hands sliding down his legs, and then his father again, smiling wickedly as green lightning flashed and the fire began._

 _Pain, more and more as the flames closed in…_

 _The scene shifted, and then suddenly, he was curled in a corner in the dark, shivering, and could only feel the deepest of sorrow as he struggled to remember even the good things._

" _I'm innocent!" he screamed as he was drug away, but his loved ones only stared._

 _Trembling fingers and then trembling hands, a heart racing as panic built within him; irrational, he knew, but it seemed he could not help it, not now, probably not for awhile yet._

 _He was slammed hard to the ground, gasping and hands curling and uncurling uselessly above first a blood covered chest, and then fingers digging into the ground as he struggled to breathe with part of his side torn away._

 _Then, he was falling to his knees in a hallway, clutching his stomach and feeling decidedly sick, and after, he found himself staring up at chocolate brown eyes that were oh-so familiar…_

 _Everything shifted._

 _A thirst for revenge, a heart broken, and then slowly mending as time wore on._

 _He and Hermione curled together in a bed, he being soothed after a nightmare; Hermione smiling over at him softly as he hung upside down from a chair; he being shot with a stinging hex and storming off, hurt and angry; she was slamming into him, happier than ever to see him come back; hands brushing together and tired smiles being exchanged; meaningful looks traded over shoulders and then a kiss to the cheek; Malfoy Manor, every scream he heard drove him to the brink of insanity, and all he could think was,_ take me take me take me stop stop no no no NO STOP STOP TAKE ME TAKE ME STOP NO STOP TAKE ME NO _and then, nothing._

 _Nothing until he found Hermione kissing him soundly, and he feeling stunned and yet like the luckiest person alive as he kissed back, neither of them caring in the least about how soaked to the bone they were, how freezing because of the water, nor how they were in a secret chamber with a dead Basilisk inside. All that mattered was each other._

 _Her. She mattered. She embraced his darkness, accepted him, and he cared for her in a way he had no other. She was forgiven, and he felt happy, finally happy, though he knew it might not last. He accepted that. This was war, and he might die, but he would be_ damned _if she did._

 _His. She was his. And he loved her._

No, not mine, _he thought groggily._ Hers.

He tore his eyes away and pressed his hands to his temples, before running his hands through his hair, surprised to find that they were trembling; in fact, his entire body was trembling. He could hardly think straight, his mind was spinning, and when he glanced back up, he found Carina still staring at him.

"You...that…" Ron tried hoarsely, but could not find the words. Finally, he managed, "Legilimency. Why? B-Bloody hell…"

"You needed to understand," her flippant response came. "Now, perhaps you'll trust me."

He had no choice but to dumbly follow along beside her until he could regain his ability to speak, and even then, he did not. The attack had been so random, so sudden, so unexpected...it had come out of nowhere. She had not shown any signs of anything wrong in the least, so perhaps it had been a spur of the moment decision for her.

Either way, he saw now. He'd seen it, felt it, her nightmares and memories, the good and the bad. He couldn't envy her any longer, if he ever had. Not anymore.

She dealt with many things, and for that he respected her; she had even gotten Hermione, who he could see now meant more to her than anything or anyone besides Luna Lovegood (who, he did not need to be in her mind to know, was the other half of Carina's soul, her light in the darkness, her rock, as poetic as it sounded).

Did he trust her?

 _Do I? Bloody hell, she's been through so much since then and I never really thought about it...Hermione makes her happy, and_ she _makes_ Hermione _happy. She really loves her, I see that. I couldn't make her that happy._ He inwardly sighed. _Carina is a bloody psychopath, or she's just completely mad, but she has_ something _good in her, I reckon. Somewhere. It just sorta hides itself._

But he was getting off track. They had been sent here to get along and find the diadem, and he decided that, for now, he trusted her. Mad she may be, but he knew where her loyalties lie.

That was all that mattered for now. The rest could be figured out later.

~~~xxx~~~

Carina did not quite know what possessed her to mentally assault Ron Weasley, but she had done it and now the deed was done. She had been confused with his plea to protect Hermione (as if she would do anything else anyway) and then angered when he confessed his love for her, followed by more confusion and speculation when he went on to say he only wanted her protected.

She had remembered, then, all the fights she had had with this boy, and how they were not overly fond of each other, and wondered how much of his pride had taken a blow for this. So, she had done him a favor and accepted his promise by going off in search of Hermione and Harry. She's thought he would understand, but when he did not, as usual, she had gotten frustrated and wanted to _make_ him understand.

 _Well, now he understands things. I only gave him snippets, not enough to know every bloody thing about me and my feelings. That would be stupid._

Since then, the quivering boy had not said a word as they walked along, and she was sure he was trying to calm himself, which he had finally succeeded in, it seemed.

"There they are," Ron exclaimed as he rushed toward the two; both were empty handed, and Harry, looked relieved that nothing bad had happened while the two of them were together. The boys struck up a quick conversation, leaving Hermione and Carina alone.

Carina opened her mouth to say something, what, she did not know, and closed it again.

"I'm glad nothing happened," Hermione breathed, and gripped her hands. "I thought you'd have…"

"Killed him," the raven haired girl stated, frowning slightly as she tilted her head. "No. You wanted us to get along, and I tried."

"I'm sorry." Carina could feel the thumbs rubbing across the back of her hands, and Hermione did indeed seem regretful. The hands dropped. "We didn't find anything."

"Neither did we, obviously."

The brunette made to reply, but they were cut off abruptly by a spell shooting past her ear, and when the girls, Harry, and Ron all whirled around, they were confronted with Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle flanking him, as usual; all had their wands out, and Carina flicked her wrist, fingers flexing over her own as she raised it.

"We heard you'd be in here," greeted Draco with a small sneer, though he looked decidedly worse for wear and wearier than all of them; Carina could not bring it upon herself to feel sympathy for her cousin. While he might not have chosen this, he was still going along with it for fear for his parents being killed, and she would do what needed to be done if he tried to kill them. "Hand over the diadem, Potter."

"We don't have it," said Harry at once, truthfully, his own wand already in hand, Hermione and Ron having followed suit the minute the Slytherins appeared.

Draco raised his wand higher, Crabbe and Goyle copying the motion. "Don't lie to me, I know you have it!"

"Draco, whats a die-dum?" Crabbe muttered, baffled as his grip loosened on his wand.

 _Idiot._ Carina tensed, waiting for them to make the first move.

"You don't even know what you're looking for?" Hermione exclaimed from behind her, sounding rather exasperated, and Draco shot the other boy a glare that clearly meant for him to be quiet.

He did not.

"Don't you talk to me like that, filthy mudblood!" Crabbe leveled his wand at her, and before Carina had time to curse him, had cried out, " _Avada Kedavra!"_

She could hear Draco shout at Crabbe as she yanked Hermione out of the way and into her arms, fury welling within her. The blond boy grabbed the larger one and yanked him back, but when Harry and Ron reacted, so did Goyle, who had fire streaming ceaselessly from his wand; he did not look like he knew what to do with it.

 _Fiendfyre,_ Carina realized, heart pumping loudly in her ears. She could still feel the anger coursing through her, because, _He tried to kill Hermione._

He tried to kill Hermione. He _almost_ killed _Hermione_.

She was not letting that stand.

She allowed Hermione to pull away, and then raven haired girl pointed her wand at Crabbe and snarled, not caring either way what the others would say as she spoke these specific two words for the first time, " _Avada Kedavra!"_

They say murder splits the soul, damages it.

Perhaps she _was_ damaged, for when she watched Crabbe crumple and then fall, she felt nothing.

Nothing until she was being dragged by the arm by Ron Weasley, who had been the one to pull her with he, Harry, and Hermione as they all took off at a sprint away from the growing flames, leaving her cousin and Goyle to fend for themselves. Then, she felt a bit panicked, because this reminded her of some of her nightmares, where she was consumed by the flames as the body of Crabbe was sure to be.

The four found themselves swerving through various aisles, feeling the heat as the fire closed in upon them, and it was in that moment that Harry spotted the diadem, crying, "There! Hurry, we have to get it before—"

But he did not finish and threw himself at the pile, beginning to climb; it was Hermione who followed his lead, and the two were nearly at the top where the diadem sat before Carina regained control of her limbs and began to scale to mountain, as well.

She made it just as Harry and Hermione were reaching out for it, Ron beside her, but the redhead slipped and nearly fell, knocking aside a few things, and then suddenly, several angry cornish pixies came darting out, swarming them. The raven haired girl cursed and screamed at him, "You _idiot! You damned idiot!"_ because she could feel them tugging harshly at her hair, biting her arms, and pulling at her clothing, trying to knock her off, and she saw from the corner of her eye him getting the same treatment.

Hermione grabbed the diadem, batting aside a pixie, and she came stumbling down past them, Harry following, and Carina finally managed to raise her wand (holding it tightly because a pixie attempted to steal it) and immobilize them.

Swearing even more, she scrambled down after Ron, who had taken off the moment they were frozen, and when she crashed into him at the bottom, she slammed her fist into his stomach, grabbed his arm, and jerked him along with her.

"What was that for?" he shouted as they ran, and she threw his arm away from herself when she was sure he was moving. She had no intention of being chewed out for him dying; still loathe as she was to admit it, Harry and Hermione cared for him, needed him, and so he would live (Luna would not be happy if she let him die, either).

"You set those bloody things on me!"

"I didn't _mean_ to!"

"Come on!" yelled Harry, who was slightly ahead of them. "We have to—"

The intensity of the heat grew, and Carina could feel sweat bead upon her skin as they were all abruptly forced to a halt when the flames closed in upon them. For one brief moment, she thought this would be the end of them (Merlin, if she could only have killed Bellatrix _before_ all this happened, then her life would be complete).

 _Oh no. Bloody buggering hell, no no no…I don't...I can't...I..._

For one brief moment, she was afraid to die. She had not particularly cared before, had accepted it, even, and did not care even when she was staring death in the face in battle, but this…

This was a scene straight from her nightmares, and she felt fingers slip through her own trembling ones; Hermione stood beside her, wand raised, shouting out a spell she could not hear, for all she could hear at the moment was her own heart beating, and the flames stopped. A shield of what seemed to be made of water covered them, and Carina felt a brief wave of shock.

 _Oh, Merlin...thank you, Hermione._

"It won't hold long," Hermione said hastily. "We need to find a way out—"

"There is no way out," Ron waved his arms frantically, voice just an octave higher than normal. "We're going to burn to death!"

Harry was oddly silent, as if resigned to his fate, sorrowful, even, and Carina found that this was most definitely _not_ how she wanted to die, if she had to at all, and began to glance about wildly.

 _Come on, there has to be_ something _in this bloody room that'll save us...come on,_ come on…

At first she saw nothing, but at the last moment, caught a glimpse of three brooms amidst the various knicknacks and felt a surge of relief overcome her.

"There!" she called, quickly rushing over and grabbing one of them. She swung a leg over it and caught Hermione's gaze as the boys got the idea and mounted the other brooms. "Mione, come on, we need to get out of here!"

There was a brief hesitation, but then the brunette was on the broom behind her, arms wrapped securely around there waist, and they were flying straight for the barricade. Hermione leaned around her, unbalancing them slightly as she raised her wand, free arm gripping Carina perhaps a bit too tightly, and blasted a hole through the fire, spreading it all apart just enough for them to all dart through.

Carina did not know what spell she used, nor did she particularly care as she adjusted her grip on the broom handle, hands slick with sweat.

They were flying so fast that everything was a blur as they went by, Harry in the lead, and they were very nearly at the exit when the raven haired boy caught sight of Draco and Goyle, who had managed to climb atop a particularly large pile of clutter, and she knew immediately what he was going to do and groaned loudly.

Apparently, Ron did too, because she could hear him ranting at his friend as the two boys turned to go after them, and Carina reluctantly halted their flight, twisting so that she could see them flying with their hands outstretched to the other boys. She could feel her hands begin to tremble as the fire grew closer, and then her arms, the rest of her body soon following.

Hermione noticed and leaned into her back, attempting to reassure her, "We'll be alright, it's all going to be fine, Rina—oh, they've got them!"

Carina's eyes snapped to where Harry and Draco and Ron and Goyle were all piled together, flying in their direction, and she did not waste any time in zipping for the exit, where the large doors were open.

The others crashed into their broom from behind in their haste to get out, and every teen was sent sprawling across the ground, flung from their brooms.

Draco scrambled to his feet, Goyle following, and the two ran off without a word of thanks, leaving an irate Ron to yell after them, "Bastards! We just saved your lives!"

The raven haired girl on the floor inwardly agreed as Hermione hurriedly sat up and searched her pockets, before throwing a fang at Harry, who swiftly caught it and, after adjusting the diadem, slammed it down without hesitation.

A piercing scream filled the hall, and the Fiendfyre surged forward just as the doors to the Room of Requirement slammed shut, cutting it off before it had the chance to reach them.

Carina rolled over and winced, slowly getting to her feet. Harry and Ron exchanged weary looks as they did the same, and she could feel Hermione's presence by her side.

She glanced over at the other girl, whose brown locks were damp, skin shining with sweat, brown eyes alight with adrenaline, and pulled her in for a kiss.

When she pulled back, hands cupping Hermione's cheeks, the brunette said breathlessly, "What was that for?"

"I thought we were going to die," Carina threaded her fingers through Hermione's hair, feeling the shakiness gradually begin to subside. The other witch gazed back at her, a small crease between her brows, and the raven haired girl actually laughed. It was not a particularly humorous one so much as one of relief, and she felt an overwhelming fondness for Hermione Granger as she remembered how her girlfriend had stood by her side as they faced their imminent deaths. "Bloody hell, do I love you."

The crease disappeared and Hermione's eyes widened. Carina herself could almost not believe she had said it, but there was no taking it back now and she clamped her jaw shut, turning her head.

However, a hand grabbed her chin and there were lips pressed to her own again, a joyed whisper of, "I love you, too," following as she was kissed again and again and again.

"OI!" Ron called. "Break it up!"

"There's a war going on here!" came the accompanying shout from Harry, and as Hermione pulled away, sheepish, Carina snarled half heartedly at them, still feeling as though she were dreaming, overwhelmed with happiness as she was.

However, she would have to put that aside until later, because Harry was right: there _was_ a war going on, and they still had work to do.


	40. Chapter 40

**I'm not positive if this one is alright or a little dumb, but there's a lot of action in it following the battle and stuff. 101 reviews...man, that's crazy. I never expected to get that many, so thank you guys. And for the Carina/Luna shippers, I wrote a new one shot for those two called The Gravity of the Moon that you should check out. Fair warning though, there IS character death there, just saying. Anyway, please tell me what you think for this one!**

" **The true test of a warrior is how your 'stance' holds up after any 'circumstance'. Meaning, even in the stormiest weather, a true warrior will still reflect the brilliant rays of the magnificent sun through both his or her eyes. You may get hit by sudden lightning or take severe beatings from the cruel wind, but you will always get back up and stand on your feet again, soak in the sunlight, and be prepared to get hit by even the most merciless hail - time and time again."**

 **-Suzy Kassem**

Hermione sprinted alongside Carina, who was darting in and out of people rushing this way and that, making her way down the stairs in an attempt to get into the action and begin fighting. However, just before they rounded the side of the stairs, the raven haired girl skidded to an abrupt halt, Hermione crashing into her, and threw out an arm to yank Harry back just before he stumbled into the line of fire. He nodded his thanks at her and edged forward, the two peering around the corner.

Carina's fingertips brushed Hermione's once, and then she was off again, wand out and ready; she did not have to wait long, for a Death Eater was already descending upon her, firing spells. She was doing magnificent at fending the man off and blasted him back, before whirling around and throwing a curse at another who had been approaching Hermione from behind; he was flung back as well, entrails spilling from his stomach, but the raven haired girl did not care and continued on.

Hermione did not know if the others noticed, but every time a green light shot by her and it was spotted by sharp gray eyes, another green light would sail past her and hit the offender in the chest, knocking them down; they would never get back up again.

The brunette put this from her mind and hissed, " _Stupefy!"_ at a Death Eater and caught her from behind, causing her to topple.

The courtyard was complete chaos, however, and she did not get to fight much longer before the giants came stomping through, swinging their clubs, and Grawp rushed to defend Hagrid, who was attempting to stop the Acromantula from attacking those who were fighting the Death Eaters (they did not care who they were attacking, dark or light alike).

Hermione could see Ron panicking as an Acromantula advanced on him, and he was shouting every spell he could possibly think of, but it was no use— _he's going to be killed!_

Hermione tried to fight her way over, but she was too far away as the giant spider loomed over her friend, and she could already hear him screaming as it leaned mere inches from his face and clicked its pincers. She felt a surge of worry.

 _No, no, I have to help...oh, what can I do?!_

But, it turned out, she did not have to do anything, because Carina Black was suddenly flung through the air and sent rolling over the back of the Acromantula, latching on instinctively to its back as she straightened, straddling it. Her eyes were wide, and she quickly readjusted her grip on its neck as it stood on two legs and reached up its extra ones in an attempt to swat her away.

Ron seemed to be in a state of shock as she turned her wand at the spider's head and a bright orange light enveloped them; when it cleared, Carina was on the ground on her back, blinking, and completely covered in blood, though not her own.

 _Thank Merlin!_

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and turned away, back to the battle.

~~~xxx~~~

 _Stupid bloody Death Eater, blasting me back like that...I'll kill him later._

Carina plucked an entrail from her head with disgust, throwing it aside as she got to her feet, shaking her head furiously in an attempt to rid herself of some of the blood; it worked, if only barely.

"Bloody hell," gasped Ron from beside her. "What did you _do?"_

"Confringo," she swiftly answered, searching for Hermione; there was no sign of her.

"It isn't supposed to be able to do that, is it?"

"No," she cast him a sideways glance, wondering why he was bothering to question her now as she sniffed disdainfully at the smell of the Acromantula's blood, before sighing; there was nothing to be done about it right now. "Overpowered it, magic _is_ about intent, and I wanted to kill it, so…"

"Thanks." He swallowed and gripped his wand tighter, and she only nodded once before speeding away, back into the battle where she could put her talents to use.

She found a man quickly and made short work of him, before finding herself locked in combat with Avery, a man she recognized well enough, and Yaxley, who she had seen at the ministry.

 _Teaming up on a poor little girl, huh?_ She ducked below a spell shot by Yaxley and swerved to narrowly avoid one by Avery, thinking quickly, _Incendio!_

It was Avery who was caught by the spell, and he screamed as he was overwhelmed by flames; she found herself mildly amused by the fact that he had yet to successfully put it out. Twirling her wand, she turned to face Yaxley, who had his own leveled directly between her eyes, grinning widely.

"Expelliarmus!" he cried, and a triumphant gleam entered his eyes when Carina's wand shot into his hand against her will, and she growled as he aimed them both at her. "Time to finally do the little Black witch in, eh? Bella won't be happy about this, she wanted to do it herself, but…"

He stopped short when Carina shifted and lunged, using his surprise to knock him off his feet and sink her teeth into his throat as he struggled underneath her; his hands wrapped around her neck and squeezed, and she bit down harder, causing him to let out a strangled scream.

She didn't stop at biting. She wanted his hands off her, and she wanted them off her _now._

She tore at his flesh, uncaring of the fact that her vision was blurring or that her oxygen was being cut off as she ripped out his larynx and forced his screams to a stop; his hands slacked their grip on her, and when they finally fell away, she sucked in a breath.

She could taste his blood, and could smell strongly his and the blood of the Acromantula; she guessed this would not be the last coating of blood she would get, considering she quite frankly didn't care who she killed or how she did it. After all, why allow them to live and continue threatening she and those she cared for?

She felt something slam into her side and she was blasted back again, snarling as Avery towered over her, smelling strongly of smoke, his clothes and hair singed, entire body soaking wet; he had obviously put out the fire.

He did not waste time talking and fired off another spell, but Carina leapt to the side, flipped herself over Yaxley's prone form, snatched up her wand, and shifted.

She rolled across the ground, wand clamped between her teeth, and hastily transferred it to her hand as she hopped nimbly to her feet, dodging a spell.

"I'll get you, you brat!" Avery cursed, just barely slipping under a curse she sent his way, only to step straight into another, being struck in the face by the cutting curse, which slashed him straight across the face. It went over one of his eyes, and the blood dripping down his face did nothing to help with his vision as he stumbled and then fell; Carina was on him in seconds, stomping hard on his head twice. His groan was cut off sharply as his life faded away, and she dispassionately turned away-the job was done.

She sprinted for where she could hear crashing and calls, navigating her way in the darkness, and she skidded to a halt before McGonagall and a crowd of students fighting around her; there were animated statues marching this way and that, taking out people, and she could see that their side was doing well. Except, that wouldn't last, not with all the dark creatures on Voldemort's side of the war; there were giants, several werewolves, not to mention dementors.

 _We can only keep this up for so long._

"Black!" cried McGonagall, stunning the last Death Eater in their general vicinity for the moment, before whirling on the teen, eyes wide. "Good heavens, what happened to you? Are you alright?"

"It's not mine," Carina dismissed, waving a hand. She was already over it. "Blew up an Acromantula, offed a couple guys, nothing to worry about."

"Blew up an—" The woman stopped herself and shook her head, closing her eyes for a moment before opening them. "Alright, alright. Where are Potter, Weasley, and Granger?"

 _That's what I'd like to know._

"I've no clue," the raven haired girl let out a breath. "I saw Weasley when I blew up the Acromantula, Hermione took off before that, Harry, too. I'd assume they're all fighting."

"I'm not sure if I should hope as viciously as you or not."

Carina paused, but then shrugged. McGonagall did have a point, for she had a certain disregard for the lives of her enemies that the others did not. They did not have the stomach for it, did not want to kill, and she could not see them doing it at all, really.

She was faintly worried, however, for Hermione, especially after she had just learned that the brunette loved her and that her confession was not all for nothing. Hermione had went one way, she another, and she was not positive if the would see her girlfriend again after all of this or not. However, she could not stress herself worrying over it with the adrenaline flowing through her veins, her mind in battle mode.

She stopped thinking about these things for a moment when she got a whiff of something...strange. Something sickly sweet, and...dead?

She frowned for a moment, before it hit her. _Wait..._ dead _? Oh, bloody buggering hell, he got_ them?

"What is it, Carina?" Neville turned to her to ask, also frowning as he stared at her, and she tensed.

"He's got vampires," she said hurriedly, gripping her wand tighter. "I don't know how many, but they'll be here in—" She was cut short by the boy across from her being thrown back, and she muttered the last of her sentence, "Now."

Neville got to his feet, wand ready, and Carina found herself swearing loudly when she detected not one, not two, but _six_ vampires.

McGonagall was squaring off with two, Neville with another, and Dean and Seamus were also taking on one each; this left Carina with the last, who rushed her at such an intense speed that she could not get out of the way in time and was slammed to the ground.

Hastily, she raised her wand, but it was knocked aside and she could not help but repeat inside her head like a mantra, _Bloody hell, oh, bloody buggering hell, oh, sweet Merlin…_

The vampire held her securely in place and leaned down, moving to sink his teeth into her neck, and she struggled more furiously underneath him, to no avail. Her legs were pinned under him, her wrists held above her head by one of the vampire's hands.

Razor sharp teeth grazed her neck, and she could feel an inner panic hitting her.

Of all the ways she could die, she did _not_ want to be sucked dry!

The teeth were biting down, and she could feel her heart pounding hard in her ears as she found herself howling and jerking as frantically as she could, and then, suddenly, miraculously, the vampire hissed in pain and drew away.

It was only for a moment, but as Carina grabbed her wand and hastily scrambled to her feet, she could see the vampire's hands glowing red. Furrowing her brows, she chanced a quick glance at her wrists; they were red, too, and very warm.

She realized it, then. _I burnt him. I don't know how, but I did._

She resolved to question it later and shot off a burst of fire at the vampire, catching him straight in the chest, and he let out an ear splitting shriek as he dissolved to ashes.

Muscles coiled and ready to strike, Carina cast her eyes about, searching; McGonagall had taken out her vampires and moved to help Neville with his, while Dean and Seamus seemed to have gotten rid of one together and were facing off with the other.

" _Incendio!"_

Flames yet again flew from her wand, and they struck the vampire at the same time another jet of fire did, except from the opposite direction; when Neville's vampire was also vanquished, only then did Carina turn to see Ginny Weasley standing there, back straight and chin tilted. She did not look nearly as worse for wear as she herself certainly was, or like the others; she must have been able to avoid more major fighting, or was simply skilled enough to not be thrown about or injured as much.

Carina was willing to bet it was both.

"This is mad!" Ginny exclaimed, rushing to her side. "What happened to you?"

"I saved your brother's arse blowing up an Acromantula."

That was explanation enough, for the redhead nodded understandingly, brown eyes scanning the area. "That sounds right. I saw Hermione earlier—"

"Is she alright?" the raven haired girl demanded immediately.

Ginny held up a hand, whilst the fingers of the other flexed upon her wand. She, it appeared, was ready to fight at any given moment. "Yeah, she's fine. A bit banged up, rather dirty, but nothing compared to you...bloody hell, what happened to your neck?"

"Is it bleeding?"

"No, it's just…" The younger girl reached out to touch Carina's neck, and she tensed slightly under the touch but did not otherwise react. "Bruised. A vampire got you?"

"Yeah. No puncture marks?"

"No."

Carina let out a small sigh of relief. "Good." She did not fancy being turned into a vampire.

"There's chaos everywhere," Ginny continued, a fierce glint in her eyes. "We need to keep fighting, push them back. There's a whole horde of dementors coming upon the castle as we speak. We all knew they were coming, but this many…"

The older witch could see the others around her listening intently, and she swallowed hard. The last time she had faced dementors, she had been drug into a terrible nightmare and came to on the floor of the Hog's Head, vomiting in a bucket. What if that happened?

 _It won't,_ she thought firmly. _Because if it does, you're dead. There'll be no one to drag you away this time, and if you can't stop them, they'll just suck the souls out of everyone, including Hermione and Luna._ She knew as well as anyone that if Ginny were fighting, then Luna must be. It was inevitable, really. _So, you'll have to try._

"Alright," Carina's voice was firm as she spoke, steeling herself. "I'm going to go check it out. Start warning more people, gather a group if you have to to cast the patronuses at once when the dementors advance. As for the Death Eaters and the werewolves...do what you want. Kill, maim, torture, stun, whatever. If you see Hermione or Luna, watch their backs as well, got it?"

"Got it." Ginny nodded seriously. "And if you see Harry…"

"Got it." No other words needed to be said. She understood.

Carina turned on her heel and slipped away.

~~~xxx~~~

Hermione found herself confronted by Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood when the three of them ran into each other, and the other two girls stopped short when she asked if they had seen Carina, exchanging glances.

" _I_ have," admitted Ginny. "When I got here she and the others were fighting some vampires."

"Is she alright?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Er, define alright…"

"Ginny!"

"Alright, alright! She's got a few scratches, her neck is bruised from the vampire nearly sinking his teeth in her, and she's covered in blood from that Acromantula she blew up, but other than that she looked fine."

Hermione could not stop herself from glancing about, hoping that her girlfriend would just pop out from behind a corner somewhere and grab her hand, joining in the conversation with commands and wry comments of her own; it did not happen.

"Where is she now?"

"There's a horde of dementors hitting the castle," the redhead said this slowly, watching her carefully. "And she went to check it out. She said to gather a group and hit them all at once with all we've got, and to get rid of as many Death Eaters as possible. She isn't back yet, and I haven't seen Harry, either. Ron was somewhere around here fighting with Percy and the twins…"

Carina Black did not merely "check things out." Checking things out always resulted in something dangerous, and now the older witch did not know who to worry for more, her friends, or her partner. One was missing, one fighting in the battle, and one investigating a dementor attack that was going to happen any few moments now.

 _Carina hasn't been reacting well to dementors lately...oh no, what if she blacks out like before? She'll be done for!_

"She'll be fine," Luna reassured Hermione, though the blonde's mouth was turned down at the corners, and there was a small crease between her brows; she was worried, too. "She'll be back."

She realized then that Luna was not only reassuring Hermione, but herself as well. The younger witch cared for Carina a great deal, and the feeling was more than obviously mutual.

Hermione waited anxiously with them for a few minutes, and then finally began to wonder what time it was; she waved her wand, and the numbers appeared in the air.

11:00.

It was 11:00, and Harry was supposed to be brought in to Voldemort by midnight…. _no._

 _Harry, if you've decided to run off and sacrifice yourself…_

 _That's basically what Carina is doing,_ another part of her mind reminded. _You might lose them both, if they keep this up._

Hermione shook her head and peered around a corner, seeing that the Death Eaters had retreated...for now. She did not know for how long, but it was obviously at their master's orders; her own people were swiftly collecting their dead and wounded, and when she saw that neither Harry nor Carina were one of them, felt a surge of relief.

 _They'll come back,_ she told herself, watching as Luna and Ginny yet again exchanged a glance. _They'll be back._

She wasn't sure if she believed that or not.

~~~xxx~~~

 _How do you even control these things, anyway?_

Carina stood just before the boundaries of the school, gripping her wand tightly in a trembling hand, cursing silently; her entire body was trembling, actually, just being this close to what had to be at least a hundred dementors. They were not moving from their places yet, though she knew they would be soon, and already their presence was bothering her, filling her with anxiousness as she studied them.

 _I could drive them back right now,_ she thought, before inwardly snorting. _If I could even cast a patronus. This many...only Harry has ever been able to repel this many, and I_ still _have no idea what memory he used…_

 _You're powerful,_ came the voice of her father suddenly, words he had said to her years ago, only weeks before his death, entering her mind. _Then again, all Blacks are. But_ you _...you remind me of Bellatrix in our younger years. Damaged, opinionated, cunning...and you possess the same connection with your magic that she has with hers. You could do great things one day, Carina, anything you want. But you have to remember, if you doubt yourself...you'll fail. I learned that the hard way._

 _Thanks, dad._ However, Carina began edging backward. His earlier words were correct, but taking on a horde this large alone? That was a stupid thing to do right now. Then again, she was in Gryffindor for a reason, wasn't she? They were known for their recklessness, their courageousness, her especially. And it was true, she did not fear death, but she certainly had qualms about how she was to die, and by vampire, fire, or soul sucking were definitely not how she wanted to go. Fire and dementors were two of her fears, or rather, fire was. Dementors merely made her react in such a way because they brought forth things she would rather not remember.

She stopped herself from moving, forcing her legs to a halt. _No. I've faced a Basilisk, Cerberus, a werewolf, a whole bloody nest of Acromantula, and things that would make most grown men quiver in their boots—I even spat in the face of the most powerful Dark Lord yet and look! Here I am, doing the very thing I detest to see other people do when confronting things! This is completely bloody ridiculous! I know I had a plan, but I need to face this; if Harry bloody Potter can do this at thirteen, I can do it at seventeen!_

She made herself step forward, further and further, until she was standing directly at the boundary line, wanting nothing more than to turn and run, but she shakily raised her wand as the hooded figures turned toward her, sensing her presence.

They glided closer to her, obviously not going to deny fresh food while it was right there, and as Carina forced the memories resurfacing back, slamming down hard on her Occlumency shields, she could feel a throbbing around her temples. The closer the dementors got and the more their chilling cold hit her, the more she could feel her head pound painfully as she clamped down hard on her mind.

She gritted her teeth as they closed in upon her, circling her, and raised her wand.

" _Expecto Patronum,"_ she tried as as strongly and firmly as she could manage. A flicker of light escaped it and they flinched back for a brief moment, but then came straight back. She could feel her arm begin to tremble. " _Expec-Expecto Patronum. Expecto Patronum!"_

The light flickered up again, forming something akin to the shape of a bowl (a noncorporeal patronus, she realized sourly), before it abruptly died off. The fear was hitting her hard, her head swam, and she could feel something being drained of her, something important...what was she doing here, again?

 _Being struck in the face hard, falling, someone cursing loudly as they shouted at her, and then she was huddling in a corner, sobbing. All she wanted was her mummy or daddy to come save her, to be loved, but where were they? Why weren't they here? Did they not love her, was that why? Was she truly as worthless as they told her she was?_

" _Carina."_

 _She pressed further against the wall, wrapping her arms tighter around herself. What did they want now? Hadn't they hurt her enough?_

" _Carina!"_

 _She shook her head wildly—she did not want to be hurt anymore. She wanted to go home, wherever home really was. She wanted the life she had read in her storybooks, where the hero came to save the people like her, and everyone lived happily ever after. Why couldn't she have that? What did she do to deserve this?_

" _ **CARINA!"**_

Carina blinked furiously and came to on her back on the ground, eyes wide as she saw the dementor hovering mere inches from her face, and she choked when she saw it open its mouth and felt her soul being drawn forth. It was not something she could physically feel, but the gradual emptiness building inside her, the way she could barely think anything at all, that was how she knew.

And she was powerless to stop it.

" _EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ cried a voice, and the dementor on top of her shot back, the others floating away as quickly as they could manage; however, it did not mean there was still not a black cloud of them surrounding her and whoever had just saved her.

She found herself gasping for breath as she bolted upright, and a hand grabbed her arm and jerked her to her feet; when she turned her head, she saw Tonks standing beside her, also quivering from head to toe from the onslaught of fear and chill surrounding them as her patronus, a wolf, stalked in a circle around them. It only kept the dementors from reaching them, and it was powerful, but they were steadily pressing closer.

"What are you doing here?" Tonks shook her, her face a mask of fear, worry, and anger all at once. "Bloody hell, you tell me it was stupid for _me_ to come to battle, yet here you are trying to kill yourself?"

"I...I'm not," Carina finally managed to choke out hoarsely, shaking her head furiously. "I'm not."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Came to check it out," the raven haired girl shuddered, and sucked in a breath. "Thought if I pushed them back, it would help...everyone would be alright."

"You're supposed to be _smart!"_ Her cousin ran her hands through her mousy brown hair and tugged hard. "You could have just died! You can't take this on on your own!"

"Harry did."

"He's Harry, you're Carina," there was a hand gripping her upper arm tight. "You've done amazing things, but you know how this affects you. You can't do this alone."

Her patronus flickered, and the slight warmth that had been building in Carina faltered, causing her to shudder again. "Where's Remus?"

"Here," came the all too familiar voice by her side, and a second wolf soared into the area as he took his wife by the hand; that was something they had in common, Carina was only realizing now. Each of their patronuses were wolves (though Tonks' was because of her love for Remus). "Are you two alright?"

"Fine," Tonks responded quietly, and the raven haired girl marveled, if only for a moment, at how serious the clumsy auror could become. "For now. I told you not to come."

"Two of the people I love most are in trouble and you thought I wouldn't?" His chuckle was low and had a wry tone to it that everyone sensed. "I couldn't leave you and Carina to die."

 _He loves me?_

"Carina," he turned to her, somber now. "Listen to me. We need you to cast your patronus. Tonks and I cannot hold them off for long, do you understand?"

Carina nodded slowly, swallowing. She stepped before them and raised her arm again, tensing when she felt it begin to shake, and wrapped her fingers tightly around the wooden handle.

" _Expecto Patronum,"_ she attempted, voice coming out as no more than a whisper as her wand tip flickered and then went out. Green light flashed behind her eyelids, and a familiar pair of gray eyes, identical to her own, she could see in her mind's eye. She stared up at the dark mass above them. _I have to do this. I have to do this. I can do this._

" _Expecto Patronum!"_

The wolves circling them faltered, and the dementors took advantage of that to glide closer. She could feel her heart beat hard. _Hermione is out there, Carina,_ she told herself. _And Luna. Are you just going to leave them alone? And you promised those bloody brats you'd protect them, what good will you be if you can't keep it?_

Just as she was wondering if she would soon be off to meet her father in the afterlife, it struck her. _Wait. Don't remember the bad, think of the good, think happy thoughts, think, think…_

She could vaguely hear Remus calling out to her as they were suddenly enveloped in darkness, and she focused hard, harder than she had ever had cause to before, and bellowed, " _EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

There was a flash of light and a surge of warmth spread through her; she only opened her eyes again when she felt a gentle hand on her arm.

Remus smiled down at her, though albeit wearily, and she could see three wolves—one much brighter than the rest—lope around them once before fading away.

The dementors had fled.

She felt drained, tired, both magically and physically as well as mentally. Her head was pounding hard, and now that the adrenaline had worn off, she could feel every aching muscle, feel the stinging from the bruise on her neck, feel the throbbing of her back from when she had been blasted back once or twice...it hurt.

"Pain means you're alive, right?" she muttered ruefully, and she could actually hear Remus chuckle and sling her arm around his shoulder. Tonks grabbed her other arm and did the same, and it was only then that she realized her knees had buckled and she was ready to fall.

"Yeah," Tonks told her, and she struggled to stand when she felt a hand brush aside her hair, whose, she did not know. "You're alive. We all are. Thanks to you."

"When all this is over," Carina sighed heavily and allowed her weight to fall upon them. "I want a bath. A hot one. Then, I'll see how my life goes from there."

"I hear you," Remus glanced down at her, the small smile returning, and he and Tonks hoisted her up higher as they began to walk, her feet dragging the ground as they carried her. "Come on, let's get you back to the castle."

"The battle?"

"It's started back up again." She felt something being pressed against her lips, and she ate it; chocolate. She should have known he'd be carrying some. "So I'm sorry to say you'll have to fight some more. It's nearly midnight."

 _Midnight. Harry is supposed to be brought in around midnight..._ the raven haired witch frowned deeply. _Oh, bloody hell, that idiot!_

But if he was going to do what she thought, there was no way to stop him, no way to stop it from happening. She would just have to force herself to keep going, destroy the snake, and get her ( _their_ , she supposed) friends out alive like he would want.

"Alright," Carina nodded and grunted as they continued along. "Just get me there." She paused, unsure. "Remus? Tonks?" The two peered down at her, and she ducked her head and let out a breath. "Thank you. I...it...you two mean a lot to me," she came up with.

She did not know why she couldn't say it, but she just couldn't. Luckily for her, however, the two understood and exchanged smiles over her head. She was grateful, and as they went on, she resolved to make it out alive if they did not, for the sake of little Teddy Lupin. She would care for him if they could not.

That's what family was for, right?


	41. Chapter 41

**This one came kind of quick, but I tried my best to make this one a really good chapter. HOWEVER, I won't be sure unless you guys tell me. *Hint hint* I hope you enjoy it!**

" **Not all girls are made of sugar and**

 **spice and all things nice. Some are made of witchcraft and wolf and a little**

 **bit of vice."**

 **—Nikita Gill**

" **She has her own**

 **way of loving**

 **you,**

 **overwhelmingly**

 **inhuman and**

 **fantastic, but**

 **strong too."**

 **—Anais Nin**

When Hermione caught sight of Carina, it was nearly midnight and she was being carried by Remus and Tonks, her arms slung over their shoulders, feet dragging the ground, head sucked and dark hair spilling around her face.

The sight sent a wave of worry over her as they pulled her to cover, and she gestured to Ginny and Luna, who had also caught sight of what was going on, to cover her. They nodded in acknowledgement, and the two younger witches went back to back, wands raised as they fended off intruders; Hermione took this chance to slip away and behind the pile of debris Remus and Tonks had went, and when she rounded the corner, she fell to her knees beside Carina.

"Is she alright?" she asked hurriedly. "Is she—did they—"

She could not bring herself to say it, because that alternative was so terrible that she could not bear if it had actually happened. But they knew.

 _Did they take her soul?_

Suddenly, before either adults could answer, the head between them lifted and a pale faced Carina Black, smattered with dried blood over her body, peered up at her.

"My soul's still where it is, thanks," the other girl answered hoarsely, and her lips twitched when Hermione could not help herself from leaning forward to brush the matted raven hair away from her face. Her hands slid to Carina's cheeks, and she studied her hard.

"You're alright?"

"Yes," Carina reached up to cover one of Hermione's hands with her own, this time allowing the corners of her lips to curl up in a small smile as her gray eyes roved over the brunette's form. "You don't look half bad yourself."

Hermione laughed weakly and surged forward to hug her, not caring in this moment about the blood, nor anything else, and she could hear the other witch grunt and feel arms wrap around her tightly.

"We found her trying to take on a horde of dementors alone," Tonks informed. "But she blacked out, because I found her on the ground with one just inches from her mouth before I saved her arse."

"And then I showed up," supplied Remus, and he looked weary. "And she came to her senses eventually. We were about to be closed in on, but she managed to cast her patronus—one of the best yet, from what I've seen."

"Bloody hell, yeah!" His wife nodded. "The dementors are gone now, so I reckon we've got a chance."

Hermione felt two parts relieved and impressed. Now, they would not have to take the time out of the battle to deal with the dementors, and given Carina's previous reactions to dementors as of late, it was incredible she had been able to drive out so many; Hermione was proud.

"Good, that's good," she found herself mumbling, and she could feel fingers twitch against her back.

"Forgive me," Carina whispered suddenly, surprising the other witch.

"For what?"

"Everything I'm about to do."

Now she understood. _More killing. And when she catches wind of Bellatrix...it won't be pretty._

"Of course."

"Alright, you two," Tonks put a hand on each of their shoulders. "We've got a battle to get back to. Carina, can you stand?"

Carina pulled away and pushed Hermione back, though not hard, and after a moment, struggled to her feet. She swayed, and Remus leapt to his feet immediately to catch her, but she caught herself in time and straightened, shaking her head.

"Alright," the man said firmly. "Let's go. Split up."

Tonks took off one direction, him following, and Carina and Hermione bolted in the direction of Luna and Ginny, who were faring well enough but being steadily overcome by the sheer power the Death Eaters possessed; they were not afraid to injure or kill.

Neither was Carina, who, though moving a bit stiff-legged, sent two flying back and slamming hard into the stone wall of the castle; sickening crunches followed, and the raven haired girl did not seem phased as she summoned their wands and snapped them.

 _Perhaps we should start doing that. Not killing or doing things like_ that, _but snapping their wands is a good idea. Most wizards can only use minimal wandless magic, if at all, and never bothered fighting the muggle way, so they could be overcome that way._

Hermione stunned a Death Eater approaching and did as her girlfriend had, summoning the wand, and snapped it in half, before tossing the pieces aside; Luna and Ginny seemed to take this cue, because they began to do the same.

"It's nearly midnight!" called Ginny from behind her, and Hermione twisted to glance back at her. Her face was lined with worry. "You don't think—"

"I hope not," Hermione said instead, and from the corner of her eye she could see Carina purse her lips and clench her jaw; she, it seemed, thought Harry had gone to sacrifice himself. Hermione could not find it in herself to disagree, no matter how much she hoped otherwise. It was just the type of person Harry was.

Hermione, in her moment of distraction, did not have time to erect a shield when a spell came shooting her way, and she braced herself; however, the impact never came, and she heard a groan.

The raven haired girl her attention had been focused on before was lying in a pile of rubble, obviously having skidded into the way of the spell in time, and staggered to her feet, lip bleeding as her features twisted into a snarl and she sent the Death Eater sprawling.

The light she hit him with had been green.

Carina snapped his wand anyway.

"Are you alright?" Luna asked, glancing back at her and seeing the blood trickling from her lip. Her silver eyes shone with concern, but the older girl nodded.

"Fine," she dismissed, and Hermione could see her brush her shoulder with the blonde's as she took up a fighting stance again. "Bit my lip on the way down. Back hurts like hell, though."

Hermione had forgotten how much she had been thrown about today and winced in sympathy.

However, no more Death Eaters came. Instead, she could hear a call from Neville to get over to where they were, and quick; the four girls exchanged looks and took off at a sprint.

Carina tripped up once, but she caught herself just as quickly as they gathered in the courtyard with the rest of their fighters, battered and bloody and bruised; the raven haired witch's hand seeked Hermione's, and she laced their fingers together.

The brunette noticed how she was tense as she watched Death Eaters, tons of them, file in across the courtyard. Her sharp eyes caught Bellatrix and held the gaze of her older cousin, who sneered over at her and then grinned when Carina's eyes finally fell upon Hagrid, who was carrying...who was carrying…

 _No!_ Hermione tightened her hand in Carina's, and if it hurt, the other girl did not show it.

Their suspicions had been true.

Harry had sacrificed himself for them.

The screams started, tearing from the mouth of Hermione herself, Ginny, many other students, and even a particularly anguished one from Minerva McGonagall, who had watched far too many of her students die, some possibly at her own hand during the war that had torn them all apart.

Ginny surged forward, but was quickly tugged back by Carina, who was the closest, and locked an arm around the redhead's waist to hold her in place as she struggled; she did not release Hermione's hand, though it could be shown that she was trying her hardest to hold Ginny in place.

"Foolish girl!" jeered Voldemort, who had entered the fray without them noticing. "Harry Potter is dead, caught trying to run away to save himself! He abandoned you all!"

Hermione could feel anger overcome her at that. Harry Potter was no coward, and nor would he ever be; she and everyone here knew the truth, and if this despicable man wouldn't tell it, then they would!

The shouts came next, and he slashed his wand through the air; Hermione felt her throat tighten, and when she opened her mouth, no sounds came out. Carina bared her teeth at the man, and when Ginny jerked forward in her grip and escaped, she had to release Hermione's hand and dive forward, grabbing the younger with tightly around the waist and holding her there. The redhead made to struggle again, but the fingers digging sharply into her ribs stopped her.

 _He silenced us!_

"You put your faith in _me_ now," the snake-like man continued, pointing to himself as he paced, watching them with frightening red eyes. "I shall lead you, if you join me."

"Like hell we will!" someone yelled, the first to break the spell, and when all their voices joined his, Hermione realized something.

 _His spells won't work, because Harry sacrificed himself, like his mother did...we're protected!_

But that, she knew, would not last long.

"Join me!" Voldemort stood tall, waving a hand to his followers. "Join _us,_ and your life shall be spared!"

There was a long moment of silence as Draco Malfoy scurried off to his parents where he belonged, and then, to everyone's shock, Neville Longbottom stepped forward.

Carina let Ginny go, sensing she would not move again.

"Ah, here we are," the Dark Lord seemed satisfied as he strode forward. He was not being cruel yet, but she knew it was only a matter of time before he showed his true nature. "And who are you?"

"Neville Longbottom," said Neville strongly. Bellatrix watched him and laughed; Hermione noticed Carina's free fist, the one not holding her wand, clench.

"Well, Neville, I'm sure we can find a place for you in our ranks."

"I don't want to join you," the boy (very quickly becoming a man) stood tall, jaw clenching. His voice echoed out for all to hear. "I wanted to say something."

Voldemort's eyes flashed, and but then he let out an mockingly amused laugh and gestured at him. "I think we'd all be...fascinated to hear what you have to say."

Neville was braver in this moment than any could give him credit for, clutching the ratty sorting hat in one hand as he swiveled for a moment to face them all; he could have been killed right then, but he was facing it, steeling himself. "It doesn't matter that Harry's gone."

"Stand down, Neville!" called Seamus worriedly.

He did not. "People die every day. Friends, family. Yeah, we still lost Harry tonight. But he's still with us, in here." Neville pointed to his chest. "So's Fred, Remus, Tonks…" Hermione could feel Carina stiffen next to her at that, and she knew how she felt. They had seen those two only maybe fifteen minutes before—for them to be dead so quickly struck her. She could see the raven haired girl's eyes gleam, and watched her fingers curl tighter around her wand as Neville finished his speech and, in a move that wasn't as shocking as him challenging the Dark Lord, pulled the sword of Gryffindor from the sorting hat.

It was then that everything became complete and utter chaos as Harry Potter disappeared and groups of Death Eaters began to apparate away; Hermione could make out Narcissa Malfoy grabbing the hands of her son and husband and marching them away from the battle. It was obvious that she did not wish for them to be caught up in this mess any longer.

Hagrid could be heard crying, "Where's Harry? Harry?" as swarms of people rushed into fray to fight as the Dark Lord himself found himself in the center of it all, squaring off with McGonagall, Slughorn, and Kingsley Shacklebolt, striking everyone within reach when he could. Ron and Neville were taking down Fenrir Greyback, Hagrid had joined in to throw Walden Macnair across the yard, George Weasley and Lee Jordan floored another Death Eater, Antonin Dolohov fell with a scream at Flitwick's hands; Aberforth Dumbledore stunned Augustus Rookwood, and Pius Thicknesse was taken down by Percy and Arthur Weasley.

Hermione felt someone tap her, and she slowly turned to find Ginny and Luna on either side of her, wands raised, and Bellatrix Lestrange standing directly in front of her, a maniacal glint in her eyes; Carina was nowhere to be seen.

 _Oh no._

The brunette steeled herself, casting aside the fear she felt, and began to fight alongside her friends; as the sheer power of every spell Bellatrix cast at them hit her shields, she did not know how long they could keep this up.

~~~xxx~~~

Carina Black found herself huddled under the invisibility cloak with Harry Potter gripping her arm tightly, and she cursed him again and again. He had grabbed her during the chaos and yanked her under with him, leaving her with no choice but to follow. The fact that Remus and Tonks were gone did nothing to help her mood; she was angry and hurting, and she wanted to take it out on someone during the fight, but had not gotten the chance.

"What do you _want?"_ she hissed. "I get it, it's all fine and dandy you're alive, but I need to fight!"

"I know, I know!" he whispered back hastily. "Look, we need to find that snake, it's the last thing tethering him here. After that, I can stop him. But we need to get to the snake."

"And what do you propose I do? It's always with him!"

"Tell Neville," they were leaning so close together, hunched under the cloak, that their heads banged together, and they both swore. "He's got the sword, he can do it. Was Voldemort fighting anyone when we left?"

There was no point not using the name anymore, when he was already here and they were facing their impending dooms if Harry could not stop him and they could not destroy Nagini.

Carina bit back a sarcastic remark and instead responded quietly with, "I don't know."

"Alright," the raven haired boy in front of her let out a breath. "Look, just make sure he knows, alright? I'll let you go now. But I'm going to stay hidden until I see the snake get what's coming to it, so that no one will see me and let him know I'm not really dead. Go on."

"I'll tell him."

Carina ducked out from underneath the cloak and ran into the battle, ducking under and dodging spells as swiftly as she could; she hurt everywhere, but that was going to have to be ignored for now as she pushed herself to move faster.

When she made it to the battle, what she saw made her stop dead in her tracks.

Voldemort faced off with McGonagall, Slughorn, and Shacklebolt, but that was not what got her. No, it was the fact that, like her master, Bellatrix Lestrange also faced off with three opponents.

Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, and Ginny Weasley.

All thoughts of telling Neville anything went straight out the window in that moment.

They were faring well enough on their own, but the older witch did not seem to be even breaking a sweat at their attempts to push her back, instead seeming to be enjoying baiting the three teens as she cast spell after spell in quick succession.

A green jet of light shot past Ginny's ear, and Molly Weasley's face turned into a mask of fury as she could be heard shouting, "NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"

Bellatrix staggered back at the woman's first spell, obviously as surprised as Carina with her power, but Carina had long since learned not to mess with Molly Weasley's children, especially when she had just lost one.

However, she took advantage of Bellatrix being distracted and aimed her wand at the woman, growling, " _Crucio."_

Her older cousin collapsed to the ground, and Mrs. Weasley's head swiveled to Carina, and she nodded once before backing away, lowering her wand as the raven haired girl advanced.

"Make her suffer," she was sure she heard the red haired woman murmur, and she did not respond, but she knew that Mrs. Weasley knew she had been heard.

Carina towered over Bellatrix, who stared up at her and actually laughed.

Fury filled her, and the teen shook as she aimed her wand at her cousin again and used the torture curse, making the woman writhe in pain and scream. She did not let up on the spell. She would not. She knew that there were eyes watching them, but she did not care. She wanted Bellatrix Lestrange to suffer for her sins, and an idea struck her.

She remembered a spell she had read in the Black library, one to drain the magic away from anyone linked to the house. Only the head could perform this act, and she _was_ the head, Bellatrix still a member of the House of Black despite having married away.

Carina could not help the laugh from escaping her as she leaned down and hissed, "Oh, am I going to enjoy this. _Mar ceann as Àrsaidh agus Noble Taigh Dubh, tha mi ag àithneadh do—"_ Bellatrix, too, knew of the spell, because her eyes filled with panic as she immediately raised her wand, killing curse ready on her lips, but her younger cousin was quicker. "— _draoidheachd gu falbh bhuat forevermore!"_

The Scottish Gaelic rolled off her tongue surprisingly easily, and she grinned when Bellatrix's wand rolled from her fingers and she visibly sagged; a dark mist was rising out of her and into the air, and it hovered there for a moment, before dissipating completely.

Her grin only widened as her weak, helpless older cousin raised her head to gaze up at her, dark eyes for once filled with something akin to fear, and she fed off of it. Any pain she herself had felt before was gone, because right now, all she could focus on was the pain and rage she had felt for so long because of this woman, who had killed her father, tortured her lover, and done so much more to so many others.

" _Crucio!"_ she cast again, and straightened as her cousin screamed, a blood curdling one, as it was, and from the corner of her eye she could see a livid Voldemort aim his wand at her just as Neville Longbottom use this moment to slice through the head of Nagini with the sword of Gryffindor; apparently, he did not need to be told anything.

A shield appeared before her just as Harry Potter showed himself, and gasps could be heard from every direction as he stepped up to duel the Dark Lord.

~~~xxx~~~

As Hermione watched Harry duel Voldemort, her eyes strayed to Carina, who was still towering over Bellatrix, wand leveled at the other witch, gray eyes dark and hardened as she stared down at the woman. Hermione did not understand Scottish Gaelic, but she did understand that whatever Carina had said, it had stripped Bellatrix of her magic and made her helpless.

The woman deserved to suffer, quite frankly, but while she had promised Carina she would not interfere, it was hard not to. Not for the sake of Bellatrix Lestrange, but for Carina, who had gone into such a dark place that it was hard to distinguish the person before her from the person Carina had become (very slowly, still very damaged, but nothing like _this)_.

As Bellatrix's screams grew hoarse and her breathing ragged, Hermione wondered how the woman had not been tortured into insanity. Carina was looming over her, using her magic to her advantage, but other than her cousin's ragged breaths, she seemed almost fine.

That is, until Hermione saw the spark in her eyes as she suddenly lunged at the raven haired girl's legs, knocking her off balance and onto the ground; blows were being rained down at Carina, who had lost her wand, and just as Hermione was about to step in, Bellatrix was flipped over and slammed onto her back, arms pinned above her head.

"You bitch," she could hear Carina growling lowly. "I would tell you to go to hell, but I never want to see you again."

Hermione knew what that translated to: _I'm going to hell._ She did not like that.

Carina was, despite her many flaws and issues such as _this,_ a good person on the inside. Hermione had _seen_ it.

There was a snarl, and then a black wolf was hovering over the woman, fur matted and white teeth gleaming, and just as it was about to tear into her, it happened to glance over.

Gray eyes caught Hermione's, and the wolf halted, emotions swimming through those eyes that the brunette had become so familiar with; this gave Bellatrix time to flip them over again and wrap her hands around the wolf's throat, but any hesitation was gone now, and Hermione swallowed hard and looked away, back to Harry, ignoring the screams nearby as she watched Voldemort finally, _finally_ fall.

It was over.

The screams stopped.

Everyone cheered.

Hermione chanced a look over and turned away again at the mangled body of Bellatrix Lestrange; while she felt a bit nauseous, she did not feel any guilt at all, and that bothered her.

She could feel a presence in front of her, and when she glanced up, she could see Carina standing in front of her, dripping fresh blood, mouth stained red, and winced at the sight. The raven haired girl's hand had been hovering in front of Hermione's face, as though she were about to touch it, but then fell back to her side.

She made to step forward, but hesitated, and then reached down to pick up her wand instead, waving it over her face after she had licked her lips without thinking, obviously disgusted by the taste.

Whatever she had done, the spell had worked, for Carina's face was clear of any grime or blood, contrasting with the rest of her, and she fidgeted before Hermione unsurely.

Hermione knew she did not feel guilty for what she had done as much as Hermione had not felt bad about it happening in general; but, it was obvious that the raven haired witch was concerned for her, wanting to see how the brunette would take it, if she would be forgiven or pushed away.

The older witch found herself feeling rather weak in that moment, relieved that the war was finally over and more tired than she had ever been, so she did something she had been wanting to do since the fighting had began.

She barrelled into Carina's arms, and the younger teen's knees buckled, causing them to go sprawling, but the raven haired girl merely sat up and pressed her back against a piece of stone, holding Hermione tightly, face buried in her hair.

"Is is bad that I don't care she's gone?" the brunette whispered. "Or how it happened?"

"Is it bad I don't care that I've done it?" came the muttered response, and there was her answer. No, it was not bad, because the villain from her nightmares was finally gone and now, they could finally, finally have peace; they would, hopefully, never have to fight like this again. Some would say Hermione was in the arms of a killer, and perhaps that was one way to see it, but there was always more to it than that, always, when it came to Carina, who she was positive had some form of PTSD.

Then again, that did not matter. She squeezed the trembling girl beneath her and let out a breath. _I forgive you. I will stay._

~~~xxx~~~

Carina encircled her arms around Hermione as firmly as she could, and she could feel the brunette's forehead press against her shoulder, the tense body above her finally relaxing as it curled closer.

"I love you," there was a nearly inaudible murmur, but she heard and felt her entire body stop shaking at once. The words surprised her, hearing them a second time, yet overjoyed her in a way she could not truly explain, the feeling was so great. Here was someone other than Luna Lovegood who accepted her for all that she was, forgave her for everything she had done, stood by her, and still cared.

She had never been more thankful.

"I love you, too," she whispered, before she closed her eyes when the arms around her waist tightened and Hermione's head moved instead to the crook of her neck; she dropped her own head lightly to the brunette's.

For the first time since her father's death, she truly felt at peace.

 **By the way, the Scottish Gaelic part translates to: _As head of the Ancient and Noble Black House, I command your magic to leave you forevermore!_**

 ** _(As head of the most Ancient and Noble House of Black, I command your magic to leave you forevermore)_**


End file.
